Malgré tout
by T'ikaa
Summary: Lexa et Clarke sont deux étudiantes, amies depuis le lycée, avec toute leur bande d'amis. Mais cette année Clarke ne veut pas venir à leurs habituelles vacances tous ensemble... Clexa. Partie II en cours
1. Chapter 1

**_Pov Clarke_**

Mon téléphone sonne. Je souris en voyant le nom qui s'affiche. C'est Raven, ma meilleure amie depuis 12 ans, quand j'ai débarqué à 7 ans dans cette ville avec mes parents, ma mère venant de se faire muter dans l'hôpital du coin.

\- Allô Clarke !

\- Salut Raven, comment tu vas ?

\- Super, t'as pas répondu au message, tu viens pendant les vacances dans la maison de mes grands-parents ? On va tous y être, la maison rien que pour nous, ça va être super !

\- Euh, non désolée...

\- Comment ça non ? Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais rien de prévu pour les vacances !

\- Oui mais... écoute Rav', j'ai pas envie de voir les gens...

\- Quoi ? Mais t'as pas envie de voir qui ? Au pire on sera au moins 10, tu t'en fous !

\- Ben oui, mais sur les 10 il y a Finn qui m'a trompée, la garce avec laquelle il m'a trompée, Bellamy avec qui j'ai couché et qui est intéressé par plus alors que moi non, Lexa, et ce con avec qui elle a couché aussi...

\- Attends, c'est quoi le problème avec Lexa et ses affaires de cul ? Autant les autres je peux comprendre, mais là...

\- …

\- Allô la lune, ici la terre, tu me réponds ?!

\- Écoute, je... c'est compliqué...

\- Tu sais quoi, je suis en train de passer pas loin de chez toi là, je suis là dans un quart d'heure !

\- Rav' non ! Je peux pas, je suis occupée là

Trop tard, elle a déjà raccroché... Et mince, je suis bonne pour tout raconter maintenant, elle me lâchera jamais. Un quart d'heure après, ça sonne effectivement à la porte. Je vais ouvrir.

\- Salut Clarkie !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Elle rigole et rentre.

\- Bonjour Raven, crie ma mère depuis le salon.

\- Bonjour Abby, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui très bien, je ne savais pas que tu passais ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

Ma mère et Raven se sont toujours très bien entendues. Nous montons dans ma chambre pour être tranquilles. Je m'assois sur mon lit et elle s'affale à coté de moi.

\- Alors raconte moi pourquoi tu t'es pris la tête avec Lex'.

\- Je me suis pas pris la tête avec elle, dis-je en soupirant.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je... On..

Je ne savais pas par quoi commencer. Alors je finis par me lancer.

\- On s'est embrassées une fois.

\- Quoi ?!

Raven s'était redressée d'un coup et me fixait avec des grands yeux.

\- Mais quand ? Et que.. qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Oh, Clarke, tu m'expliques un peu plus précisément ?

\- Oui, mais arrête de me couper.

\- Ok, souffla Raven.

 _C'était il y a deux semaines. On était à cette fête, chez Jasper et Monty qui ont un grand appart' depuis qu'ils sont en coloc'. Tout le monde était là. On mangeait, buvait, discutait, rigolait, bref on s'amusait bien. Ensuite on a décidé de sortir en boite pour aller danser. J'ai laissé le groupe qui dansait un moment pour aller aux toilettes. En revenant, j'ai croisé Lexa qui allait au bar pour boire quelque chose. Je l'ai accompagnée pour reprendre un cocktail avec elle. On s'est posées dans un coin pour boire tranquillement et discuter, comme on l'a toujours fait depuis qu'on se connaît. Lexa est entrée dans notre petit groupe au lycée. Je connaissais déjà Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, et Monty en primaire au collège se sont ajoutés Jasper, Finn, Lincoln. Et au lycée nous avons rencontré Lexa, qui s'est tout de suite intégrée au groupe. Avec la bande nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble, même si maintenant que nous sommes à la fac nos vies respectives sont un peu différentes. Bref, Lexa et moi on était en train de discuter, on avait fini nos verres, mais on restait là dans les canapés, à profiter de ce moment agréable, simple. Et puis je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais soudain on était en train de s'embrasser. J'ai senti ses lèvres contre les miennes, nos mains se glissant dans le dos ou les cheveux de l'autre. J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour Lexa, depuis qu'on se connaît. Mais je sais bien que ce n'était pas réciproque, alors je me suis gardée de les dévoiler. Et soudain ce baiser. Mais on a toujours été très proches et tactiles avec Lexa, et je savais bien que ce genre de moments pouvait arriver après quelques verres de trop. Alors j'ai fermé les yeux, profité du moment, profité du goût de ses lèvres, de son odeur tout contre moi, en sachant que d'ici quelques minutes tout serait fini et qu'on resterait amies. Quand on s'est détachées, on s'est regardées. J'ai souris et je lui ai dit « Hmm, c'était sympa, alors, aussi bien qu'avec un mec ? ». Je le prenais à la rigolade pour pas lui montrer que pour moi ça aurait pu compter. J'avais déjà embrassé Octavia devant tout le monde une fois dans une soirée, un peu éméchée, et avais décrété, hilare que c'était mieux qu'avec un mec. Lexa m'avait répondu qu'elle ne voyait pas en quoi ça pouvait être mieux. Bref, j'utilisais cette anecdote pour rendre le moment léger et futile. « Oui ». Elle me regardait sérieusement dans les yeux. « Clarke, je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi... ». Mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre à ce moment là. Je la fixais, et, sans m'en rendre compte, attrapais sa main dans la mienne. « … mais je ne peux pas, je suis désolée ». Elle avait retiré sa main précipitamment, s'était levée, et partait. Je suis restée scotchée dans mon canapé pendant quelques minutes avant que mon cerveau ne digère tout ce qui venait d'arriver._

\- Whaouu, mais comment tu as pu ne rien me dire ? Et pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée la récupérer avant qu'elle parte ? Dis moi que tu es allée la voir ! Clarke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

J'adore Raven, mais des fois elle parle beaucoup trop !

\- Oh oh, doucement ! Tu devais ne pas me couper !

\- Oups désolée, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire pas si désolé que ça. Je t'écoute, je ne parle plus.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, c'est pas très glorieux... Je ne me suis jamais autant humiliée moi-même devant quelqu'un je crois. J'ai fini par me lever, je l'ai cherchée dans la boite. Je l'ai trouvée à la sortie dehors, elle était passée au vestiaire reprendre ses affaires et partait. Alors je l'ai attrapée par le bras et je lui ai dit quelque chose dans le genre « S'il te plaît Lexa, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, je t'en supplie laisse nous une chance, j'ai des sentiments pour toi aussi, blablabla ». Elle a secoué la tête et essayé de dégager son bras pour partir. Alors je me suis énervée. « C'est quoi ton problème, tu n'assumes pas ? C'est parce que je suis une fille, c'est ça ? Oh, la grande Lexa a peur du regard des autres maintenant... ». Bon, j'étais pas hyper crédible en disant ça, parce qu'il y avait des larmes pleins mes joues, mais bon. Et puis j'ai vu qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, alors je me suis calmée et je lui ai dit qu'on était pas obligées d'en parler, qu'on pouvait garder ça pour nous, tout ça quoi. Mais elle m'a dit « C'est pas ça... je suis vraiment désolée, Clarke, mais je ne peux pas ». Et elle est partie à toute vitesse. Voilà mon récit pathétique.

Je m'arrête et regarde Raven. En réalité, ça me soulage de lui avoir raconté. J'avais gardé tout ça pour moi depuis deux semaines, et ça me fait du bien d'en avoir parlé. Mais ça me rend triste aussi. Raven s'en aperçoit.

\- Heyy, viens là, me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Pleure pas Clarkie...

Je souris un peu en entendant le surnom qu'elle me donne. Je me cale contre elle et me laisse un peu aller. Après un moment de silence où elle ne me lâche pas, elle reprend :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais dit, que tu avais des sentiments pour elle ?

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je savais que c'était pas partagé, et que ça ne mènerait à rien. Je me disais que si je n'en parlais pas, ça n'existait pas. Et jusqu'à l'autre jour ça marchait plutôt bien ! J'ajoute en rigolant faussement.

\- Tu as essayé de lui reparler depuis... Plus calmement ?

Je secoue la tête.

\- Non. On s'ignore quand on doit se voir avec d'autres gens, et on ne se voit pas toutes seules. L'autre jour, à la soirée chez O. et Bel', j'ai voulu aller lui parler pour lui dire qu'on devrait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé et se reparler normalement. Mais elle est partie comme si je n'existais pas. Alors...

\- Oh, alors c'est pour ça que tu as couché avec Bel' ce soir là !?

Je suis pas très fière d'avoir fait ça, mais c'est le cas.

\- Je suis nulle, je sais. J'avais trop bu, et j'étais blessée. Mais j'ai dit à Bel' que j'avais juste envie de réconfort et de rien de plus, il a accepté, c'est pas de ma faute s'il se fait des idées maintenant.

\- Oh, juste du réconfort, vraiment ? C'était pas un petit acte de vengeance ou une tentative pour rendre Lexa jalouse par hasard ? Elle me demande en rigolant.

Je sais qu'elle a raison. Mon silence fait office de réponse.

\- Et elle est rentrée avec Murphy, pour se venger aussi je suppose ?

\- Je sais pas, peut-être vu le regard noir qu'elle m'a lancé quand je suis revenue...

\- Bon, c'est une situation bien merdique. Mais tu viens quand même. Je m'en fous de tout ça. On va bien s'amuser, et qui sait ce sera peut être l'occasion d'un nouveau rapprochement ?

\- Non, hors de question. Cette semaine représente pour moi un condensé du désastre de ma vie sentimentale, je vais être en train de fuir tout le temps, ça va être l'horreur pour moi. S'il te plaît n'insiste pas !

\- Je n'insiste pas... pour l'instant ! Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Je la pousse et lui fait des chatouilles. Elle contre-attaque et on finit comme deux gamines à faire n'importe quoi.

\- Je ne viendrai pas Rav', je suis désolée. Mais vous allez bien vous amuser, j'en suis sure !

Raven rentre chez elle au bout d'un moment. Je reste allongée sur mon lit à fixer le plafond. Soudain mon téléphone vibre. Un nouveau message.

Lexa : C'est à cause de moi que tu viens pas ?

Oh non, pas elle ! Raven doit avoir annoncé sur notre groupe whatsapp que je ne viendrai pas.

Clarke : Non. Je ne viens pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de venir.

Lexa : Et tu es sure que ça n'a rien à voir avec ma présence ?

Lexa : Je peux ne pas y aller si tu préfères...

Clarke : Tu n'es pas au centre de toutes mes décisions.

Lexa : Je sais bien, je voulais juste te dire que je peux ne pas venir si ça te met mal à l'aise.

Clarke : Je m'en fous.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu ne viens pas alors ?

Clarke : Putain mais tu vas jamais me lâcher ?

Clarke : Je ne viens pas parce que je trouve pas ça hyper fun de passer une semaine enfermée avec un ex qui m'a larguée comme une merde après m'avoir trompée pendant un mois, la fille avec qui il me trompait, une fille qui dit qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi mais qui n'assume pas, le mec avec qui j'ai couché pour me venger de ça et le mec avec qui elle a couché pour se venger à son tour. Voilà, c'est pas vraiment le genre de vacances qui me fait rêver.

Lexa : … Je suis désolée. Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ?

Clarke : Non.

Lexa : S'il te plaît...

Clarke : J'ai pas le temps. Je travaille.

Lexa : Et tu ne peux pas trouver 1h dans ta semaine ?

Clarke : Je n'en ai pas envie.

Lexa : Bon, je vais m'arrêter là.

Clarke : Ça me semble effectivement être la meilleure solution.

Je suis pas cool, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de lui parler plus. Après tout, c'est bien elle qui m'a ignorée l'autre soir, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterais de la voir.

* * *

 ** _Pov Lexa_**

Je vois le message de Raven, à la suite de toutes les réponses positives pour les vacances. « Clarke n'est pas de la partie cette année :-( ». Mince, je ne pensais pas qu'elle annulerait ça pour autant. Elle adore cette semaine qu'on se fait tous les ans. Et cette année c'est elle qui a insisté pour qu'on trouve un moment où tout le monde puisse, sachant qu'avec nos études on se voit un peu moins qu'avant, où on était tous ensemble au lycée. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle se prive de ça à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours. Je prends sur moi et lui envoie un message.

Lexa : C'est à cause de moi que tu viens pas ?

Clarke : Non. Je ne viens pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de venir.

Lexa : Et tu es sure que ça n'a rien à voir avec ma présence ?

Lexa : Je peux ne pas y aller si tu préfères...

Clarke : Tu n'es pas au centre de toutes mes décisions.

Outch, pas sympa. Mais sûrement un peu mérité.

Lexa : Je sais bien, je voulais juste te dire que je peux ne pas venir si ça te met mal à l'aise.

Clarke : Je m'en fous.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu ne viens pas alors ?

Clarke : Putain mais tu vas jamais me lâcher ?

Clarke : Je ne viens pas parce que je trouve pas ça hyper fun de passer une semaine enfermée avec un ex, un autre ex qui m'a larguée comme une merde après m'avoir trompée pendant un mois, la fille avec qui il me trompait, une fille qui dit qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi mais qui n'assume pas, le mec avec qui j'ai couché pour me venger de ça et le mec avec qui elle a couché pour se venger à son tour. Voilà, c'est pas vraiment le genre de vacances qui me fait rêver.

Lexa : … Je suis désolée. Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ?

Je voudrais au moins lui dire que je suis désolée de l'avoir royalement ignorée l'autre soir, et qu'elle avait raison, qu'on devrait se reparler normalement. Parce que j'ai quand même entendu ce qu'elle me disait même si j'ai feint l'inverse.

Clarke : Non.

Lexa : S'il te plaît...

Clarke : J'ai pas le temps. Je travaille.

Lexa : Et tu ne peux pas trouver 1h dans ta semaine ?

Clarke : Je n'en ai pas envie.

Lexa : Bon, je vais m'arrêter là.

Clarke : Ça me semble effectivement être la meilleure solution.

Elle est fâchée. Bon en même temps je peux comprendre. Je le serais sûrement à sa place. D'ailleurs à ma place aussi je suis fâchée. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir, même si en vrai elle n'a aucun compte à me rendre puisque je l'ai repoussée. Je sais qu'elle fait tout ça pour me blesser, parce que je l'ai moi-même blessée. Elle a couché avec Bellamy juste pour se venger, j'en suis à peu près certaine. Je suis tellement stupide de l'avoir embrassée, et surtout de pas avoir saisi la porte de sortie qu'elle me proposait en prenant ça à la rigolade. J'ai gâché notre amitié. Clarke est la première personne que j'ai rencontrée en arrivant ici, en 1ère. On était dans la même classe, je ne connaissais personne.

 _Je marchais dans le couloir, en cherchant la salle de mon premier cours dans ce nouveau lycée que je ne connaissais absolument pas quand quelqu'un m'est rentré dedans. C'était une fille blonde, avec de grands yeux bleus, elle discutait avec une fille brune et ne m'avait visiblement pas vue._

 _\- Oh je suis désolée, ça va ?_

 _Je hochais la tête pour confirmer._

 _\- Tu as l'air un peu perdue, tu es nouvelle ?_

 _Je fis encore oui de la tête._

 _\- Bon, tu cherches quelle salle ?_

 _\- La 110._

 _\- Oh, mais tu as donc une voix ! Elle rigolait gentiment en disant ça. En 110 ? Tu vas en maths ? Je crois qu'on est dans la même classe alors, viens avec moi. Au fait, je suis Clarke, et elle c'est Raven, et toi ?_

 _\- Lexa._

 _Elle s'était ensuite tournée vers la brune à coté d'elle._

 _\- Bon file tu vas être en retard ! On se voit ce midi._

 _Clarke m'avait montré le lycée, parlé des différents profs, et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle m'avait faite venir manger avec elle et son groupe d'amis, avec lesquels je me suis très bien entendue. Sauf peut être ce Finn avec qui elle sortait à l'époque, que je n'ai jamais pu blairer. En même temps, je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de sa petite amie quand elle m'a bousculée dans le couloir, ce premier jour de cours, mon premier jour dans cette nouvelle ville._

* * *

 ** _Pov Clarke_**

\- Salut M'man.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Alors c'est quand votre semaine avec la bande ?

\- Juillet. Mais je n'y vais pas.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Tu adores ces vacances !

\- Oui, mais là j'ai pas envie d'y aller.

\- Clarke, dis moi pourquoi.

\- Je... C'est compliqué.

\- Ta mère se fait peut-être vieille, mais pas elle n'est pas encore complètement sénile, alors explique moi.

\- Il y a quelqu'un que je ne veux pas voir.

\- Oh. Qui ça ?

\- Quelqu'un.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir quelqu'un ?

\- Parce que quelqu'un m'a embrassée, puis m'a repoussée, et depuis on ne se parle plus. Alors je n'ai pas envie de passer ma semaine enfermée avec quelqu'un.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu ne devrais pas t'empêcher de passer « la meilleure semaine de l'année » comme tu l'appelles depuis tes 10 ans, juste à cause de quelqu'un, qui n'a pas trop l'air de savoir ce qu'il veut ? Ce serait bien la première fois en 10 ans que tu ne vas pas passer la semaine chez les grands-parents de Raven... Quelqu'un ne mérite pas que tu te prives de ça. Enfin, ça c'est mon opinion de mère de la fille à qui quelqu'un a brisé le cœur.

\- Hé, j'ai pas le cœur brisé !

\- Non, tu as l'air triste depuis deux semaines et tu annules tes vacances pour quelqu'un qui ne compte pas, je sais...

Ma mère a le chic pour toujours tout deviner, c'est agaçant. Je sais qu'elle a raison. Après tout, pourquoi je me priverais de ces vacances, effectivement. Je n'aurais qu'à traîner au bord de la piscine avec un livre, et aller me balader dans la forêt autours pour ne pas avoir à parler aux autres.

\- Tu as raison, je vais y aller ! C'est quand même la « meilleure semaine de l'année » !

Ma mère me sourit, satisfaite d'elle-même.

J'ouvre la conversation « meilleure semaine de l'année », comme nous l'avons baptisée avec Raven à nos premières vacances quand on avait 10 ans. Le nom est resté, et il nous fait nous sentir chaque année comme si on avait encore 10 ans.

Clarke : Clarke va finalement venir, rien ne mérite de rater « la meilleure semaine de l'année » .

Raven : Yay Clarkiiiiie ! Je pensais que ce serait plus dur que ça de te convaincre que ça, je suis un génie !

Clarke : Remercie ma mère plutôt ! ;)

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez que je poste la suite !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pov Clarke**_

Le départ approche, je suis un peu stressée. Je n'ai jamais été stressée pour ces vacances. On y va à trois voitures, Raven monte dans la mienne, avec Octavia et Lincoln. On arrive les premiers, on court donc pour choisir nos chambres, y'a pas de raison ! Octavia et Lincoln prennent une chambre avec un lit double, pour être tranquilles. Moi je vais avec Raven dans la sienne.

\- Clarkie, tu dors avec moi ?

\- Oui, c'est bon ?

\- Oui bien sur, on a toujours fait comme ça... Heureusement qu'on est pas en couple hein, on serait obligées de changer ça !

Et puis elle réalise.

\- Oups, désolée.

\- Ne sois pas désolée, on s'en fout.

\- Au fait Clarkie, je suis désolée pour les dates, c'est la seule semaine où mes grands-parents pouvaient nous laisser la maison et qui correspondait à nos possibilités...

\- T'inquiète, ça ira, j'irai peut être dormir ailleurs, c'est tout.

Elle me fait un câlin. On redescend, direction les courses, pour 10 personnes pour une semaine, c'est pas gagné ! On y va avec Japser, Monty et Finn pendant que tout le monde s'installe. J'évite de croiser le regard de Lexa en sortant. Quand on revient, on prépare un grand repas. L'ambiance est plus détendue que ce que je ne pensais. J'ai mis les choses au clair avec Bellamy, qui a compris. J'essaie d'éviter Finn à qui j'en veux encore, cet abruti de Murphy qui a couché avec Lexa, enfin je crois. Et Lexa. On a le chic pour se retrouver toujours aux mêmes endroits aux mêmes moments. Pour utiliser la salle de bain, au moment où je veux aller à la piscine, quand je sors prendre l'air le soir... ça donne des situations un peu gênantes, où l'une finit par partir après avoir bafouillé des paroles incompréhensibles.

Comme tous les soirs, on fait une grande bouffe, on mange et on boit, on discute ensuite, ou on joue à des jeux débiles. Ce soir je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire des jeux d'alcool, ni à danser. Je sors prendre l'air. Je me pose au fond du jardin, contre une grande pierre. Au bout de dix minutes j'entends des pas. Quelqu'un s'assoit de l'autre coté de la pierre, sans m'avoir vue. J'entends des sanglots et je vois un téléphone voler et s'écraser par terre.

\- Ça va ?

J'entends un cris de surprise, c'est Lexa. Merde.

\- Putain tu m'as fait peur Clarke, je t'avais pas vue.

\- Je suis désolée...

J'ai envie de partir, pour ne pas avoir à lui parler, mais je ne peux pas faire ça, elle pleure. Je me rassois, un peu plus proche d'elle mais tout de même à distance, pour qu'on n'ait pas à se regarder. Elle essuie ses larmes.

\- Je pense que ton téléphone va t'en vouloir tu sais.

Elle lâche un petit rire.

\- C'est pas grave, moi aussi je lui en veux.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, mon père...

\- Oh.

\- Quel connard. Je voudrais tellement qu'il n'existe pas.

On n'a qu'un père, au moins le sien est toujours là, c'est quoi ces conneries.

\- Peut être que tes parents ont toujours été au top Clarke, mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Mon père ne s'occupe pas de moi, me méprise, je suis la dernière chose qui l'intéresse sur terre.

Mince, je crois que j'ai pensé à voix haute. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Alors je ne dis rien. Je ne sais pas quoi penser non plus. Je voudrais tellement que mon père soit encore là. Elle ne dit plus rien.

\- Je -

\- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça, me coupe-t-elle

\- Ok. Je suis désolée pour l'autre fois, d'avoir couché avec Bellamy...

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée... Enfin je veux dire...

\- Tu veux dire que toi tu as couché avec Murphy !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dire ça, c'est sorti tout seul. Je regrette. J'entends qu'elle rigole, je ne voit vraiment pas ce qui est drôle...

\- Mais Clarke, j'ai pas couché avec lui... Elle rigole encore. Je suis rentrée avec lui, c'était un peu stupide peut être, mais je l'ai poussé dans son lit, ce qui n'a pas été très difficile tellement il était ivre, et je suis rentrée chez moi.

Ok, maintenant je me sens ridicule, de lui avoir dit ça, et d'être la seule à m'être comportée comme une gamine.

\- Je suis pas vraiment intéressée par les mecs, Clarke.

Je la regarde.

\- Je suis désolée, elle me dit en fuyant mon regard, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça...

\- Peut être parce que tu m'as embrassée ?

\- Ok, je vais y aller.

\- C'est ça, casse toi, c'est à peu près tout ce que tu sais faire, non ?

\- Va te faire voir, Clarke.

\- Toi aussi.

Elle ramasse son téléphone et s'en va. Bravo Clarke, bien joué...

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Je me réveille vers 7h. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je m'habille et sors sans bruit de la maison. En passant derrière, je réalise qu'il n'y a que deux voitures sur les trois. Il manque celle de Clarke, bizarre. Je fais mon tour et rentre une heure plus tard, personne debout. Je commence donc à prendre un petit déjeuner. Peu à peu les autres émergent, prennent leur petit déjeuner aussi. Il fait un grand soleil dehors, on va se baigner dans la piscine, certains entament un volley à coté. Clarke n'est pas là, mais je n'ose pas demander où elle est, car personne n'a l'air de s'inquiéter de son absence. Vers 11h30, Raven, Jasper et moi on va préparer à manger. Je me retourne, et vois qu'il manque une assiette à la table que vient de préparer Raven.

\- Euh, Raven, il manque une assiette.

\- Je pense pas qu'elle viendra.

Je ne comprends pas.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Elle préfère être seule, aujourd'hui.

Je fronce les sourcils mais n'insiste pas. On mange, je me demande quand même où peut bien être Clarke. L'après midi, je vais me balader toute seule, j'ai besoin de tranquillité, ce qui est impossible dans cette maison. J'essaie de chasser Clarke de mes pensées, mais elle y revient quoi que je fasse. C'est fatiguant. Je marche sans faire attention. Je grimpe la colline, traverse un bois et longe la rivière. Je suis déjà venue ici lors des précédentes vacances. Au bout, un peu plus haut, il y a un lac. Au bout d'une heure, j'y arrive. Et forcément, je tombe sur Clarke. A croire que le hasard m'en veut, qu'il se moque ouvertement de moi. Elle se retourne en sursaut quand elle m'entend.

\- Je suis désolée. Décidément... Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

\- Oui, je préfère être seule, aujourd'hui.

Je vais pour m'en aller, quand je réalise. Aujourd'hui. On est le 20 juillet. C'est le jour où est mort son père. Elle m'a dit ça l'année dernière, quand je lui avais proposé d'aller à la plage ce jour là, elle avait refusé sans explication, et m'avait dit quelques jours après que son père était mort d'un cancer le 20 juillet, 5 ans auparavant. Et depuis ce jour, elle ne veut voir personne à cette date. Comment j'ai pu oublier ?

\- Clarke, je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais oublié pour cette date. Je... Je suis désolée.

Je réalise qu'hier soir je lui ai dit que je voulais que mon père n'existe pas. Mais quelle débile.

\- Je suis désolée pour hier soir, j'avais pas réalisé... Je... Pardon.

\- Arrête de t'excuser, c'est pas grave.

Elle redirige son regard vers l'eau, des larmes plein les yeux.

\- Je vais te laisser, tu préfères être seule.

\- Tu peux rester si tu veux, le lac est à tout le monde. Mais j'ai pas envie de parler.

Je m'assieds en silence. Je voudrai la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler. Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe et fixe le ciel. La nuit est en train de tomber, les premières étoiles apparaissent. Après un moment elle s'allonge aussi, tout en gardant ses distances, et observe le ciel.

\- Il est sûrement là haut, je me dis que ce doit être l'une des étoiles. Ça me rassure, en quelque sorte.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle parlerait. Moi aussi, j'aime bien me dire que c'est l'étoile la plus brillante, et qu'elle veille sur moi. Cette pensée m'amène les larmes aux yeux. Je me concentre sur ma respiration pour essayer de les contenir. Le fait que je me mette à expirer par la bouche a dû intriguer Clarke. Elle tourne la tête vers moi. Quelques larmes ne m'ont pas obéi et descendent sur ma tempe.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Je ne suis pas sure de savoir de quoi elle parle. Mais dans tous les cas je ne veux pas. Je secoue la tête, sans lâcher le ciel des yeux. Au bout d'une heure ou deux silencieuses, il commence à faire froid. Je me redresse.

\- Je vais rentrer.

\- Ma voiture est garée de l'autre coté, je suis venue par la vieille route et j'ai pris le chemin qui passe par la ferme.

\- Merci, mais je vais rentrer à pieds.

\- Lexa, il est super tard, il fait nuit et tu en as pour au moins deux heures.

\- Je sais, mais c'est bon.

Je commence à partir, puis me retourne.

\- Conduis prudemment.

Elle hoche de la tête. Je reprends mon chemin. Pourquoi j'ai pas accepté ? C'est ridicule. Je secoue la tête. J'ai pas accepté parce que je ne devrais pas passer trop de temps avec Clarke, la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que je l'aim- Stooop Lexa ! Non, la dernière fois que j'ai aimé une fille... Je ne veux pas y repenser, ça fait trop mal. J'essaie de sortir ce souvenir douloureux de mes pensées, mais la tristesse reste, et je pleure sans m'en apercevoir. Je me perds un peu, mais finis par arriver. Quand j'aperçois la maison, je sèche mes larmes. Quand je rentre, Lincoln se lève et s'approche de moi tandis que je traverse le grand salon.

\- Hey, ça va ?

Je hoche la tête, fuyant tous les regard, et monte les escaliers sans un mot.

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Je vois Lexa rentrer. Elle a les yeux tous rouges et tout gonflés. Ça fait au moins deux heures et demi qu'on s'est quittées au lac, et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Ok, pour être honnête, ça fait déjà une heure que je suis super stressée en pensant à tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver en chemin, et à combien j'ai été stupide de la laisser partir toute seule dans la nuit. Les autres ont reprit leur discussion. J'entends un bruit de douche à l'étage. Quand ça s'arrête, je vais à la cuisine et prépare une assiette. Je monte, et toque à la porte de Lexa. Pas de réponse. Je pousse la porte et entre. Elle est assise sur le lit et fixe devant elle. Je m'approche et pose l'assiette à coté d'elle. Elle finit par porter ses yeux sur moi, murmure un « pas faim », et se couche en fixant le mur, dos à moi. Je pose l'assiette sur la table de nuit, éteins la lumière, et me glisse sous les draps derrière elle. C'est un lit une place, donc je me colle à elle. Je sais bien que j'avais pas besoin de cette excuse pour faire ça. Je l'entoure de mon bras. Elle ne bouge pas.

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Je sens Clarke se glisser dans les draps derrière moi. Je n'ai pas la force, ni l'envie, de lui dire de partir. Je la remercie mentalement d'être là. Je me sens un peu mieux. Je sens qu'elle s'est endormie derrière moi. Elle a eu une dure journée. Je me retourne en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Elle est tellement proche que je sens sa respiration sur mon visage. Je regarde longuement son beau visage, repousse des mèches rebelles derrière son oreille et pose un baiser sur son front. Je m'endors avec cette vision magique.

Le lendemain, je me réveille en sentant un regard sur moi. Je lève les yeux vers Clarke, qui continue de me fixer. J'ai mal à la tête. Je me lève sans un mot et vais prendre un cachet dans mon sac. Elle s'est assise sur le lit.

\- On peut parler ?

\- Oui, il faut...

Je ne suis pas trop sûre de quoi elle veut parler exactement. Mais je me lance.

\- Je suis désolée pour la fois où je t'ai embrassée en boite... J'avais beaucoup trop bu, et je n'aurais jamais dû te dire que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Parce que... c'est pas le cas.

Je vois ses yeux se voiler de tristesse. Elle se lève.

\- Très bien.

\- Clarke, on peut reprendre comme avant, et être amies ?

\- Voilà, faisons comme avant.

Et elle sort. Je vois bien que je l'ai blessée. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

La semaine touche à sa fin. Clarke m'évite, et je dois dire que je m'arrange aussi pour qu'on ne se retrouve jamais seules toutes les deux.

Je rentre chez moi, dans cet appartement un peu trop grand pour moi, qui y vis pratiquement seule. Je décline les quelques propositions de sorties du groupe, je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter Clarke. Et je pense qu'on a, l'une comme l'autre, besoin d'un peu d'espace pour passer à autre chose. Quelques jours plus tard, je reçois un coup de fil.

\- Allô, c'est moi.

\- Bonjour.

\- Je serai de passage la semaine prochaine.

\- Je serai chez des amis.

\- On peut se voir ?

\- Si tu veux.

Je soupire, pas le choix.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre qui devrait lever quelques interrogations (et en amener beaucoup d'autres, je vous l'accorde !). J'en profite pour remercier les quelques retours que j'ai pu avoir, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir votre avis et vos remarques :)  
Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Je marche dans le parc, j'ai rendez-vous avec Raven dans un café à l'intérieur du parc, un petit café avec une terrasse les pieds dans la pelouse.

Raven : Je vais être un peu en retard Clarkie...

Je soupire. Typiquement Raven.

Raven : Genre une demi heure

Clarke : Une demi heure c'est "un peu en retard" ?

Raven : Désolée babe...

Clarke : T'inquiète, j'ai un bouquin.

Je m'assois sur un banc dans un coin tranquille.

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Je le rejoins près du parc. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut me voir, la seule chose que je sais c'est que ça ne me plaît pas.

\- Bonjour Alexandria.

Sa voix est froide, comme d'habitude. Je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme ça. Il est le seul à le faire. On commence à marcher dans les allées.

\- Ça va tes études ?

\- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

Il ne dit rien

\- Ça se passe bien.

Silence.

\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

Nouveau silence.

\- Je vais vendre la maison de Normandie.

Je me fige. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle aimait tellement cette maison. Elle l'adorait plus que tout.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Alexandria-

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et tu ne peux pas vendre la maison, maman l'adorait, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu !

C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je parle d'elle devant mon père. Que je parle d'elle tout court en fait. Je suis hors de moi, et je vois que lui aussi. Son visage se ferme. Comme si c'était possible qu'il se ferme plus. Je sens qu'il essaie de se contenir. Mais il explose.

\- Ne t'avise pas de parler d'elle encore une fois, tu m'entends ? Ta mère n'a rien à voir là dedans, tu-

\- Non ! je hurle. Je parle d'elle si je veux, tu ne peux pas l'effacer comme ça, j'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus tu entends ! Et c'est de ta faute si-

Sa main s'abat sur ma joue la seconde suivante.

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Je lis sur un banc en attendant Raven. J'entends des éclats de voix derrière moi, une dispute.

\- Non ! Je parle d'elle si je veux, tu ne peux pas l'effacer comme ça, j'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus tu entends ! Et c'est de ta faute si-

J'entends alors un bruit de gifle. Je me retourne. La voix qui vient de crier m'est étrangement familière, et le corps que j'aperçois plus encore. Lexa. Je me fige. Devant elle un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il lui ressemble pas mal, les yeux verts comme elle. Ça doit être son père. Elle ne parle jamais de ses parents, elle m'a juste dit un jour que son père était très riche, qu'il voyageait tout le temps pour son travail et qu'elle ne le voyait presque jamais, et quand je l'ai questionnée sur sa mère elle n'a pas répondu. L'homme semble vraiment en colère. Lexa le fixe durement lui dit : « c'est toi en fait, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui... ». La fin de sa phrase se perd dans un murmure que je n'entends pas avec la distance. Mais l'homme lui met un coup de poing dans le visage, tellement fort qu'elle tombe par terre. Je me précipite sur eux. Le temps que j'arrive, il est penché sur elle et la frappe encore au visage. Je lui crie dessus.

\- Mais lâchez là, ça va pas ou quoi !

Surpris, il s'arrête, semblant réaliser la situation.

\- Clarke, pars ! Va-t-en tout de suite ! me dit Lexa.

Par réflexe, je l'attrape et la tire contre moi. Elle me pousse et se lève. Elle saigne du nez, a une lèvre explosée qui saigne aussi et un œil qui commence à virer au violet.

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

\- C'est qui elle ?

\- Personne. Pars s'il te plaît, je lui ordonne à nouveau en me tournant vers elle.

Elle a l'air en état de choc, elle ne bouge pas. Mon père nous regarde, l'une puis l'autre, regarde mon sang sur sa main, et s'en va sans un mot. Je commence à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Pourquoi est-elle intervenue ? Maintenant il la connaît... Ce n'est pas possible, le cauchemar ne peut pas recommencer. Je sens une main sur mon épaule.

\- Lexa...

Je ne peux plus respirer.

\- Clarke il faut que tu partes, il faut vraiment que tu t'en ailles

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse dans cet état, viens ici.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, il va te faire du mal aussi, va-t-en, sors de ma vie, c'est le mieux pour toi !

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Des larmes dévalent de ses yeux. Elle a du mal à respirer. Je l'attrape et la serre contre moi en lui murmurant :

\- Il est parti Lexa, ne t'inquiète pas, pour l'instant il n'est pas là, ça va aller.

Elle arrête de lutter contre mon étreinte et pleure sur mon épaule. Je n'ai pas compris grand chose à ce qu'il vient de se passer ces dernières minutes, mais cet homme est fou.

\- Viens, ma voiture est là.

Je l'attrape par la main et elle me suit. J'envoie un message à Raven. « Urgence, je dois partir désolée, je t'explique plus tard ». Elle me répond mais je n'y prends pas garde. Je démarre le moteur et on va chez moi. Lexa ne dit pas un mot pendant tout le trajet, elle fixe devant elle, les yeux plein de larmes. Je pose ma main sur la sienne. On arrive. On rentre dans la maison, et ma mère nous voit, mon t-shirt taché du sang de Lexa, et elle le visage tuméfié.

\- Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lexa montre moi ça !

Ma mère l'examine, se taisant soudainement. Elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas tombée à vélo ou quelque chose comme ça, et elle essaie de ne pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise. Elle nettoie les plaies et me tend une poche de glace pour son œil.

\- Ton nez n'est pas cassé, pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Je vais vous laisser un peu les filles, si vous avez besoin de quoi ce soit je suis à coté, d'accord ?

Je la remercie d'un regard et on monte dans ma chambre. J'installe Lexa sur mon lit, en lui tirant des oreillers pour qu'elle se cale bien. Doucement, j'approche la poche de glace de son visage. Elle ferme les yeux. Elle frémit quand le froid entre en contact avec sa peau, mais ne bouge pas. Je vois toujours des larmes sortir de son autre œil. Je me doute que ce n'est pas qu'à cause des coups. Au bout d'un moment, je repose la poche sur ma table de nuit. Je me lève pour prendre une couverture et m'assieds à coté d'elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit que déjà elle vient se mettre contre moi, assise entre mes jambes, la tête contre mon épaule. Je l'enroule dans la couverture et referme mes bras autours d'elle, lui caressant le dos et les cheveux. Petit à petit, sa respiration se fait plus régulière, et au bout d'une heure je la sens s'endormir. Moi je n'arrive pas à dormir, je ne cesse de penser à tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, à cet homme. Que lui voulait-il ? Pourquoi a-t-elle peur pour moi ? Et puis ces mots qu'elle lui a dit, et qui résonnent dans ma tête, « c'est toi en fait, n'est-ce pas ? ». Je ne sais pas de quoi elle parlait, mais vu la réaction de l'homme en face d'elle, ça ne doit pas être anodin...

Un peu plus tard ma mère vient toquer doucement à la porte, me tirant de mes pensées.

\- Vous ne voulez pas manger ?

Je fais non de la tête pour ne pas la réveiller.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller pour elle ?

Je secoue la tête d'un air désemparé, je ne sais pas. Ma mère m'offre un sourire de réconfort et sort en refermant doucement la porte.

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête pas possible. Je ne sais plus où je suis. Et soudain, les événements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire. Je sais donc où je suis. Les deux bras qui m'entourent me le confirment.

\- Hey, tu es réveillée, ça va ?

Je me redresse et la regarde. Je hoche timidement de la tête. Ça ne va pas vraiment.

\- Tu veux prendre une douche ?

On a dormi habillées, et une douche me ferait effectivement du bien. Je hoche de la tête. Elle sourit. Elle me sort une serviette de bain et des habits propres et me les tend.

\- Tiens, je vais aller préparer un petit déj'.

Je murmure un merci et me lève pour aller dans la salle de bain. J'ouvre la porte, et découvre, dans le miroir en face de la porte, mon visage.

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Je sors à la suite de Lexa pour descendre préparer de quoi manger. Au moment où je m'apprête à descendre les escaliers, je vois qu'elle vient de se figer à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Je m'approche et comprends quand je vois qu'elle fixe son reflet dans le miroir. Avec la nuit, elle a la lèvre enflée, coupée d'une trace noire, un bleu sur une joue, et l'œil gauche qui a viré au bleu-violet et qui ne s'ouvre pas entièrement. Elle a l'air pétrifiée devant cette vision. Je m'approche.

\- Hey...

Je pose doucement une main sur son épaule. Son regard croise le mien dans le miroir, désemparé. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour la rassurer.

\- Ça a l'air pire que ça ne l'est, ok ? Et ça va vite passer, je te promets.

Elle se retourne vers moi, les yeux pleins de larmes. J'amène lentement ma main à son visage, caresse sa joue pas blessée. Elle ferme les yeux. Je passe ensuite tout doucement sur sa lèvre endolorie, poursuis sur l'autre joue, et trace le contours du bleu qui encercle son œil avant de revenir caresser sa joue. Elle rouvre les yeux, ses beaux yeux verts pleins de tristesse et de douleur. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu es toujours magnifique Lexa.

Elle esquisse un pauvre sourire.

\- Je te laisse te doucher, d'accord ? Je serai en bas.

Elle acquiesce et je descends. 20 minutes après, elle arrive, habillée d'un de mes sweat beige et d'un leggings noir, ses cheveux mouillés tombant sur ses épaules. Je pose devant elle café, pancakes et jus de fruit.

\- À table, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces !

On mange en silence, ma mère est déjà partie au travail. Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, on range et je monte me doucher rapidement. Quand je sors, je la retrouve allongée sur mon lit, fixant le plafond. Je m'assois à coté d'elle, le dos contre le mur, et étends mes jambes. Elle vient les utiliser comme oreiller et se met sur le coté. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux.

\- Lexa, est-ce que tu veux en parler maintenant ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, si je commence, il va falloir que je te raconte tout...

\- Alors dis moi tout, je lui dis incertaine.

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite.

\- C'était mon père.

Elle ne continue pas.

\- Pourquoi vous vous disputiez ?

\- Il veut vendre la maison de Normandie... C'est une maison qu'on avait quand ma mère était là, et qu'elle adorait plus que tout. Elle avait l'habitude de dire que c'était son endroit préféré sur terre.

Je continue à caresser ses cheveux sans rien dire. Je lui laisse l'espace dont elle a besoin pour parler, sans lui mettre de pression.

\- Ma mère est morte il y a deux ans et demi. Et je crois que c'est lui qui l'a tuée.

Ma main arrête son mouvement, je me fige.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour bien finir l'année ! Désolée de l'attente, j'ai été pas mal occupée pendant les fêtes...  
**_

 _ **Bonne lecture (:**_

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

\- Ma mère est morte il y a deux ans et demi. Et je crois que c'est lui qui l'a tuée.

Sa main arrête son mouvement et je la sens se tendre. Je ne réalise pas ce que je viens de dire. C'est la première fois que je prononce ces mots à voix haute. _« Ma mère est morte »_. Jamais je n'ai dit ça à quelqu'un avant. J'ai tellement pris l'habitude qu'on n'en parle pas avec mon père. Et surtout, je viens de dire tout haut ce que j'essaie d'enfouir en moi depuis tout ce temps. _« Je crois que c'est lui qui l'a tuée »_. Comment j'ai pu me mentir à moi même pendant deux ans ?

\- Quand j'avais 15 ans, j'ai rencontré une fille, Costia. Très vite, on s'est rendues compte qu'on avait des sentiments l'une pour l'autre. On a commencé à sortir ensemble, et tout était parfait. C'était mon premier amour. Au bout d'un an, je l'ai dit à ma mère. Je lui ai présenté Costia. Ma mère était contente pour moi, mais elle m'a dit de ne jamais en parler à mon père. Sauf qu'un jour, il m'a vue avec elle. J'étais en train de l'embrasser, donc ça ne laisse que très peu de place au doute. Il est entré dans une colère noire. Encore plus quand il a appris que ma mère savait. Il m'a interdit de la revoir, ce que, bien sûr, je n'ai pas fait. Ma mère essayait de me défendre tant bien que mal. Mais il ne supportait pas l'idée que sa fille soit « anormale », comme il disait. Mes parents ont commencé à se disputer de plus en plus à ce sujet. Jusqu'à un soir horrible.

Je ferme les yeux à ce souvenir. C'est la pire nuit de ma vie. Je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière et changer ce qu'il s'y est passé.

* * *

 _Ils se disputaient encore et encore à propos de moi ce soir là. J'entendais mon père hurler. Je ne l'avais jamais senti autant en colère. J'enfonçais ma tête dans mon oreiller pour ne plus entendre. Mais impossible. Aux cris se sont petit à petit ajoutés des bruits d'objets jetés au sol, de verre brisé. Je me disais que ça irait, que je ne pouvais rien faire. J'espérais que ma mère s'enfuie de la maison, et qu'elle n'y revienne jamais. Elle ne méritait pas ça, et mon père ne la méritait pas. Je n'en pouvais plus, alors, moi, je suis partie. Je suis sortie en douce de la maison et j'ai couru pour fuir ces cris. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit à errer, pour atterrir chez Costia. Quand elle a vu ma tête, elle m'a faite entrer sans rien dire ni demander. On est montées dans sa chambre, je pleurais toujours. On s'est allongées, elle s'est collée dans mon dos et a enroulé ses bras autours de moi. Au bout d'un moment elle s'est endormie, et moi j'ai passé la nuit à fixer le mur, en espérant que mon père ne tue pas ma mère. J'essayais de chasser cette idée absurde, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, c'était impossible. Mais j'avais quand même peur. Vers 5h du matin, le téléphone de Costia a sonné. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle réponde. C'était Titus, un ami à nous. J'ai entendu la conversation. « Costia, Lexa est avec toi ? Ça fait une heure que j'essaie de la joindre – Oui elle est là – Venez à l'hôpital, maintenant ». Je me suis redressée d'un coup. Ce n'était pas possible. Non. On est allées à l'hôpital, toujours sans un mot. Elle me tenait la main. En se précipitant dans le hall, on a croisé mon père. Nos mains se sont instantanément détachées, comme un instinct de survie._

 _\- Elle est où ?_

 _Il pleurait. C'était la première fois que je voyais des larmes sur son visage. Je hurlais :_

 _\- Elle est où ?_

 _Il tenta de se recomposer, et annonça d'un ton glacial :_

 _\- C'est fini Lexa, je suis désolé._

 _Je m'effondrais sur le sol. Costia, et Titus qui était là, se sont occupés de moi je suppose, je ne me souviens plus très bien. Je me souviens seulement que mon père n'a pas voulu que j'aille voir ma mère._

 _\- Non Lexa, ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant. Ça te ferait trop mal de la voir comme ça._

 _J'avais protesté, mais je n'avais pas assez de force pour me battre contre lui._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

 _\- On se disputait, ta mère a voulu partir, en sortant de la maison elle s'est faite renverser par une voiture._

 _Ce sont les derniers mots qu'il m'ait dits à propos d'elle. Par la suite, il n'a plus jamais voulu évoquer ma mère._

* * *

\- Je suis tellement désolée Lexa, murmure Clarke derrière moi.

J'ai beaucoup entendu ces mots, mais c'est la première fois qu'ils me semblent aussi sincères. Ça me réchauffe un peu le cœur.

\- J'ai passé les semaines qui ont suivi à ne rien faire, à refuser de parler à qui que ce soit. Je n'allais voir que Costia. Je ne parlais pas, mais sa présence m'apaisait un peu. Mais une semaine après, elle m'a quittée. Au pire moment de ma vie. Sans un mot, sans une explication. Bon je suppose que mon père l'a payée pour ça. 10 000€ ? 100 000€ ? Je sais pas, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je vaux moins que ça. N'importe qui aurait effectivement pris l'argent, je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir.

\- Ça ne va pas non ?

Clarke m'oblige à me redresser, se place devant moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que non tu ne vaux pas 100 000€, ou même un million, ou même des milliards. Tu vaux beaucoup plus, Lexa, tu vaux tout l'or du monde, tu es irremplaçable.

Je sens mon cœur défaillir. Je n'arrive pas à retenir ma tête qui s'approche de celle de Clarke, alors que ça fait des semaines que je me retiens. Je ferme les yeux et attrape son visage entre mes deux mains. Je sens qu'elle s'approche aussi. Nos lèvres se rencontrent enfin. Ça me fait mal vu l'état de mon visage, mais peu importe. On s'embrasse tout doucement

\- Ça va ta lèvre ? Me demande Clarke sans bouger d'un millimètre.

Pour toute réponse je rattrape ses lèvres entre les miennes et l'embrasse encore. Je sens sa langue caresser doucement mes lèvres, puis entamer une danse avec la mienne. C'est doux, c'est tendre, je voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Quand on se sépare, je la vois avec un air grave. Je n'aurais peut être pas dû faire ça.

\- Je me suis trompée, dit-elle.

Définitivement, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je l'ai repoussée suffisamment durement jusqu'à présent pour qu'elle passe à autre chose. De toute façon, comment pourrait-elle vouloir m'embrasser avec la tête que j'ai en ce moment. Je lâche son visage et je me recule. Elle rattrape ma main.

\- Je me suis trompée, tu ne vaux pas tout l'or du monde, tu vaux beaucoup plus. Parce que là, on m'aurait proposé tout l'or du monde pour arrêter de t'embrasser, j'aurais refusé sans la moindre hésitation.

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Je la vois se détendre un petit peu après ma dernière phrase. Je l'attire contre moi à nouveau. Je ressens le besoin de la protéger. Elle appuie le coté de son visage qui ne la fait pas souffrir contre mon épaule.

\- Merci, Clarke.

Je ne comprends pas.

\- Merci de m'écouter. Merci de me faire sentir désirable. Malgré mon horrible tête. Merci d'être là.

Elle relève la tête et caresse ma joue.

\- Quand Costia m'a quittée, et que ma mère venait de mourir, j'ai pensé que plus personne ne pourrait jamais s'intéresser à moi ou me porter de l'attention. Je veux dire, de manière sincère, pas juste comme ça.

\- Tu mérites bien plus que ça, Lexa.

Elle sourit un peu, mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle retient tout sa tristesse.

\- Lexa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais qu'il faut faire quelque chose ? Que tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ?

Je peux lire la panique dans ses yeux.

\- Non, il... il va devenir fou, il...

\- Hey, Lex', il est déjà fou, il t'a frappée, il a...

Je retiens mes mots avant qu'ils ne sortent.

\- … tué ma mère.

\- Il faut aller voir la police Lexa, ce n'est pas sûr pour toi tant qu'il est dehors.

\- Je sais... mais je n'ai aucune preuve pour ma mère.

Je réfléchis un instant.

\- Hé, s'il n'a pas voulu que tu voies ta mère, c'est sûrement que... euh, je suis désolée de dire ça comme ça Lexa, mais c'est sûrement que le corps de ta mère, il...

Elle me regarde sans comprendre. Je respire un grand coup.

\- Il n'avait pas les traces d'un accident de voiture, mais de...

\- De coups...

\- Voilà.

\- Mais on pourra jamais savoir.

\- Quand quelqu'un meurt dans ce genre de circonstances à l'hôpital, les médecins font un rapport, ils décrivent tout... je ne comprends même pas qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'enquête d'ailleurs...

\- Mon père a dû les arroser généreusement, comme il en a l'habitude.

\- Ok, tu sais ce qu'on peut faire ? On va à l'hôpital, ma mère a accès aux fichiers des autres hôpitaux, et on voit ensuite ce qu'on fait. Et puis on en profitera pour lui demander un rapport qui fasse l'état de tes blessures, pour la police.

\- Ok c'est beaucoup trop.

Elle se détache de moi, et prend sa tête entre ses mains, en grimaçant quand elle se rappelle qu'elle est blessée.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça... J-je suis pas sûre d'y arriver.

Je pose ma main dans son dos.

\- Je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile. C'est ton père... et puis ça fait remuer des choses douloureuses... Mais Lex', s'il l'a vraiment tuée, tu ne penses pas qu'il mérite d'être en prison ? De toute façon il mérite d'être en prison rien que pour avoir osé lever la main sur toi. Il est dangereux Lexa, tu n'es pas en sécurité. Il faut le faire. Et puis je serai avec toi tout le temps, ok ? Je ne te laisserai jamais.

Elle hoche la tête, et je la serre dans mes bras pour lui montrer que je suis là.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Je ne me fais pas prier. Son visage est à quelques millimètres du mien. J'écarte une mèche de cheveux de son visage et la glisse derrière son oreille. Mes doigts restent caresser ses cheveux. Nos lèvres se frôlent. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux profiter du moment, pour sentir toutes les sensations que me procure un tel moment. J'attrape avec délicatesse sa lèvre supérieure entre les miennes. Je sens sa main qui glisse dans mon cou et ce contact me fait frémir. Je me perds dans le baiser. Pendant quelques instants, plus rien n'existe, juste Lexa et moi. Juste ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa peau contre la mienne, son souffle mêlé au mien.

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

On arrive à l'hôpital.

\- Salut, les filles. Tu vas mieux Lexa ?

Abby semble vraiment préoccupée.

\- Maman, on a besoin de toi. Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans un endroit tranquille ?

Abby nous entraîne vers un bureau.

\- Ok, maman, on aurait besoin que tu trouves le rapport d'autopsie d'une personne décédée il y a environ deux ans.

Abby lève les yeux vers nous, intriguée, mais ouvre son ordinateur.

\- J'ai besoin du nom et de la date.

\- Anya Woods, 22 mars 2014.

Abby tape et je me sens de plus en plus nerveuse.

\- Par contre Clarke, je ne veux pas voir, il va y avoir des photos, tout ça, je ne peux pas.

Abby prend la parole.

\- Alors, si vous m'expliquiez un tout petit peu ce qu'il se passe, et je pourrais peut être vous aider.

Je regarde Clarke, qui me fait signe de la tête pour m'encourager.

\- Je... c'est ma mère. Mon père m'a dit que c'était un accident de voiture. Mais je ne suis pas sûre... il... il est très violent...

\- Je peux voir oui, dit Abby en désignant mon visage.

Je baisse les yeux un peu honteuse.

\- Lexa, reprend Abby, je ne connais pas les détails de toute cette histoire, mais je sais qu'il faut que tu réussisses à t'en sortir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce qu'on va faire, si tu veux, c'est que vous allez prendre un café à la cafétéria, moi je vais lire le rapport, voir avec des collègues si j'ai le moindre doute, et on voit après. Ok ?

J'acquiesce.

\- Merci Abby.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème Lexa, tu peux compter sur moi quoi qu'il arrive, d'accord ?

On sort du bureau, Clarke me regarde en coin.

\- J'ai peur.

Elle me prend la main, et la serre fort.

\- Je serai toujours là, je ne vais nulle part.

On s'assoit dans un coin calme avec nos cafés. Clarke me regarde comme si j'allais disparaître à chaque instant. Elle est préoccupée, elle aussi. Et ça me fait du bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelqu'un s'occupe de moi. Quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi. Et quelqu'un reste avec moi.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Elle reçoit un message d'Abby, qui nous dit de venir. Je stresse pendant qu'on marche. Je suis terrifiée par la réponse, que j'ai l'impression de déjà connaître. En même temps je prie pour que ce ne soit pas vrai, que mon père ne soit pas un assassin. Et en même temps je crois qu'au fond de moi je sais, et que ça me soulagerait qu'on me confirme. Arrivées devant la porte, je m'arrête. Clarke me fait un câlin, pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse tendrement. Ok, c'est toute la force dont j'avais besoin. On entre. Il y a un homme avec elle.

\- Bonjour Clarke, comment tu vas depuis le temps ?

\- Salut Marcus, ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

Il se tourne vers moi.

\- Tu dois être Lexa, n'est-ce pas ?

Je fais oui de la tête. Abby semble mal à l'aise.

\- Abby, dis moi juste, je suis prête.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même s'il n'est pas très joyeux, que ceux qui l'attendaient se réjouissent du rapprochement (enfin !) entre les deux. Sur ce, bonne année à toutes et à tous et à bientôt pour la suite :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pov Lexa**_

 _\- Abby, dis moi juste, je suis prête._

\- Ce n'est pas un accident de voiture, elle présentait plutôt les signes d'un passage à tabac. Elle est morte suite aux blessures liées au coups. Je suis vraiment désolée Lexa. J'ai demandé au Docteur Kane de venir me confirmer. Il n'y a pas de doute possible.

Étrangement, je suis presque soulagée. Je ne suis pas folle. Et je n'ai pas tué ma mère, ce n'est pas à cause de moi qu'elle s'est faite renversée par une voiture. C'est lui qui l'a tuée. Clarke attrape ma main.

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me sourit.

\- Lexa, reprend Marcus, si on transmet ce rapport à la police, ils vont rouvrir une enquête tout de suite. Il faudrait aussi porter plainte pour les coups que tu as reçus, on va te faire un rapport médical pour donner à la police.

Abby me regarde, préoccupée.

\- Lexa, est-ce que tu te sens prête pour ça ? Je veux dire, si tu as besoin de quelques jours pour encaisser le coup, tu peux évidemment rester chez nous, il est hors de question que tu retournes chez toi.

Je regarde Clarke et ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

\- Je suis prête, je crois que j'ai assez attendu.

Elle me sourit. Je sais qu'elle sera là, et ça me donne assez de force pour affronter le monde entier.

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Journée assez intense. On est allés au commissariat après avoir fait le rapport médical, pour porter plainte. Lexa a passé des heures à répondre aux questions pendant que j'attendais avec ma mère et Marcus. Elle a tout raconté, sur la mort de sa mère, la dispute, le comportement de son père, les mensonges, les coups. Elle est sortie complètement épuisée. Mais son père va dormir en garde à vue ce soir, et je me sens beaucoup plus rassurée.

Je m'allonge à coté d'elle et tourne la tête vers elle.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je me sens tellement libérée, tu ne peux pas savoir.

Je mets sur le coté, appuyée sur mon coude pour pouvoir la regarder. Elle tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Merci.

Je me penche pour l'embrasser. Je crois que je ne peux plus m'en passer. Elle glisse sa main sur ma hanche pour me rapprocher d'elle.

\- Je t'aime Clarke.

Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? J'ai dû mal entendre. À force de rêver de ces mots, j'ai dû les inventer dans ma tête.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça... Je...

\- Oh, alors tu l'as vraiment dit ? J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé...

Elle me fait un petit sourire timide en guise de réponse.

\- Je t'aime aussi Lexa, depuis tellement longtemps.

On reste un moment allongées l'une contre l'autre, à profiter du moment.

\- Tu veux prendre un bain pour te détendre ?

Elle accepte. Je fais couler le bain, mets de la mousse et la laisse profiter. Je descends au salon. Ma mère est sur le canapé, je m'assois à coté d'elle et elle me prend dans ses bras.

\- Merci maman, vraiment. Sans toi et Marcus on aurait eu du mal...

\- C'est normal ma chérie, je suis contente qu'elle ait pu faire ça aujourd'hui.

Elle me pose un bisous dans les cheveux.

\- Maman...

\- Oui ?

\- Je l'aime.

\- Je sais mon cœur, je sais. C'est impossible de ne pas le voir. Et elle t'aime aussi.

Je souris, ma mère a toujours su ce que je ressentais.

\- Elle a de la chance de t'avoir, tu es la fille la plus merveilleuse du monde.

Ma mère est toujours très objective. Je rigole.

\- Et toi tu es la meilleure maman du monde.

\- Elle va avoir besoin de toi.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'elle.

Ma mère me sourit. On va préparer le dîner pour ce soir. On a pas souvent l'occasion de se retrouver toutes les deux, avec son emploi du temps, alors je profite de notre session cuisine et de notre complicité.

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Le bain me détend, je me sens un peu mieux. J'entends des coups à la porte.

\- Ça va là dedans ?

\- Entre.

Clarke rentre, et elle semble un peu gênée quand elle s'aperçoit que je suis encore dans le bain. Mais bon, il est plein de mousse. Elle tire un tabouret et s'assoit à coté de la baignoire et caresse ma main qui est sur le rebord.

\- Tu veux que je te lave les cheveux ?

Je souris.

\- Bonne idée.

Je me tourne pour être dos à elle. Elle prend le shampooing et commence à me masser le crane. Ça fait terriblement du bien. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer, ce qui la fait rire.

\- Hey, c'est pas drôle ! Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps...

Elle continue son massage, nettoie mes cheveux consciencieusement. Je peux sentir ses mains qui frôlent mon dos quand elle frotte mes cheveux dans la longueur. Ça me donne des frissons. Elle me rince ensuite la tête. Une fois fini, elle passe tous mes cheveux devant mon épaule droite. Elle m'embrasse doucement dans le creux de l'épaule gauche, puis met ses mains sur chacune des mes épaules et me masse. Heureusement qu'elle ne voit pas mon visage, elle m'aurait vue rougir. Je profite du massage, les yeux fermés.

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Je la sens se détendre petit à petit.

\- Le massage est terminé mademoiselle ! Les lasagnes sont bientôt prêtes, il ne faudrait pas les faire attendre.

\- Non encore un peu...

Je pose un bisous sur sa joue, attrape un peignoir et le pose sur le tabouret.

\- Je t'attends dans ma chambre.

Je sors pour la laisser se changer tranquillement. Elle arrive peu après, toujours aussi belle, avec ses longs cheveux bruns mouillés qui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules.

\- Tu es si belle...

Elle rigole.

\- Euh, je suis en survêtement, le visage plein de bleus, on aura vu mieux quand même !

Je l'attrape par la taille.

\- Moi je n'ai jamais vu mieux.

\- On devait pas aller manger ?

\- Oui, sinon je vais te manger toi.

Oups, un peu gênant d'avoir dit ça tout haut, ça m'a échappé. Elle lève un sourcil, un petit sourire en coin. Elle s'approche de mon oreille et chuchote dans mes cheveux :

\- Peut-être qu'on aura encore faim après...

Et elle sort de la chambre en frôlant sciemment ma hanche avec sa main. Je rêve ou elle vient de m'allumer là ? On descend manger. À table, l'ambiance est assez détendue. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je sente le pied de Lexa, qui est assise à coté de moi, contre ma jambe, ce qui me fait me redresser directement.

\- Ça va Clarke ? elle me demande en faisant glisser son pied sur ma jambe avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je... oui.

\- Les lasagnes sont vraiment bonnes, Abby, elle ajoute en se tournant vers ma mère comme si de rien n'était.

Je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer assez pour râler et dire que je les ai faites aussi, les lasagnes. La discussion continue tranquillement, et Lexa continue son petit jeu, l'air de rien. Alors je me dis qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle qui va s'amuser. Sans me soucier du fait que ma mère pourrait me voir, je glisse ma main sur la cuisse de Lexa et fais courir mes doigts sur le tissu du pantalon qu'elle porte. Elle rougit instantanément.

\- Ça va Lexa ? Je lui dis en rigolant à mon tour.

Elle ne répond pas et se concentre sur son assiette, son pied est revenu au sol. Ma mère ne fait de toute façon pas attention à nous. Elle vient de recevoir un message.

\- J'ai une urgence à l'hôpital, il faut que je file, je suis désolée. Passez une bonne soirée les filles !

Elle attrape sa veste, son sac et ses clés et disparaît. Je retire ma main de la jambe de Lexa.

\- Mais ça va pas, tu es folle, ta mère aurait pu voir !

\- Oui mais elle n'a rien vu, je lui réponds malicieusement en me levant pour ramener les assiettes à la cuisine. J'ouvre le frigo et crie :

\- Lex', tu as encore faim ? Tu veux un dessert ?

Et là j'entends, tout près de mon oreille :

\- Oui, je veux un dessert...

Elle dégage ma nuque de mes cheveux.

\- Un dessert blond...

Elle pose ses lèvres sur ma nuque, ce qui me fait frissonner. Ses lèvres remontent dans mon cou. Elle me fait me retourner.

\- Avec de beaux yeux bleus...

Elle embrasse ma mâchoire. Elle se colle sensuellement à moi. J'ai du mal à respirer, mon cerveau s'embrouille. Elle chuchote à mon oreille :

\- Et toi, tu as encore faim ? Tu veux un dessert ?

Je reprends mes esprits.

\- Oui, je crois que je vais prendre une crème au chocolat, je dis en attrapant un pot dans le frigo.

Je referme et vois son regard interloqué. Je lui fais un petit sourire victorieux et repasse à la cuisine. Je pose ma crème sur la table et débarrasse ce qu'il y reste.

\- Tu fais de la place pour le dessert ?

Elle me regarde avec un air coquin, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte entre la cuisine et la salle à manger.

\- Exactement.

Quand je reviens à la table après avoir mis les assiettes dans le lave vaisselle, je la vois assise sur le rebord de la table, le pot – mon pot – dans une main, une cuillère qu'elle amène à sa bouche dans l'autre.

\- Oh, je vois que tu ne m'attends pas pour le dessert.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres.

\- Tu as faim ? Elle me demande.

Je ne réponds pas. Je m'approche, elle écarte ses jambes instinctivement. Je viens me placer entre elles, contre la table. Elle a du chocolat sur le coin des lèvres. Je passe mon doigt pour le retirer et le lèche ensuite. Elle essaye de m'embrasser, mais je recule ma tête. Je prends ce qu'elle a dans les mains, plonge la cuillère dans la crème et m'apprête à la porter à ma bouche. Mais j'ai une meilleure idée. Je lui tends la cuillère. Elle hésite un instant puis attrape le contenu. La seconde d'après je colle mes lèvres contre les siennes et aspire la crème. Elle me regarde comme si elle était vexée, en levant un sourcil.

\- C'est MON dessert.

\- En parlant de dessert, je voudrais aussi profiter du mien.

Je regarde autours de nous.

\- Je ne le vois pas sur la table.

\- Pas de soucis.

Le temps d'une seconde, elle descend de la table, nous fait pivoter et me fait asseoir sur la table. Elle s'approche dangereusement de mes lèvres. Au moment où elle va les toucher, je murmure :

\- Bon appétit...

Elle sourit dans le baiser. Elle me pousse en arrière, pour que je m'allonge sur la table, où elle monte aussi, au dessus de moi. On continue de s'embrasser et nos mains commencent à se balader à la découverte de nos corps. Soudain, elle explose de rire.

\- Quoi ? je demande un peu vexée.

\- Je viens de m'imaginer ta mère rentrant et nous demandant ce qu'on fait, ahahah ! Je me vois bien lui répondre « on en est au dessert ».

\- Oh mon dieu, quelle horreur ! On s'en va !

Je la décale, me relève et l'attrape par la main. On monte dans ma chambre, où on sera effectivement plus tranquilles en cas de retour intempestif de ma mère. Je la pousse sur le lit.

\- Euh Clarke, désolée mais je crois que tu as oublié ton dessert en bas, elle me dit avec des yeux innocents.

\- Je ne crois pas non, je lui réponds en m'allongeant sur elle.

On reprend ce qu'on avait commencé en bas. Nos vêtements rejoignent peu à peu le sol, nos lèvres se scellent, nos corps fusionnent. On se découvre, on se contemple, on se parcourt. Et on s'aime.

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Je me réveille. Clarke est allongée sur moi, la tête contre ma poitrine, ses bras autours de ma taille et ses jambes emmêlées dans les miennes. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage des quelques mèches qui le recouvrent. Je sens à son changement de respiration qu'elle s'est réveillée, mais elle continue à faire mine de dormir. Je pose un baiser dans ses cheveux et caresse sa joue.

\- Clarke, tu dors ?

Pas de réponse, mais un très léger sourire sur ses lèvres la trahit. J'effleure son dos avec mes doigts, elle frissonne.

\- Mmmh, ok, tu as gagné !

\- Bien dormi jolie demoiselle ?

\- Peu, mais très bien !

\- La faute à qui ?

\- A mon dessert.

Elle rigole à sa propre blague et dépose un baiser sur mon épaule.

\- La faute à mon dessert super sexy !

\- Bon ok, maintenant il faut arrêter d'utiliser ce mot !

\- Pourquoi ? J'aime bien moi ! C'est toi qui a commencé de toute façon, moi je t'avais proposé un vrai dessert à la base...

On entend la porte qui claque.

\- Merde, ma mère !

On se lève, se douche rapidement l'une après l'autre et on descend.

\- Salut les filles, bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour Abby, oui très bien.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Clarke, elle vient de rougir. Mais Abby ne s'en rend pas compte.

\- Oh ben alors, vous avez oublié une crème au chocolat pas finie sur la table, sacrilège !

Clarke rougit encore plus.

\- Vous avez mangé les filles ? Vous avez faim ?

Je ne peux plus me retenir et explose de rire. Abby ne comprend pas.

\- Oui maman, on va prendre un petit déj', dit Clarke en l'entraînant vers la cuisine après m'avoir jeté un regard assassin. On prend un petit déjeuner toutes les trois.

\- Je vais me reposer, j'ai eu une nuit épuisante, dit Abby en se levant.

\- Moi aussi j'ai eu une nuit épuisante, je rajoute tout bas une fois qu'elle est sortie de la pièce.

Clarke me fait des grands yeux.

On passe la journée à traîner, à regarder des films et à se faire des câlins. J'en aurais presque oublié mon père.

* * *

 ** _Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Moi j'avoue que je me suis bien amusée en écrivant la scène du dessert ;)_**

 ** _Merci pour vos reviews, notamment et clara333, c'est vraiment agréable d'avoir des retours !  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pov Clarke**_

On a passé la journée à traîner. On regarde un film sur mon lit, Lexa assise entre mes jambes, tout contre moi, quand mon téléphone sonne.

\- Salut Raven !

\- Hey Clarke, comment tu vas ? C'était quoi ton urgence ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages !

\- Oh, désolée Rav', j'étais occupée.

Je me tourne vers Lexa, qui est contre moi et qui a forcément entendu. Elle me fait signe que je peux lui dire.

\- En fait je suis avec Lexa, elle a quelques problèmes, alors on s'est occupées de ça.

\- Oh mince, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Je mets le haut parleur.

\- Salut Raven, lance Lexa.

\- Lexoouu ! Comment tu vas ma poulette ?

Elle rigole aux surnoms.

\- Ça va un peu mieux, merci.

\- Les filles vous faites quoi ce soir ?

\- Rien de spécial, je réponds.

\- Venez chez moi alors, il y aura la bande !

Lexa me regarde paniquée et me fait non de la tête. Je lui fais signe que je ne comprends pas. Elle me montre son œil.

\- Rav', on doit y aller là, je t'envoie un message pour te dire si on peut pour ce soir, ok ?

\- Ça marche, mais vous avez intérêt de venir. Bisous, à ce soir !

Je raccroche. Lexa ne parle pas. Je peux voir qu'elle pense un peu trop.

\- Tu sais, ils ne te jugeront pas. Tu n'es pas obligée de leur dire quoi que ce soit, ou au contraire, tu peux leur dire tout ce que tu veux. Tu sais qu'ils seront toujours là. Si tu ne veux pas y aller ce soir, on n'y va pas. Mais tu ne peux pas te cacher d'eux jusqu'à ce que ça disparaisse.

\- Je sais. Je... J'ai pas envie de voir leurs regards surpris et pleins de pitié quand j'arrive. Ils vont tous s'arrêter de parler et me fixer, je le vois d'ici.

\- Oh...

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux rester dans la voiture un moment, je monte, je leur explique rapidement la situation, je leur dirai que ce que tu veux bien, et ensuite tu viens, comme ça ils seront pas surpris, et ce sera moins gênant.

\- Ok.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait d'accord aussi vite.

\- Qu'est-ce que je leur dis ?

\- Que mon père est un connard, qu'il m'a frappée. Moi je leur raconterai le reste, de toute façon ils l'apprendront d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je l'embrasse.

\- Oh, une autre chose, tu leur dis pas pour nous, je veux être là hein ?

\- Pour nous ?

Je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Euh... Ben que... je... enfin, je pensais... Non mais comme... euh...

Je la vois rougir et bafouiller, c'est adorable.

\- Non mais rien laisse tomber, je suis bête d'avoir pu croire-

Ok j'abuse un peu, je vois qu'elle a l'air triste.

\- Tu veux dire que j'attends que tu sois là pour leur dire qu'on est ensemble ?

Le coin de ses lèvres s'étend en un léger sourire.

\- Pourquoi, on est ensemble ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne partage pas mon goûter !

\- Sérieusement, Clarke, « mon goûter » ?

\- Ben ce matin, une jolie fille m'a dit de ne plus utiliser le mot « dessert »...

Elle me fait des chatouilles et on rigole.

\- Alors on est ensemble ?

\- Bien sur qu'on est ensemble.

J'enlace mes doigts dans les siens. Un peu plus tard, j'envoie un message à Raven pour lui dire qu'on vient, et on se prépare pour y aller.

\- Sers toi avec ce que tu veux dans mon armoire.

On s'habille. Elle enfile une petite robe vert foncé qui lui va très bien, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la reluquer un peu. Je passe ensuite à la salle de bain pour me maquiller rapidement. Je la vois soudain dans le miroir.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait trouver de quoi cacher un peu ça ?

\- Lex', je veux bien, mais ça va pas te faire trop mal ? Et après pour démaquiller, j'ai peur que...

\- Oui, tu as raison...

Elle baisse la tête. Je passe mes doigts sous son menton pour lui relever la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

\- Tu es magnifique mon amour. Viens là, j'ai une idée.

J'attrape un rouge à lèvre super rouge et le lui applique.

\- Avec ça, on ne peut regarder que tes magnifiques lèvres.

Elle sourit, et on y va.

Durant tout le trajet en voiture elle a la tête appuyée contre la vitre, le regard dans le vague. Je crois savoir à quoi elle pense. Je caresse doucement sa main. On arrive.

\- Prête ?

Elle me fait oui de la tête.

\- Je t'envoie un message quand tu peux monter, ok ? Ferme la voiture en sortant.

Je vais pour sortir, mais elle me retient et m'embrasse tout doucement.

\- Merci.

Je caresse sa joue, et sors. Arrivée devant la porte, je sonne.

\- Salut Princesse ! Ben elle est où Lexa ?

Raven regarde derrière moi.

\- Euh, j'ai un truc à vous dire...

\- Ça a à voir avec la trace de rouge à lèvre que tu as là ? elle demande en pointant le coin de mes lèvres.

Et merde, grillée... Je rougis et l'efface.

\- Euh écoute, pour l'instant c'est autre chose. Alors tu gardes ça pour toi, et tu feras semblant d'être surprise quand tu l'apprendras en même temps que tout le monde, ok ?

Elle sourit, me fait un clin d'œil et me fait rentrer. J'embrasse tout le monde dans le salon.

\- Ben tu devais pas venir avec Lexa, miss Griffin ?

\- Elle va arriver. Mais avant j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Vous devez juste m'écouter et faire ce que je vous dis.

Je suis un peu stressée en vrai.

\- Alors avant-hier, Lexa a vu son père, qui est un homme un peu taré. Complètement fou, en fait. Et violent. Il l'a...

Je respire.

\- Il l'a frappée. Beaucoup. Et elle a des marques sur le visage. Ça la stresse, et elle a pas envie qu'on ait pitié d'elle. Donc s'il vous plaît, quand elle arrive, n'arrêtez pas tout pour la fixer comme si un extra terrestre venait d'entrer, ok ? Et si elle a pas envie d'en parler, on insiste pas, on passe à autre chose. Et on se comporte pas avec elle comme si c'était une enfant.

Ils me regardent tous bouche-bée.

\- Merde... Putain mais il faut faire quelque chose pour son père ! On peut pas laisser ça-

\- On a fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, c'est à elle de raconter si elle en a envie. Ça marche ?

Ils me font tous oui de la tête. J'envoie un message à Lexa.

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Je commence à stresser dans la voiture. Je reçois son message. « Tout est ok mon amour, tu peux venir. Je t'aime ». Je souris et sors de la voiture. Je frappe timidement à la porte. C'est Clarke qui m'ouvre. Elle me sourit et m'attrape la main 2 secondes quand je passe devant elle. Raven se lève et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Hey Lexou, comment tu vas ?

Je lui rends son sourire.

\- Ça va Rav', ton surnom ne m'a pas manqué !

\- Oh je suis sure que je t'ai manqué ! Je manque à tout le monde.

Les autres me regardent, je suis un peu mal à l'aise. Octavia s'approche, me fait un bisou sur ma joue pas blessée et me donne un verre plein.

\- A la nôtre !

Je ris, toujours partante pour boire celle-là. Je passe dire bonjour à tous. Bellamy me fait une place sur le canapé, et je m'assois entre lui et Clarke.

\- Alors, vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui ? lance Raven avec un grand sourire.

Clarke la regarde mal, je comprends pas pourquoi, mais moi j'apprécie qu'elle lance la conversation, j'avais peur qu'il y ait un grand blanc où tout le monde attende que je parle.

\- On a pas fait grand chose, je dis. On a regardé des films en mangeant du pop-corn... Je... je crois que je dois vous expliquer quelques trucs.

\- Oh, Lex', on sera ravis de t'écouter, mais ne te sens pas obligée hein ?

\- C'est gentil O', mais mieux vaut que vous sachiez ça maintenant plutôt que de l'apprendre aux infos...

\- Aux infos ?

Je vois des regards un peu perdus. Je me lance, et raconte toute l'histoire dans les grandes lignes.

\- Oh, alors comme ça tu avais une copine, lance Raven avec un grand sourire, avant de se prendre un coup de pied discret de Clarke.

\- Putain mais Rav' tu as entendu les mots « frapper », « tuer », « hôpital », « police » ? lance Bellamy.

Raven baisse les yeux.

\- Non mais elle a raison t'inquiète. D'ailleurs j'ai de nouveau une petite-amie...

Clarke pose discrètement sa main sur la mienne.

\- Quoi ? Attends, c'est qui ? crie Octavia.

\- Comment ça « c'est qui » ? C'est pas clair ? demande Raven.

\- Oui enfin bon toi tu savais, fais pas comme si c'était si évident ! lui dit Clarke.

\- Comment ça elle savait ?

Tout le monde s'arrête de parler. Clarke me regarde gênée.

\- Euh, j'avais du rouge à lèvres en arrivant... c'est un peu de ta faute en vrai.

\- Attends mais vous êtes ensemble toutes les deux ?

Nos amis viennent de réaliser. Ils sont tout contents pour nous. On change ensuite de sujet, on discute de tout et de rien, la soirée est très agréable. Vers minuit on rentre chez Clarke.

Les jours suivants, je dois retourner au poste de police pour des compléments d'information. Je suis informée que mon père va rester enfermé, jusqu'au procès dans un mois. Quel soulagement.

* * *

\- Hey, comment ça s'est passé ? me demande Clarke en me prenant par la taille. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir aujourd'hui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils vont le garder enfermer, il ne sera pas libéré avant le procès.

\- Ben c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Tout va bien alors !

Je fais oui de la tête, mais ne dois pas paraître convaincue.

\- Lex', c'est quoi le problème ?

Je ne sais pas trop comment lui dire.

\- Il va falloir que je rentre chez moi, Clarke.

\- Quoi, mais pourquoi ?

\- J'adore être ici, mais je ne peux pas abuser de votre gentillesse plus longtemps, mon père ne viendra plus dans l'appart', alors il faut que rentre chez moi. Je ne vais pas vivre toute ma vie chez toi ! J'ai déjà assez abusé...

\- Lexa, tu restes ici autant que tu veux, tu es ici comme chez toi, il n'y a aucun problème tu sais.

C'est Abby qui vient de parler. Je sursaute et me détache de Clarke, à qui j'étais toujours collée. Elle sourit et ajoute :

\- Oh, je pense que je sais, donc n'êtes pas obligées de vous cacher... Bon, toujours est-il que tu restes là aussi longtemps que tu veux, ça me fait très plaisir que tu sois là.

Je rougis, un peu gênée. On monte dans la chambre de Clarke.

\- Mais ta mère sait ? Tu lui as dit ?

\- Euh, j'ai peut être mentionné le fait que j'avais des sentiments pour toi...

Clarke me regarde avec un air gêné.

\- Oh... d'accord. D'accord.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Lex', je pensais pas que c'était un problème, j'ai toujours parlé de ma vie sentimentale avec ma mère, je... je pensais pas que ça te gênerait... de toute façon elle savait déjà, elle avait deviné qu'il y avait quelque chose.

\- Je... Non Clarke, il n'y a pas de soucis. J'ai juste été... surprise. C'est pas vraiment le genre de sujet que j'aborde... que j'abordais avec mes parents. J'ai mis un an avant de parler de Costia à ma mère...

La tristesse m'envahit en repensant à ma mère. Elle me manque. Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue, et tout de suite après deux bras m'entourer et me serrer. Je me laisse un peu aller, pleurer me fait du bien.

\- Elle me manque... j'aurais voulu pouvoir te présenter à elle, moi aussi. Qu'elle sache que je suis amoureuse d'une fille super. Elle t'aurait adorée.

Clarke m'embrasse doucement dans les cheveux.

\- Tu veux me parler d'elle ?

Je fais oui de la tête, sèche mes larmes, et raconte à Clarke comment était ma mère, des souvenirs de mon enfance. Ça me fait du bien de parler d'elle.

On descend manger avec Abby, on regarde un film toutes les trois que le canapé, puis Clarke et moi montons nous coucher.

\- Bonne nuit mon amour.

\- Bonne nuit, Clarke.

Je l'embrasse, m'installe dans ces bras, et on s'endort.

* * *

 _\- Lexa, ma chérie, vient m'embrasser._

 _Je m'approche de maman, mais elle semble s'éloigner à chaque fois que j'essaie de la toucher. Je pleure, je veux qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras._

 _\- Maman, s'il te plaît._

 _\- Ça va aller ma chérie, tout va bien aller, ne t'inquiète pas._

 _J'ai peur. Petit à petit, son sourire s'estompe et des bleus apparaissent sur son visage, ses vêtements se déchirent par endroit, des hématomes sur ses bras, du sang, et son visage qui se crispe de douleur._

 _\- Maman !_

 _Je crie. Elle se tord maintenant de douleur._

 _\- Lexa, ne t'inquiète pas..._

 _Elle a dit ça tellement doucement, en même temps que ses paupières se sont fermées._

 _\- Non, maman !_

 _Je suis retenue. C'est la main de mon père. Je me retourne, je voudrais me précipiter dans ses bras. Mais il me repousse. Je ne comprends pas._

 _\- C'est toi qui l'a tuée, c'est de ta faute si elle est morte !_

 _Son visage est inexpressif, mais ses yeux pleins de haine._

 _\- Non, c'est pas moi, c'est pas de ma faute, je l'ai pas tuée !_

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Je sens Lexa s'agiter un peu dans mes bras.

\- Non, c'est pas moi, c'est pas de ma faute, je l'ai pas tuée !

Elle crie et remue de plus en plus. Je me redresse et attrape ses poignets. Elle se réveille en sursaut, haletant. Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre où elle est.

\- Hey, c'était juste un cauchemar, c'est rien, c'est fini.

Je la prends dans mes bras, en attendant qu'elle se calme. Quand ça va mieux, je me détache d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Désolée...

\- Ne sois pas désolée, ça arrive. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ça semblait si réel... dit-elle en frissonnant.

Vu les mots qu'elle a criés, je devine en partie le contenu de son cauchemar.

\- Tu veux me raconter ?

Elle fixe le vide devant elle, pendant de longues secondes.

\- Une fois, la seule fois où j'ai osé parlé de ma mère à mon père, il s'est énervé. Mais elle me manquait tellement, je voulais juste lui dire ça. Je sais que ça le faisait souffrir qu'on évoque son souvenir, mais moi j'avais besoin d'en parler. Ça devait faire trois mois qu'elle n'était plus là. Il s'est mis à me hurler dessus. Il m'a dit que c'était de ma faute si elle était morte, que c'est moi qui l'avait tuée. Que ma maladie l'avait tuée. Je pense qu'il a même réussi à se persuader de ça, que tout était de ma faute. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est mis à voyager autant pour son travail, c'était pour plus me voir, je pense.

Elle laisse tomber sa tête sur mon épaule et glisse sa main dans la mienne.

\- Moi je voulais juste pouvoir dire à quelqu'un qu'elle me manquait.

Je passe mon bras autours de sa taille, et l'embrasse sur le front.

\- Je serai toujours là quand tu as envie d'en parler, ok ?

Elle hoche de la tête en me souriant légèrement.

\- Et Lex' ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais que c'est pas à cause de toi, hein ?

\- Oui je sais. Merci mon amour.

On se rendort.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **Merci pour les reviews ! (:  
Pour répondre à Lkim**_ _ **, je suis désolée je n'avais pas réalisé que ça laissait un certain suspens... qui n'a pas lieu d'être en fait. J'ai juste pas fait attention, quand j'ai découpé mon histoire, que ça finissait le chapitre sur une phrase comme ça ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Allez, c'est la fête, deux chapitres pour aujourd'hui !**

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

On est allongées sur son lit, j'ai ma tête sur son ventre.

\- Clarke, je crois que je vais chercher un petit appart', un studio. Je veux plus vivre dans le sien.

\- Ok, je vais t'aider à chercher, d'accord ?

Je fais oui de la tête.

\- Tu penses qu'Abby pourrait me signer une caution, pour le bail ? Je... Normalement c'est aux parents de faire ça, mais je n'en ai aucun disponible là..., je dis en souriant un peu.

\- Oui bien sûr ! elle acceptera sûrement.

\- Je paierai hein, c'est juste pour les papiers.

\- Oui mon amour.

\- Hmmm, appelle moi encore comme ça, j'adore...

\- Oui mon amour...

Je me redresse et l'embrasse en souriant.

\- Viens, on va lui demander !

On descend au salon. Clarke garde ma main, ce qui me gène un peu devant Abby, mais j'essaie de ne pas penser à ça.

\- Maman, Lex' voudrait se trouver un studio pour plus vivre dans l'appart' de son père. Tu penses que tu pourrais te porter garant pour la caution ? Sans ça elle pourra pas louer.

Abby me regarde.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de me voler ma fille ?

Elle a l'air très sérieuse. Je ne comprends pas, et son ton me fait un peu peur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ben oui, je vois bien ce qu'il va se passer, Clarke va passer tout son temps chez toi, et moi je la verrai jamais ! Non, vraiment, je préfère que vous restiez ici toutes les deux.

Je tourne doucement ma tête vers Clarke, qui a l'air abasourdie, elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sort. Elle fixe sa mère. Abby explose alors de rire.

\- Oh mon dieu, vous verriez vos têtes ! Rien que pour ça ça valait le coup ! Oui bien sur que je signerai les papiers dont tu as besoin Lexa. Mais dis donc, Clarke, tu vas effectivement finir par habiter à mi-temps chez elle, pourquoi ne pas louer un truc ensemble ? Pas que je veuille te chasser hein...

\- Maman ! C'est un peu gênant là ! On a pas parlé de ça, et c'est un peu tôt pour penser à ce genre de choses... Mais tu vas pas bien ou quoi ?

\- Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

Mes paroles semblent lui faire réaliser que je suis toujours là. Elle me regarde.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ben de prendre un appart' ensemble ? On pourrait prendre un truc plus proche de la fac, et... enfin si tu en as envie quoi, je veux pas te mettre la pression ou quoi que ce soit-

Je suis coupée par ses lèvres qui viennent attraper les miennes. Oh mon dieu, devant Abby. Trop gênant ! Je me détache d'elle et tente de garder la face.

\- C'est un oui ?

\- Il me semble que oui, dit Abby en rigolant avant de sortir.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, maintenant que sa mère n'est plus là.

\- On va vivre ensemble !

\- On va vivre ensemble !

On ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Deux mois après, nous emménageons dans notre nouvel appart'. Pas immense mais tranquille, et à nous. On est allées récupérer mes affaires dans l'appart' de mon père, et nos amis nous ont aidées à monter toutes nos affaires et nos meubles.

Le procès a eu lieu. Ce n'était pas facile, mais Clarke était là tout le long, elle ne m'a pas laissée un instant, elle a été adorable. Sans elle je n'aurais jamais pu faire tout ça. Le procès a un peu repoussé notre aménagement, parce qu'on pouvait pas tout gérer en même temps, mais Abby a insisté pour que je reste chez elles, ce que j'ai fait avec plaisir. Mon père a été condamné à perpétuité. Je me suis sentie horrible d'être soulagée quand j'ai entendu le verdict. Et puis j'ai réalisé que ce n'est pas parce qu'il était mon géniteur que je devais me sentir mal pour lui. Après tout, on ne choisit pas ses parents. Et lui est un monstre.

* * *

\- Mon amour, tu viens dormir ?

\- J'arrive.

Je vais dans la chambre et vois Clarke en train de lire un bouquin. Elle est si jolie, avec son petit short et son débardeur. Je reste debout à l'admirer. Elle relève le nez de son livre. Ses yeux si bleus croisent les miens. Elle me sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

\- Mon dessert, je lui dis avec un grand sourire.

Je grimpe sur le lit, m'avance vers elle, attrape le livre et le jette derrière moi. Elle proteste, mais je n'y prends pas garde. Je veux juste l'embrasser. Ça finit comme ça devait finir, et on s'endort l'une contre l'autre. Au moment où je plonge dans les bras de Morphée, j'entends un « je t'aime, mon amour ». Je souris contre sa peau et me serre un peu plus contre elle. Maintenant, tout ira bien.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres. Et normalement, c'est le dernier, j'avais écrit l'histoire avec cette fin.**_

 _ **Mais je me suis dit que j'allais peut être écrire une suite au final... Est-ce que cela vous intéresserait ? (je vais pas écrire quelque chose si personne n'est motivé héhé). J'ai quelques idées en tête, comme le retour de Costia et un peu de drame au sein de notre couple préféré... (j'ai même une petite scène qui m'est venue en tête et que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire il y a quelques jours). Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

 _ **J'attends vos avis pour savoir si je clôture cette histoire, ou si on continue l'aventure avec une deuxième partie ! (:**_


	8. Chapter 8 (Partie II)

_**Bonjour bonjour cher lectorat (héhéhé), me re-voilà après une (très) longue absence... Voilà plus d'un an que j'ai achevé la première partie de Malgré tout, et une idée de suite me trottait dans la tête. J'avais commencé à la rédiger, mais manque de temps, je n'arrivais pas à terminer. Et comme je n'aime pas laisser une histoire en suspens, je n'ai rien posté. Mais voilà que récemment j'ai décidé d'achever cette histoire, donc, rien que pour vous ;) le premier chapitre de cette deuxième partie. Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait terminé mais il y aura sûrement autour de 15 chapitres. Je tiens à m'excuser de cette longue attente, d'autant que je vous avais parlé de la suite, j'ai vraiment été trop occupée, et au fil des mois ça m'est petit à petit sorti de la tête, je n'arrivais plus à m'y remettre.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (:**_

* * *

 _ **Et parce que ça fait quand même longtemps, un petit résumé des principaux faits de la première partie.**_

Clarke et Lexa sont amies depuis le lycée, quand cette dernière est arrivée en première. Elles s'embrassent lors d'une soirée, mais Lexa fuit. Clarke, qui a des sentiments pour son amie, a le cœur brisé. Elles s'évitent le plus possible, même si ce n'est pas toujours évident, notamment lors de leurs vacances avec toute la bande chez les grands-parents de Raven. Pourtant, un jour, Clarke assiste à une dispute entre Lexa et son père, où celui-ci finit par la frapper. Elle la ramène chez elle, et Lexa prend conscience que la mort de sa mère, décédée deux ans et demi plus tôt, n'est peut-être pas accidentelle. Grâce au soutien de Clarke, elle va réussit à faire les démarches qu'il faut pour prouver que son père a tué sa mère. Elle laisse aussi ses sentiments pour la jeune blonde prendre le dessus sur la peur de son père, et les deux jeunes filles se mettent ensemble. Lexa se confie sur sa mère et son passé : ses parents se disputaient car elle sortait avec Costia, et que son père trouvait cela intolérable alors que sa mère la défendait. Costia l'a quittée quelque temps après la mort de sa mère, sans aucune explication.

Après le procès, les filles décident de se prendre un appartement ensemble.

* * *

 **PARTIE II**

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Voilà quelques mois qu'on est dans notre appartement et tout se passe à merveille. C'est vrai qu'en plus ça nous réduit pas mal les temps de trajets pour la fac. En parlant de ça, je m'évertue sur mes cours depuis une heure, sans être très efficace. J'abandonne et attrape mon téléphone.

\- Hey, on sort toujours ce soir ?

\- Tu m'as prise pour qui Griffin ? Bien sûr qu'on sort ! Tu mets une belle robe, et on sort ! Lex' vient ?

\- Je sais pas Raven, elle était pas très motivée, elle a plein de travail avec ses examens qui approchent.

\- Oui ben essaie de la convaincre, ça lui fera pas de mal de décompresser…

\- Ouais je verrai ce que je peux faire. Les autres viennent ?

\- O' et Linc' oui, Monty aussi, je crois que c'est tout.

\- Ok, je passe te prendre vers 22h ? Je sais pas où on va, moi.

\- Oui ça roule, t'es mon Sam je vais pouvoir boire, tu restes sobre !

Elle rigole et on raccroche. Au même moment j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Voilà une très, très, jolie brune qui entre.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, vous vous êtes perdue ?

Je m'approche d'elle et l'enlace par-derrière, déposant mes lèvres dans son cou.

\- Oui vous avez raison, j'ai dû me tromper, on ne se connaît pas je crois…

Je la fais se retourner contre moi et l'embrasse.

\- Tu es sure de ça ? Je peux te faire retrouver la mémoire moi…

\- Ah oui et comment ça ?

Je glisse une main sous son haut dans son dos, puis la pousse vers le canapé.

\- Comme ça.

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça m'aidera à me souvenir…

Je suis maintenant allongée sur elle, mes lèvres quittent sa bouche et glissent le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille, que je mordille.

\- Quand tu crieras mon prénom, c'est que tu auras retrouvé la mémoire, je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

Elle sourit et renverse la situation, je me retrouve dessous. Nos mains se baladent sous nos habits.

\- J'attends de voir ça…

Je me rassois, et elle enroule ses jambes autours de ma taille. On retire rapidement nos hauts. Je nous pivote pour pouvoir m'appuyer sur le dossier du canapé, et retire son soutien-gorge, ayant ainsi accès à sa poitrine. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, je sens mon corps m'échapper, je ne contrôle plus rien. Elle est dans le même état que moi, je peux sentir qu'elle est proche aussi. Finalement, nous jouissons quasiment en même temps.

\- Clarke !

\- Lexa !

Je me laisse retomber en arrière, tout en la tenant contre moi. On reprend petit à petit notre respiration et nos esprits. Ma main dessine des arabesques dans son dos, et elle caresse mon ventre et mon bras.

\- Finalement, toi aussi, tu t'es rappelée du prénom d'une étrangère qui débarque chez toi comme ça…

\- Oui, tu n'es pas ce genre d'étrangère qu'on oublie facilement.

Elle sourit et embrasse mon épaule sur laquelle sa tête repose.

\- Tu sors avec nous ce soir ?

\- Non je peux pas, j'ai trop de travail.

\- Allez Lex', une petite soirée ne te fera pas de mal, t'as besoin de décompresser, ça fait combien de temps que t'es pas sortie ?

\- J'ai vraiment pas le temps, elle dit en se redressant, il faut absolument que je finisse de revoir ce cours aujourd'hui, déjà qu'on vient de perdre du temps là…

\- Ah ben sympa, désolée de te faire perdre ton temps ! je lui dis un peu vexée en me relevant.

Elle m'attrape par le poignet.

\- Non attends, c'est pas-

\- Quoi ? Tu devrais aller voir si tes bouquins ne sont pas trop tristes que tu aies une vie sexuelle, tu dois leur manquer déjà.

\- Clarke, je suis vraiment pas désolée, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'il te plaît… C'était maladroit, mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Elle me tire pour me faire rasseoir. Mais je n'ai pas envie.

\- Je vais me doucher, j'ai froid, j'annonce en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

\- Clarke ! Je veux pas qu'on soit fâchées ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me f-

\- Tu peux venir à la soirée ce soir, je lui dis en me retournant un instant vers elle.

Elle soupire.

\- Non mais t'as raison, j'ai déjà assez abusé de ton temps pour aujourd'hui, t'en fais pas je saurai bien m'amuser avec Raven et O' !

Je vais prendre une douche, longue et chaude. Ça me détend. Je sais que j'ai un peu sur-réagi. Elle est déjà stressée avec ses examens, j'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter. Pour des trucs bêtes en plus. Je sors, et vais m'habiller dans la chambre. J'entends qu'elle rentre sous la douche aussi. Je passe à la cuisine pour préparer à manger avant de sortir. Je suis en plein dans ma préparation quand je sens deux bras s'enrouler autours de ma taille et une tête s'enfouir dans mes cheveux.

\- Clarke je suis désolée, tu m'en veux encore ?

\- Non Lexa, j'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, je suis désolée.

Je me tourne pour l'embrasser. En me décollant, je vois ses habits. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu portes une robe ?

\- Ben on sort ce soir, non ?

Je souris, lui pose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

\- En vrai je comprends si tu as trop de travail, on sortira après tes exams, je veux pas que tu-

\- Aucun moment passé avec toi n'est une perte de temps, mon amour. Par contre je rentrerai pas tard, je peux pas me permettre une grasse mat' demain !

\- Cette robe te va très bien, Miss Woods.

\- Merci, je pourrais en dire autant de ce chemisier…

On rigole, puis on passe à table.

On passe prendre Raven, très enthousiaste de sortir, comme d'habitude.

\- Hey Lexa ! Je suis contente que tu nous honores de ta présence ce soir ! Je ne pensais pas que Clarke réussirait à te faire sortir ! elle dit en rigolant.

\- J'avais des choses à me faire pardonner…

Lexa me regarde avec un petit sourire désolé. Je me penche vers elle pour lui donner un rapide baiser.

\- C'est rien, vraiment.

\- Euh oui bon vous ferez ça plus tard, regarde la route Clarke bordel !

\- Oh ça va Rae, si tu préfères tu fais la conductrice de la soirée…

\- Non non c'est bon merci ! Tu vas voir Lexa, tu le regretteras pas, tu vas passer une super soirée qui va te détendre pour tes examens !

\- On va où en parlant de ça ?

\- Une soirée chez une fille de ma promo, y'aura plein de monde je crois. Le genre de soirée où t'arrives en disant que t'es la cousine de je sais pas qui et y'a tellement de gens que tout le monde s'en fout.

On se gare et on arrive effectivement dans une grosse soirée, dans une immense maison. Il y a beaucoup de gens alcoolisés un peu partout, de la musique assez fort, le salon dégagé pour danser. On retrouve Lincoln et Octavia qui sont arrivés un peu avant nous.

\- Vous avez vu cet endroit ! lance la brune

\- Oui, je sens qu'on va bien s'éclater, lui répond Raven. Allez, direction la boisson, il faut bien commencer la soirée !

On se dirige donc vers les tables pour prendre de quoi boire, des cocktails pour tout le monde, des softs pour moi et Lincoln qui conduisons. On se dirige ensuite vers la piste de danse et on s'amuse bien. Je vois que Lexa se détend un peu, elle rigole et se lâche. Je me sens un peu moins coupable de l'avoir quasiment obligée à sortir. Monty nous rejoint un peu plus tard. On alterne entre la piste de danse, les canapés, et le coin bar pour les autres.

\- Clarke, j'ai un coup de fil, je reviens dans un moment. Ne m'attendez pas.

\- Ok mon amour, on sera par là.

Elle me sourit et sort. Je la suis du regard un moment, avant qu'Octavia ne me rappelle à l'ordre.

\- Hey Clarke, youhou, elle va pas s'envoler !

\- Je sais bien… J'admirais juste…

\- Ses fesses ? demande Raven

\- J'allais dire « à quel point elle est belle », mais il est possible que pour en venir à ce constat j'ai aussi, entre autre, regardé ses fesses…

On éclate de rire. Raven croise la fille chez qui on est et part discuter avec elle un moment. Octavia entraîne Licoln sur la piste de danse, tandis que Monty discute de choses que je ne comprends pas avec des connaissances de la fac. Il fait chaud, je vais me chercher un verre. Je me sers un truc sans alcool. En me retournant pour repartir, quelqu'un me bouscule, et je renverse à moitié mon verre sur une fille.

\- Oh merde, je suis vraiment désolée !

\- T'inquiète, c'est pas grave !

\- Ben si, t'en as plein les pieds…

\- Tu as vu dans quel genre de soirée on est ? Je dois déjà avoir pas mal de bière et autre sur les pieds, c'est juste que les autres ne s'excusent pas.

Je rigole. La fille a le même âge que moi à peu près. Elle est grande et mince, blonde, les cheveux longs et bouclés, avec des yeux bruns. Elle a un joli sourire.

\- Effectivement ! L'avantage c'est que avec mon verre tu n'auras pas d'alcool supplémentaire, juste du sucre !

\- Oh je vois, tu fais Sam ! T'es là avec qui ?

\- Avec ma copine et quelques amis, et toi ?

\- Avec un ami qui m'a traîné ici. Je viens d'arriver à la fac ici, alors comme je connais pas grand monde, il veut me faire sortir !

\- Ah ok, t'étais où avant ?

\- À Polis, et toi, t'as toujours habité ici ?

Polis, c'est marrant, comme Lexa. Je vais pour lui dire, puis réalise à quel point c'est ridicule de dire ce genre de chose. Tous les gens qui vivent dans une même ville ne se connaissent pas !

\- Oui, moi je suis née ici, et je suis à la fac ici. Au fait, je m'appelle Clarke !

Elle me tend la main.

\- Enchantée, moi c'est…

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Je rentre de nouveau dans la maison après mon coup de téléphone, à la recherche de mes amis. Je croise Raven, qui parle avec des gens que je ne connais pas.

\- Lexa ! Viens, je te présente nos hôtes !

Je lance un bonjour général au petit groupe.

\- C'est sympa de nous accueillir !

Un garçon arrive avec des shots, qu'il nous distribue.

\- Ah non moi ça va aller, j'ai assez bu. Tu sais où est Clarke, Rav' ?

\- Oh fais pas ta coincée, ça va ! Prends un shot et ensuite je te dis où elle est.

J'accepte. Une deuxième tournée, et Raven ne semble pas disposée à me donner une quelconque information.

\- Je sais pas du tout où elle est en vrai, je voulais juste que tu prennes un petit verre pour bien t'amuser !

\- T'es bête, je lui dis en la bousculant gentiment.

\- Hey ! elle râle.

\- Bon, je vais voir où est Clarke, à plus tard.

\- Mais elle va pas disparaître ta Clarke, tu sais ! Tiens, prends ce verre pour survivre à ton exploration dans cette jungle !

Je souris à ses mots, « ma Clarke », prends le verre et commence à faire le tour en le sirotant doucement. Avec la chaleur, j'ai l'impression que l'alcool monte plus vite que la normale. Soudain je la vois, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Elle est près du bar, en train de se servir un verre et discute avec quelqu'un caché par les gens qu'il y a entre nous. Je me fraie un chemin pour arriver à son niveau. Elle serre la main à une fille, que je ne vois pas encore.

\- Enchantée, moi c'est Costia.

Mon cerveau fait un blocage. Costia. Non. Pourtant si. Je ne vois pas le visage de cette fille, quasiment de dos à moi. Mais c'est sa voix. Je vois le visage de Clarke qui se décompose, elle retire sa main précipitamment. Il y a probablement plein de Costia dans cette ville, elle ne peut pas savoir si c'est elle. Et pourtant, vu l'air qu'elle affiche sur son visage, et le pas qu'elle fait en arrière malgré elle, c'est comme si elle savait. Elle m'aperçoit alors, figée à un mètre d'elles. La tête me tourne. La fille, voyant le regard de Clarke se fixer sur moi, se retourne. La scène se passe au ralenti. Je sais exactement qui je vais découvrir, et pourtant je prie pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Lexa ?

Je vide le verre que j'ai dans la main d'un trait. De l'air, il me faut de l'air. Mes pieds s'activent, je ne contrôle plus rien. Je sens des bras qui me rattrapent alors que je trébuche. Clarke. Il me faut de l'air. Je continue. Enfin l'extérieur. L'air me manque toujours.

\- Lexa, attends !

Elle m'arrête et me fait me tourner vers elle.

\- Hey Lex', mon amour, pleure pas.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que je pleurais. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre elle.

\- C'est bien elle ?

Je m'accroche plus fort à son haut et me serre un peu plus contre elle.

\- Je suis désolée Lex', je savais pas, je lui aurais jamais parlé sinon. Respire Lexa, respire.

Elle passe une main de haut en bas dans mon dos et caresse mes cheveux avec l'autre. J'essaie de me concentrer sur ça pour faire abstraction de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mais je ne peux pas. Je viens de revoir Costia. Ça fait tellement mal. Tout remonte, tout s'embrouille.

\- Je vais aller prévenir Rav' qu'on rentre et qu'elle se trouve un autre conducteur. Tu peux m'attendre ici cinq minutes ? Ou alors tu veux venir avec moi dedans ?

Hors de question que je retourne là-dedans. Je secoue la tête. Elle me tend les clés de sa voiture.

\- Tu veux aller m'attendre à la voiture ?

Je fais oui de la tête. Elle m'embrasse sur le front.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle sort alors de mon champ de vision. Je traverse le jardin vers la sortie et arrive sur le trottoir. La voiture est juste un peu plus loin. J'essaie de marcher droit, mais ma vision est brouillée par les larmes.

\- Lexa ! Attends !

Non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas. J'accélère. Je sens qu'une main attrape mon coude.

\- Lâche-moi ! je hurle.

Je tangue et me rattrape à une barrière, à laquelle je m'accroche pour ne pas tomber.

\- Lexa, je suis vraiment désolée. Je voulais pas te mettre dans cet état… Je…

\- Dégage Costia, dégage !

J'essaie de respirer. Où est Clarke bordel ? Je veux voir Clarke. J'ai besoin de Clarke. Elle n'est pas là. Costia pose à nouveau sa main sur mon bras.

\- Je suis tellement désolée pour tout-

\- Non ! Tu ne l'es pas ! Ne me touche pas, je lui hurle à nouveau.

Mon estomac choisi ce moment pour décider que son contenu ne lui plaît pas. Je vomis par-dessus la barrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, dégage !

Oh mon dieu, elle est là ! J'ai cru qu'elle n'arriverait plus. J'ai vaguement conscience de Clarke qui vire Costia. Puis je sens une main qui remonte dans mon dos et qui vient attraper les cheveux qui tombent devant mon visage.

\- Je suis là Lex', ça va aller. Tout va bien.

Mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je me sens tomber. Les bras de Clarke m'accompagnent dans ma chute en m'empêchent de heurter le sol trop brusquement. Je la sens s'asseoir à côté de moi et me prendre dans ses bras.

\- C'est bon mon amour, ça va aller.

Je ne peux plus m'arrêter de pleurer.

\- J'ai cru qu-que tu… reviendrais pas… Clar… Clarke… J'ai cru que… tu m'avais… abandonnée… toi aussi…

\- Shhh, mon amour, je suis là, je serai toujours là, n'aies pas peur, je suis là, je ne te laisse pas, je suis là Lexa.

Elle me répète ça, en me tenant contre elle, jusqu'à ce que je me calme un peu.

\- Allez viens, on rentre chez nous.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais on finit par se retrouver au lit, après qu'elle m'ait fait prendre une douche. Je tremble encore. Clarke pose une couverture sur mes épaules, me tend une tisane et s'installe à côté de moi dans le lit.

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Je m'installe à côté de ma brune qui a l'air complètement perdu. Je remets une mèche derrière son oreille pour pouvoir voir son visage. Elle fixe toujours la couette devant elle. Je glisse ma main sous son menton pour lui faire tourner la tête vers moi. Quand nos regards se croisent, des larmes quittent à nouveau ses yeux.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Clarke.

J'attrape sa tasse et la pose sur la table de nuit. Je m'allonge ensuite en tirant Lexa contre moi.

\- Ne sois pas désolée mon amour, tu n'as absolument pas à être désolée. Ça va aller d'accord ?

\- J'ai eu tellement peur…

\- De quoi, dis-moi.

\- Que tu partes, mais pas que.

\- Je ne partirai pas Lexa, je te le promets. Je serai toujours là. S'il te plaît, n'aie pas peur de ça.

\- Tu peux pas promettre ça, on sait jamais ce qui arrive dans la vie.

Je la serre un peu plus contre moi et caresse sa joue avec mon autre main.

\- Je sais Lexa, mais tu sais, même si un jour on est plus ensemble, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi si tu as besoin de moi, d'accord ?

Je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne voulait pas dire ça. En tout cas pas uniquement ça. Mais je peux pas lui promettre de pas mourir. On ne sait effectivement pas de quoi demain est fait. Je sens qu'elle pleure contre ma poitrine.

\- Mais ce n'est pas dans mes projets qu'on ne soit plus ensemble, pour au moins les trente prochaines années tu sais ? T'es un peu bloquée avec moi maintenant, j'essaie sur un ton plus léger.

Elle rigole un peu au milieu de ses larmes.

\- Est-ce que tu veux parler du reste… qui t'a fait peur ? Ou plus tard ?

\- Je suis épuisée, demain plutôt.

Je l'embrasse sur le front et elle frotte sa joue contre moi, comme pour mieux se caler. Je souris en lui caressant les cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle me dit :

\- T'étais pas en train de la draguer au moins ?

Je rigole et lui pose un autre baiser sur le front.

\- Comment tu veux que j'aille draguer quelqu'un alors que je t'ai toi ? Je lui ai juste renversé mon verre dessus, alors je me suis excusée et on a discuté cinq minutes. Mais si j'avais su, c'est la bouteille que je lui aurais renversé dessus.

Elle relève sa tête vers moi et passe une main sur mon visage.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Je me décale un tout petit peu pour pouvoir être en face d'elle. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, où je peux lire de la tristesse, de la colère, de l'incompréhension, et surtout de la peur. Je caresse sa joue, ses lèvres et m'approche tout doucement. J'effleure sa bouche. Puis j'attrape doucement sa lèvre inférieure dans les miennes. Je l'embrasse le plus tendrement possible, en essayant de faire passer tout ce que je ressens pour elle, pour lui montrer que je suis là, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle ferme les yeux. Je caresse son cou et colle mon front au sien. Après quelques minutes dans cette position silencieuse, elle vient à nouveau se coller contre moi, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Je pose un dernier baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout Lexa.

\- Merci d'être là.

\- Dors bien mon amour, je reste là.

Elle fait oui de la tête. Je caresse ses cheveux, en espérant qu'elle finisse par s'endormir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à la soirée. Qu'est-ce que Costia fait là ? Comment Lexa va gérer ? Et puis je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir des pensées égoïstes : est-ce qu'elle ne ressent pas encore quelque chose pour elle ? Après tout c'était son premier amour. Elle l'avait probablement quittée seulement à cause de son père. Et son père n'est plus là. J'ai beau avoir confiance en nous, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir une sorte d'appréhension incontrôlable. Inconsciemment je resserre encore mes bras autours de Lexa. Je l'écoute respirer pendant des heures. Endormie comme ça, elle a l'air de nouveau sereine. Pourtant je sais que les prochains jours, voire les prochaines semaines, ne s'annoncent pas faciles. Costia l'a tellement faite souffrir. Je ne comprends même pas comment on peut laisser quelqu'un comme Lexa. Je finis par m'endormir avec l'arrivée des premiers rayons de soleil dans la chambre.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, le grand retour ! Hmmm, je vous vois venir, on me déteste déjà de faire souffrir le petit cœur de Lexa avec la présence de Costia... Mais je vous l'avais dit, cette idée de suite m'est venue avec son personnage, donc il va falloir faire avec (;  
N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, et encore désolée pour cette attente !_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello, voilà le second chapitre de cette nouvelle partie, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! On se retrouve tout en bas.**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Je me réveille avec l'esprit un peu embrumé. Je suis dans les bras de Clarke, qui me serre fort contre elle. Ce constat me fait sourire. Je vois derrière elle l'heure sur le réveil. Il est midi et demi. J'ai mal à la tête. En réalisant ça, la soirée de la veille me revient à l'esprit. Inconsciemment, je réajuste mes bras autours du corps de Clarke, pour mieux la tenir contre moi. Nos jambes sont emmêlées et, comme ça, j'ai l'impression que rien, absolument rien, ne pourra nous séparer. La soirée d'hier resurgit dans mon esprit. Costia. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire ici ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est si douloureux de la revoir ? Pourquoi dès que je revois son visage je me sens abandonnée ?

* * *

 _J'étais dans ma chambre, à pleurer. Comme depuis des jours. Je suis descendue pour sortir._

 _\- Tu vas où ? m'a demandé mon père._

 _J'ai haussé les épaules. Je n'allais pas lui dire que j'allais voir Costia. De toute façon il n'en avait absolument rien à faire d'où je pouvais bien aller._

 _\- Tu ne devrais plus la revoir._

 _J'ai haussé les épaules encore une fois puis je suis sortie. J'ai marché comme un robot, comme quasiment tous les jours, pour aller jusqu'à chez elle. Elle devait être revenue du lycée maintenant. Lycée où je n'avais pas remis les pieds depuis cette nuit-là. J'ai sonné. Costia m'a ouvert. En me voyant, elle m'a sourit. Elle m'a rapidement prise dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour, puis m'a fait rentrer._

 _\- Comment ça va Lex ?_

 _J'ai hoché de la tête. Je n'avais quasiment pas ouvert la bouche depuis tous ces jours. Et de toute façon, comment elle voulait que ça aille ? Comme d'habitude, on a passé des heures allongées sur son lit, moi dans ses bras et elle caressant mon dos. Ça me soulageait un peu qu'elle soit là. Quand j'étais avec elle, j'arrivais à limiter mes crises de larmes ou de panique._

 _\- Lex, il faut que je fasse mes devoirs, je suis désolée… Tu peux rester là, pas de soucis._

 _Je secouais la tête et me levais pour rentrer._

 _\- Lex, reste manger ici, je suis sûre que tu n'as pas mangé depuis des jours et-_

 _Je la coupais en lui faisant non de la tête. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de voir ses parents, à qui j'allais devoir parler si on mangeait ensemble._

 _\- T'inquiète, je rentre._

 _Elle m'a alors prise dans ses bras. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras. En arrivant à la porte, elle m'a rapidement embrassée pour me dire au revoir. Dernier baiser. Mais on ne le savait pas encore. Je suis rentrée chez moi pour m'enfermer de nouveau dans ma chambre. J'ai entendu mon père sortir, mais je ne m'en suis pas souciée._

 _Le lendemain, j'ai passé la journée à fixer mon plafond, en attendant l'heure où je pourrais aller voir Costia. Je me suis levée de manière automatique vers 17h et je suis sortie. J'ai marché, l'esprit complètement vide. J'ai sonné comme d'habitude. Costia m'a ouvert. En me voyant, son visage s'est crispé. Elle a fui mon regard._

 _\- Lexa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _Je ne comprenais pas._

 _\- Tu n'as pas vu mon message ?_

 _Je secouais de la tête. Non. Elle semblait ne pas savoir quoi ajouter. Alors j'ai sorti mon téléphone, pour lire son message. « Je suis désolée, mais on ne peut pas continuer, c'est mieux si on s'arrête là nous deux ». J'ai relevé le regard vers elle, vers ses yeux pleins de larmes. J'ai secoué la tête, comme si je n'avais pas compris._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

 _\- Je suis désolée Lexa, je ne veux plus être avec toi._

 _Et elle a refermé la porte. J'ai lâché mon téléphone, qui s'est explosé par terre. Mon cerveau s'était arrêté. Une deuxième fois. Mes jambes ont de nouveau fonctionné, pour faire le trajet inverse. En arrivant chez moi, mon père était dans le salon._

 _\- Tu étais où ?_

 _Je n'ai pas vraiment entendu qu'il m'avait parlé. Tout tournait autours de moi. Je n'avais effectivement pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers temps. Et la seule personne qui me donnait encore une raison de m'accrocher venait de me lâcher. Sans une explication. Je me suis écroulée. J'ai été hospitalisée pendant quelques semaines. Pour me refaire manger normalement. J'ai vu des psys. Mais je ne voulais pas parler. J'ai accepté de remanger pour pouvoir sortir. Je suis retournée au lycée quelque temps après. Je me suis plongée à fond dans les cours, pour rattraper le temps perdu et pour ne pas penser. C'était l'année de la seconde, avec l'aide de quelques profs conciliants, j'ai pu à peu près récupérer mon retard, et valider mon année pour passer en première. Nous avons déménagé cet été-là._

* * *

\- Hey, tu es réveillée ?

La voix de Clarke me sort de mes souvenirs. Je lève la tête pour me plonger dans ses yeux bleus. Elle me sourit. De son magnifique sourire qui me fait craquer.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Étonnamment, oui… Je crois que c'est parce que quelqu'un s'est bien occupé de mon sommeil, j'ajoute en désignant ses bras autours de moi.

Elle sourit encore.

\- À votre service mademoiselle.

\- Merci Clarke.

Elle vient caresser ma joue.

\- Arrête de dire merci ou désolée tout le temps. Je suis là parce que je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs. C'est normal. Et moi non plus, je pourrais pas dormir sans tes bras.

À mon tour de sourire. Je l'embrasse délicatement.

\- Je t'aime Clarke.

Elle m'embrasse.

\- Je t'aime aussi. On va prendre un petit déj ? J'ai sacrément faim !

On se lève et on va faire un petit déjeuner dans la cuisine à côté. On pose tout sur la table basse et on prend notre petit déjeuner en silence dans le canapé, devant la télé éteinte. Je me colle avec mon café à la main, contre elle.

\- Hey, je peux plus prendre ma tasse.

Je lui tends la mienne. Alors elle met un bras autours de ma taille et boit dans ma tasse. On reste comme ça, à se passer le café après quelques gorgées. Je me sens tellement bien contre elle. Je pourrais rester là toute ma vie. Quand il n'y a plus rien dans le mug, elle me dit :

\- Tu sais qu'on va pas pouvoir rester comme ça toute la journée ?

\- Chuuut, laisse-moi croire encore cinq minutes au père noël.

Elle rigole.

\- Ok mon bébé, laissons faire encore un peu la magie de Noël.

Elle m'embrasse l'oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu penses qu'on pourrait aller se balader dans la forêt ? J'ai pas envie de passer la journée enfermée ici.

\- J'adore ce plan. Par contre, je veux pas te mettre la pression, mais tu m'avais dit que tu voulais bosser.

\- Je bosserai un peu ce soir.

\- Ok.

Deux heures plus tard nous voilà garées dans un petit parking dans un bout de champ, duquel part un chemin dans les bois. J'aime bien venir me balader, il n'y a quasiment jamais personne et c'est assez calme. On marche en silence, main dans la main. J'essaie de chasser l'épisode d'hier de ma tête, mais il revient quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne sais pas non plus comment aborder ça. Je formule des dizaines de phrases pour lancer le sujet, mais aucune ne sort. Je sens que Clarke n'ose pas non plus engager la discussion là-dessus. Je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas, elle attendra que je me décide à parler. On s'assoit contre un arbre devant la rivière qu'on longe depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Je me colle contre Clarke, bien à l'abri dans ses bras, perdues dans la contemplation de l'eau qui coule.

\- Elle t'a dit ce qu'elle faisait là ?

\- Elle vient… d'arriver à la fac ici.

Je me redresse brusquement.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi justement ici ? La terre est pas assez grande pour qu'elle trouve une autre putain de ville où aller se perdre ? Comment elle sait que je suis là d'ailleurs ?

\- Lexa, je pense pas qu'elle savait, elle avait l'air aussi étonnée que toi en te voyant. Ça doit être le hasard…

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ça veut dire que je risque de la recroiser à la fac. Elle me regarde avec un drôle d'air, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Mais… aucun de tes anciens amis ne sait où tu as déménagé ?

Elle semble un peu étonnée. Je secoue la tête.

\- Tu as continué de parler avec personne ?

\- J'ai perdu mon téléphone quand… Bref, j'ai perdu mon téléphone. J'ai pas géré pour faire refaire ma sim, j'ai dû changer de numéro. Je m'en foutais tellement de ce qui pouvait se passer à ce moment-là. Et puis j'ai réalisé qu'ainsi plus personne n'avait mon numéro, et je n'avais pas les leur, perdus avec mon ancien téléphone. En déménageant j'ai supprimé mon compte facebook, j'en ai refait un incognito.

\- Lexa Heda, elle rigole doucement.

\- Voilà. Et j'ai fait attention que mon nom n'apparaisse pas dans les résultats publics du bac, tu sais, on peut choisir quand on s'inscrit…

\- Une vraie disparition organisée, mademoiselle Woods.

\- J'avais juste envie… de recommencer. D'arriver quelque part et qu'on me voit pas déjà comme… Je sais pas… Comme la pauvre fille gay qui a perdu sa mère. Je voulais juste… être moi.

Clarke m'embrasse tendrement sur la joue en enlaçant ses doigts dans les miens.

\- Comment je vais faire maintenant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

\- Je veux plus jamais la voir.

\- Alors tu n'as qu'à ne plus jamais la voir, le campus est assez grand, et si tu la croises tu fais comme si elle n'existait pas… Après tout on ne parle pas avec tous les étudiants anonymes qu'on croise.

\- Si elle vient me parler ?

\- Tu lui dis que tu ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à elle, qu'elle te laisse tranquille, puis tu appliques la méthode précédente.

Ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Après, si tu as envie de lui parler pour-

\- Pourquoi j'aurais envie de lui parler ? je la coupe sèchement.

\- Je sais pas, si tu as envie de lui dire ce que tu ressens, ou que tu sens que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'explications, ou-

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à elle. Pendant un temps je la détestais, mais ça a duré tant que j'avais des sentiments pour elle. Quand j'ai arrêté de l'aimer autant, je n'avais plus de raison de la détester si fort. C'est juste que la voir me ramène à une époque douloureuse… Je veux juste oublier tout ça.

\- Je comprends… Quand est-ce que tu as… arrêté d'avoir des sentiments pour elle ?

Je la sens hésitante.

\- 2 septembre 2015.

\- Eh ben dis donc, c'est précis ça ! Eh mais c'est… la rentrée de première…

\- Oui, le jour où tu m'es rentrée dedans dans les couloirs.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ça sonne terriblement gnangnan, mais j'ai su que ma vie n'allait plus être aussi nulle quand tu m'as souri à ce moment-là…

\- Ne te moque pas de moi !

\- Non, je me moque pas. Je me suis sentie tellement faible de ressentir ça à ce moment-là, mais je me suis dit que si que si quelqu'un était capable de sourire comme ça sur terre, il fallait se battre pour vivre, et j'ai décidé que ma vie changerait. Regarde-nous, maintenant. Bon même si je t'avoue que quand tu m'as présenté Finn au début, je me suis dit que les mirages existaient aussi, je dis en laissant échapper un petit rire. Mais t'avoir en amie a suffit pour que j'ai envie de vivre à nouveau.

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes.

\- Tu sais quand j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi dans ma vie ?

Je secoue la tête sans me retourner vers elle. Je me sens un peu stupide de ce que je viens de lui dire.

\- La fois où, à nos vacances chez les grands parents de Raven, on escaladait cette petite falaise. On était déjà tous en haut, et toi t'étais en train d'arriver. Et je sais plus qui t'a tendu la main pour te faire monter, et au même moment le truc sur lequel tu t'appuyais s'est effondré et t'es tombée. Ben je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais pas te perdre quand, au lieu de réfléchir à comment faire le tour pour venir te récupérer au plus vite, je me suis précipitée vers le vide… C'était le chemin le plus rapide, mais bon pas vraiment le plus sûr. Heureusement que Lincoln m'a rattrapée quand je suis arrivée au bord, avant que je glisse.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? je crie en me retournant vers elle.

\- C'est pas moi, j'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir, c'était une sorte d'instinct… bon pas vraiment de survie mais… j'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Mais Clarke ne refais jamais ça, tu m'entends ?! Mais t'es folle ou quoi ?

\- Oui de toi, elle me dit avec un petit sourire.

\- Non mais c'est vraiment pas drôle, n'essaie pas de détourner la situation, t'es complètement inconsciente ! Promets-moi que, instinct ou pas instinct, tu referas jamais quelque chose comme ça !

\- Je peux pas te promettre que je ne ferai pas des choses que je ne maîtrise pas ! Et puis c'était y'a plus d'un an, y'a prescription.

\- J'espère que Lincoln t'a mis une grande baffe !

\- Il m'a tenue contre lui quelques secondes, personne nous regardait, les autres étaient penchés pour voir où t'étais. Ensuite il m'a soulevée devant lui comme si j'étais juste un morceau de chiffon, il m'a regardée avec un regard qui m'a terrifiée à jamais, sans dire un mot. J'ai eu un sursaut comme si je reprenais conscience. Il m'a lâchée et je suis partie en courant par le chemin pour venir te trouver en bas. Et il a eu la gentillesse d'en parler à personne.

\- Tu me feras penser à le remercier ! Je me rappelle, tu es arrivée la première. J'avoue avoir hésité à faire comme si j'étais inconsciente pour voir si t'allais me faire du bouche-à-bouche…

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Non ! Sur le moment j'ai pas vraiment pensé à ce genre de chose. J'étais juste tellement soulagée que tu sois là. Mais en y réfléchissant j'aurais dû !

\- T'es bête ! T'as eu de la chance quand même ce jour-là !

\- De quoi, que tu n'aies pas sauté dans le vide comme un super héro pour venir m'écraser et me casser l'autre bras ?

Elle me fait des chatouilles en guise de réponse.

\- Noooon Clarke !

Je me lève précipitamment, plonge mon pied dans la rivière et l'arrose.

\- Lexa !

Elle me fusille du regard, le visage trempé. Je profite de l'avance que j'ai d'être debout pour prendre la fuite. Elle finit par me rattraper, on bataille un moment avant de tomber dans l'herbe, l'une sur l'autre, forcément. On se regarde, essoufflées, quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes, je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps. Elle s'approche doucement de mon visage.

\- Tu sais que ça n'aurait pas ressemblé à ça si t'avais sauté… Tu te serais écrasée violemment on aurait jamais pu s'embrasser !

\- Je n'aurais dû te raconter ça ! T'es obligée de casser le moment là ?

Je nous fais rouler de manière à me retrouver au-dessus.

\- À défaut de bras cassé, il faut bien casser quelque chose !

\- Oui ben là c'est mon cœur qui risque d'être brisé si tu refuses encore de m'embrasser.

\- Oh, ne sois pas si dramatique, pauvre petite Clarke.

Elle me fait une moue d'enfant boudeur.

\- Exactement ce que je disais !

Je souris, lui caresse la joue, avant de venir mélanger nos lèvres, tirant, à l'une comme à l'autre, un soupir de satisfaction.

On rentre ensuite parce que l'après midi touche à sa fin et l'air se rafraîchit. Une fois arrivée, Clarke commence à préparer à manger.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider.

\- Non, t'inquiète pas, va te reposer si tu veux, je gère.

Je sens qu'elle agit comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile qui a besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Je déteste ça. Je déteste vraiment ça. Ça part d'une bonne intention, mais je ne suis pas une enfant.

\- Clarke, arrête d'agir comme si je pouvais rien faire et que tu devais tout faire pour moi !

\- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai absolument pas dit ça !

\- Non, mais tu le fais !

\- Mais non, Lexa, je compr-

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, laisse-moi préparer le repas et va te reposer toi alors ! J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me babysitter !

Mes mots sont sortis plus secs que je ne l'imaginais. Elle suspend ses gestes et me regarde avec des grands yeux.

\- Oh… ok.

Elle pose le couteau et s'en va sans rien ajouter. Je ferme les yeux. Je les rouvre et fixe le plan de travail, avec un oignon à moitié coupé. J'essaie de canaliser mes pensées tout en commençant à couper machinalement l'oignon, mais peine perdue. Tout se mélange et se bouscule dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas à arrêter le tourbillon et essayer de réfléchir clairement. Costia. _« Je suis désolée, mais on ne peut_ _pas continuer, c'est mieux si on s'arrête là nous deux »_. Le vide. Maman, le vide. L'hôpital. _« Mademoiselle, vous devez manger. Mademoiselle, vous devez parler. Mademoiselle, vous devez… »_. Clarke. « J'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais plus me passer de toi ». Le vide. Dans lequel elle a faillit sauter. « Je t'aime ». Costia. C'est fini. La douleur. Les disputes. La peur. Maman. « C'est de ta faute si elle est morte ». Le vide. Maman. « _C'est fini Lexa, je suis désolé »._ Clarke. Ses yeux bleus. Mon père. Les coups. Clarke. Maman. Le vide. Costia. _« Je suis désolée »_. « Je t'aime ».

Le tourbillon s'arrête quand je réalise que je viens de me couper. Je lâche le couteau qui s'écrase par terre. Je fixe le sang.

Le sang. Les disputes. Les cris. _« Tu ne peux pas laisser notre fille devenir un monstre »_. Les objets qui s'écrasent par terre. « _C'est fini Lexa, je suis désolé_ ». Maman. _« Je suis désolée, mais_ _on ne peut pas continuer »_. Costia. Le vide. Le sol qui tourne sous mes pieds. Le réveil à l'hôpital.

\- Merde, Lexa ! Lexa, tu m'entends ?

Les yeux bleus de Clarke.

\- Hey, ça va ? elle me demande avec une voix douce pleine d'inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce… qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai entendu un truc tomber par terre, alors je suis venue voir si ça allait, et puis tu es tombée…

Comme une impression de déjà vu.

\- Non ! Non je veux pas…

\- Quoi, tu veux pas quoi ?

\- Être à l'hôpital. Non je-

\- Calme-toi, on est pas à l'hôpital, on est chez nous. Tu viens juste de tomber, tu t'es réveillée tout de suite.

\- Oh. Ok.

Je la vois me regarder inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Pas grand-chose, j'ai eu la tête qui tourne…

Son regard se dirige maintenant sur ma main.

\- Oh mon dieu tu t'es blessée ! Viens, je vais te soigner ça ! Non, ne bouge pas. Tu peux te lever ? Attends ne bouge pas je vais chercher de quoi te soigner. Ah moins que tu puisses te lever ? Non tu ne devrais pas…

\- Clarke ! Stop ! C'est rien ma main, je me suis à peine coupée. Je vais m'asseoir. Après je pourrai me lever.

\- Oui, désolée. Viens redresse-toi.

Elle se calme, m'aide à m'asseoir. Je m'adosse contre le mur. Elle me remplit un verre d'eau et me le tend. Je la remercie d'un hochement de tête. Après avoir posé le verre vide à côté de moi, je me relève. Elle se place devant moi et met ses mains sous mes avants-bras pour que je puisse prendre appui. Je me relève, et dans l'élan, continue mon mouvement vers l'avant pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je sens qu'elle hésite un moment, mais finit par refermer les siens autours de ma taille.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit… C'était méchant et… faux. J'ai… j'ai besoin de toi Clarke. J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi, je rajoute tout bas.

\- Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi, elle murmure en réponse dans mes cheveux.

Elle resserre son étreinte sans rien ajouter. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, immobiles au milieu de la cuisine, je reprends la parole.

\- À quel point tu me détestes, si j'ai taché ton haut préféré avec... du sang ?

\- Allez, viens, on va te soigner !

Elle prend ma main pas blessée et m'entraîne vers la salle de bain. Je la regarde en train de désinfecter puis d'appliquer un pansement sur l'entaille. Ça me fait quand même assez mal maintenant que j'y fais un peu attention. Mais je reste concentrée sur le visage de la blonde appliquée qui me soigne.

\- C'est quand même profond, on devrait aller montrer à ma mère demain.

\- Clarke, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure, je voulais vraiment pas te blesser, j'ai été stupide.

\- Lexa, ça va, c'est pas grave ok ? Dis-moi quand je suis chiante et que ça t'insupporte… juste… un peu plus gentiment…

Je baisse la tête.

\- Tu sais, je sais pas toujours comment réagir, comment me comporter, de quoi tu as besoin… Alors dès fois je fais des choses qui vont pas. Tu peux me le dire, il n'y a pas de soucis. Ok ? Mais ne m'envoie pas chier comme ça.

Je hoche de la tête.

\- Bon par contre tu permettras, mais pour ce soir, je vais finir le repas.

Je lui souris.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

\- Au fait, Raven a appelé tout à l'heure… Elle nous propose de manger avec elle et O demain soir, petite soirée entre filles. Ça te dit ?

\- Oui.

Elle sourit, embrasse ma joue et on sort de la salle de bain. Je laisse Clarke reprendre les commandes des fourneaux et m'écroule sur le canapé. Cette journée m'a bien plus fatiguée que je n'avais réalisé.

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

\- À table !

N'obtenant pas de réaction, je me retourne. Je vois Lexa allongée sur le canapé, les jambes pendant par-dessus l'accoudoir. Elle s'est endormie dans cette position qui n'a pas l'air des plus confortables. Je m'approche pour la réveiller. Quand je me retrouve accroupie au niveau de sa tête, je vois qu'elle a l'air si paisible, encore une fois. Je n'ose plus la réveiller. Je me contente de caresser sa joue. Je me relève, vais chercher les assiettes sur la table, j'ai faim moi. Je pose la sienne sur la petite table, au cas où elle se réveille. Je la recouvre d'une couverture, m'assois à côté de sa tête et mange tranquillement, en allumant la télé, le volume bas pour ne pas la réveiller. Une fois mon assiette terminée et les mains libres, j'en pose une dans ses cheveux. Mes yeux se désintéressent rapidement de l'écran en face de moi, pour glisser sur son visage. En chemin, j'aperçois dans un coin de la table basse un carnet de dessins à moi et un fusain posé dessus. J'éteins la télé et les attrape pour me mettre à dessiner le visage endormi de Lexa. En feuilletant les pages de mon carnet, je me rends compte que plus de la moitié sont des dessins de Lexa. Je pourrais dessiner son visage de mémoire. Et pourtant, il y a chaque fois une expression différente. De la joie, de la fatigue, de l'excitation, de la colère, un petit sourire, un rictus concentré, un air boudeur, un éclat de rire, des traits endormis détendus… Je reviens à mon esquisse en cours. Malgré son air apaisé, je peux voir en scrutant son visage, une légère crispation. Quand on parle de crispation, je la vois se tendre brusquement et grogner quelque chose dans son sommeil. Ça passe, je me replonge dans mon dessin. Soudain, elle crie. En une seconde elle se retrouve assise, la respiration saccadée. Elle tremble.

\- Hey Lex, je tente en posant doucement ma main sur son bras. Ça va ?

\- Oh mon dieu, tu es là ?

Elle m'attrape dans ses bras et me serre comme si on s'était pas vues depuis six mois.

\- Oui… je suis là.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais partie… ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! S'il te plaît, ne me refais plus ça Clarke… c'était horrible…

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas vraiment contrôler ce qu'il se passe dans tes rêves, mon amour ?

\- C'était pas un rêve, c'était un cauchemar. Horrible.

\- Tu veux me raconter… ce que j'ai fait de si horrible, je lui dis en souriant pour essayer de la détendre.

Ça ne marche pas. Elle garde son expression perdue. Elle parle tout de même.

\- Je me réveillais. Et tu étais pas là. La place à côté de moi était froide, comme si tu n'avais jamais été là. Alors je me levais en te cherchant dans l'appart. Et t'étais toujours pas là. Je me disais que tu avais dû sortir. Et alors j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait aucune de tes affaires, nulle part. Alors j'ai cru que tu m'avais quittée. J'appelais Raven, puis Octavia, j'étais persuadée que tu étais allée chez l'une des deux. Et elles me disaient qu'elles ne connaissaient pas de Clarke. Elles se moquaient de moi. Alors j'ai couru dans la chambre, pour voir sur le cadre la photo de nous deux, tu sais celle qu'on a mise pour quand l'une de nous doit dormir toute seule ? Et tu n'étais plus dessus. J'étais là, toute seule sur la photo, avec l'air… seule. Alors je devenais folle. J'ai commencé à tout retourner dans l'appartement pour trouver une trace de toi. Et rien. Je suis sortie. Je demandais aux gens que je croisais s'ils t'avaient vue. Et puis je croisais… Costia. Alors je lui ai demandé aussi. Et elle m'a dit « Mais elle est partie, comme tout le monde, tout le monde finit par partir Lexa ! » en explosant de rire. Alors je courais, pour plus entendre son rire. Mais tous les gens que je croisais avaient la tête de Costia et riaient aussi. Et c'était horrible, j'étais complètement paniquée. Et perdue, j'étais perdue.

\- Viens là, je lui dis, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour la rassurer.

Je la prends dans mes bras.

\- Je suis là. C'était juste un cauchemar.

Je sens ses mains se refermer sur mon t-shirt. Elle reste comme ça sans bouger pendant un long moment.

\- Tu sais que je ne partirai pas, hein ?

\- J'ai peur.

\- Je te promets que je ne partirai pas Lexa.

\- Ne fais pas ça. T'en sais rien. Ma mère m'avait promis qu'elle me protégerait de mon père. Costia m'avait promis qu'elle serait là pour moi.

\- Ta mère, c'était pas son choix de partir. Et je ne suis pas Costia. Si je te le promets, c'est que je le ferai.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Mon cœur se serre à ces mots. Elle n'arrive pas à me faire confiance totalement. Comment je peux lutter contre ça. Je peux rien faire. Je suis là. Je lui montre que je serai toujours là. Je lui dis. Mais elle n'arrive pas à y croire. Je hais Costia. Du plus profond de mon être.

\- Tu te rappelles de la fois où on est allés faire du saut à l'élastique avec Bellamy et Octavia ?

Sa question complètement hors de propos me sort de mes pensées.

\- Quoi ? Euh oui, mais-

\- Tu n'as finalement pas sauté.

\- Effectivement, j'avais trop peur de ce truc.

\- T'avais peur de quoi exactement ?

\- Que ça lâche, que ça soit trop long et que je m'écrase par terre, que je remonte pas, j'en sais rien.

\- Pourtant, le mec il nous avait assuré que tout le matériel avait été bien vérifié, qu'il n'y aurait absolument aucun problème. Si c'est proposé au grand public c'est qu'il n'y absolument aucun risque.

\- Oui, mais on sait jamais… écoute, j'avais peur j'y peux rien !

Cette conversation commence à m'énerver. Déjà que je m'étais ridiculisée à l'époque en ne sautant pas, je comprends pas pourquoi elle vient remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Donc ton cerveau savait que c'était sans risque, mais quelque chose d'irrationnel te disait que tu ne pouvais pas complètement t'y fier.

\- Oui ben j'avais lu quelque part qu'il y avait quand même déjà eu des accidents.

\- Pas dans ce genre de structures.

\- Oui mais ça peut arriver.

\- Exactement, ça peut arriver. Et même si on sait que ça n'arrivera pas, on a peur. C'est incontrôlable. Je suis vraiment désolée Clarke, d'avoir peur. Je te fais confiance, tout comme en vrai tu faisais confiance au mec du saut à l'élastique qui avait vérifié dix fois ton matériel pour te rassurer. Je te fais confiance, mais j'ai quand même peur. Je suis désolée. Je contrôle pas cette partie. Crois-moi, je voudrais. Mais je n'y arrive pas. En tout cas pas encore. Mais ne le prends pas personnellement, je te jure c'est pas toi, tu es parfaite, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal volontairement…

\- Lexa… je murmure en la serrant un peu plus fort dans mes bras.

Elle cale sa tête dans mon cou, et quelques secondes plus tard, pour essayer de la détendre un peu, j'ajoute :

\- Tu penses que le mec du saut à l'élastique il l'a prit personnellement que je ne veuille pas sauter ?

Cette tentative fonctionne un peu mieux que la précédente. Elle rigole légèrement, et je sens les secousses de son corps contre le mien.

\- Lexa, si je sautais de ce fichu pont, tu arrêterais d'avoir peur toi aussi ?

\- Alors je t'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure de plus jamais te jeter dans le vide, tu m'écoutes pas en fait !

\- Mais là ce serait accrochée à un élastique !

\- Mouais, on sait jamais…

Je lui mets une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Hé ! Mais arrête, tu viens de m'expliquer qu'il y avait aucun risque !

\- Tu le savais à l'époque, ça t'a pas empêchée de rester en haut.

\- Méchante !

\- Je t'aime.

J'attrape son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse tendrement.

\- Moi aussi. On va dormir dans notre lit ?

\- C'est mon assiette que je vois là ?

\- Oui, tu dormais, j'ai pas osé te réveiller…

\- Je vais manger un peu avant d'aller au lit !

Lexa réchauffe son assiette et on va se coucher.

\- Bonne nuit Clarke.

\- Dors bien mon amour, et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis trop fatiguée pour déménager toute mes affaires cette nuit et aller effacer la mémoire de nos amis, donc je serai là demain matin.

\- J'espère bien.

\- De toute façon, vu comment tu t'accroches à moi quand tu dors, je vois mal comment je pourrais m'en aller…

\- À ton avis, je fais ça pourquoi ?

\- Je savais bien que la manière dont tu emmêlais tes jambes dans les miennes était en fait intéressée !

\- Tu as conscience que c'est toi qui fais ça ?

On rigole doucement, et on s'endort rapidement après un dernier baiser.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu (;**_ _ **Pas beaucoup d'action, mai on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Lexa, et quelques anecdotes (que je me suis bien amusée à écrire) sur leur passé amical. Puis Lexa qui panique, Clarke qui fait ce qu'elle peut pour l'aider et qui est un peu blessée par les peurs de Lexa...**_

 _ **Pour répondre aux reviews du chapitre précédent :**_

 _ **MelleOcelote : Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir d'être de retour et d'avoir vos petits commentaires ! Oui Clarke est au top pour elle, elle va être là autant que possible pour l'aider à surmonter tout ça (: **_  
_**Pour le rythme de publication, je ne promets rien parce que j'ai parfois des semaines assez chargées, mais je vais essayer 1 ou 2 (avec un peu de chance) fois par semaine.**_

 _ **Rosiie09 : Merci merci ! Oui le retour de Costia n'est pas des plus plaisants, ni pour Lexa ni pour Clarke (ni pour nous). À voir ce que l'avenir leur réserve...**_

 _ **Guest : Oui Clarke est là pour elle du mieux qu'elle peut, reste à voir si cela sera toujours suffisant...  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nouveau petit chapitre, entièrement du point de vue de Lexa, avec un personnage qu'on avait pas encore revu dans cette deuxième partie (; Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

J'émerge doucement sous la chaleur de la couette. J'étends ma main à la recherche de Clarke. Ma main glisse dans les draps pour rencontrer… rien. La place est froide. Je reste immobile quelques secondes. Elle doit être déjà levée. _Elle est partie_. Non, elle a dû se lever en avance, quelle heure il est ? _Quelle que soit l'heure, tu sais bien que Clarke ne se lève jamais tôt, elle est partie_. Non non non, elle a du avoir quelque chose à faire, ou alors il est très tard. _Mais oui bien sûr, évidemment_. Je lève les yeux vers le réveil. 7h30. Trop tôt pour Clarke. _Tu vois, elle est partie. Elle en avait marre que tu aies tout le temps peur._ Non, elle m'a promis qu'elle serait là ce matin. _Elle ne serait pas la première à rompre la promesse de ne pas t'abandonner_.

Je commence à paniquer. Ce n'est pas possible, hier encore elle essayait de me convaincre qu'elle serait toujours là. Est-ce qu'elle a fait ça juste pour que ça fasse encore plus mal quand elle partirait ? Je débloque un peu. Je me rends compte que je pleure. Il faut à tout prix que je me calme et que je réfléchisse. Non, il faut à tout prix que je voie Clarke. Maintenant. Je sors en trombe du lit et me précipite vers la porte.

\- Clarke !

J'ai crié en l'ouvrant. Et, elle est là, assise dans le salon sur le canapé. Je me fige.

\- Lexa ?

Elle me regarde avec un sourcil levé. Je reprends ma respiration. Elle est là. Elle n'est pas partie. Comment j'ai pu en douter ? Comment j'ai pu douter de Clarke une seule seconde ?

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Tu es là.

Je souris, au milieu des larmes qui n'arrêtent pas de couler. Je remarque alors Octavia, qui, en parlant de larmes, n'est pas en reste.

\- Je suis désolée, ça va, désolée.

Je referme la porte, mais elle est déjà là, devant moi, à essuyer les larmes de mon visage.

\- Hey…

Je ferme les yeux sous son geste.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke, je… comme hier tu avais dit que tu serais là quand je t'ai pas vue… j-j'ai paniqué… Je suis stupide.

\- Oh non Lexa, je suis désolée ! Octavia m'a appelé ce matin super tôt, ça allait pas, elle s'est disputé avec Lincoln, alors elle est venue… Mais je ne suis pas partie.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, tu ne peux pas plier ta vie à mes peurs stupides… Je-je vais aller me doucher, je vous rejoins.

\- Ok.

En sortant de la douche, j'entends la conversation.

\- Comment ça elle a peur que tu la quittes ? Mais tout va bien entre vous, non ? Tu prévois de la quitter ?

\- Mais non ! Absolument pas ! Ça va pas ou quoi ? C'est juste qu'à la fête de l'autre soir, on a croisé une ex à elle, qui l'a quittée… dans un mauvais moment, et pour de mauvaises raisons, et surtout, très mal. Bref, depuis elle est persuadée que le monde entier va l'abandonner, moi comprise. Et je sais plus quoi faire pour lui prouver le contraire. Je me sens tellement désemparée… Et puis…

\- Oui ?

\- Rien.

\- Clarke, dis-moi ce que tu allais dire !

\- Rien, c'est juste que le fait qu'elle pense que je risque potentiellement de la quitter, c'est… je sais pas, mais moi je m'imagine qu'on finira notre vie ensemble. Mais si elle, elle pense que je peux la quitter, c'est… j'ai l'impression que pour elle… je sais pas, notre relation n'est pas définitive.

Mon cœur se brise en entendant ces derniers mots. Comment elle peut penser ça ?

\- Vous êtes tellement compliquées les filles… Entre l'une qui pense que la fille qui ferait tout pour elle va la quitter, et celle qui pense que ça veut dire que la première veut pas finir sa vie avec elle… Non mais vous êtes complètement handicapées ou quoi ? Clarke, ouvre les yeux, elle t'aime plus que tout !

\- Je hais Costia… Comment elle a pu mettre autant de bordel en si peu de temps dans nos vies ?

Je me réveille en décidant que le quart d'heure espionnage a assez duré, et entre dans le salon.

\- Hey Octavia !

\- Salut Lexa ! Désolée pour ton réveil loin de ta chérie… J'aurais pas dû débarquer comme ça de bon matin.

\- Tu rigoles ? Bien sûr que tu débarques quand tu veux si t'en as besoin, chez nous c'est chez toi ! Allez, raconte-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Octavia me fait un pauvre sourire, et s'apprête à parler quand quelque chose semble la perturber.

\- Alors pour l'instant, ce qui va pas, c'est ta main pleine de sang !

\- Oh merde… Oui, j'ai essayé de refaire le bandage, mais comme je suis gauchère, j'ai galéré à faire ça de la main droite… Comme dirait l'expression, j'ai deux mains gauches !

\- Ça fait mal ? me coupe Clarke en attrapant ma main.

Je grimace.

\- Un peu.

\- Ça, en langage Lexa, dit Octavia, ça veut dire, « ça fait des heures que je prends sur moi, mais maintenant que je concède que j'ai mal, ça veut dire que la douleur n'est vraiment plus soutenable ».

\- Merde, Lexa, ça va pas la plaie, il faudrait voir quelqu'un ! Maintenant. Tu peux fermer la main ?

J'essaye mais ça m'arrache un cri de douleur. Je secoue la tête. Au même moment, on sonne à la porte.

\- Tu peux aller ouvrir O ? Je vais aller chercher de quoi désinfecter à nouveau avant qu'on aille à l'hôpital.

\- Non Clarke, on va pas à l'hôpital, ça va aller !

\- Quelqu'un a parlé d'hôpital ? Parce que l'hôpital vient à vous mesdemoiselles, annonce fièrement Octavia.

Derrière O, voilà maintenant Abby.

\- Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je venais voir comment se portaient ma fille indigne qui ne me donne pas de nouvelles et sa petite-amie, mais visiblement je suis surtout venue pour jouer au médecin… sur mon jour de congé !

\- Bonjour Abby, je suis désolée… Mais je peux aller voir un médecin, comme ça pendant ce temps vous pourrez profiter de votre fille indigne.

\- Ça va pas non ? Je disais ça pour rigoler ! Montre-moi ta main. Et arrête de me vouvoyer bon sang !

Son ton ne laisse pas le choix, je lui tends ma main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Des oignons, un couteau… Lexa en cuisine quoi, annonce Clarke.

Je repense à la scène de la veille, et me passe de tout commentaire supplémentaire, me contentant de hocher la tête.

\- Mais comment tu as pu faire une entaille aussi profonde, à cet endroit-là, juste par inattention en coupant des oignons ?

\- Je-j'étais ailleurs, je réponds gênée. C'est grave ?

\- Plutôt oui, tu as touché le tendon… Comment tu fais pour ne pas hurler de douleur ?

\- Lexa a une résistance à la douleur supérieure à celle du reste de l'humanité, annonce Octavia en rigolant, la fois où elle s'est cassé le bras, elle nous a assuré que tout allait bien et-

\- Lexa ?

\- Non, c'est juste que j'essaie de canaliser ça… Mais là c'est vrai, qu'intérieurement, je hurle un peu…

\- Oui enfin bon elle est un peu tombée dans les pommes aussi après ça.

\- Ça a duré une seconde, c'était la vue du sang, c'est rien du tout !

\- La vue du sang ? Comme si toi tu avais peur du sang !

\- Bon allez, on va à l'hôpital, réparer tout ça, poser une attelle, et je vais te prescrire des anti-douleurs.

\- Non vraiment Abby, on va pas aller à l'hôpital pendant tes jours de congé !

\- Si, allez, en route, c'est un ordre, on ne discute pas jeune fille.

Les paroles d'Abby ne laissent pas beaucoup de place à la discussion.

\- Je vais prendre ma veste, annonce Clarke.

\- Non attends, tu sais quoi, je vais pas gâcher la journée de tout le monde pour trois pauvres points qu'il faut faire à l'hôpital. Reste là avec Octavia, on revient bientôt, je suis sure qu'on en a pas pour longtemps ! N'est-ce pas Abby ?

\- Exact, dans deux heures maximum je te la ramène en entier, dit-elle à l'intention de sa fille.

\- Ok, abdique-t-elle.

Je lui fais un sourire, m'approche pour l'embrasser chastement – je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise sur le fait d'avoir ce genre de marque d'affection devant sa mère – et on sort.

On monte dans la voiture d'Abby.

\- Désolée vraiment, pour ton jour de repos.

\- Il n'y a aucun soucis Lexa.

\- À quel point c'est grave ?

\- Je t'avouerais que c'est vraiment pas beau… ça va mettre du temps avant que tous les tissus se remettent bien en place. Il va vraiment falloir tout immobiliser pendant un mois.

\- Un mois ?

\- Oui, c'est vraiment important.

\- Mince, mes examens…

\- C'est quand ?

\- Ça commence la semaine prochaine…

\- Je suis désolée.

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Lexa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ?

\- Ben comme Clarke a dit, je suis pas très douée de mes deux mains, je coupais les oignons et-

\- Non, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu te retrouves avec la main quasiment HS.

Encore une fois, son ton ne laisse pas de place à la négociation.

\- Je pensais à autre chose.

\- …

\- À des choses pas très sympas. Mon esprit s'embrouillait. Mais vraiment. J'avais l'impression de plus rien contrôler, j'avais des flashs de pleins de moments de ma vie. J'avais plus vraiment… conscience… oui c'est ça, j'étais un peu dans un autre état.

\- C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ?

\- Hmmm, pas vraiment. Après… après la mort de ma mère, j'avais souvent de sortes de crises, avec des flashs comme ça. Mais ça se concentrait sur… sur ma mère.

\- A priori, après ce genre de traumatisme, c'est pas anormal. Comment tu gérais à l'époque ?

\- Cos-

Je m'interromps. Et pourtant, au moins au début, c'est vrai que c'est Costia qui calmait mes crises. Mais bon, je vais pas non plus parler de mon ex à la mère de ma copine.

Abby tourne la tête vers moi, un air interrogateur et sévère collé au visage.

\- Mon ex, je soupire en tournant la tête.

\- Oh… mais il n'y a pas de soucis, je vais pas te manger parce que tu as eu une vie amoureuse avant ma fille tu sais.

Abby a vraiment le don de me mettre à l'aise.

\- Bon, et qu'est-ce qui a changé entre ces crises et celle-là ?

\- C'était… Je sais pas. Ça mélangeait beaucoup plus de choses. Tellement de choses… Et c'était pas juste de la tristesse, j'ai complètement paniqué… Je…

\- Écoute Lexa, je vais pas te demander de me raconter ta vie, ce serait évidemment mal venu, mais je pense que tu devrais vraiment parler à quelqu'un. Un professionnel je veux dire. J'ai des collègues vraiment très biens qui pourraient te recevoir. Tu ne pourras pas réussir à gérer ça si tu ne l'extériorises jamais. Regarde comment ça essaye de sortir, maintenant.

En disant ça elle désigne ma main du regard. Par réflexe, je la cache sous mon autre main. Et puis je réalise le ridicule de mon acte. Je m'enfonce dans mon siège et détourne mon regard sur la route, sentant toujours celui d'Abby sur moi.

Une heure plus tard, Abby finit le dernier point pour refermer la plaie, pose un pansement, puis une attelle sur ma main.

\- Et voilà, plus qu'à attendre que ça se répare tout seul maintenant.

Elle relève la tête vers moi, sort un papier de sa poche et me le tend.

\- Il y a d'autres choses qui ne se répareront pas toutes seules. C'est le numéro du docteur Kane. Tu l'as déjà rencontré, c'est lui qui avait relu le rapport avec moi. Tu peux l'appeler de ma part, ou pas de ma part, tu fais comme tu veux. Quand tu seras prête, je pense vraiment que ça pourra t'aider. Clarke, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, et tout l'amour qu'elle a pour toi, ne pourra pas guérir toutes tes blessures Lexa.

Je reste à la regarder dans les yeux pendant quelques instants. Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus retenir mes larmes. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi, sur le lit, et passe un bras réconfortant autours de mes épaules.

\- Ça va aller, Lexa…

\- C'est juste que… c'est tellement dur, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais jamais parler de ça…

Puis je réalise, que j'ai raconté la plupart des épisodes difficiles de ma vie à Clarke.

\- Clarke…

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai déjà quasiment tout raconté à Clarke.

\- Tu vois que tu es capable d'en parler, elle me dit avec un gentil sourire.

\- Abby ?

Elle tourne le regard vers moi.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je lui ai jamais dit… j'ai déjà été à l'hôpital… enfin je veux dire, hospitalisée. En unité psychiatrique. Quelques semaines…

Elle me regarde avec un regard interrogateur, mais je ne sens aucun jugement en elle.

\- Je mangeais plus, après… ça. Ils ont essayé de me faire parler à des psy, mais… j'en garde pas un très bon souvenir… Très mauvais en fait. Je suis pas sure d'être capable de revenir régulièrement à l'hôpital pour faire ça.

\- Oh. Marcus a aussi un cabinet en ville, si jamais tu te sens plus à l'aise avec ça.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Prends ton temps, mais je suis sûre que ça t'aidera.

\- Merci Abby.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Et Lexa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il n'y a absolument aucune honte à avoir été hospitalisée, à avoir eu besoin d'aide, même si je suis désolée que le service psychiatrique de la plupart des hôpitaux soit défaillant et n'apporte pas l'aide qu'il faudrait… Ce que je veux dire c'est que beaucoup de gens ont un jour ou l'autre besoin de ce genre d'aide, d'autant plus dans des situations douloureuses. Et il ne faut pas te sentir mal, ou faible, par rapport à ça. Je te dis pas ça pour que tu en parles à Clarke, ça c'est toi qui vois, mais je te dis ça pour que tu ne te juges pas toi-même.

Je hoche faiblement de la tête et réfléchis à ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

\- Tu veux qu'on y aille ?

Je n'aime définitivement pas les hôpitaux.

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose avant de rentrer ?

Je ne comprends pas vraiment le sens de sa question. Même si j'aurais bien une idée de réponse. J'irais bien manger une glace.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, ce que tu veux.

Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend de lui répondre à voix haute :

\- Je voudrais bien une glace.

\- Va pour une glace.

Sa réponse me surprend tout autant que la mienne. Et puis je souris, tandis qu'on monte dans la voiture. Abby se gare à nouveau peu après. On s'approche de la petite cabane en bois, sur laquelle on peut encore lire des lettres de peinture à moitié effacées par le temps. Arkadia.

\- J'emmenais souvent Clarke ici quand elle était petite, elle adorait ces glaces.

Je me sens à mon tour comme un enfant qu'on emmène manger une glace pour lui faire plaisir. Ce qui se rapproche pas mal de la situation en fait. Mais étrangement, ça me convient plutôt bien.

\- Alors Docteur Griffin, vous avez changé de fille ? La dernière était blonde il me semble, lance jovialement l'homme derrière les milles parfums.

\- Oh non Gustus, malheureusement celle-là je l'ai toujours ! C'est mon autre fille !

Je me fige à la phrase d'Abby. « Mon autre fille ». Encore une fois, je me sens étrangement bien.

\- Oh Lexa, je suis désolée, je voulais pas te-

Sans réfléchir à ce que je fais, je prends Abby dans mes bras et la serre contre moi. Elle répond tout de suite à l'étreinte.

\- Mangue – coco – passion, avec de la chantilly.

\- Pardon ?

\- Si tu veux te faire passer pour l'autre fille, il faut commander comme elle !

J'explose de rire, contente qu'Abby m'offre une sortie de câlin pas trop gênante.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers mes petites dames ?

\- Mangue – coco – passion s'il vous plaît !

\- Avec de la chantilly ? me demande l'homme, un sourcil levé, comme si le destin de l'humanité dépendait de ma réponse.

\- Bien sûr !

On éclate tous les trois de rire.

Abby commande pour elle, et on part s'installer sur le front de mer pour déguster tranquillement.

\- J'imagine mal une petite Clarke de huit ans manger cette glace, qui est aussi grosse qu'elle ne devait l'être à l'époque !

\- Tu veux le secret ? C'est son père qui finissait toujours !

\- Elle était très proche de lui, non ?

\- Oui, très. Ça a été très difficile pour elle quand il est mort.

On reprend nos dégustations en silence. Un silence pas gênant. Juste agréable, tranquille. Je savoure le moment tout autant que la glace. On a quasiment fini quand le téléphone d'Abby sonne.

\- Oui Clarke ?

\- …

\- Quelle heure il est ?!

\- …

\- Oui on arrive tout de suite !

\- …

\- Non tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, on part de l'hôpital on arrive !

Elle raccroche.

\- Oulàlà, on est pas passées loin de la catastrophe !

On retourne jusqu'à l'appartement. Avant d'introduire mes clés dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte, je me retourne vers Abby.

\- Merci pour tout ça Abby, ça m'a vraiment fait du bien. J'apprécie…

\- Le plaisir est partagé. Maintenant tu devrais ouvrir, avant que la furie qui est à l'intérieur n'explose ! Ah et attends, tu devrais aller te brosser les dents si tu veux pas qu'on se fasse griller, Clarke serait bien capable de reconnaître le goût d'une glace Arkadia sur tes lèvres ! elle ajoute en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Je rougis et on rentre.

\- Enfin ! Vous deviez mettre moins de 2h, et ça fait plus de 3h !

\- Désolée, il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'hôpital, tu sais comment c'est dans ces cas-là… j'ai fini par me faire alpaguer sur le cas d'un enfant…

Clarke m'embrasse en écoutant distraitement les explications de sa mère. Elle hausse un sourcil. Abby n'avait pas tort…

\- J'ai mangé tous les bonbons de la salle d'attente en l'attendant, j'ajoute l'air de rien.

L'explication semble suffire.

\- J'espère que tu as encore faim, on a préparé à manger… même si ça a refroidi depuis le temps !

Abby me glisse discrètement un « bien joué », et s'assoit à table. Elle enchaîne rapidement la discussion avec Octavia.

Clarke me prend un peu à part.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, très bien ! je lui réponds avec un grand sourire.

\- Ta main ?

Je grimace.

\- On en parlera plus tard.

Elle m'embrasse, d'un baiser un peu plus approfondi.

\- T'as vraiment dû manger beaucoup de bonbons, elle lâche d'un air un peu suspicieux.

On se ré-approche de la table et on se sert.

\- Alors maman, comment va Gustus ?

\- Oh très bien, il a justement demandé de tes nouv-

Abby s'interrompt, semblant réaliser sa bourde.

\- Enfin, je veux dire, quand j'y suis allée la semaine dernière…

\- Comme si tu allais toute seule t'acheter des glaces ! Tu ne fais ça que si quelqu'un te supplie pendant des heures !

\- J'ai pas supplié, je grommelle dans mon assiette, avant de réaliser que je nous ai définitivement grillées. Oups…

\- Alors je vois, nous on vous attend pour manger, on s'inquiète, et vous vous allez manger des glaces et vous nous mentez !

Effectivement, vu comme ça, c'est pas très cool. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on a menti. Mais ce petit moment de complicité avec Abby m'a fait du bien.

\- Ok, je suis désolée c'est de ma faute, j'ai fait promettre à Lexa de ne rien dire. Mais je mourrais d'envie d'une glace, et j'ai besoin d'un prétexte pour y aller, j'assume pas, à mon age, d'y aller seule.

\- Et comment ça se fait qu'elle ait prit exactement mon parfum ? enchaîne Clarke.

\- Mais comment tu sais qu'elle a prit ton parfum ? lui demande Octavia médusée.

\- Je t'avais dit d'aller te brosser les dents, Lexa !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'exploser de rire, bientôt accompagnée par Abby, sous le regard ébahi des deux autres filles.

\- Pardon… mon amour… C'est très bon, ce que vous avez préparé.

Je vois Clarke prête à repartir de plus belle, mais je pose ma main droite sur la sienne. Le contact semble l'apaiser. Elle regarde nos mains, plonge son regard dans le mien, et finit par sourire.

\- Merci.

\- Waouh Woods, bien joué, j'aurais eu besoin de toi pendant l'adolescence de Clarke !

\- Bon maman ça va là ?

Et le repas continue, sur une lignée un peu plus calme. Au moment de faire la vaisselle, je suis écartée, pour « des raisons physiques évidentes », et Octavia vient s'échouer à côté de moi sur le canapé, tandis que Clarke et Abby rangent en blaguant à côté.

\- Ça va O' ? On s'est pas beaucoup vues, depuis ce matin.

Elle appuie sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Ça va mieux…

\- Est-ce que je dois aller casser la figure à Lincoln ?

\- Avec ta main ? Ça m'étonnerait !

\- Tu sais bien que si tu me donnes une seule bonne raison j'irai. Main ou pas main. Et tu sais aussi que je lui mettrais la raclée de sa vie dans tous les cas !

\- Je sais Lex, t'es la meilleure. Merci d'être là… Mais je crois qu'on va éviter la méthode Woods. Je vais plutôt essayer de lui parler.

\- Oui, souvent c'est ce qui fonctionne le mieux quand même… Et puis ça m'aurait embêté d'avoir à me battre avec Lincoln… Tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

À ce moment-là une tornade brune déboule dans la pièce.

\- Heeeeey vous voilà toutes ici ! Vous m'avez manqué ! Désolée de pas avoir pu venir plus tôt. En tout cas, j'ai de l'alcool pour tenir toute la nuit ! Oh salut Abby, contente de voir que tu nous rejoins pour notre soirée filles !

\- Bonjour Raven ! Oh non, moi je vais pas tarder à vous laisser, j'ai un repas ce soir.

La soirée, que Clarke a finalement délocalisée chez nous puisque Octavia était déjà présente sur place, se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ponctuée de rires. Clarke reste quasiment tout le temps collée à moi. Ou alors c'est moi qui reste collée à elle. Mais on rompt le contact physique le moins possible. Une main sur la jambe de l'autre, la tête appuyée contre une épaule, deux genoux qui se touchent, les doigts qui s'effleurent…

\- Vous savez quoi ? demande Raven.

\- Non, mais je sens que tu vas bientôt nous le dire… répond sarcastiquement Octavia.

\- Je me suis fait une nouvelle amie !

\- Héhé, bravo ! Raconte-nous tout !

\- Bon vous vous rappelez à la soirée avant-hier ?

Clarke tourne le regard vers moi, inquiète. Je la rassure d'un sourire.

\- Bon ben vous étiez toutes parties pour une partie de jambes en l'air je suppose, vous deux, elle dit en nous désignant, toi et Lincoln… pareil. Monty était avec une fille je voulais pas le déranger. Donc j'ai continué à boire avec des gens random. Et puis je sais plus comment, je me suis retrouvée assise par terre dans la salle de bain, à côté d'une fille de la fac. On a parlé pendant deux heures, complètement torchées, c'était assez drôle !

\- Tu sais que d'avoir discuté de choses dont vous ne vous souvenez probablement même plus avec une personne bourrée ne fait pas de vous des amies ?

\- T'es jalouse Clarke !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Bon, tout ça pour dire que je suis capable de socialiser, je ne fais pas peur aux gens !

\- D'accord. Et comment elle s'appelle ton amie ?

\- Elle s'appelle euh… elle s'appelle… Attends ça va me revenir !

On explose toutes les trois de rire devant son air concentré.

\- Euh, Clara ?

\- Ben j'en sais rien moi, à toi de nous dire !

On charrie encore Raven pendant un moment avec son « amie imaginaire ».

\- Vous êtes sûres que vous voulez pas rester dormir là les filles ?

\- Non vous inquiétez pas on va rentrer !

Raven et Octavia nous embrassent puis descendent chercher un taxi pour rentrer. Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé.

\- Je suis crevée ! Laisse Clarke, on rangera demain !

Mais bien sur, elle ne m'écoute pas et commence à rassembler tout ce qu'il se trouve sur la table basse. Je l'attrape et la tire pour la faire tomber sur moi, tout en éloignant ma main pour la protéger.

\- Ok ok, t'as gagné ! Mais demain c'est toi qui rangeras !

\- Tout ce que tu veux, je lui réponds en l'embrassant sur le front. Mais je veux un câlin.

\- Je suis fatiguée pour ce soir Lex, j'ai pas très envie de-

\- Je parlais pas de ce genre de câlin. Je veux juste être dans tes bras.

\- Ben je pourrais si tu me lâchais, mais là c'est plutôt moi qui suis dans tes bras…

\- Surtout restes-y, je lui dis en posant un nouveau baiser sur son front.

Je la vois sourire, tout en caressant mon bras. Ses doigts glissent en direction de mon poignet.

\- Alors ta main ?

\- Je me suis pas loupée… Je dois pas l'utiliser pendant un mois.

\- Mince… Est-ce que je peux te dem-

\- J'ai mes examens la semaine prochaine, je sais pas comment je vais faire.

\- Oui c'est vrai… Tu pourrais demander à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui écrive pour toi non ?

\- Je sais pas, je verrai avec la fac demain, là je suis trop fatiguée pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

\- Ok.

Elle se redresse, et sans décoller son corps du mien, pose sa tête à côté de la mienne sur le dossier du canapé, de façon à pouvoir capter mon regard. Après quelques secondes d'insistance, je cède et tourne les yeux vers elle. On reste quelques secondes perdues dans le regard de l'autre, puis elle reprend la parole.

\- Lexa-

\- On va dormir ?

Elle soupire.

\- D'accord.

Je me penche pour l'embrasser avant qu'on se lève.

\- Tout va bien.

Elle hoche de la tête sans lâcher mon regard, puis elle se lève et part dans la chambre. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Ma main glisse dans ma poche et en tire un papier. « Marcus Kane : 06 25 39 81 66 ». Je le fixe encore un peu, en relisant machinalement les chiffres, puis le replie soigneusement et le remets dans ma poche. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce bout de papier m'aide. Mais je ne suis pas sure d'avoir d'autre choix que d'essayer. On verra demain.

\- Je suis contente que vous vous entendiez si bien avec ma mère, lance Clarke une fois que je me suis installée près d'elle dans le lit.

\- Elle a été super…

\- J'en reviens toujours pas que soyez parties comme des voleuses manger des glaces… sans nous !

\- Ah ton problème c'est que t'en voulais aussi en fait ! je rigole à sa remarque.

\- Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait amenée là-bas, cet endroit est magique.

Je pense que Clarke n'est pas dupe sur l'explication d'Abby, mais elle n'ajoute rien à ce propos.

\- Tu m'y emmèneras toi aussi ?

\- Oui, autant que tu veux.

Elle pose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Dors maintenant mon amour.

\- Bonne nuit mon étoile.

Je me tourne de dos à Clarke et sens immédiatement son corps se coller à mon dos et ses bras m'entourer. Comme d'habitude, ses jambes viennent se mélanger aux miennes, ce qui me fait sourire. J'attrape une de ses mains dans ma main valide, cale ma tête contre elle, et m'endors sur le champ, en sentant ses lèvres se poser une dernière fois dans mes cheveux.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez-vous pensé ? Les moments Lexa-Abby vous ont plu ? Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé les écrire en tout cas !**_

 _ **MelleOcelote : merci pour tes reviews régulières, ça fait plaisir ! Contente que cette suite te plaise, j'espère que c'est le cas pour ce nouveau chapitre aussi ! à bientôt (:  
**_

 _ **Morgane : merci ! Oui c'est pas facile pour Lexa, pour l'instant elle est encore mal, mais heureusement bien entourée ! à bientôt  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Le quatrième chapitre est là ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira (:**_

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Deux semaines ont passé depuis notre petite rencontre avec Costia. Lexa évite d'en parler, mais je sais que ça la perturbe. Elle fait des cauchemars quasiment toutes les nuits. Elle passera finalement les rattrapages plutôt que ses examens maintenant, elle n'a ni la tête – ni la main – à ça. Elle n'a donc pas cours tant que sa période d'examen n'est pas finie. Comme d'habitude à la fac, je rejoins Octavia et Raven pour déjeuner quand nos horaires coïncident. Je me dirige comme un zombi vers la cafet à la recherche de leurs têtes dans la foule. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, parce que Lexa a eu des cauchemars terribles. Elle était complètement paniquée. Et quand elle a enfin réussi à se rendormir, c'est moi qui ne pouvais plus fermer l'œil, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour la situation. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'elle aille mieux ? Est-ce que je peux vraiment faire quelque chose, à part être là quand elle a besoin ? Comment elle va gérer de croiser Costia à la fac ? Je hais tellement cette fille. C'est incroyable. C'est en ruminant ces pensées que j'arrive dans la cafet. Je repère Octavia, lui fait signe que je prends à manger et les rejoins. J'attrape mon plateau et rejoins la table où une place m'attends à côté de Raven.

\- Salut Clarkie, oula, dure journée ? t'as l'air crevée…

\- Ça va… je dis sans lever la tête.

\- Hey Clarke, regarde, mon amie que j'avais rencontrée à la soirée !

Je relève la tête vers Raven.

\- En fait c'était pas Clara, je te présente-

\- Costia, je termine à sa place.

\- Clarke.

Elle n'a pas l'air rassuré. Elle fait bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Euh… je… écoute Clarke je…

\- Mais vous vous connaissez ? demande Raven étonnée.

\- Dégage, je lance froidement à Costia sans me préoccuper de sa question.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non mais Clarke tu lui parles pas comme ça ! s'indigne Raven.

J'ignore la remarque de Raven et continue de fixer la blonde.

\- Pars maintenant, je veux plus te voir ici !

\- Écoute je sais que j'ai merdé, mais je voudrais au moins pouvoir m'excuser auprès de Le-

\- Je t'ai dit de dégager ! Tu ne t'approches plus jamais de nous, tu nous oublies. Tu laisses Lexa tranquille. Je pense que tu lui as fait déjà assez de mal comme ça. Je ne sais même pas comment tu oses encore…

Je sens la colère monter en moi. Je me lève sans lâcher des yeux cette fille.

\- Je vais être très claire, si jamais tu oses ne serait-ce que t'approcher d'elle, je te garantis que tu le regretteras, je te fais peut-être pas peur comme ça, mais je te jure que si tu lui fais encore du mal, tu voudras pas avoir affaire à moi, ni à ses autres amis d'ailleurs. Lincoln se fera un plaisir de venir briser chacun de tes petits os avec moi. Donc tu prends tes affaires et tu disparais de nos vies. Maintenant !

Costia n'ajoute pas un mot, elle prend son plateau et part. Je la suis du regard et me rassois lentement, les mains tremblantes de colère.

Octavia et Raven me regardent, abasourdies.

\- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer là ? articule difficilement Octavia.

\- Fallait le dire que tu voulais pas que je me fasse d'autres amis Clarkie, tu sais que tu fais vraiment peur parfois…

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec-

\- J'ai bien compris. Tu nous expliques ?

Je secoue la tête. Je ne sais même pas quoi leur dire.

\- C-c'est compliqué.

\- Lexa la connaît ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Son ex.

\- Oh, celle qui… commence Octavia.

\- Oui.

\- Celle qui ? demande Raven.

\- Celle qui l'a quittée du jour au lendemain sans une seule explication juste après la mort de la mère de Lexa. Depuis qu'on l'a vue à la soirée, Lexa est angoissée tout le temps, elle fait des cauchemars où je l'abandonne, toutes les nuits, elle a constamment peur que je parte. Je suis désolée pour ta tentative de te faire d'autres amis Rav', mais je hais tellement cette fille… Je sais plus comment gérer pour Lex, c'est de pire en pire, je me sens tellement… inutile. Je sais plus quoi faire…

Je n'arrive plus à retenir mes larmes. La fatigue, le stress, la peur, la tristesse.

\- Heeeey Clarke viens là, pleure pas, ça va aller !

Raven passe un bras autours de mon épaule pour m'attirer contre elle tandis qu'Octavia prend ma main par-dessus la table.

\- Chhht ça va s'arranger tu sais.

\- Et si ça s'arrange pas ? Je me sens tellement désemparée… Je vois qu'elle souffre, mais j'ai l'impression de rien pouvoir faire pour la soulager.

\- Tu es là pour elle, c'est tout ce dont elle a besoin de ta part Clarke, sois là, montre-lui que tu l'aimes, tu ne peux pas faire plus. Et tu le fais déjà…

\- Il faut surtout qu'on s'arrange pour qu'elle ne croise pas cette…

\- Elle reprend les cours quand ?

\- Dans une semaine.

\- Dac, on s'arrangera pour qu'elle soit seule le moins possible, selon nos emplois du temps.

\- Merci les filles.

\- C'est normal, Lex est notre amie. On verra avec les autres pour tout ça. Et si vraiment l'autre pétasse comprend pas, on lui enverra effectivement Lincoln pour lui faire peur !

\- Ton copain ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, lui lance Raven en rigolant.

\- Peu importe, il peut être assez impressionnant ! Et tu sais bien que s'il fallait défendre l'un ou l'une d'entre nous il le ferait !

\- Je sais, te fâche pas, j'ai pas envie de l'avoir sur le dos ! rigole encore Raven.

\- Comment ça va entre vous d'ailleurs ? je demande à Octavia.

\- Bien, on s'est expliqués, et tout va très bien maintenant.

\- Je suis contente pour vous, vous êtes vraiment bien tous les deux.

\- Je sais…, répond rêveusement Octavia avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais ne l'encourage pas là-dedans toi ! dis Raven en prenant un air faussement grave. Regarde comment elle devient niaise après !

\- Oh ça va, c'est pas parce que t'as pas de mec que je peux pas être heureuse !

Raven ne répond rien, mais à son tour je vois un petit sourire se former sur son visage.

\- Ah moins que… tu aies un mec ! je lance quasiment sûre de mon intuition.

Elle secoue la tête.

\- Raven !

\- Non !

\- Dis-nous !

Elle secoue encore la tête.

\- Mais rien je vous dis !

\- Allez j'ai bien vu ta tête, t'as quelqu'un ?

\- Non ! Il se pourrait que… j'ai couché avec quelqu'un, mais il n'y a rien de sérieux…

\- C'est qui ?

\- Bell'

\- Quoi ? Tu as couché avec-

\- Qui a couché avec qui ? demande Monty en s'installant à la table avec nous.

Raven nous fait des gros yeux pour qu'on se taise et la conversation finit par changer de sujet.

* * *

Je rentre après ma longue journée à la fac.

\- Salut mon amour, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Lexa sourit en me voyant.

\- Oui et toi, ça allait la fac ?

J'hésite un instant à lui raconter l'épisode Costia. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas la peine d'insister avec ça.

\- Oui ça allait, tu as fait quoi ? je demande en me penchant pour l'embrasser.

\- Rien. J'ai voulu aller à la salle de sport, mais avec ma main je peux rien faire. J'ai voulu faire un gâteau. Mais avec une seule main c'est compliqué aussi. Je… je suis allée… Enfin, j'ai lu et regardé des séries. Tu m'as manqué.

Je m'installe dans ses bras sur le canapé.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée. Je suis épuisée…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- La chose dont j'ai le plus envie sur terre en ce moment, c'est de faire une sieste. Dans tes bras.

Elle me sourit.

\- Je crois qu'on peut arranger ça…

\- Oh mon dieu, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante !

\- Allez viens là.

Lexa s'assoit contre l'accoudoir du canapé, les jambes étendues sur le canapé. Je viens me caler entre ses jambes, à moitié allongée sur son torse. Elle tire une couverture sur moi et referme bras autour de moi. Sa main valide passe dans mes cheveux, elle sait que j'adore ça. Je pourrais rester des heures sans bouger du moment qu'elle fait ça. Je soupire de satisfaction.

\- Tu me réveilles dans une demi-heure ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dors mon amour.

Sous sa caresse, je m'endors à peine les yeux fermés.

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Clarke s'endort contre moi. Sa tête sous mon menton, ses bras autours de ma taille. Je sens son corps qui se soulève à chaque respiration. Je caresse distraitement ses cheveux et son visage. Je sais que ça la détend. Et moi aussi ça me détend. Je regarde son visage endormi. Elle a les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux. Elle dort mal à cause de moi. Toutes les nuits je me réveille à cause d'un cauchemar, et elle se réveille pour me rassurer et m'aider à me rendormir. Je me sens tellement mal de lui faire subir tout ça. Elle n'y est pour rien. Je repense à mon après-midi. Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Enfin ça ne s'est pas mal passé non plus, mais… Je sais pas. Je ne sais même pas comment je m'attendais à ce que ça puisse se passer. Dans tous les cas je dois continuer. Je dois le faire. Pour Clarke. Pour moi.

* * *

 _\- Allô ?_

 _Je sens le stress monter. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de faire ça. Clarke vient de partir à la fac. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je sais que je vais passer ma journée à hésiter pour ne finalement pas le faire._

 _\- Il y a quelqu'un ?_

 _Je me décide enfin à répondre._

 _\- Oui… Je suis là._

 _\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

 _\- Je… Je suis Lexa Woods… j-je sais pas si… vous vous rappelez de moi…_

 _\- Oui bien sûr que je m'en rappelle. Est-ce que ça va ?_

 _\- Abby m'a donné votre numéro. Je crois que… j'aurais besoin de… votre aide._

 _\- Oh, oui bien sûr. Tu as bien fait d'appeler Lexa. Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on se voie aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Euh, je ne sais pas si je suis prête…_

 _\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?_

 _\- Non rien._

 _\- Je suis à l'hôpital toute la matinée si tu-_

 _\- Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital._

 _\- Ok. Alors on peut se voir à mon cabinet dans l'après-midi. Attends, je regarde mon agenda…Voilà. On pourrait se voir à 14 h. J'aurai pas beaucoup de temps, mais on pourrait déjà discuter un peu de ce dont tu as besoin et voir pour la suite. C'est bon pour toi ?_

 _\- 14 h ?_

 _\- Oui, ça pose problème ? Sinon un autre jour._

 _Je peux pas je peux pas je peux pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas le temps de me préparer. Mais te préparer pour quoi Lexa ? Allez, dis-lui oui, de toute façon si c'est dans une semaine tu vas stresser toute la semaine. Au moins ce sera fait. Tu sauras à quoi t'en tenir. Tu n'es pas obligée de lui parler si tu ne veux pas. Marcus est gentil. Mais j'ai peur._

 _\- Lexa ?_

 _\- Je… oui… C'est d'accord, 14 h._

 _Il me donne l'adresse et on raccroche. Je passe le reste de la matinée à stresser. Je réchauffe des restes de la veille, mais je n'ai pas spécialement faim. Je sors enfin, pas très rassurée._

 _Et me voilà devant le bâtiment. Je pousse la porte. Une petite plaque « Dr Kane, psychiatre, 2ème étage ». Je souffle. Puis monte. Nouvelle porte. Je sonne puis entre, dans une petite salle d'attente._

 _\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, votre nom ? me demande le secrétaire._

 _\- Woods._

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas sur le planning._

 _\- C'est bon, entre Lexa._

 _Marcus est à la porte de la salle de consultation. Je souffle de nouveau pour me donner du courage et entre, Marcus referme la porte derrière moi._

 _\- Alors Lexa, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?_

 _\- Je sais pas… je souffle sans oser lever les yeux vers lui._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête ce matin quand tu t'es dis « Tiens je vais appeler Marcus dont j'ai le numéro depuis deux semaines » ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?_

 _\- Je peux pas continuer comme ça. Je peux pas faire ça à Clarke._

 _\- Lexa, regarde-moi._

 _Je relève les yeux vers lui._

 _\- J'adore Clarke, je l'ai vue naître, elle est comme une fille pour moi. Mais si tu veux aller mieux, ça doit être pour toi, et pour personne d'autre._

 _Je hoche de la tête, il a raison dans le fond._

 _\- Alors, de quoi tu voudrais parler ?_

 _\- Je fais des cauchemars. Toutes les nuits._

 _\- Raconte-moi._

* * *

Ça n'a pas été facile de parler à Marcus, mais petit à petit j'ai réussi à lui parler un peu. Nous avons convenu de nous voir une fois par semaine. Il ne reste plus qu'à l'annoncer à Clarke. J'attrape mon téléphone pour voir l'heure. Déjà 40 minutes qu'elle dort. Je caresse doucement sa joue dans l'idée de la réveiller.

\- Clarke…

Pas de réponse. Je pose à baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Clarke réveille-toi… Clarke. Ça fait deux heures qu'on s'est endormies !

\- Quoi ? Nonmmh. Je t'avais dit mmm de me réveiller Lex… Mmmmh pas cool.

\- Réveille-toi mon amour.

Clarke ouvre difficilement les yeux.

\- Tu devais me réveiller !

\- Je l'ai fait.

\- Non mais je t'avais dit une demi-heure.

\- Ça fait 40 minutes en vrai, pas deux heures, c'était juste pour te réveiller !

\- C'est pas sympa !

\- Ben faudrait savoir, tu voulais que je te réveille ou pas ?

Clarke relève la tête vers moi et me sourit.

\- Je voulais que tu me réveilles. Comme ça je peux faire ça.

Elle se redresse et approche son visage du mien. Je ferme les yeux en sentant son souffle sur ma peau. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. La main que j'ai laissée dans ses cheveux glisse vers sa joue où je caresse la peau toute douce. Elle finit par m'embrasser tendrement.

\- Merci pour la sieste, j'étais vraiment épuisée, ça m'a fait du bien.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Sois pas désolée, c'est pas ta faute Lexa.

\- Je sais bien que tu ne dors par bien à cause de mes cauchemars.

\- À cause des cauchemars, pas à cause de toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute Lexa, tu n'y peux rien.

\- Je crois que si…

\- Quoi ?

Clarke s'assoit pour se mettre bien en face de moi.

\- Enfin je veux dire… J-je… devrais…

Je fuis son regard. Elle attrape ma main gauche et la caresse doucement avec son pouce.

\- Je crois que j-j'ai besoin… d'aide. Pour aller mieux… Je veux dire… De l'aide… en plus… Tu m'aides déjà Clarke, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de…

\- D'une aide d'un professionnel ?

\- Oui, je souffle en regardant ailleurs.

Elle a l'air presque… soulagée ? Elle attrape mon menton entre ses doigts et m'oblige à la regarder en face.

\- Hey, c'est ok. Tout est ok. Il n'y a aucun soucis avec ça. Je serai là quoi qu'il arrive.

Je hoche la tête sans la quitter des yeux.

\- J'ai appelé le docteur Kane ce matin.

\- Marcus ?

\- Oui. Je suis passée le voir cet après-midi. J'irai le voir une fois par semaine.

\- Ok. C'est bien Lexa. Tu sais, Marcus m'a pas mal aidée quand mon père est mort. J'allais le voir souvent…

\- C'était ton… psy ?

\- Non… pas vraiment. Enfin, c'était un peu compliqué comme il était un très bon ami de mon père et qu'il me connaissait très bien… J'allais plus le voir comme un ami, il m'aidait beaucoup.

On reste quelques minutes en silence.

\- Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Je n'arrivais pas à… gérer tout ça. Alors j'ai vu un psy aussi, Marcus m'a dirigée vers un collègue. Pour que je puisse parler avec un professionnel extérieur à ma vie. Et ça aide. Je suis sûre que ça t'aidera, Lexa.

\- J'ai peur.

Clarke porte une main à ma joue, et le contact me fait frémir et fermer les yeux.

\- Si ça ne te faisait pas peur, tu n'aurais probablement pas besoin d'y aller.

\- Je sais.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et passe mes bras autours de sa taille. Elle répond à mon étreinte et je me sens bien. Tellement bien. Exactement là où je suis censée être.

\- Merci d'être là Clarke.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

\- Alors tout va bien.

\- Tout va bien.

Je souris contre sa peau, et je devine qu'elle aussi sourit dans mes cheveux.

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Je marche vers la cafet, je dois y rejoindre Raven et Monty dans une heure, à la fin de leur cours. Je décide d'aller les attendre là-bas étant donné que mon cours vient d'être annulé. À cette heure-là de la journée, il n'y a pas grand monde. Dernière semaine sans Lexa à la fac. Ses cours reprennent la semaine prochaine. Et ça me rassure, parce qu'elle passe ses journées à ne rien pouvoir faire, aller en cours l'occupera un peu. Elle broie du noir, a encore de cauchemars, et est terrifiée à l'idée de croiser Costia à la fac.

Je m'installe sur une petite table dans un coin, avec mon café à la main, et sors mes cours pour réviser dans la petite heure qu'il me reste.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler mais s'il te plaît laisse-moi te dire quelque chose et après si tu le veux, je te jure que je ne vous approcherai plus jamais, ni toi, ni Lexa.

Je relève la tête vers l'intruse, bien que je n'aie pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qui c'est. Je sens la colère monter en moi.

\- Tu n'as pas compris le message l'autre jour ? je lui lance d'un ton qui se veut menaçant.

\- Je te demande dix minutes. Ensuite je te jure de ne jamais essayer d'entrer en contact avec elle si tu me le demandes.

\- Tu as cinq minutes.

Je vois un éclair de soulagement passer dans ses yeux.

\- Bon… Je suppose que Lexa t'a raconté comment… je veux dire…

Je hoche la tête.

\- Comment tu l'as quittée sans une explication dans le moment le plus dur de sa vie ? J'en ai entendu parler oui.

Elle baisse la tête.

\- Écoute, c'est la chose que je regrette le plus dans ma vie.

\- C'est un peu tard pour ça.

\- Je sais… Je… je suis pas en train… Je voudrais juste… pouvoir m'excuser auprès d'elle, pour ce que je lui ai fait. Je veux dire… Je suis pas là pour essayer de la récupérer ou-

\- Tant mieux parce que ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. Je… Je voudrais juste qu'elle sache que ce n'était pas contre elle… J'ai pas pu…

\- Elle ne veut pas te voir. Je suppose que tu ne pourras pas t'excuser de l'avoir abandonnée pour… je sais même pas combien mais peu importe ! Je dois y aller.

\- Clarke attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Tu as déjà rencontré monsieur Woods ?

Je ferme les yeux. Monsieur Woods. Je l'ai rencontré oui. Plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

* * *

 _Un numéro masqué m'appelle. Je fronce les sourcils et réponds._

 _\- Allô ?_

 _\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Griffin, je suis Maître Wallace, l'avocat de Monsieur Woods, je vous appelle parce q-_

 _\- Je ne souhaite pas vous parler, au re-_

 _\- Attendez mademoiselle, mon client souhaiterait vous rencontrer, et je vous assure que-_

 _\- Je n'ai rien à lui dire, et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il veut._

 _\- Vous vous trompez, vous avez tout intérêt à savoir ce qu'il veut vous dire. Allez le voir à la prison, lundi, à 14 h._

 _\- Je n'irai pas._

 _\- Ah, et Mademoiselle Woods n'a pas besoin de savoir, bien sûr. On se voit lundi Mademoiselle Griffin._

 _Là-dessus, il raccroche. Je me laisse tomber sur le banc à côté de moi, en fixant mon téléphone comme si c'était un extra-terrestre. Quel connard ce type ! Comme si j'allais accepter d'aller à son rendez-vous. Hors de question que j'aille voir cet enfoiré. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir ?_

* * *

\- Clarke attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Tu as déjà rencontré monsieur Woods ?

\- Oui, je réponds fermement. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est impressionnant, ou très riche, que j'aurais laissé tomber Lexa, moi.

\- Il ne m'a pas offert d'argent, si c'est ce que tu penses.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Mon père bossait dans une entreprise, où Monsieur Woods siégeait au conseil d'administration. Il est venu me voir en me disant que si je ne quittais pas Lexa, mon père perdrait son boulot. Et toute chance d'obtenir un poste du même genre dans la ville. Ce travail, mon père pouvait pas le perdre, ça faisait un an qu'il l'avait. Un an qu'il était sorti du chômage. Quand il avait perdu son emploi précédent… je vais pas te raconter ma vie, mais ça l'a presque détruit, ça a quasiment détruit notre famille. Je pouvais pas leur faire ça. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Je secoue la tête.

\- Tu aurais dû le dire à Lexa. Tu n'aurais jamais dû la laisser comme ça.

\- Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça à elle non plus… Elle aurait détesté son père. Et il ne lui restait plus que lui… C'était toujours mieux qu'elle me déteste-moi…

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je déteste toujours autant la fille en face de moi. Même si le père de Lexa est un malade. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Comme si Lexa pouvait compter sur son père de toute façon. Elle ne l'aurait pas perdu plus. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

\- Je… je dois y aller.

J'attrape mes affaires sur la table et sors précipitamment de la cafet.

\- Hey Clarke ! Ben tu vas où ? On avait pas rendez-vous… Euh… est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que tu viens de croiser un fantôme là !

\- Rav', je suis désolée, je dois y aller ! Je… on se voit plus tard.

\- Attends Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ça va, je… je t'appelle.

Et je sors. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je viens de paniquer et m'enfuir.

\- Clarke ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Raven ne lâche pas l'affaire. J'aurais pu m'en douter. Je la connais depuis assez longtemps pour ça.

\- Je sais pas…

Je sens les bras de Raven se refermer autours de moi. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Clarkie, parle-moi…

À ce moment-là mon téléphone sonne. Lexa.

\- Vas-y réponds !

\- Allô Clarke !

\- Lexa…

\- Hey, ça va ? Tu as une drôle de voix.

\- Je suis contente de t'entendre.

\- Moi aussi. Je voulais te dire que je vais boire un verre avec Lincoln, donc je serai sûrement pas là quand tu rentres. J'essaierai de rentrer pas trop tard.

\- Ok, rentre quand tu veux Lex', juste envoie-moi un message pour pas que je m'inquiète. Amuse-toi bien !

\- Merci, bonne soirée ! Bisou.

\- Bisou… Et attends Lexa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Je souris.

\- Bye.

\- Bye Clarke.

Je raccroche, un sourire bêtement accroché aux lèvres. Je me retourne vers Raven.

\- Bon de ce que j'ai compris, je pourrais enfin te voler pour passer une soirée avec ma meilleure amie, et que tu me racontes ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Soirée tacos / tequila ?

\- Il n'en faut pas plus pour me combler ! Tu finis à quelle heure ?

\- 18h.

\- Parfait, on se retrouve ici, on achète notre poison et on va chez moi !

J'envoie un message à Lexa pour lui dire que je serai chez Raven et que je rentrerai aussi tard probablement.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard à l'appartement de Raven._

\- Alors ma Clarke, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

On est affalées dans le canapé, à manger nos tacos, nos verres soigneusement remplis devant nous.

\- C'est compliqué, je souffle.

\- Lexa ?

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Vous vous êtes fâchées ?

\- Non !

\- Costia ?

\- Entre autre…

\- On va jouer aux devinettes longtemps ou tu vas me raconter ?

Je finis par me lancer et raconte à quel point Lexa ne va pas bien et mon entrevue avec Costia.

\- J'ai peur Rav'…

\- Tu as peur de quoi ? Que Lexa retourne avec elle ?

\- Aussi.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas !

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Elle l'aimait après tout.

\- Tout à fait. Elle l'aimait. Ta phrase est au passé. Elle ne l'aime plus. Elle t'aime toi. Cette phrase est au présent.

\- Et si… elle se rendait compte que c'était pas la faute de Costia… et qu'elle avait de nouveau des sentiments pour elle…

\- Arrête ça Clarke, tu sais à quel point elle t'aime ? Elle ne veut même pas lui parler !

\- Oui mais parce qu'elle pense qu'elle a mal agit…

\- Oui ben elle n'a pas besoin de savoir, elle veut plus lui parler, point.

\- Justement, maintenant que je sais, je peux pas faire ça. C'est pas honnête, je veux dire… Je peux pas essayer de garder ça caché juste parce que moi j'ai peur… Elle a le droit de savoir.

\- Elle a aussi le droit de ne pas avoir envie de savoir. Ce qui est le cas. Bordel ne complique pas les choses Clarke !

\- Je sais… Mais d'un côté je me dis que peut être ça l'aiderait… de savoir qu'elle l'a pas abandonnée comme ça… De toute façon elles vont finir par se recroiser.

\- Clarke, si les choses doivent se faire, elles se feront, mais ne pousse pas. Si ça se trouve elle se reparleront juste jamais. Costia t'a dit que si tu le lui demandais, elle parlerait jamais à Lexa non ? Et ben dis lui ! Et si un jour Lex ressent le besoin de lui parler elle le fera à ce moment-là. Donne-moi ton verre, t'as pas assez bu !

* * *

 _Deux heures plus tard_

Je regarde la bouteille aux trois quarts vide posée sur la table basse devant nous.

\- Raaav' !

\- Quoi ?

\- On a p-pas finiii la bouteille !

\- Oui mais vu notre état on devrait pas ce soir !

\- Heeey allez, s'teuplait ! Ressers-moi un verre !

\- T'as qu'à te servir toi même ! Mais il est déjà minuit et demi…

\- Oh merde, on a cours demain matin !

Raven me regarde et on explose de rire.

\- Merde, comment je rentre maintenant ?

\- Reste dormir ici, t'es pas en état de conduire, ni de rentrer à pied.

\- Oh non non non je dois rentrer ! Je veux dormir avec Lexa, si jamais ça va pas. Un dernier verre pour la route !

\- Hors de question que tu rentres seule !

\- Oh, mais j'y vais pas en voiture, je vais marcher.

\- Non, trop bourrée !

\- C'est pas loin !

Je me lève du canapé, mais un peu trop vite. Tout tourne autours de moi.

\- Whoa, depuis quand le sol de ton appart est plus à plat ?

Raven explose de rire. Je me rassois pour plus de sécurité. Raven attrape son téléphone.

\- Allô Lexa ?

\- …

\- Vous allez rentrer ? Tu as bu ? Tu peux conduire ?

\- …

\- Ah oui mince ta main… Et Linc ?

\- …

\- Tu penses qu'il peut passer récupérer Clarke chez moi avant de vous poser chez vous ? On a un peu abusé, je veux pas la laisser repartir toute seule, mais elle veut absolument rentrer.

\- …

\- Ok super, à tout de suite !

Raven raccroche et se tourne vers moi.

\- Problème résolu ! elle annonce en rigolant. J'en connais deux qui ont passé une soirée moins drôle que la nôtre !

\- Bon, puisqu'une voiture me ramène, on va pouvoir aider cette pauvre bouteille abandonnée…

\- On le regrettera demain, tu sais ça ?

\- Parfaitement ! Mais demain est un autre jour !

\- Ou pas, techniquement on est déjà demain…

Vingt minutes plus tard, on sonne à la porte.

\- Je crois que ta princesse charmante est là ! Va ouvrir Clarke, c'est pour toi !

Je me lève difficilement et atteins la porte.

\- Hey bonsoir ma princesse charmante, je lance à la brune qui apparaît devant la porte. Tu m'as manqué !

Je m'approche pour l'embrasser.

\- Outch vous avez bien bu !

\- Mais c'est pas une raison pour pas m'embrasser !

Lexa sourit et s'approche de moi. Elle pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Bon vous ferez ça une fois chez vous, je suis fatiguée moi !

\- Salut Raven ! Merci d'avoir appelé, je la ramène, bonne nuit ! Allez viens-toi, elle dit en me tendant la main, Lincoln nous attend en bas.

J'attrape ma veste et prends la main de Lexa après avoir fait un bisou à Raven.

\- Désolée Lexa… Trop bu…

Elle passe son bras autours de mes épaules et pose un bisou dans mes cheveux.

\- C'est pas grave, tombe pas !

Je mets mon bras autours de sa taille pour me retenir.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venue me chercher, j'aurais galéré à rentrer toute seule !

\- Je suis « ta princesse charmante » non ?

Je rigole.

\- C'est Raven qui a dit ça, moi j'ai juste répété !

\- Mais oui bien sûr, allez viens là ma princesse, la voiture est là.

Je m'écroule sur la banquette arrière.

\- 'Lut Lincoln…

Il rigole. Il nous dépose en bas de chez nous quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Besoin d'aide pour la faire monter ?

\- Ça va aller t'inquiète, merci beaucoup Lincoln !

\- Bonne nuit les filles !

Alors que Lincoln va pour remonter en voiture, je me dégage des bras des Lexa pour aller faire un câlin à Lincoln.

\- Ben alors, on a même pas le droit à un bisou de bonne nuit ?

Lincoln rigole et m'embrasse sur le front.

\- Mais si Clarke, dors bien, et bon courage pour ton réveil demain.

\- Pas drôle !

\- Si drôle !

Je lui mets un semblant de coup de poing dans l'épaule et retourne vers la porte de l'immeuble où m'attends Lexa. On monte dans l'ascenseur. Je ne suis plus fatiguée. Je m'approche de Lexa pour l'embrasser. Je la plaque contre le miroir et glisse une main le long de sa jambe pour atteindre le bas de sa jupe.

\- Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? elle grogne dans le baiser.

\- J'ai envie de toi, je réponds en remontant ma main sous sa jupe et en embrassant son cou.

Elle rigole.

\- Pas là !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si on se fait choper par la vieille du dessus ?

\- T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? elle dort depuis 4h la vieille coincée.

\- On est arrivées !

Elle m'attrape la main pour me faire sortir.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es jolie ?

\- Je suis presque sûre que oui, mais généralement tu n'as pas autant bu, elle me répond en cherchant ses clés.

Je la plaque contre la porte et glisse une jambe entre les siennes.

\- Clarke, il est plus d'une heure du matin, faut qu'on aille dormir.

\- Mais je suis pas fatiguée moi, je réponds en la laissant ouvrir la porte.

\- Non ? Alors ne t'endors pas en m'attendant, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Je vais me brosser les dents puis me changer pour dormir, et à peine allongée dans le lit, je sens mes paupières tomber.

\- Ben alors tu devais pas être en pleine forme ?

J'ouvre les yeux, Lexa est assise à côté de moi. Je lui souris.

\- Tiens bois, sinon je sais pas comment tu vas survivre en cours demain.

Je m'assois pour boire et pose la bouteille sur la table de nuit, puis attrape Lexa pour un câlin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mon amour ? elle murmure dans mes cheveux.

Je sens ses mains caresser mon dos de bas en haut.

\- Tu vas pas me quitter ?

\- C'est pas moi d'habitude qui panique avec ça ? elle dit en rigolant.

\- J'ai peur.

Ses mains arrêtent leur mouvement et elle se décolle de moi pour prendre ma tête entre ses mains.

\- Clarke, tu sais bien que non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'aime, tu sais ça ?

Je me penche pour l'embrasser. D'abord doucement, puis j'accélère le mouvement et passe mes mains derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. J'attrape sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes et au moment où je vais glisser ma langue vers elle pour demander l'accès, je sens la sienne qui caresse ma lèvre supérieure. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement et laisse nos langues danser ensemble jusqu'à ce que l'air nous manque. On reste un moment, front contre front, yeux toujours fermés, à reprendre nos respirations.

\- Je t'aime aussi, je murmure.

Lexa vient s'allonger à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Tu as cours jusqu'à quelle heure demain ?

\- 16h, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai mon premier rendez-vous avec le docteur Kane à 15h30.

\- Oh. Je pourrais pas t'accompagner, mais je pourrai venir te chercher si tu as envie ?

\- Si ça te dérange pas, je veux bien.

\- Bien sûr, Lex.

Je pose un baiser sur son épaule.

\- Bonne nuit ma princesse.

\- Bonne nuit Lexa.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La confrontation Clarke / Costia était-elle à la hauteur ? (; Bon, comme vous pouviez vous y attendre, l'amie que s'est faite Raven à la soirée n'est autre que Costia, bravo à**_ _ **MelleOcelote d'avoir deviné !  
**_

 _ **On a Lexa qui essaie d'aller de l'avant, et Clarke qui s'inquiète toujours autant pour elle, mais les choses avancent doucement. Bon et puis comme le Raven bourrée marche plutôt bien, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de réitérer héhéhé J'espère que ça vous a plu aussi !** _

_**Pour répondre aux reviews (mille mercis pour vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir !) :**_

 _ **MelleOcelote : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus, j'espère que c'est aussi le cas de celui-ci ! Je pense que ce chapitre a répondu à ta question : oui Costia revient mettre son grain dans l'histoire, ce qui n'arrange rien aux préoccupations de notre pauvre petite Clarke ! Au final elle n'est pas non plus le diable, même si elle ne s'est clairement pas bien comportée... Et oui tu as bien deviné que c'était Costia l'amie imaginaire de Raven, félicitations (; Je voulais trouver un prénom qui puisse aussi laisser penser qu'il pouvait s'agir d'Anya, mais j'ai pas trouvé hahaha. Bon en tout cas leur "amitié" est maintenant du passé !  
**_

 _ **Morgane : Merci ! j'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a plu !  
**_

 _ **manoukette : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise (: Oui moi aussi j'ai bien aimé écrire les scènes avec Abby, en laquelle Lexa retrouve un peu la mère qu'il lui manque. N'hésite pas à continuer à me dire ce que tu en penses, toute critique, positive ou négative, est bienvenue du moment qu'elle est constructive ! À bientôt  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Je sais, je suis en retard ! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai été vraiment très occupée (et pas par le foot, non). En tout cas voilà le cinquième chapitre, bonne lecture (:**_

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Je sors du cabinet du docteur Kane. Je cherche Clarke du regard mais ne la trouve pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu déçue, mais elle a dû oublier, elle avait trop bu hier quand on en a parlé. Tant pis.

\- C'est moi que vous cherchez jolie demoiselle ?

\- Clarke !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'elle me prend dans ses bras.

\- Tu es venue…

\- Je te l'avais dit. Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça va. Toi ?

\- Ça va. Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- On va se balader ?

\- Oui, viens j'ai une idée.

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne et la suis. On ne parle pas, mais le silence est confortable. Il fait plutôt beau et j'apprécie la sensation du soleil sur mon visage. Je me laisse guider par Clarke, profitant seulement du contact de nos mains.

\- Tadam, nous voilà arrivées !

Je souris en voyant le lieu. On s'approche. Clarke me regarde comme pour savoir ce que je veux. Je hoche la tête. Elle sourit.

\- Salut Gustus ! Deux glaces mangue – coco – passion avec de la chantilly s'il te plaît !

\- Clarke ! Heureux que tu me rendes visite, ça faisait longtemps ! Tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ?

\- Je pense que tu la connais déjà !

\- Je voudrais bien des présentations officielles !

\- Bien, Lexa, voici Gustus, mon marchand de glace préféré et attitré depuis… toujours ! Et Gustus, voici Lexa, ma petite-amie.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est toi qui m'as demandé des présen-

\- Je t'embêtais ! Voilà vos glaces !

\- Non Lex tu payes pas ! lance Clarke.

Je donne mon billet à Gustus et pousse Clarke qui a les deux glaces à la main et ne peut donc rien faire pour protester.

\- À bientôt Gustus !

On marche vers la mer. Et on s'assoit sur des rochers face à l'étendue bleue. Assises épaule contre épaule, on savoure nos glaces en silence. Clarke ne me pose pas de question sur ma séance avec Marcus, ce que j'apprécie.

\- J'aime bien la mer. On devrait venir plus souvent. Ce bleu… ça me fait penser à tes yeux…

Clarke tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu ne viens pas de dire ça ?! C'est tellement cliché comme phrase ! elle s'esclaffe.

\- T'as de la glace autours de la bouche, je dis pour ne pas discuter plus du caractère effectivement niais de ma phrase précédente.

\- Libre à toi d'arranger la situation… elle répond avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as fait exprès pour pouvoir me dire ça !

\- Peut-être… mais ça ne change rien…

Je rigole doucement et m'approche d'elle pour pouvoir récupérer la glace qu'elle a au coin de la bouche entre mes lèvres puis dépose un baiser collant sur sa joue.

\- Je vais pas pouvoir finir, c'est trop… Quand j'étais petite, je pouvais déjà pas finir… et c'est…

Elle semble se perdre un peu dans ses pensées.

\- Ton père qui finissait ?

Elle se tourne vers moi surprise.

\- Abby. Je comprenais pas comment une petite Clarke de huit ans pouvait manger tout ça…

\- Ben plus de dix ans plus tard, je ne peux visiblement toujours pas…

\- On va être obligées d'en prendre une pour deux la prochaine fois !

\- Je ne vois que ça !

On rigole et je pose ma tête sur son épaule avant de sentir qu'elle s'appuie à son tour sur ma tête.

On finit par rentrer, Clake a des cours à réviser. Je bouquine pour mes prochains cours aussi, puis vais préparer à manger.

\- Des pâtes ça te va ? Je peux pas faire grand-chose de plus élaboré avec ma main.

\- Mmh, répond Clarke sans lever la tête de ses livres.

Je mets la table pendant que ça cuit.

\- Je suis désolée, mais tu pourrais venir égoutter les pâtes Clarke, je crie depuis la cuisine, j'ai peur d'en mettre partout !

\- Moi j'ai surtout peur que tu te brûles, allez pousse-toi je vais finir.

Je grimace et sors de la cuisine. On mange et on s'affale dans le canapé devant la télé. Clarke est allongée, la tête sur mes jambes qu'elle caresse distraitement. Mes doigts courent le long de son bras, remontent le long de son épaule, son cou, sa nuque, ses cheveux. J'abandonne l'écran pour concentrer mon attention sur ce que mes doigts parcourent. Elle est si belle. Son cou et dégagé de ses cheveux, et seule la bretelle de son débardeur fait entrave à mes caresses. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je pousse du bout des ongles la bretelle pour dégager son épaule. Un frisson parcourt Clarke et ses doigts se crispent sur ma cuisse.

\- Lexa…

\- Mmmh ?

\- Si tu arrêtes pas ça je ne suis pas sure qu'on voit la fin de ce film…

\- Quel film ?

Je vois un sourire naître sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se redresse. J'attrape la télécommande pour éteindre la télé.

\- Dommage, l'actrice était très sexy…

Je rallume et me lève.

\- Je te laisse avec elle alors, je lui lance avec un petit sourire.

Je me tourne et commence à marcher doucement vers la chambre tout en retirant mon haut, bien consciente qu'elle me suit du regard.

\- Moi je serai dans le lit.

Je passe la porte quand je l'entends la télé s'éteindre de nouveau puis des pas précipités. Très vite des bras m'enlacent par-derrière et des lèvres se posent sur mon épaule. Clarke dégage mon épaule droite de mes cheveux, qu'elle passe tous à gauche, puis elle me pousse vers le mur. Je vais pour me retourner vers elle, mais elle m'en empêche.

\- Non, reste comme ça.

Je m'appuie avec mes avants-bras contre le mur, tandis que ses mains remontent doucement le long de mes cotes, dans une course délicieuse. J'appuie mon front contre le mur et ferme les yeux, en ne pouvant retenir un soupir de bien être. Ses lèvres s'acharnent toujours sur la peau entre mon cou et mon épaule, et je suis quasiment sûre qu'il y a déjà une trace. Ce qui, pour l'instant, ne me pose absolument aucun soucis. Ses mains arrivent à ma poitrine, et elle me caresse par-dessus mon soutien-gorge, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide qu'il est de trop, et, d'une main experte, vienne me le dégrafer dans le dos avant de passer ses mains dessous pour attraper mes seins. Je gémis au traitement qu'elle leur réserve. Sa bouche a quitté son emplacement initial et vient lécher et sucer la peau du haut de mon dos et de mon cou. Une de ses mains commence à redescendre doucement vers mon ventre, ce qui déclenche une soudaine chaleur en lui. Ses doigts viennent chatouiller la peau au niveau de l'élastique de mon short de nuit.

\- Clarke…

Elle descend alors son autre main et fait descendre mon short et ma culotte d'un même mouvement jusqu'à mes chevilles, qu'elle dégage une par une des vêtements maintenant inutiles. Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur l'arrière de ma cuisse, et remonter jusqu'à mes fesses, qu'elle embrasse également, avant de se lever complètement et de revenir se coller à moi. Elle glisse son genou les miens et me murmure à l'oreille :

\- Écarte tes jambes.

Je me mords la lèvre et obéis, tentant de calmer l'excitation que je sens entre mes jambes.

Ses mains se baladent de nouveau le long de mon torse, sur ma poitrine, mes cotes, mon ventre, mes hanches. L'une d'entre elle vient glisser sur ma jambe, et petit à petit se glisse sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse, sans jamais atteindre là où je voudrais qu'elle soit. Là où j'ai besoin qu'elle soit.

\- S'il te plaît Clarke…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Touche-moi…

Sa main remonte et je ne peux pas retenir un petit cri de plaisir quand je sens ses doigts glisser jusqu'à l'endroit le plus sensible de mon corps. Mon bassin part en avant contre mon gré, cherchant plus de contact. Elle me rattrape avec son autre bras pour me plaquer à nouveau contre elle.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Son côté autoritaire est très excitant, et je me laisse faire sans rechigner. Quelques minutes de caresses plus tard, le plaisir monte.

\- Je… Clarke ne… ne t'arrête pas… je suis… proche…

À ce moment-là, ses doigts cessent leur mouvement.

\- Non pitié Clarke ! S'il te plaît ! J'allais…

\- Chut, elle murmure dans mon oreille avant de mordre le lobe.

À ce moment-là, je sens ses deux doigts s'enfoncer en moi.

\- Ahhh ! Clarke !

Une nouvelle vague de plaisir inonde mon corps. Après une seconde sans bouger, elle entame un va-et-vient et vient qu'elle accélère rapidement. Son pouce vient caresser mon clitoris qui a été abandonné une minute plus tôt. J'essaie de lutter pour ne pas crier, mais abandonne vite.

\- Oui ! Clarke, ne t'arrête pas… C'est… Ahh ! Clarke !

Un spasme plus violent que les autres me secoue de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tiens-moi, je vais tomber, je parviens à murmurer alors que le souffle me manque.

Ses bras s'enroulent autours de ma taille tandis qu'elle presse son corps contre le mien en m'embrassant dans le cou. On reste comme ça de longues minutes. J'ai l'impression que si j'essaie de bouger je vais tomber. Mes jambes tremblent toujours sous moi.

\- Lex' ça va ?

\- Mmmh…

Elle rigole doucement en embrassant mon oreille.

\- Ben on dirait que ça t'a fait de l'effet…

\- Tu n'imagines même pas.

\- Tu veux pas aller te coucher ?

\- Si, j'ai un peu mal aux bras comme ça… Mais je suis pas sûre que mes jambes puissent me porter.

\- Je te tiens.

\- Je sais.

Je me redresse difficilement, décollant enfin mes avant-bras du mur, et me tourne vers Clarke qui n'a pas lâché son étreinte. Je passe mes mains dans son cou et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle m'entraîne des quelques pas qui sous séparent du lit où je me laisse tomber dans ses bras. Clarke tire la couette sur nous et m'embrasse dans les cheveux.

\- Clarke je suis crevée, ça te dérange si…

\- Dors mon cœur, on a toute la vie pour que tu me fasses l'amour.

\- Merci, je réponds en m'endormant déjà.

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Je regarde Lexa s'endormir dans mes bras. Une fois sa respiration régulière, je sors du lit et vais me doucher. En revenant, je remarque qu'elle s'est décalée sur mon oreiller, et surtout qu'un petit sourire éclaire son visage. Je souris en réalisant que ça a probablement à voir avec l'orgasme qu'elle vient d'avoir. J'attrape mon carnet à dessin sur le bureau et m'assois à côté d'elle afin de tracer rapidement les traits de son visage. Le sommeil finit par me gagner aussi et je me réinstalle contre elle et m'endors.

\- Non ! Non s'il te plaît ! Clarke ! Ne me laisse pas…

J'entends les cris de Lexa. Je me réveille vite. Je commence à avoir l'habitude. C'est plus ou moins toujours la même chose. Elle s'agite à côté de moi. Je secoue son épaule pour la réveiller tandis qu'elle continue à m'appeler.

\- Lexa réveille-toi, je suis là, réveille-toi, c'est juste un cauchemar. Lexa !

Enfin elle ouvre les yeux, et l'expression apaisée et heureuse qu'elle avait en s'endormant fait maintenant place à des larmes et de la douleur dans ses magnifiques yeux verts.

\- Je suis là, c'est fini, ça va passer.

Comme à mon habitude, je la prends dans mes bras et caresse ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Mais ça ne semble pas passer. Elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps sur mon épaule.

\- Shhht Lexa… ça va aller… Pleure pas mon amour. Je suis là, je ne partirai pas. Je suis là Lex.

Elle finit par se défaire de mon épaule et redresser la tête. J'essuie ses joues trempées et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je vais… aller prendre une douche.

\- Ok, tu m'appelles si ça va pas.

Elle hoche la tête et sort rapidement. Je me laisse retomber sur les oreillers. Ça me fend le cœur de la voir souffrir tellement. Je suis manifestement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. C'est aussi la première fois qu'elle s'enfuit comme ça. D'habitude elle finit par se rendormir dans mes bras. L'eau ne coule plus depuis un moment et je n'entends plus aucun bruit de la salle de bain. Je me lève et m'approche de la porte, contre laquelle je toque doucement.

\- Lex, ça va ? Je peux rentrer ?

Pas de réponse. Inquiète, je pousse la porte. Elle est assise par terre, la tête contre le mur, enroulée dans un peignoir. Elle ouvre les yeux et finit par les lever vers moi. Ils sont tous rouges et tout gonflés.

\- Je suis… désolée…

Mon cœur se fend en entendant son ton cassé et plein de sanglots. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et sans un mot l'attire contre moi. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. J'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra améliorer l'état dans lequel elle se trouve actuellement.

\- Je t'aime tellement Lexa, tu es devenue indispensable à ma vie.

Elle s'accroche un peu plus fort à mon haut, et ses larmes finissent par diminuer. Je la sens trembler contre moi.

\- Il fait froid par terre, viens, je vais te sécher les cheveux et on retourne au lit.

Je tire un tabouret et la fais asseoir avant de brancher le sèche-cheveux. Je la vois observer tous mes gestes dans le miroir et lui souris avant de poser un baiser sur le haut de son crane.

\- Et voilà ma princesse charmante.

\- Merci.

Elle appuie sa tête contre ma hanche sans me lâcher des yeux dans le miroir.

\- Je suis désolée… pour ça…

\- Tu n'as pas à être dé-

\- Je sais bien que c'est pas facile pour toi. C'est juste que d'avoir parlé avec Marcus aujourd'hui ça m'a… ça a fait remonter plein de choses… que j'avais enterrées depuis longtemps… et j'ai du mal à… à gérer tout ça.

Je me penche pour être à son niveau, pose mon menton sur son épaule, sans lâcher son regard dans le miroir, et entoure ses épaules de mes bras.

\- Je sais… Petit à petit tu y arriveras et ça ira mieux.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- J'ai fait des cauchemars pendant six mois après la mort de mon père. Je… je voyais ma mère… le débrancher… J'étais jeune… Maintenant je sais… Mais à l'époque j'avais l'impression que c'est elle qui l'avait tué. Et je la revoyais faire ça toutes les nuits…

Ma gorge se serre à ce souvenir. Lexa amène une main à ma joue, et je ferme les yeux en me blottissant contre elle.

\- Mais ça finit par passer. On apprend à vivre avec ça, et petit à petit ça… ça disparaît pas mais, on peut vivre avec sans que ça nous pourrisse la vie au quotidien. Il faut juste du temps et du travail sur soi… et accepter de recevoir les explications…

En disant ça, je pense à ma mère et au fait qu'il m'a fallut du temps avant d'accepter le fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre que de le débrancher à ce stade-là de la maladie. Et puis j'ai un flash. Costia. Peut-être que Lexa a besoin d'explications pour passer à autre chose. Peut-être qu'elle a besoin de la pardonner, comme moi j'ai pardonné ma mère pour continuer de l'avant. Je me tends à cette idée. Et puis je rouvre les yeux, et croise le regard plein de tristesse de Lexa. Avant même que j'ai eu le temps d'y repenser, je m'entends parler.

\- Lex, je peux te dire quelque chose ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Je pense que… que tu… écoute je suis désolée, mais j'ai…

\- Euh Clarke ? Tu me fais un peu peur là…

\- Je pense que tu devrais accepter de parler à Costia.

\- Pardon ? Il est hors de question que je lui parle. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Je… peut-être que ça peut t'aider à passer à autre chose… d'écouter ce qu'elle a à te dire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait à me dire ? C'est quoi ce bordel, elle s'énerve. Et puis de toute façon pourquoi _toi_ tu me dis ça ! Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas la voir !

Elle se lève d'un coup et retourne dans la chambre. Je respire un grand coup et la suis à mon tour. Je la retrouve roulée en boule sur le lit. J'attrape de quoi se changer dans l'armoire et m'assois à côté d'elle.

\- Je suis désolée… Je voulais pas te… te mettre dans cet état. C'est juste que j'ai pensé ça, mais tu n'es pas obl-

\- Je ne veux pas, et je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Ok. Tiens, habille-toi.

Lexa se redresse et passe le t-shirt et la culotte que je viens de lui tendre avant de se mettre sous la couette, dos à moi. J'hésite un instant, puis m'approche d'elle et pose une main sur son bras.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

Elle ne répond pas. Je retire ma main et me laisse tomber à plat sur le dos. Lexa se retourne vers moi.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as dit ça.

\- Oublie, c'était bête. Mais s'il te plaît viens dormir dans mes bras…

J'espère vraiment qu'elle va accepter. Je vais jamais me rendormir sinon. Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'en veuille, ou qu'elle pense que je… je sais même pas ce qu'elle pense que j'ai voulu faire. Je soupire de soulagement quand elle vient poser sa tête dans mon cou et une main sur mon ventre. Je referme mes bras autours d'elle pour la rapprocher et on finit par s'endormir après un long moment, sans un mot de plus.

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Je me réveille tôt, Clarke dort encore. Je me dégage de ses bras sans la réveiller. Aujourd'hui mes cours reprennent après la pause des examens. J'ai envie de retourner à la fac parce que je deviens folle à être bloquée ici à rien faire. Mais en même temps j'ai peur de recroiser Costia. Les paroles de Clarke tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'a dit ça. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça, pas besoin d'insister. Je m'habille en silence et sors de la chambre. Direction la machine à café. Je le bois appuyée sur la barrière du balcon, en regardant les premiers rayons de soleil arriver.

\- Hey… déjà debout ?

Je me retourne et vois Clarke en train de se faire un café. Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse et passe à la salle de bain me préparer. Quand je ressors, elle est assise et prend un petit déjeuner. Elle relève la tête vers moi.

\- T'as cours aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, je vais y aller.

\- Mais il est super tôt, on peut y aller plus tard !

\- J'ai envie d'aller prendre l'air avant, je dis en fuyant son regard.

Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Et encore moins de cette nuit. Je prends mon sac et ma veste et me dirige vers la porte.

\- Lexa…

\- On se voit plus tard.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et ferme les yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Fuir. Être froide avec Clarke. J'ai vu ses yeux se voiler de tristesse. Je me déteste d'être responsable de ça. Je savais juste pas comment me comporter. Je sors rapidement de l'immeuble et marche vers la mer. C'est pas vraiment le chemin de la fac, mais j'ai le temps. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu penser ça. Pour la première fois, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle faisait exprès de faire quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas, sciemment. Elle sait pertinemment que je refuse de voir Costia. Je suis perdue. Clarke est toujours là, elle fait tellement d'efforts. Elle m'aide toujours, je me sens toujours mieux quand elle me prend dans ses bras, ou quand elle me réconforte en me parlant. Mais là… Je ne comprends pas. J'arrive sur le front de mer et m'assois pour regarder l'eau. La mer est un peu agitée et l'eau prend des teintes grisées. Je repense aux yeux de Clarke. Ils sont actuellement comme la mer, un peu agités, pas de leur bleu éclatant des jours de beaux temps. Mon cœur se serre. C'est de ma faute. Je suis ridicule. J'aurais au moins pu lui dire bonjour ce matin et faire un minimum d'efforts. Je me lève et retourne vers l'appartement. Je ne veux pas qu'on passe la journée comme ça. J'arrive dans notre rue et vois Clarke qui monte en voiture.

\- Clarke !

Elle se retourne vers moi. J'accélère le pas.

\- Clarke je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû-

\- J'ai cours dans dix minutes, j'ai pas le temps de parler de ça. Monte si tu veux que je t'emmène, sinon on se voit ce soir.

J'ai aussi cours dans dix minutes. Elle allume le moteur. Je monte. Elle allume la radio. Bon, je suppose que vu mon attitude ce matin je peux pas lui en vouloir de pas avoir envie de me parler. Le trajet se passe sans un mot. On descend, on a cours dans deux bâtiments opposés.

\- Je sais que tu as pas envie de parler maintenant, mais je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai été stupide ce matin. Passe une bonne journée. Texte-moi si tu veux qu'on mange ensemble.

Je m'en vais vu qu'elle n'est pas décidée à me répondre. Ma matinée est longue. Ce cours est inintéressant à souhait. Je peux même pas prendre de notes à cause de ma main. Du coup la seule chose qu'il me reste est de penser. Ce que j'aurais préféré éviter.

\- Tu pourras m'envoyer les cours de la journée ce soir ? je demande à Indra, une fille que je connais un peu dans ma promo.

\- Pas de soucis. T'en a pour encore combien de temps avec ta main ?

\- Une semaine d'attelle encore je crois. Mais après je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de kiné pour réécrire…

\- T'inquiète pas, je t'enverrai tous les cours.

\- Merci.

Je regarde mon téléphone, pas de nouvelles de Clarke.

\- Tu veux manger avec nous ? ça fait un moment que t'as pas traîné avec nous, me demande Indra.

\- C'est vrai. Ça marche, je viens.

On marche vers la cafet avec quelques autres personnes de la promo. Soudain, au loin, j'aperçois Clarke et… Costia. Je les vois discuter. Je serre les poings. Mais comment elle a pu me faire ça ? Comment elle peut accepter de lui parler ? Je bous de colère.

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

\- Salut !

\- Je pensais que l'autre jour avait suffit, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? je réponds énervée à la blonde qui pourrit mes journées – et mes nuits.

\- Je sais, mais je t'avais dit que si tu me le demandais, je l'approcherai plus jamais. Sauf que… tu m'as rien dit. Du coup je sais pas si… enfin, est-ce que je peux aller lui parler ? Ou est-ce qu'elle-

\- Écoute, en vrai ce ne sont pas mes histoires tout ça, alors je te laisse te démerder avec elle, moi j'en sais rien et ça commence à me gaver.

Et je m'en vais avant de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Parce que c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai envie de faire.

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Je vois Clarke qui s'en va. J'aimerais aller lui parler. Si elle ne m'a pas écrit, elle n'a probablement pas envie de me voir.

\- Je vous rejoins dans la cafet' Indra, je dois parler à quelqu'un.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers… Costia.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Oh… Lexa.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu as de si intéressant à raconter à Clarke ? Je t'avais pas dit que je voulais plus jamais te voir ? Tu peux pas me lâcher ? Tu penses que tu m'as pas fait assez de mal comme ça, tu joues à quoi avec Clarke là ?

\- Lexa, c'est pas ce que tu crois… je…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? je lui hurle dessus.

\- Écoute j'aimerais bien, si tu veux bien, essayer de t'expliquer. Je veux dire, je veux pas… je veux juste te parler. Ensuite je disparaîtrai de ta vie je te le promets.

\- Si tu savais la valeur que j'accorde à tes promesses…

\- Je sais, je ne mérite pas ta confiance. Écoute, je veux pas te forcer, si un jour tu te sens prête à me laisser l'opportunité de te parler une demi-heure, viens me voir.

Je repense aux mots de Clarke cette nuit. _Il faut juste du temps et du travail sur soi… et accepter de recevoir les explications…_ Mon cerveau marche à toute allure. Est-ce que je dois accepter ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend de répondre :

\- Je finis à 17h.

\- Ok, 17h à la cafet ?

Je hoche la tête et fais demi-tour. Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire bordel ? Je me dirige comme un robot vers la cafétéria pour rejoindre les autres. Mais je n'ai pas faim. Je change à nouveau de direction, sans voir Clarke devant la cafet. Je continue à marcher au hasard et finis par me laisser glisser contre un mur les yeux fermés, quand elle me rattrape. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi.

\- Ça va Lex ?

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Je suis tellement désolée.

Elle attrape ma main dans la sienne et enlace nos doigts.

\- C'est bon Lex, c'est pas grave. Je suis désolée je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça… Tu finis à quelle heure ta journée ? On rentre ensemble ?

\- 17h, mais je…

Les mots se coincent dans ma gorge.

\- … je vois Costia après.

\- Oh.

Un silence assez long s'ensuit. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire pour expliquer que je vais faire ce pourquoi je lui ai fait la tête ce matin juste parce qu'elle me l'a suggéré ? Je suppose que de son côté elle ne sait pas non plus quoi dire.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit oui.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça… et j'aurais dû lui dire de pas venir te parler…

\- Peut-être que tu as raison, et que j'en ai besoin…

\- Je voulais pas te pousser.

\- Ça va Clarke.

\- Je t'attendrai à la bibliothèque si tu veux.

\- Non je vais pas te faire at-

\- J'ai plein de travail… Et puis tu vas pas rentrer à pied avec ta main !

\- C'est juste 20 minutes et j'utilise rarement ma main pour marcher.

\- Je t'attendrai.

\- Ok.

\- Tu as mangé ?

\- Pas très faim, je réponds en grimaçant.

\- Tu dois manger ! Tu as déjà pas mangé ce matin si je ne me trompe pas…

\- Clarke…

\- Non négociable ! Debout.

J'attrape la main qu'elle me tend pour me relever. On se retrouve face à face. Je m'approche de son visage.

\- Je crois que j'ai oublié ça ce matin… je dis en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Oui, j'espérais bien que tu allais réparer cet oubli !

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, en tenant son visage entre mes mains.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke.

\- Arrête de répéter ça. C'est déjà oublié. Maintenant viens manger un truc avant de retourner en cours.

Clarke m'entraîne vers la cafeteria.

\- Mince, je devais manger avec Indra et les autres… je me rappelle en les apercevant. Ça te dérange ?

\- Non t'inquiète, vas-y, je vais retrou-

\- Non, je disais ça te dérange qu'on aille manger avec eux ?

Clarke sourit.

\- Ok.

On va s'installer à leur table, et la discussion s'installe rapidement entre Clarke et mes amis de cours, ce qui me fait plaisir. Une fois le repas terminé, on retourne en cours.

\- Ça va aller ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Tu devrais y aller Clarke tu vas être en retard.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu me dis quand tu as fini ? Et Lex, si finalement t'as pas envie, tu n'es pas obligée, ok ?

\- Tu veux pas venir avec moi ?

\- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire et-

\- Tu as raison.

\- Je t'aime, d'accord ?

Je l'embrasse doucement.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je viens te voir à la bibliothèque quand c'est fini. Allez file en cours !

Clarke pose un dernier baiser sur ma joue et s'en va. Je la suis du regard. Elle se retourne et me fait un clin d'œil et un grand sourire. Je lui souris à mon tour et rentre dans le bâtiment. Mon après-midi me semble encore plus interminable que ma matinée. Ce n'est même pas parce que le cours est inintéressant, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il raconte, je n'ai pas écouté une seule minute. 17h arrive finalement. Je ne sais pas si je suis soulagée ou terrifiée. Probablement un peu des deux mais surtout terrifiée. Je me dirige vers la cafet quand je reçois un message. « Tu peux le faire, ça va aller, je t'aime, bisous - Clarke ». Je souris et réponds un simple cœur. J'entre et repère la table où Costia est déjà installée. Je passe me prendre un café et m'installe en face d'elle.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venue, me souris la blonde en face de moi.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a plu ? Pas plu ? Vos pronostics sur cette future confrontation ? (; Je suis désolée (ou pas) de vous laisser sur un tel suspens héhéhé  
Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent, je suis désolée je n'ai pas le temps de répondre individuellement, mais merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir vos retours à chaque fois 3  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Salut salut, enfin la confrontation que vous attendiez qui arrive ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture (:**_

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

 _\- Je suis contente que tu sois venue, me souris la blonde en face de moi._

\- Épargne-moi ça…

\- Désolée… J'ai entendu pour ton père… Je savais pas Lex, je suis désolée.

\- Épargne-moi ça aussi s'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Déjà je voudrais m'excuser pour t'avoir quittée comme ça.

\- Je suis contente que tu t'excuses, moi je ne t'excuse pas. En général on présente ses excuses aux gens, on ne s'excuse pas soi-même.

-Lex je-

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Viens-en aux faits, j'ai pas la nuit devant moi.

\- Ok. Tu te rappelles probablement de ce jour-là… Ton père était venu me voir, la veille.

Je ferme les yeux. Je m'en doutais. Je sais qu'elle ne m'aurait pas quittée sans la moindre explication, alors que j'allais si mal, si mon père n'était pas intervenu. Mais ça n'excuse rien.

\- Peu importe combien de fric il t'a donné, je ne te pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir fait ça… à ce moment-là.

\- Je sais, c'est pas ce que je te demande… Il ne m'a pas donné d'argent.

Je lève un sourcil.

\- Tu te rappelles que je t'avais raconté que mon père venait de sortir d'une période difficile, de chômage.

Je hoche la tête sans comprendre.

\- Quand il a enfin trouvé ce travail, il a arrêté de boire, il a arrêté… bref. On est redevenu une famille normale, tout allait bien. Je… Ton père m'a dit que si je ne te quittais pas, mon père perdrait son travail.

\- Que- comment ?

\- Il siégeait au CA de sa boîte. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il s'arrangerait pour qu'il retrouve pas de poste dans la ville. Mais même sans ça, je sais que mon père ne se serait pas remis de perdre son travail une deuxième fois. Lexa, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Elle secoue la tête. Évidemment qu'elle ne m'a rien dit. J'aurais été hurler sur mon père. Et il aurait fait ce qu'il lui avait dit.

\- Je voulais pas que tu le détestes lui aussi, il ne te restait que lui à ce moment-là.

Il me restait juste cette ordure, qui venait de détruire toute ma vie. Ma mère, mon premier amour. Je ferme les yeux. Des flashs de mon père me reviennent. Soudain je rouvre les yeux.

\- Tu le savais ?

Costia relève les yeux de son café dans lequel elle s'était plongée.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu savais, que c'était lui qui l'avait tuée ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Quand on était à l'hôpital, et qu'il voulait pas que je la vois… et qu'il nous a pondu son histoire de l'accident. Moi j'ai réalisé que plus tard… sur le moment j'étais juste trop dévastée pour penser quoi ce que ce soit… mais…

Costia baisse les yeux de nouveau sur son café.

\- Réponds-moi, est-ce que tu savais ? je répète d'un ton froid.

\- On a… On a eu des doutes, avec Titus… mais Lexa… Je… on pouvait pas… enfin je veux dire… l'accuser de quoi que ce soit, sans aucune preuve. Je…

\- Tu as raison. Il ne me restait que lui quand tu m'as quittée. Un homme violent qui avait tué ma mère. Quel dommage ça aurait été en effet que je le déteste.

Je sens une colère sourde gronder en moi. Je me lève et sors précipitamment de la cafeteria. Les larmes sortent malgré moi et mes mains tremblent. Je ne peux pas aller à la bibliothèque comme ça. Je sors mon téléphone et réussi à appeler le numéro que je souhaite malgré mes tremblements.

\- Lexa ? Ça va ?

Je n'arrive pas à répondre.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

Je m'assois sur un banc. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux bras m'encerclent et je me laisse tomber contre la poitrine de la blonde.

\- Ramène-moi à la maison Clarke.

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Ça fait une semaine que Lexa a parlé avec Costia. Et après avoir passé la soirée à pleurer, elle n'a pas voulu en parler. J'espère qu'elle en discute avec Marcus. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Peur qu'elle comprenne pourquoi elle a fait ça et que maintenant que… Non, je ne peux pas penser ça. Je sers un peu plus la jolie brune qui dort dans mes bras et essaie de m'endormir également. Mais au moment où je commence enfin à céder au sommeil, elle s'agite.

\- Tu le savais ! Tu aurais pu la sauver !

\- Lexa, Lexa réveille-toi.

Elle se réveille en sursaut.

\- Hey, c'était au mauvais rêve, c'est fini.

\- Je le savais… Je le savais tout ce temps, Clarke.

\- De… de quoi tu parles ?

\- Ma mère.

\- Lexa, tu t'en doutais inconsciemment, mais tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu n'aurais pas pu empêcher ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Même en sachant après. Ok ?

\- Elle savait aussi.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Costia. Elle se doutait que c'était pas vrai. L'accident de voiture.

\- Écoute Lex, c'est comme pour toi, elle pouvait avoir des doutes, mais elle n'aurait rien pu faire non plus.

\- Je sais.

\- Allez viens dormir.

Lexa se recouche contre moi. Au bout d'un long moment j'entends sa respiration redevenir régulière. Bon par contre je crois que moi je vais pas dormir cette nuit.

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Je marche vers la bibliothèque. J'ai vraiment besoin de bosser sur les cours que je prends pas en note. Sinon ça va être l'horreur pour les examens du prochain semestre. Il faut aussi que je révise mes cours du premier semestre pour passer les rattrapages dans un mois. Normalement ma main sera remise. Je marche quand je tombe sur la personne sur laquelle j'avais le moins envie de tomber. Costia. Elle me lance un pauvre sourire. J'essaie de l'ignorer. Puis je repense à ce que m'a dit Marcus. Et si lui pardonner me permettait de passer à autre chose. De pas rester bloquée dans ce passé. C'est aussi ce que Clarke m'avait dit, enfin suggéré. En fin de compte, Costia n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Il faut que j'arrête de lui en vouloir.

\- Salut.

\- Oh, salut !

Elle semble étonnée.

\- Tu fais quoi ? elle me demande.

\- J'allais travailler à la bibliothèque, et toi ?

\- Moi j'allais bosser à la cafétéria, je pense que sans caféine je pourrais rien faire. Euh… Tu veux venir ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Besoin d'un café aussi.

On s'installe à une table avec nos cafés. Je sors mon ordinateur sur lequel j'ai les cours d'Indra.

\- Vous allez bien ensemble avec Clarke.

Je relève la tête à ces paroles.

\- Tu as l'air heureuse avec elle.

\- Je le suis, je lui réponds sèchement.

\- Écoute, j'ai aucunement l'intention d'essayer de te récupérer. Tu es passée à autre chose et c'est très bien. Tu es heureuse, je suis contente pour toi.

Je ne sais pas exactement comment prendre ses paroles. Je me contente de hocher la tête encore une fois. Puis je redirige mes yeux vers mon écran.

\- Tu penses qu'on pourra redevenir amies un jour ?

La question me surprend encore plus que tout ce qui a précédé. Je me fige. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la réponse. Je la fixe.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Je te demande pas de me pardonner ce que j'ai fait Lexa. Je veux dire je comprendrais que…

\- Il faudra bien que je le fasse un jour.

\- Oh… Donc tu penses que potentiellement on pourrait un jour redevenir amies ?

\- J'en sais rien. On verra bien.

Elle sourit.

\- Qu'on soit bien claires Costia, je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour toi depuis des années. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses d'idées.

\- Écoute je veux absolument pas interférer dans ta relation, je n'ai plus de sentiment de ce genre pour toi non plus, depuis le temps. Ça m'aurait juste fait plaisir qu'on redevienne amies.

J'acquiesce.

\- On verra.

On se replonge dans notre travail pendant une petite heure.

\- Je vais devoir y aller…

Je me lève un peu gênée, ne sachant pas comment prendre congé.

\- Ok. Alors à une prochaine fois ?

\- Euh, oui peut être, salut !

Je range mon ordinateur et m'en vais. Je me retourne pour partir et sursaute quand je vois Raven campée derrière moi.

\- Rav', tu m'as fait peur.

\- Salut.

Elle a pas l'air très contente.

\- J'allais partir.

\- Je t'accompagne.

On sort en silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle ?

J'aime pas trop son ton accusateur.

\- Écoute, je sais pas trop ce que tu t'imagines, mais on travaillait en prenant un café.

\- Ah donc maintenant c'est ta meilleure amie ?

\- Non… je souffle. Bien sûr que non. Elle… elle m'a demandé si on pouvait être amies de nouveau.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Que j'en savais rien. Ce qui est vrai. Je suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'être amie avec elle.

On marche vers le parking, où je suis censée retrouver Clarke pour rentrer.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Rien de spécial, voir comment ça se passe, je suppose.

On arrive, Clarke est déjà là.

\- Rav' attends, je…

Elle ne m'écoute et s'avance vers Clarke

\- Salut Blondie !

\- Oh Rav arrête avec ces surnoms débiles !

\- Tu adores ça ! Tiens regarde qui je t'amène, je l'ai croisée à la cafet, ajoute Raven en se tournant vers moi.

Clarke m'embrasse rapidement.

\- Tu faisais quoi à la cafet ? elle demande en cherchant ses clés dans son sac.

\- Oh… euh… rien. Je… bossais.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter de mentionner avec qui. J'essaie d'éviter Raven, mais elle me lance un tel regard noir qu'il est difficile de le louper.

\- On te dépose Rav ? demande Clarke.

\- Non, je suis sûre que vous avez envie de parler toutes les deux, elle répond froidement sans me lâcher du regard.

\- Trouvées ! dit Clarke en brandissant ses clés. T'as dit quoi Rav ?

\- J'attends Monty, on doit voir un truc pour les cours, il me déposera.

\- Ok, à demain ! répond Clarke en lui faisant un câlin.

On monte en voiture. Je reçois un message. De Raven. « Merde pas Woods - Raven ». « Fous-moi la paix Reyes, je vais lui dire - Lexa ». « J'espère bien. Je t'ai à l'œil - Raven ». « Trouve-toi un moteur à réparer ou un mec à baiser, mais mêle-toi de ton cul - Lexa ». J'écoute distraitement Clarke me raconter sa journée tandis qu'on arrive.

\- Et toi ta journée ?

\- Euh bien… bien.

Je passe la soirée à essayer de trouver un moment pour raconter à Clarke mon café avec Costia. On finit par aller se coucher. Si je ne le dis pas maintenant, je vais encore plus galérer demain, et Raven va me compliquer la tache.

\- Clarke ?

\- Mmmh ?

Elle relève les yeux de son livre. Je panique, je ne sais pas comment lui dire.

\- Non rien…

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Non pas rien en fait. Je…

Elle pose son livre sur sa table de chevet et vient se coucher sur le côté, en face de moi.

\- J'ai pris un café avec Costia aujourd'hui. Enfin, on a révisé chacune de notre côté… Euh… C'est… enfin… Elle voudrait qu'on redevienne amies.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle voudrait-

\- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris ça ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Que j'en savais rien…

\- Donc tu l'envisages ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je veux dire, pourquoi pas redevenir amies… ?

\- Peut-être parce que vous avez jamais été amies ? Vous êtes sorties ensemble combien de temps après vous êtes rencontrées ? Vous avez tout de suite eu des sentiments autres qu'amicaux si j'ai bien compris…

Je réalise que c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais été amie avec Costia. Je l'ai aimée. Puis je l'ai haïe. Pas de stade transitoire.

\- Je sais pas. Mais dans tous les cas je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus, elle m'a garanti que ce n'était pas son but.

\- Ben oui bien sûr, comme si elle allait te le dire directement, « salut, je suis venue pour te récupérer ». Elle devait juste te parler et ensuite se casser bordel !

\- Clarke arrête !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit d'aller lui parler, c'est toi qui m'as poussée à aller vers elle pour… pour je sais même pas quoi d'ailleurs ! Maintenant tu peux pas me reprocher de lui parler. Il n'y aura jamais rien de plus et tu le sais très bien ! C'est toi que j'aime et… on a juste discuté. Sur tes conseils !

Je suis énervée de sa réaction.

\- Mon conseil c'était d'aller avoir des explications avec ton ex pour passer à autre chose, pas de devenir amie avec ton premier amour maintenant qu'elle a le beau rôle dans l'histoire ! Putain tu fais chier Lex !

Clarke se tourne et je me retrouve face à son dos.

\- T'abuses sérieux ! Tu sais très bien que tu peux me faire confiance.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Depuis que cette connasse est à nouveau rentrée dans ta vie tu passes ton temps à avoir peur que je te quitte, alors qu'il n'y a concrètement aucune raison !

\- C'était pas cool ça. Je suis désolée pour cette période où j'ai été chiante avec ça, mais j'allais vraiment pas bien, c'est pas très sympa de remettre ça comme si… Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber.

Je me tourne à mon tour pour fixer le mur opposé au sien. Je ne pensais pas que la conversation prendrait une si mauvaise tournure. J'en reviens pas de la réaction de Clarke.

\- Et ne parle pas d'elle comme ça.

\- Oh excuse-moi, c'est ta grande amie maintenant, bon ben tu nous diras ce qu'on a le droit de dire ou pas.

Je me lève et attrape un sweat.

\- J'en ai assez entendu.

Je vais au salon après avoir fermé la porte un peu fortement. Je prends une couverture et un coussin et m'installe sur le canapé. Ça fait des jours que je n'ai pas dormi ailleurs que dans les bras de Clarke. Je me tourne et me retourne. Je sens que je vais mal dormir. Puis je réalise aussi que je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Et que c'est elle qui m'aide à en sortir puis me rendormir. Toutes les nuits. Maintenant j'ai peur de m'endormir. Je me lève pour me faire un café, et allume la télé. Rien ne m'intéresse, j'éteins. Je prends un livre, mais ça m'endort. Je me lève et fais quelques tours dans le salon. Je me fais un autre café et vais le boire sur le balcon. Le froid me réveille un peu. Je me remets sous la couverture dans le canapé et réalise que je vais inévitablement finir par m'endormir. Je mets un réveil toutes les deux heures et demi, normalement les cauchemars n'arrivent pas avant 3-4h du matin. Donc après plus de trois heures de sommeil. Ça devrait le faire. À peine mon téléphone posé sur la table, je sens mes paupières se fermer toutes seules. 3h00. Mon réveil sonne. Je me redresse pour l'éteindre. Je vérifie que le prochain est bien mis, et me laisse retomber sur le canapé en espérant que le fait de m'être réveillée m'empêchera d'avoir des cauchemars.

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Je dors mal. Le lit est vide sans Lexa. J'ai beau tourner dans tous les sens, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir vraiment. Je regarde encore une fois l'heure. 5h23. D'habitude à cette heure-ci, elle a déjà un cauchemar. J'entends rien à côté. J'en déduis qu'elle dort bien. Sans moi. Je me mords la lèvre. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. En même temps j'aurais pas pu faire autrement, cette… Je secoue la tête pour essayer de sortir tout ça de mes pensées. Ça ne marche pas. Je me lève pour aller à la salle de bain. Je jette un coup d'œil à Lexa endormie sur le canapé. Je ne vois pas son visage, enfoui dans la couverture. J'entre à la salle de bain et me passe de l'eau sur le visage. J'entends Lexa s'agiter à côté. Elle murmure des choses incompréhensibles.

\- Non !

Je m'approche.

\- Costia !

Je me fige. Elle a prononcé son nom comme si elle essayait de la retenir. Je vois son visage qui grimace de douleur. Bon sang Clarke, elle est pas responsable de ce dont elle rêve, va au moins la réveiller ! À ce moment-là une sonnerie me fait sursauter. Ça a le même effet sur Lexa qui se redresse d'un coup et attrape son téléphone pour éteindre l'alarme. À ce moment elle m'aperçoit, à mi-chemin entre la salle de bain et le canapé. Elle reprend sa respiration doucement.

\- Pourquoi tu as un réveil à cette heure-ci ?

\- Ça a presque marché, elle grogne.

Je ne comprends pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien.

Elle se lève et passe dans la chambre sans rien ajouter. Je souris en me disant qu'elle veut revenir dormir avec moi, même si je lui en veux toujours. Elle ressort tout de suite après avec une tenue de sport.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle se change.

\- Je vais courir.

\- À cette heure-ci ? Avec ta main ?

\- Je cours pas avec ma main. Et oui à cette heure-ci.

Elle est de dos à moi.

\- Il fait nuit, c'est dangereux de sortir comme ça…

\- J'ai fait un rêve horrible, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Elle se dirige vers la porte. La colère me prend.

\- Oui, je vois, un rêve où tu la perdais !

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Sympa.

\- Clarke putain, je suis pas responsable de mes rêves ok ? Et là entre autre, je…

Je la vois blêmir.

\- Je devais… Mon père me disait que si je voulais pas qu'il vous tue toutes les deux, je devais moi-même tuer l'une d'entre vous. Alors je poussais Costia de la falaise. Et je la voyais s'écraser en bas. Enfin bon ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu devrais retourner dormir.

Elle sort sans que je n'ai la force d'esquisser un geste vers elle. Je viens vraiment d'être jalouse d'un rêve. Alors là, dans le genre stupide, je viens de passer un nouveau stade. Maintenant, elle est dehors à 5h30 du matin, énervée et triste, avec des images macabres en tête. C'est la première fois que c'est pas moi qui l'aide à se remettre de son cauchemar. Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé. La place est encore chaude. Je me blottis sous la couverture et plonge ma tête dans l'oreiller qui porte encore son odeur. Quelques larmes m'échappent, et je me réveille en sursaut vers 7h, quand j'entends la porte d'entrée se refermer.

\- Désolée, je voulais pas te réveiller. Je pensais pas que t'aurais dormi… là.

\- Lexa…

\- J'ai besoin d'une douche.

Elle disparaît l'instant d'après à la salle de bain. Je me lève pour faire du café et préparer un petit déjeuner. Elle sort une demi-heure plus tard habillée.

\- J'ai fait des pancakes si tu veux.

\- J'ai pas le temps, je dois y aller.

\- Lexa ! Je sais que j'ai merdé, mais tu peux pas t'enfuir tout le temps !

\- Je m'enfuis pas. J'ai rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour faire retirer les points.

\- J'aurais pu faire ça ici.

\- Ils vont refaire des radios pour le tendon.

\- Je… tu veux que je t'emmène ?

\- Lincoln devrait pas tarder à arriver pour me déposer.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ?

\- Tu ferais mieux de rester ici, ce serait dommage pour les pancakes, et puis tu pourrais réfléchir à quand est-ce que je t'ai parlé de ton amitié avec Finn par exemple.

Je ferme les yeux. Elle a raison. Je suis tellement stupide. Le temps que je rouvre les yeux, elle est déjà sortie. Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise devant moi.

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

\- Merci de m'amener Linc, désolée pour l'appel de dernière minute si tôt un samedi matin…

\- T'inquiète, j'étais réveillé et c'est sur ma route. T'en as pour combien de temps ?

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerai rentrer. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de rentrer tout de suite de toute façon.

\- Tu veux pas que je t'accompagne à ton rendez-vous ?

\- Non, tu devrais plutôt amener le petit déj à Octavia comme prévu, c'est juste quatre points à enlever et des radios à faire, rien de très traumatisant !

\- Tu veux parler de ce qui va pas avec Clarke ?

\- Pas spécialement.

\- Ok.

\- Merci.

\- Quand tu veux.

Lincoln me dépose devant l'hôpital.

\- Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous à 8h pour faire retirer ça, je montre ma main au secrétaire à l'accueil.

\- Lexa ! Viens, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Merde, Abby. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

\- Bonjour Abby, je tente de sourire le plus naturellement possible. Tu n'as pas des opérations à faire plutôt que de retirer de vulgaires points ?

\- Pas d'opération, c'est la fin de ma nuit de garde, et pour les rendez-vous spéciaux je fais des exceptions !

Je souris et la suis dans une petite salle.

\- Ça a bien cicatrisé, ma fille s'est bien occupée de toi ! Comment elle va d'ailleurs ?

\- Euh… Bien. Je crois…

\- Tu crois ?

Abby lève un sourcil.

\- On s'est un peu… disputées hier…

\- Oh…

\- Abby je suis désolée.

\- Ne sois pas désolée ! Ça vous arrivera tout le temps ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus sur votre dispute, vous réglerez ça entre vous. En attendant on va aller faire tes radios. Je pense qu'il va falloir que tu gardes l'attelle encore un peu. Mais tu vas quand même pouvoir commencer les séances de kiné pour remuscler ta main.

Abby me fait faire les radios par un interne, puis me fait des ordonnances pour le kiné.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi, je te dépose ?

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- Vous devriez régler ça maintenant, c'est jamais bon de laisser traîner.

\- Ok.

On roule. Au bout d'un certain temps, je brise le silence.

\- Je vois Marcus.

\- Oh, c'est bien Lexa. Je suis fière de toi. Je me doute que ça n'a pas du être facile d'y aller. Est-ce que ça t'aide ?

\- C'est dur… Mais je crois que oui.

Abby se tourne vers moi et me fait un sourire.

Je rentre dans l'appartement. L'assiette de pancakes est toujours sur la table. Clarke est assise dans le canapé, ses cours sur les genoux. Elle les pousse et se lève.

\- Ça va ta main ?

\- Oui. Je peux goûter tes pancakes ? J'ai faim.

Elle sourit.

\- C'est fait pour ça.

\- Tu viens prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir mangé non plus…

\- Ok.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Oui.

On s'assoit et on commence à manger en silence.

\- Ils sont bons, les pancakes, je finis par dire pour rompre ce silence pesant.

\- Lexa, je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça, je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas mon avis à donner sur avec qui tu veux être amie ou pas, tu fais absolument ce que tu veux. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance là-dessus en plus, je n'ai vraiment aucune raison d'avoir réagi comme ça. Je suis désolée d'avoir pété un capable, et pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, je te demande pardon.

\- Ok.

\- Ok ?

\- Ok, je te pardonne. Je suis désolée d'avoir mal géré la situation avec ça, je suis désolée d'avoir fui. Je veux plus qu'on soit fâchées.

\- Je veux plus jamais que tu dormes sur le canapé.

Je regarde Clarke, assise en face de moi, et voit dans ses yeux à quel point elle a l'air désolée.

\- Moi non plus, je réponds doucement en rapprochant ma chaise d'elle.

Je pose une main sur sa joue et l'attire vers moi. Elle appuie sa tête contre moi et ses bras passent autour de ma taille.

\- Je dors très mal sans toi, je souffle dans ses cheveux tout en y déposant un léger baiser.

\- Moi aussi.

Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, même si ça me touche. Je la réveille toutes les nuits.

\- Au moins je ne t'ai pas réveillée au milieu de la nuit.

\- J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, je préfère largement quand tu es dans mes bras même si on se réveille au milieu.

Je sens mon t-shirt devenir humide sur mon épaule.

\- Clarke, mon amour, c'est bon… Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît. Regarde-moi…

Je passe mes doigts sous son menton pour lui faire lever la tête vers moi. Son regard me fuit. Je l'embrasse doucement. Un baiser salé. Les larmes continuent à couler le long de ses joues à mesure que je les fais disparaître avec mon pouce ou avec mes lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, ça va.

Elle essuie rapidement ses joues avec la manche de son t-shirt et détourne la tête.

\- Regarde-moi, je lui dis à nouveau, le plus tendrement possible. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ici, je poursuis en pointant sa tempe de mon doigt.

\- Ou là, j'ajoute en montrant cette fois le côté gauche de sa poitrine.

Elle secoue la tête.

\- Rien, c'est bête, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je-

\- Clarke…

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pendant ton cauchemar…

Oh, c'est donc ça.

\- D'habitude je… je sais c'est stupide mais d'habitude je suis toujours là, je te réveille, je te fais un câlin, et tu te rendors dans mes bras. Et là… et là j'ai pas été là pour toi…

Elle ne pleure plus, mais elle a l'air tellement triste et coupable que mon cœur se serre.

\- He, c'est pas ta faute, c'est moi qui suis allée dormir à côté, et ça va, tout va bien, je murmure en caressant sa joue.

\- Non tout va pas bien, tu es partie courir au milieu de la nuit !

Les larmes coulent à nouveau sur ses joues.

\- Ce n'était pas le mil-

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, elle lâche dans un sanglot en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Je l'attrape par la taille et la tire pour qu'elle s'assoie sur mes genoux avant de refermer mes bras autour d'elle.

\- Je suis désolée mon amour… Je te promets que je ne ferai plus jamais ça. Ne pleure plus s'il te plaît…

Je la laisse se calmer contre moi en caressant tantôt ses joues humides, tantôt ses cheveux.

\- Je sais que c'était de ma faute, mais je me suis sentie tellement… inutile et impuissante…

\- Chhht c'est bon, c'est fini, on a toutes les deux… pas géré, maintenant c'est fini et ça n'arrivera plus. J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas beaucoup dormi… Il se trouve que moi non plus. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille se reposer un peu ? Je ne serais pas contre m'endormir contre toi pour récupérer un peu…

Clarke fait oui de la tête, sans changer de position.

\- Je dois te porter jusqu'au lit ou tu vas te lever ? je murmure avec un sourire contre son oreille.

Elle desserre un peu sa prise autour de moi et se détache. Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes ce qui provoque un frisson dans mon dos.

\- Si tu n'avais pas été blessée je t'aurais sûrement laissée me porter, elle chuchote en décollant ses lèvres des miennes avant de se lever.

J'attrape la main qu'elle me tend et la suis dans la chambre, où l'on s'endort rapidement dans les bras l'une de l'autre, à récupérer les heures de sommeil qu'il nous manque.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, Clarke collée contre moi, ses mains agrippées à mon haut, ses jambes nues emmêlées aux miennes. Classique. Je souris et écarte une mèche de son visage. Elle soupire. Je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue.

\- Clarke…

Elle grogne et enfonce sa tête un peu plus dans mon cou. Je dégage le sien de ses cheveux et me penche pour y poser mes lèvres, qui parcourent la peau tendre entre son épaule et son oreille, ce qui provoque des frissons que je ne rate pas.

\- Clarke, tu n'as pas faim ? Il est tard… Réveille-toi.

\- Mmmhnon…

Je glisse ma main dans sa nuque et effleure la peau jusqu'au haut de son débardeur. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rendre les baisers dans son cou un peu plus taquins. Ma langue rejoint mes lèvres tandis que je titille sa peau. Elle bouge la tête de façon à me donner plus d'accès, ce qui me fait sourire.

\- Moi j'ai faim, je vais aller préparer un truc, je dis en me détachant un peu d'elle.

\- Non !

Sa main accroche mon bras qui vient de quitter son dos.

\- Reste, s'il te plaît…

\- J'ai vraiment faim Clarke.

Elle ouvre enfin les yeux et me lance un regard plein de sous-entendus.

\- Et… Tu ne voudrais pas commencer par le dessert, pour une fois ?

\- Le dessert ? je demande en haussant un sourcil. Nous voilà revenues au « dessert ».

\- Oh fais pas comme si tu n'aimais pas ça…

\- Tu as raison, j'adore les desserts, je murmure en la basculant sous moi et en glissant mes jambes entre les siennes, l'obligeant à les écarter.

\- Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas si faim que ça, me dit Clarke sur un air taquin.

\- Tu te trompes, je meurs de faim, je réponds en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Je place directement ma langue contre ses dents et elle m'ouvre immédiatement l'accès. J'aspire sa langue entre mes lèvres et joue avec un moment sous ses gémissements. Je quitte ensuite ses lèvres pour son cou, où j'embrasse, mordille, suce chaque parcelle de peau qui se présente à moi.

\- Je pourrais te dévorer toute entière, je chuchote sans m'arrêter.

\- Oh mais fais-toi plaisir…

\- J'y compte bien.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Je réalise que je ne sais pas écrire sans drama, en vrai c'est un peu le moteur de mon imagination, imaginer les scènes de dispute, ou plus difficiles, et construire mon histoire autour.**_

 _ **Un peu de changement, avec Clarke qui commence à perdre patience, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit toujours la parfaite petite-amie qui prend soin de Lexa, elle a aussi ses moments de faiblesse et ne réagit pas toujours bien. Mais la situation est finalement résolue assez vite, je ne suis pas si sadique !**_

 _ **Et pour la dernière scène et bien... je vous laisse imaginer ce que vous voulez xD Je crois que je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire les moments limon, alors débrouillez-vous avec ça ahaha**_

 _ **Pour les reviews :**_

 _ **Edas44 : Merci pour ton commentaire, oui c'est pas facile pour Lexa de recevoir des explications, même si au final c'est ça qui va aussi lui permettre de passer définitivement à autre chose, de plus avoir cet abandon toujours caché dans un coin de sa tête.  
**_

 _ **MelleOcelote : Ahaha oui elle était en colère et sûrement un peu jalouse, mais surtout je suppose qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles pouvaient bien se parler ! J'espère que ce chapitre a comblé tes attentes quant à la discussion Lexa/Costia, et que la suite te plaît toujours (:  
**_

 _ **Morgane : Désolée pour le suspens ! Alors, que penses-tu de cette entrevue ? Ce fut court, mais Lexa a pu recevoir les explications dont elle avait besoin, et exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Merci pour tes reviews régulières en tout cas (:  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Un nouveau petit chapitre pour cette semaine ! Pas trop de drama pour cette fois, mais ne vous habituez pas, ça ne va pas durer héhéhé**_

 _ **Bonne lecture (:**_

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Clarke : Les filles je ne sais pas si vous avez des plans ce soir, mais j'ai absolument besoin d'une diversion.

Raven : Une diversion qui s'appelle Tequila ?

Clarke : Entre autre…

Raven : Ça marche pour moi alors !

Octavia : Je suis libre aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Clarke : Lexa voit Costia ce soir, « un simple verre entre amies ». J'essaye de prendre sur moi, mais je le vivrais mieux si on buvait toute la soirée, de préférence beaucoup.

Octavia : Okay, 19 h chez toi ?

Clarke : Oui !

Je me laisse tomber en arrière sur mon fauteuil et soupire de soulagement. Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre, mais ça me frustre profondément. J'ai pris sur moi pour agir le plus normalement possible avec Lexa, mais ça ne me plaît pas. Du tout. Mais il est hors de question qu'on se dispute encore à propos de ça, et elle fréquente effectivement qui elle veut, donc j'ai fait un grand sourire et je suis passée à autre chose. Heureusement que les filles viennent pour survivre à cette soirée.

\- Clarke tu n'aurais pas vu ma veste noire ?

\- Non, je réponds en relevant la tête vers Lexa.

Elle porte un slim noir et un débardeur blanc. Elle est incroyablement belle. Comme d'habitude. J'ai un peu envie d'ajouter qu'elle n'a pas besoin de se faire si jolie pour un simple verre avec une amie. Et puis je réalise à quel point c'est puéril, comme si je m'habillais comme un sac quand je sortais avec mes amis. Mais quand même.

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre celle-là.

\- Ça va pas trop avec ma tenue… Ou alors faut que je me change, elle souffle en fouillant la penderie.

\- Ou alors tu t'en fous, tu vas pas là-bas pour draguer, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lâcher. Déjà que tout le monde se retourne sur toi quelle que soit ta tenue, je marmonne pour moi-même.

Elle s'arrête de fouiller et se tourne vers moi doucement.

\- Ne fais pas ça Clarke. Tu m'as dit que ça ne te posait pas de problème. Je cherche juste des fringues qui vont ensemble, comme quand je vais à la fac, alors ne fais pas comme si-

\- Désolée…

Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit où je traîne depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, je suis déjà en retard. Les filles viennent tout à l'heure ?

Je hoche la tête. Elle se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser. J'approfondis le baiser et glisse mes mains dans sa nuque. Mes lèvres dérivent des siennes le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son cou, ce qui la fait gémir.

\- Clarke… Est-ce que tu es en train de laisser une marque exprès ?

\- Ce serait un problème ? je chuchote avant de reprendre ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Elle s'écarte de moi et prend mon visage entre ses mains.

\- Ce qui est un problème c'est que tu te sentes obligée de faire ça…

Je peux lire dans ses yeux de la déception et de l'agacement. Elle secoue la tête et se lève.

\- Il faut que j'y aille.

Elle attrape une veste au hasard dans la penderie et sort de la chambre. Je me lève et me précipite à sa poursuite.

\- Lex, attends !

Je rattrape son bras avant qu'elle atteigne la porte d'entrée. Je passe mes bras autours de sa taille et pose un baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant de coller mon front contre le sien.

\- Je suis stupide, excuse-moi… Passe une bonne soirée mon amour.

\- Oui tu es stupide, mais je t'excuse, elle répond avec un petit sourire. Passe une bonne soirée toi aussi. Je reviens pas tard. Tu pourras laisser des traces partout où tu veux… elle ajoute avec un sourire suggestif en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant, sinon je risque de plus pouvoir te laisser partir.

Elle rigole et m'embrasse.

\- Je t'aime, embrasse les filles de ma part, amusez-vous bien !

Elle attrape ses clés et sort avec un petit signe de la main et un grand sourire. Je rouvre la porte et crie, plus fort que prévu :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime !

Elle est déjà dans la cage d'escalier.

\- Je ne sais pas pour le reste de l'immeuble, mais en tout cas moi je suis ravie de le savoir.

Je referme avec un sourire stupide sur les lèvres. Une demi-heure plus tard, Raven et Octavia débarquent.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le souci ? demande Raven en concoctant trois cocktails.

\- J'ai… peur ?

\- Tu as peur de quoi ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Clarke !

Je regarde tour à tour Octavia et Raven en face de moi, et attrape le verre que cette dernière me tend. Je prends une longue gorgée avant de répondre.

\- Vous savez exactement. Elle l'aimait. Et elle a beau me promettre qu'il n'y a rien d'autre et que c'est moi qu'elle aime maintenant… je… Je lui fais confiance, je veux dire, vraiment, je ne doute absolument pas d'elle. Mais les sentiments ça se commande pas. Elle pourrait très bien… retomber amoureuse d'elle. En plus je la sens vraiment pas Costia. Enfin, au-delà du fait que je la déteste d'avoir fait souffrir Lexa…

\- Clarkie…

Octavia s'approche pour me faire un câlin.

\- Ça va aller Clarke, promis !

\- Je vois pas comment Lexa pourrait avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre quand elle a une fille aussi sexy que toi dans son lit ! ajoute Raven.

Je souris à l'humour de mauvais goût de mon amie. Mon téléphone vibre. « Tu me manques, je t'aime - Lex ». Je souris et réponds rapidement.

\- Vous avez raison, ça va aller ! Assez parlé de moi, t'en est où avec Bel' Raven ?

L'intéressée perd soudainement son visage amusé.

\- Oh… Nulle part. C'était une fois, et ça n'arrivera plus ! En revanche il y a bien ce mec… Wick…

La soirée passe et on discute tout en buvant plus que de raison. Il est environ minuit quand un bruit de clés se fait entendre dans la serrure.

\- Lex !

Cette dernière me lance un grand sourire tout en entrant dans l'appartement.

\- Salut tout le monde, elle dit tout en parcourant des yeux les restes de notre repas et les bouteilles qui traînent sur la table basse. Eh ben je vois que vous avez passé une bonne soirée !

Elle passe dire bonjour à Raven et Octavia et me pose un bisou sur la tête avant d'aller se remplir un verre d'eau. Je me lève et la suis jusqu'à l'évier. Je passe mes bras autours de sa taille et l'embrasse dans le cou. Je murmure à son oreille :

\- Fais les partir, tu m'as promis que quand tu rentrerais…

Elle se retourne avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu les as faites venir, tu les fais partir !

L'alcool aidant, je retourne vers le canapé.

\- Les filles, je vous adore, merci d'être venues, la soirée était super, mais maintenant il faut que vous y alliez !

\- Tu vas nous virer comme ça ? Demande Raven faussement outragée.

\- Vous pouvez toujours rester là, si ça ne vous embête pas d'entendre Lex gémir mon nom ces prochaines heures…

\- Clarke ! s'exclame Lexa gênée.

Raven explose de rire.

\- Sérieusement Clarke, « les prochaines heures » ? Ça me paraît un peu présomptueux vu ton état !

\- Tais-toi Rav' ! Bon alors vous choisissez quelle option ?

\- On va aller dormir chez moi, lance prudemment Octavia.

Après leur départ, je rejoins Lexa dans la chambre.

\- Alors ta soirée ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui… C'était un peu étrange… Mais on a pas mal parlé… Enfin, rien d'extraordinaire. Je suppose qu'on finira par être potes, pas spécialement amies non plus…

Je souris à sa dernière phrase et décide de ne pas en demander plus.

\- Et vous ? Vous avez vraiment bu toutes ces bouteilles ?

\- Non, on les a utilisées pour arroser les plantes.

\- Clarke…

\- Lex…

Je l'attrape par la taille.

\- Il me semble que tes mots étaient que je pourrais laisser des traces partout où je veux… je murmure en dégageant ses épaules de ses cheveux alors que mes mains glissent sous son haut.

\- Aucun souvenir…

Je fais remonter le bas de son débardeur sur son ventre.

\- Enlève ça, j'ai pas encore décidé où je préférais, je pense que je vais devoir faire plusieurs essais.

* * *

 _Été suivant_

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

\- Leeex bouge-toi ! Clarke m'a demandé de passer te prendre, mais je te jure que si toi et ta valise vous êtes pas prêtes dans 10 minutes je pars sans toi !

C'est Raven qui crie au travers de l'appart'. Je ferme rapidement mon sac et sors de la chambre.

\- Calmos Rav, je suis prête, allez on y va ! Et laisse ce chocolat tranquille !

Raven regarde la tablette qu'elle vient de prendre dans le placard.

\- C'est le prix de mon attente, on l'emmène pour la route !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et on sort. On monte dans la voiture de Raven et on passe récupérer Octavia et Lincoln.

\- C'est parti ! On va enfin pouvoir décompresser de cette année !

\- Et fêter les résultats !

\- Comment viennent les autres ?

\- Bel, Murphy, Maya et Finn viennent avec la voiture de Jasper, et Clarke passera prendre Monty demain, il a aussi une obligation familiale.

Nous voilà arrivés à notre destination, bientôt rejoints par la deuxième voiture. Une petite guerre s'engage pour la distribution des chambres.

\- Ah non mais les couples vous prenez les chambres du troisième, vous allez pas vous mettre à chaque étage pour que tout le monde soit réveillé quel que soit l'endroit.

\- Hors de question que j'entende Lexa et Clarke faire-

\- Je pourrais te retourner la même chose Octavia !

\- Hey on fait pas de bruit ! En revanche vous… tu te rappelles la dernière fois quand on-

\- C'est pas moi c'est Clarke… je dis assez lâchement sachant qu'elle n'est pas là.

\- Oui évidemment ! Je suis sûre que c'est elle qui crie son propre prénom au moment de-

\- Stop ! Je t'ai déjà entendue plusieurs fois aussi, je ne suis pas sûre que quiconque ait envie qu'on en discute plus longuement tout de suite…

\- Je vais distribuer les chambres puisque vous êtes tous de vrais gamins et qu'on est chez moi ! finit par trancher Raven.

On s'installe un peu plus calmement, et comme chaque année, une équipe est envoyée pour faire les courses, par chance je ne suis pas de corvée. En attendant leur retour, on profite de la piscine pour se relaxer du voyage. Je m'installe sur un transat pour dire à Clarke qu'on est bien arrivés et installés. Je déverrouille mon écran. 1 message non lu. « Salut, vous avez fait bonne route ? Amuse-toi bien ! - Costia ». Je réponds « Oui bonne route, merci, bonnes vacances à toi aussi ! Ton vol est demain ? - Lexa ». Puis j'écris à Clarke. « Coucou mon amour, j'espère que tout se passe bien avec ta mère et ton cousin. Nous on est bien arrivés et installés, j'ai hâte que tu sois là aussi. À demain, t'aime xoxo - Lexa ». Une minute après, mon téléphone vibre et je souris d'avance à la réponse de Clarke.

« Merci ! Oui mon vol est demain, j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison. Clarke te rejoint demain c'est ça ? - Costia »

« Oui elle arrive demain avec Monty. En attendant on s'installe doucement et on profite de la piscine et du soleil :-) J'imagine que tu dois avoir hâte, ça fait quelques mois que tu n'as pas vu tes parents ! - Lexa »

« Oui Polis me manque… Tu n'as jamais voulu y retourner ces trois années ? - Costia »

« Non pas vraiment. Je ne crois pas que je suis prête pour ça… - Lexa »

« En tout cas si jamais l'envie t'en prenait pendant l'été tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux, je reste jusqu'au 20 août à peu près - Costia ».

« C'est gentil… Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pour tout de suite. - Lexa ».

« Je comprends ne t'en fais pas. Je te laisse il faut que je prépare mes affaires. Profite bien ! - Costia ».

« Merci, bon courage pour ta valise, tu n'as jamais été une pro de l'organisation ahaha ! - Lexa ».

« Hee ! Je suis vexée ! - Costia ».

« Je rigole ! Je viens de faire mon sac au dernier moment en me faisant engueuler par Raven donc je vaux pas mieux ;) - Lexa ».

« Je préfère ça ! - Costia ».

Les autres reviennent des courses, je fais donc partie de l'équipe repas. Je me lève et vais aider à décharger avec Bel, puis on s'occupe du repas avec Jasper et Lincoln. Après une soirée à jouer aux cartes on monte se coucher.

« Désolée j'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre. Je préférerais largement être avec vous, entre mon oncle Jaha qui débloque avec ses histoires de fin du monde et d'intelligence artificielle qui est le futur de l'humanité et Wells qui ne se remet pas depuis que je lui ai dit « non non, pas copain, copine »… Bref, j'ai hâte de partir ! - Clarke ».

« Oh… Courage ! Dis-moi si tu veux que je revienne faire comprendre à ton cousin que tu as une petite-amie, je m'en ferais un plaisir ! - Lexa »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde, tu es la parfaite princesse charmante ) Bonne nuit mon amour, à demain xoxo - Clarke »

« Bonne nuit, roulez prudemment demain. - Lexa »

Le lendemain matin, on décide de rester traîner au bord de la piscine en attendant que les paresseux se lèvent et que nos deux derniers éléments arrivent.

\- Lexa viens te baigner !

\- Non Bel', j'ai pas envie, je viendrais plus tard.

Je regarde mes amis jouer dans l'eau en profitant du soleil. Bzzz. Je regarde le message que je viens de recevoir.

« Bien arrivée à Polis, j'ai vu Titus, il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. - Costia ».

Je réponds et on continue de discuter un moment, à parler de Titus, Polis, C'est toujours un peu étrange de faire ça, d'évoquer tous ces éléments de mon ancienne vie, mais je m'y habitue.

\- Ben alors, je pensais que tu aurais été en train de m'attendre…

\- Clarke ! Je savais pas que vous étiez déjà arrivés !

\- Je t'ai envoyé un message il y a une demi-heure, elle dit en dirigeant son regard vers le téléphone dans mes mains.

\- J'avais pas vu, j'étais en train de discuter avec Costia.

\- Désolée d'interrompre…

\- Clarke…

\- C'est bon, je vais aller chercher mes bagages.

Elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne de la piscine.

\- J'en connais une qui va dormir sur le canapé ce soir, me lance Raven qui arrive. Elle avait pas l'air très contente !

\- Je vais dormir nulle part, je marmonne pour moi-même.

Je rentre dans la maison pour ressortir par l'entrée principale.

\- Salut Lexa !

C'est Monty qui arrive vers la maison avec son sac.

\- Salut ! Vous avez fait bonne route ?

\- Oui super. En revanche Clarke est en train de parler toute seule en s'agaçant sur ses affaires, j'ai préféré m'enfuir, mais tu n'as pas ce luxe, tu devrais y aller.

Je marche jusqu'à la voiture, où Clarke est effectivement en train de maugréer contre un sac qui s'est visiblement ouvert, laissant sortir ses affaires.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Ça va.

\- Je peux t'embrasser alors ?

\- Je suis occupée.

\- Clarke, arrête, je commence en me postant devant elle l'empêchant de continuer à s'acharner sur son sac. Je suis désolée de pas avoir vu ton message. Mais c'est pas dramatique, ok ? Tu peux pas faire la tête à chaque fois que j'envoie un message ! C'est censé être la meilleure semaine de l'année, tu te rappelles ? S'il te plaît ne sois pas fâchée et passons de bonnes vacances !

\- J'espère que tu as réussi à nous avoir une bonne chambre, répond Clarke sur un ton de défi, les bras croisés.

Je souris à sa remarque.

\- Tu veux la tester maintenant ?

Elle sourit à son tour et attrape ses affaires dans le coffre.

\- Laisse-moi porter ça.

Je prends son sac et on monte tout poser en haut.

\- J'ai le droit de t'embrasser maintenant ?

\- Si tu me laisses faire une sieste dans tes bras pour me remettre du trajet…

\- Une sieste habillée ou…

Elle secoue la tête en rigolant.

\- T'es pas croyable !

\- Quoi ? C'était long !

\- On s'est vues il y a deux jours.

\- J'ai l'habitude de t'avoir tous les jours dans mon lit moi !

\- Notre lit.

Je souris et m'approche pour l'embrasser.

\- Allez, viens faire ta sieste dans _notre_ lit de vacances, ce soir on l'utilisera pour autre chose…

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

\- Allez allez on débarrasse et on y va !

\- Claaarke ! Tu sais quelle heure il est ? Laisse-moi finir mon café…

Je me rassois à côté de Raven.

\- C'est toi qui voulais y aller.

\- J'ai jamais parlé de se lever aux aurores pour ça !

\- Il est 8 h…

\- On est en vacances !

\- Bon tu la bois cette tasse ? Sinon moi je t'amène pas au lac, bouge !

\- Ça va ça va !

\- Je vais dire à Lexa qu'on part.

\- Elle le sait déjà.

Je lui tire la langue et monte les escaliers. Lexa s'est rendormie dans le lit. Je m'assois à côté d'elle, caresse sa joue, et pose un baiser sur sa tempe. Sur la table de nuit, son téléphone vibre. La notification s'affiche et je vois le nom qui s'affiche. Encore elle. Elles se parlent tous les jours, c'est insupportable. Je repense à ce que m'a dit Lexa quelques jours plus tôt quand je suis arrivée, pas de drame, on profite des vacances. Je sors et ferme doucement la porte pour ne pas la réveiller.

\- C'est parti !

On prend le petit chemin qui traverse la forêt.

\- Ça m'avait manqué de passer un moment juste toutes les deux…

\- Tu veux que je vienne dormir avec toi ce soir, comme avant ?

Raven secoue la tête comme si j'avais dis quelque chose de terrible.

\- Même si j'aime beaucoup que tu me proposes une nuit avec toi, hors de question que je supporte les regards frustrés de Lexa le lendemain !

On explose de rire.

\- Un autre truc qui va me manquer ? Le trajet en voiture sans toi !

\- Je suis sûre que tu vas survivre au fait de rentrer à la maison sans moi.

\- Ça vous fait combien d'heures de route depuis ici ?

\- Cinq ou six je crois. Les gens nous ont envoyé des photos de la maison qu'on a réservée, c'est super beau, quasiment sur la plage, vue sur la mer…

\- Ça a l'air super ! Ça va vous faire du bien de vous retrouver un peu, loin de tout ça…

\- J'espère…

\- Mais oui ! Vous allez être loin de Costia, qui est quand même votre principal sujet de prise de tête dernièrement et-

\- Elles passent leur temps à s'écrire, je préfère encore qu'on soit dans la même ville qu'elle plutôt que de voir Lexa passer ses journées sur son téléphone !

Je termine ma phrase avec un peu plus énervée que prévu.

\- Du calme Griffin !

\- Désolée, je supporte plus ce fichu téléphone ou le bruit des notifications. J'ai failli le faire tomber par inadvertance dans la piscine hier…

Raven rigole.

\- Parle-lui, ça va aller…

On continue en parlant de sujets plus léger, jusqu'à arriver au lac.

\- Et voilà Reyes, le lac ! J'en reviens pas que tu sois toujours incapable de te rappeler du chemin pour venir ici…

\- Moque-toi de moi va !

On s'assied les pieds dans l'eau en mangeant les gâteaux qu'on a amenés. Puis on rebrousse chemin pour rentrer avant l'heure du repas, qui est prêt quand on arrive. La table à l'extérieur est mise et tout le monde est en grande discussion.

\- Ah il ne manquait plus que vous les marcheuses !

Je m'approche de Lexa et l'embrasse sur la tête. Elle répond par une caresse sur ma main qui repose sur son épaule. Je m'assois sur l'une des deux chaises de libres.

\- J'arrive dans deux minutes lance Raven en rentrant dans la maison, commencez !

Elle me lance un drôle de regard et revient quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Mmmh c'est délicieux ! Qui a cuisiné ?

\- Japser, Lexa, Bel et Maya.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder Lexa et de lui demander :

\- Tu as vraiment participé à la confection de ce plat ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que de la nourriture que tu touches reste comestible !

\- C'est bas Clarke !

\- Je suis désolée mon cœur, c'est juste que toi dans une cuisine…

Tout le monde rigole et Lexa me promet vengeance.

\- Quel est le programme de l'après-midi ? je demande pour détourner la conversation.

\- Volley dans la piscine, sieste, jeux, rangement… Et ce soir on sort, c'est notre dernier jour ! annonce Octavia avec un grand sourire.

\- Enfin, la condition c'est qu'on ait trois conducteurs, continue Jasper. On en a discuté ce matin… Lincoln est ok. Il nous en manquait deux. Du coup on a fait un vote… et comme vous étiez pas là… Bref, vous avez été désignée à l'unanimité, au nom de tout le groupe je tiens à vous remercier pour votre dévouement à la collectivité !

Je regarde Raven puis reporte mon attention sur les autres qui nous regardent avec des grands sourires.

\- Et si on accepte pas ?

\- Alors pas de sortie ce soir ?

\- C'est comme ça que vous nous remerciez d'avoir préparé le petit déj pour tout le monde ce matin ?

\- Merci les filles, vous êtes les meilleures, c'est tellement généreux de votre part de faire les chauffeuses !

Tout le monde rigole et nous acceptons notre défaite.

\- Ok, mais on est exemptées de vaisselle jusqu'à la fin !

\- Deal ! accepte Octavia sans laisser personne rien dire.

\- Deal !

Je sers la main d'Octavia. Raven me lance un regard dépité.

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi comme moi on a déjà fait tous nos tours de vaisselle de la semaine. Tu me désespères des fois…

Je me retourne vers Octavia.

\- Tu savais ?

\- Bien sur ! c'est moi qui fais les plannings !

\- Traîtresse !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Clarkie !

Le repas se termine et on va tous dans la piscine. Après une partie de volley et diverses pitreries dans l'eau, on remonte sécher sur les transats.

\- Personne n'a vu mon téléphone ? Il me semblait l'avoir laissé sur le bar quand on faisait à manger…

\- Désolée Lexa j'ai pas vu.

\- Moi non plus.

\- C'est pas grave, je le chercherai plus tard.

Lexa viens s'asseoir sur mon transat.

\- Fais-moi une place.

Je me décale et elle s'allonge contre moi.

\- T'étais plus là quand je me suis réveillée.

\- Non, tu t'étais rendormie quand je suis montée te faire un bisou.

\- Mince, j'ai raté un bisou alors… déclare Lexa en traçant distraitement des formes imaginaires sur mon ventre.

\- Non, je te l'ai quand même fait, ne t'inquiète pas, je réponds en souriant. Mais je peux t'en faire d'autres si tu veux être sûre…

\- Je crois que je préfère oui…

Je relève son menton vers moi et l'embrasse tendrement. Après avoir joué avec ses lèvres, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de glisser ma langue vers la sienne, ce qui lui arrache un léger gémissement.

\- Vous avez une chambre pour ça les filles ! lance Bellamy.

\- Et puis vous allez avoir 10 jours pour faire ça toute la journée dans un cadre paradisiaque, vous pouvez peut-être vous retenir un peu, ajoute Raven d'un air moqueur.

\- Oh ça va les jaloux, on était juste en train de s'embrasser ! Rien que vos petits yeux innocents ne puissent supporter ! je réponds, moqueuse à mon tour.

\- Et pour votre information, non, on ne peut pas se retenir !

\- Ça c'était pas la peine de le dire à tout le monde Lex !

Elle ne répond pas mais garde son petit sourire fier d'elle accrochée au visage.

\- Je vais chercher à boire !

Elle revient avec une grande bouteille de jus de fruit qui sort du frigo et des verres qu'elle distribue et remplit à tout le monde.

\- Merci mon amour, c'est vrai qu'il commençait à faire chaud ici, je lui dis avec un clin d'œil.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, certains sont retournés se baigner, une partie de cartes endiablée fait rage sur la terrasse et moi je dessine le lac, assise parterre à l'ombre pour éviter de brûler. Lexa sort de la maison par la grande baie vitrée ouverte sur le salon.

\- Clarke t'aurais pas vu mon téléphone ? Je viens de vérifier dans la chambre, il n'est pas en bas non plus…

\- Prends le mien pour te faire sonner.

\- Déjà fait, rien.

\- Je sais pas du tout, désolée…

\- C'est pas grave, je le trouverai plus tard.

Elle rentre et ressort quelques minutes plus tard avec un livre avant d'aller s'installer au bord de l'eau. À ce moment-là je vois le regard de Raven sur moi, avec un petit sourire en coin. Je fronce les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Elle pose brièvement ses yeux sur Lexa et sourit un peu plus. Bien sur, que je suis bête ! Je lui parle de mon envie de tuer le téléphone de Lexa et il disparaît à notre retour… Je souris à mon tour avant de secouer la tête à sa bêtise. Elle lève les yeux comme si elle n'y était pour rien et se replonge dans sa partie de cartes.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plus, la team en vacances comme dans la première partie ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et vos remarques, ça fait toujours plaisir (:**_

 _ **Pour les reviews de la semaine dernière :**_

 _ **MelleOcelote : Merci beaucoup ! Oui j'avoue que la réconciliation est le moment que j'ai préféré écrire, elles sont trop mignonnes (; J'espère que la suite t'a plu également ! À bientôt**_

 _ **Morgane : Oui, je voulais que Clarke aie ses défauts, elle est trop mademoiselle parfaite jusqu'à maintenant. Sauf qu'elle est humaine aussi, et que parfois elle fait des erreurs aussi... Merci pour tes retours réguliers, ça fait plaisir, à très vite !**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Oui je sais, j'ai traîné... et ça va probablement encore être le cas les deux prochaines semaines, je suis trop prise ces derniers temps c'est un peu compliqué... Je suis désolée pour les délais ! En attendant, un petit chapitre pour vous, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

\- Allez allez, on va être en retard !

\- Mais on a pas de rendez-vous O, on peut pas être en retard !

La brune semble réfléchir à la remarque, mais elle est bien trop excitée par l'idée de sortir ce soir qu'elle n'en fait pas grand cas.

\- Peu importe, dépêchez-vous !

Une fois tout le monde prêt, on monte dans les trois voitures, direction le bar.

\- Ah au fait Lex, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé en partant ! lance Raven en tendant lui tendant l'objet.

\- Oh mon dieu, il était où ?

\- Dans le canapé.

\- C'est bizarre…

Je lance un sourire de remerciement à Raven dans le rétroviseur et elle me répond par un clin d'œil. Lexa est du coup plongée sur son téléphone, et répond à ses messages. On arrive au bar et toute la petite troupe se dirige joyeusement vers une table. On commande une première tournée, rapidement suivie d'une seconde. Et bien sûr Lincoln, Raven et moi nous nous contentons de boissons non-alcoolisées pour ramener tout ce petit monde en sécurité.

\- Qui vient danser ? demande Octavia

Lincoln, Maya, Raven et Bellamy la suivent.

\- Tu viens danser Lex ?

\- Vas-y je te rejoins, je réponds juste à ça.

\- Bien sûr…

Je me lève sans attendre de réponse et rejoins les autres sur la piste de danse. Au bout d'une heure, fatiguée, je retourne m'asseoir et me laisse tomber à côté de Monty et Japser qui parlent de jeux vidéos que je ne connais pas. Je reporte mon attention sur la jolie brune de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Ça va, ta soirée se passe bien ?

Elle relève la tête vers moi.

\- Je… Désolée… J'ai pas fait gaffe.

Elle pose son téléphone sur la table, et celui-ci vibre quelques secondes plus tard. Elle passe ses yeux de l'écran à moi successivement.

\- Je vais chercher à boire, qui veut quelque chose ?

Elle secoue la tête, les autres me donnent leur commandes. Je me lève et m'éloigne. Avant d'arriver au bar, je jette un œil en arrière, pour voir Lexa attraper son téléphone et répondre à son message. Je soupire et commande. Je reviens avec les boissons, et la vue de Lexa sur son écran m'énerve soudainement. Je m'assois à côté d'elle brutalement.

\- Tu nous le dis hein si on t'embête ! Parce que notre compagnie n'est visiblement pas aussi intéressante que celle de Costia… Mais c'est avec elle qu'il fallait partir en vacances si tu as tant de choses à lui dire !

Je me lève et quitte la table.

\- Clarke !

Elle attrape mon poignet.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je rentre ! Ça te pose un souci ?

\- Clarke arrête, je suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû-

\- Va te faire voir Lex, lâche-moi je rentre !

\- Tu peux pas t'es Sam…

\- Tu as raison, je lance en faisant demi tour pour retourner vers la table. Je rentre, qui rentre avec moi pour qu'il y ait assez de place pour tout le monde dans les autres voitures ?

\- Moi, réponds Lexa qui arrive derrière moi.

\- Non !

La tension est palpable pour tout le monde.

\- Moi, dit Raven.

\- Non, t'es sobre aussi !

\- Laisse-moi rentrer avec toi, tu vas pas bousiller la soirée de quelqu'un juste parce qu'on s'engueule !

Elle marque un point. Le regard gêné de tout le monde en face de moi me confirme qu'effectivement personne n'a envie de rentrer pour le moment.

\- Désolée pour ça les gars, passez une bonne soirée !

\- Conduis prudemment Clarkie.

Je hoche la tête, et repars, ignorant Lexa qui me suit. Elle monte côté passager.

\- Écoute Clarke-

\- J'ai pas envie de parler, je la coupe en démarrant la voiture.

\- On va pas ne pas en parler…

\- Tu as bien choisi de passer la moitié des vacances à ne pas nous parler pour être sur ton téléphone, je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de pas avoir envie de parler. Et puis je préférerais ne pas m'énerver plus que ça en étant au volant.

\- Donc tu prévois de t'énerver plus que ça…

Je freine brusquement et mets la voiture sur le bas côté.

\- Je fais ce que je veux ! je crie. Tu fais ce que tu veux, moi aussi ! Maintenant fous-moi la paix, personne t'a obligée à sortir avec nous ce soir si t'avais pas envie d'être là ! Personne t'a obligée à venir à ces vacances bordel !

Je fixe droit devant moi, les mains crispées sur le volant. Lexa ne répond pas. Je respire un grand coup pour essayer de me détendre un peu, vérifie que la voie est libre dans le rétroviseur et reprends la route. Le reste du chemin se fait dans un silence total. Je sors en claquant la portière le plus fort possible et rentre dans la maison sans m'occuper de ce que fait Lexa. Je monte récupérer de quoi dormir dans la chambre et vais me doucher, ce qui me détend pas autant que ce que j'espérais.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Dormir avec Raven, ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début des vacances d'ailleurs.

Je vois un éclair de tristesse traverser ses yeux verts, puis elle se recompose.

\- Écoute, demain on s'en va, on devrait parler maintenant, on ne peut pas partir en vacances fâchées !

\- Tu as raison, on ne peut pas.

Elle a l'air soulagée un instant.

\- Dommage pour nos vacances, j'ajoute en me dirigeant vers la chambre de Raven.

\- Clarke !

Je n'écoute pas et claque la porte derrière moi. Elle se rouvre tout de suite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux putain ?

\- Mais qu'on parle ! Je suis désolée d'avoir été un peu absente, ok ?

\- Par « un peu absente » tu veux dire avoir passé toutes les vacances à parler avec ta connasse d'ex qui te drague ouvertement sans que tu t'en rendes compte ?!

\- Elle ne me drague pas ! Et arrête de-

\- Tu as passé plus de temps à parler avec elle qu'à me parler à moi bordel !

\- S'il te plaît laisse-moi t'expliquer Clarke, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas plus que ça, mais il se trou-

\- Je m'en fous complètement de cette fille !

S'ensuit un dialogue de ce genre pendant cinq bonnes minutes, chacune criant plus fort que l'autre, laissant échapper des choses qu'on regrettera d'avoir dites demain. Et puis quand on a plus rien à crier, on se retrouve à se fixer bêtement.

\- Je pense qu'on s'est tout dit. Bonne nuit.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit de Raven, de dos à elle. Elle reste plantée là quelques instants, puis sort sans un mot.

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Je passe une très mauvaise nuit suite à notre dispute. Je me sens à la fois coupable et énervée. Je sais que ce n'est pas sympa pour les autres de passer beaucoup de temps sur mon téléphone, mais la mère de Costia est malade et à l'hôpital, et elle a besoin de pouvoir en parler. Au-delà de Costia, je m'inquiète pour sa mère, qui a toujours été très gentille avec moi, surtout dans les moments les plus compliqués de ma vie, quand mon père ne voulait pas que je voie sa fille. Elle nous laissait venir chez elle passer l'après-midi, elle venait nous chercher au lycée, elle nous préparait à manger. J'ai voulu en parler à Clarke, lui expliquer la situation, elle s'est braquée dès que j'ai prononcé le nom de Costia et elle est partie. Et maintenant sa mère est à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort et je ne peux rien faire. Je suis plus que familière avec le sentiment de perdre sa mère, alors je comprends. J'essaie d'être là comme je peux pour Costia, et Clarke ne veut même pas en entendre parler. Pourtant il n'y a, et y aura jamais rien de plus que de l'amitié avec elle. Ça me fait de la peine que Clarke nie complètement cette partie de ma vie, de moi. Je comprends que ce ne soit pas évident pour elle que je sois amie avec mon ex, mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle puisse la connaître aussi, pas qu'elle se contente d'accepter qu'on soit amies sans rien vouloir avoir à faire avec elle.

Je me lève tôt et descends prendre un café, tout le monde est encore endormi, ils ont dû rentrer tard. Je vais me baigner dans la piscine pour profiter du lieu tant qu'il est calme. Le départ est prévu à 10 h, donc les autres vont finir par se lever pour se préparer. Je pense à nos affaires qui ne sont pas prêtes là-haut. On s'est dit qu'on ferait nos sacs ce matin avec Clarke.

\- Hey déjà levée ?

Lincoln s'assoit au bord de la piscine avec sa tasse à la main. Je me hisse sur le bord et m'assois à côté de lui.

\- Et toi ?

\- On va avoir du boulot pour tout ranger…

\- Oui.

\- Comment ça s'est passé hier quand vous êtes rentrées ?

\- Mal.

\- Mal ?

\- Très mal. Elle veut plus qu'on parte.

\- Elle a dit ça parce que vous étiez énervées, ça va aller t'inquiète !

Petit à petit tout le monde descend dans la cuisine prendre le petit déj. Lincoln et moi rentrons. Il ne manque que Clarke, qui finit par arriver.

\- On avait dit petit dé Clarke ! lance Octavia.

Celle-ci se contente d'un regard assassin dans sa direction avant d'aller se servir un café et de le boire en regardant le jardin, appuyée contre la baie vitrée ouverte.

Elle finit rapidement sa tasse et la ramène dans l'évier où elle commence machinalement à laver.

\- On avait dit plus de vaisselle pour nous, dit Raven en la poussant de l'évier, va préparer tes affaires sinon on sera jamais partis dans les temps.

Clarke hausse les épaules et monte, en s'arrangeant pour ne pas avoir à croiser mon regard.

\- Allez allez, tous ceux qui ne sont vraiment pas prêts vont finir leurs affaires, Bel', Maya et moi on range le petit déj. Ensuite on charge les voitures et ménage dans les chambres. Au boulot !

Je monte dans la chambre, où Clarke s'active silencieusement à plier ses habits pour les mettre dans son sac.

\- Clarke…

Elle continue comme si je n'étais pas là.

\- On va pas continuer comme ça ! Je voudrais te demander pardon, j'ai merdé pour ces vacances. S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi arranger les choses pour la suite des vacances !

\- Quelle suite ?

Je soupire, elle est vraiment décidée à ne pas aller à ces vacances. J'attrape mon sac et fourre dedans toutes mes affaires qui me tombent sous la main.

\- Tu sais bien quelle suite. S'il te plaît Clarke, j'ai vraiment envie qu'on y aille…

\- Très bien. À une condition.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Tu n'emmènes pas ton téléphone. On le file à quelqu'un et tu le récupères quand on rentre.

\- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas !

Et puis quoi encore ? Il est hors de question que j'accepte ça. Mon père a toujours voulu tout contrôler dans ma vie, et je me suis promis que jamais plus je ne laisserais plus jamais quelqu'un prendre ce genre de décisions à ma place.

\- Tant pis.

\- Clarke ! Tu peux juste pas décider quand je peux ou ne peux pas utiliser mon téléphone ! Je veux bien faire un effort, éviter de parler à Costia pendant qu'on est en vacances, mais tu n'as pas à contrôler ça ! Tu veux pas non plus me faire un planning de quand j'ai le droit de parler à qui et combien de temps ?

\- Non, tu fais ce que tu veux.

\- Va te faire voir !

\- Toi aussi.

\- Donc on annule juste, comme ça ? Ils vont jamais nous rembourser.

\- Tu peux toujours y aller.

\- Bien sûr, je réponds sarcastiquement.

Clarke sort de la chambre, dont la porte est grande ouverte, pour rentrer dans celle d'en face, où Lincoln et Octavia rangent leurs affaires. J'entends la conversation.

\- Hey, vous avez des trucs de prévus pour les deux prochaines semaines ?

\- Non, j'entends Octavia répondre avec une voix incertaine, semblant douter de la bonne réponse à donner.

\- Dix jours en amoureux dans une maison de rêve au bord de la mer, ça vous dit ?

\- Euh… Clarke, je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…

\- C'est cadeau. Moi je n'irai pas.

J'entends un moment de silence où j'imagine bien le couple gêné en train de se questionner du regard pour savoir comment se sortir de la situation.

\- Adjugé vendu, je vous donnerai l'adresse et les coordonnées des propriétaires, je les appellerai tout à l'heure. Prenez ma voiture, de toute façon moi je ne prévois pas de faire grand-chose les prochaines semaines.

Elle repasse dans notre chambre.

\- Voilà, c'est réglé, l'argent n'est pas perdu.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses ça.

Elle prend son sac sur le lit et sort. Je fais de même quand la voix de Raven surgit d'en bas.

\- Allez tout le monde descend ! Il faut encore nettoyer les chambres avant de partir !

Le salon est plein d'affaires de tout le monde. Clarke sort avec Lincoln et Octavia pour récupérer ses affaires dans sa voiture et leur laisse les clés. Je me dirige vers la voiture de Jasper et mets mon sac dans le coffre. Clarke sort à son tour, et après un bref regard se dirige vers l'autre voiture. Ça me blesse plus que je ne veux bien me l'admettre. C'est ridicule, je sais bien qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu voyager dans la même voiture que moi, mais j'avais espéré. On rentre pour faire le ménage. Je me retrouve à nettoyer dans une chambre avec Raven.

\- Ça va lui passer… Laisse-la se calmer.

\- Je suis pas sûre de ça… Je sais pas si t'as entendu mais-

\- On a tous entendu.

\- Désolée pour ça…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive ! Mais ça va s'arranger j'en suis sûre.

Je secoue la tête et refoule les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Je passe le trajet les yeux rivés sur le paysage qui défile. Jasper me dépose chez moi. Enfin chez nous. Je pense que Clarke va aller chez Abby les prochains jours. Elle ne vient effectivement pas. Ça fait une semaine qu'on est rentrés, et pas de nouvelles. J'ai envoyé un sms au bout de trois jours pour savoir si tout allait bien et pour lui demander si elle voulait qu'on se voit pour parler, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu.

Je nettoie distraitement mon assiette tout en repensant à ce que Costia m'a dit propos de retourner à Polis. Depuis qu'elle m'a dit ça, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. J'ai quand même passé 16 ans de ma vie là-bas. Je m'essuie les mains et m'installe sur le canapé avec mon ordinateur sur les genoux. Après 20 minutes sur internet et un coup de fil, tout est arrangé. Je pars demain en fin d'après-midi. Je regarde un film pour essayer de pas penser à ça, c'est pas comme si c'était un voyage anodin. Je suis de moins en moins sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Cette ville est associée à trop de choses douloureuses. Je ne suis plus la Lexa de Polis. Trop tard, j'ai déjà acheté mon billet, et je vais peut-être éviter de passer mes vacances à ne pas faire des choses pour lesquelles j'ai déjà payé.

Le lendemain matin, je prépare donc mon sac. Je me prépare de quoi déjeuner, mais impossible de rien avaler, je fixe mon assiette quand la porte s'ouvre. Clarke. Il est temps que je parte. Elle referme la porte derrière elle et me jette un regard incertain. Je me lève et vais vider mon assiette dans la poubelle avant de la laver et de la ranger. Je me retourne et Clarke est toujours dans l'entrée, en train d'enlever sa veste.

\- Je voulais juste…

\- Venir récupérer quelques affaires, je me doute. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux, je m'en vais.

J'attrape mon sac de sport, ma veste et mes clés.

\- Tu… pars ?

\- Oui. Je vais pas passer toutes mes vacances à attendre stupidement ici.

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Clarke ?

Elle baisse les yeux.

\- Je vais à Polis.

\- Oh…

Je sais exactement ce qu'elle pense en ce moment : Costia. J'hésite entre la rassurer là-dessus, ou au contraire lui laisser penser ce qu'elle veut parce qu'après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je lui devais des comptes sur quoi que ce soit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi Polis ?

\- Comment ça « pourquoi Polis » ?

\- C'est pas ça que je voulais dire, je sais juste que c'est pas un endroit évident pour toi… est-ce que ça va aller ?

J'hésite un instant à lui répondre que non, ça n'ira probablement pas, mais qu'au moins c'est ma décision.

\- J'en sais rien. J'ai juste pensé… qu'il était temps d'affronter ça. Et comme… enfin bref.

On reste quelques minutes en silence.

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que quand j'y retournerais, ce serait avec toi, pour que tu voies… ma vie d'avant, un peu.

\- Lexa je…

\- C'est bon, te fatigue pas, je sais. C'est pas grave.

\- Est-ce que tu veux… que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Si tu en as envie, tu peux venir, mais sinon il est hors de question que tu te viennes juste parce que tu penses que je vais pas gérer ou je ne sais quoi. Je sais très bien me débrouiller toute seule, ça va aller. De toute façon si c'est pour qu'on s'engueule, je préfère qu'on se voie quand je reviens plutôt. Je serai là dans quatre jours.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne vient. Elle semble réfléchir.

\- Écoute j'ai mon avion dans deux heures, il faut que j'y aille. Si tu as envie de venir un de ces jours, tu as sûrement encore mon numéro, sinon tu peux le demander à Octavia ou Raven, j'ai eu des messages ces derniers jours, donc, elles, elles ne l'ont pas perdu en tout cas.

Je passe devant elle avant de continuer à dire des choses qui vont nous amener à nous engueuler de nouveau. Je ne rate pas son regard blessé en la croisant. Mais c'est la réalité, elle ne m'a pas contactée une seule fois, même pour me dire qu'elle était bien arrivée. J'essaie de faire abstraction du fait que la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de la prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus la laisser partir. Je me stoppe tout de même au dernier moment, la main sur la poignée.

\- Au cas où tu te poserais la question, non je ne vais pas chez Costia. Je la verrais sûrement quand j'irais voir mes anciens amis, mais je ne vais pas là-bas pour la voir.

\- Ok. Merci…

Elle a murmuré ces deux mots. Je peux voir ses yeux brillants de larmes. Je hoche la tête et sors avant de laisser les miennes couler. J'attrape un taxi dans la rue et une demi-heure plus tard je suis à l'aéroport. Je passe tous les contrôles et vais attendre en salle d'embarquement. L'embarquement commence. Je regarde les gens se mettre tous en file pour attendre debout. Je décide que j'irais quand il y aura moins de monde. Petit à petit la foule devant le comptoir diminue. De nouveaux appels sont passés pour aller embarquer. Je finis par me lever, mais je n'arrive pas à avancer. « Les passagers du vol n°8719 à destination de Polis sont priés de se présenter à l'embarquement immédiatement ». Allez Lexa, bouge-toi, tu vas pas faire demi-tour maintenant ! Je fixe l'entrée du petit tunnel qui mène à l'avion. Je me revois trois ans plus tôt, en train d'en sortir, quittant Polis.

\- Tu comptes rester là ou monter dans cet avion ?

Je me retourne doucement pour rencontrer les deux yeux bleus qui correspondent à cette voix qui vient de faire bondir mon cœur. Elle fait un petit sourire gêné. Je finis par sourire à mon tour. Elle me tend une main, que j'attrape sans hésiter et elle nous entraîne vers le dernier contrôle. Au moment de passer les portes de l'avion, je ralentis inconsciemment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle serre un peu plus ma main dans la sienne, m'encourageant à monter. Clarke échange de place avec mon voisin et reprend ma main une fois que nous sommes installées et attachées. Le vol dure une heure, qu'on passe en silence, ma tête sur son épaule, sa tête contre la mienne.

Une fois descendues de l'avion, on se dirige vers la sortie. Je pense aux prochaines étapes, dans un futur très proche. Monter dans un taxi et lui donner une adresse. Je m'arrête avant qu'on atteigne les portes de sortie. Clarke se retourne et m'interroge du regard. Je panique un peu. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Mais pourquoi je suis venue là ! Je ne peux pas faire ça tout de suite.

\- Je peux pas.

Je fais demi-tour.

\- Lex, on va pas repartir tout de suite !

\- Non, je sais… J'ai juste besoin de… d'un peu de temps.

\- Ok. Viens on va dans un café.

On commande deux chocolats chauds dans le premier café de l'aéroport qu'on croise.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je sais juste pas… où aller.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu avais prévu de venir ici sans savoir où tu allais dormir ce soir ?

\- Oui… enfin non ! Je veux dire… J'ai appelé une cousine de ma mère qui vit encore à Polis. On peut aller chez elle, mais je suis pas sure… d'avoir envie de parler de tout ça maintenant. Titus m'a aussi dit que je pouvais venir chez lui, mais ça me semble un peu brutal, de disparaître de la vie de quelqu'un et d'aller chez lui pour des retrouvailles. Sinon, j'ai les clés de mon ancienne maison, je les avais récupérées dans les affaires de mon père après le procès. Après tout la moitié de la maison m'appartient, et j'ai l'usufruit de l'autre moitié. Mais je crois pas que je puisse non plus.

Clarke a posé sa main sur la mienne.

\- Et si pour ce soir on allait dans un hôtel et qu'on décide tranquillement demain ?

La panique qui fait rage en moi depuis dix bonnes minutes se calme soudainement. Je soupire de soulagement.

\- Merci…

\- Lexa…

\- Est-ce que je peux te faire un câlin ? je demande timidement.

\- Viens là.

Je me décale sur la chaise à côté d'elle et soupire une nouvelle fois de soulagement quand ses bras se referment autours de moi.

\- Tu m'as manqué Lex.

\- Je suis tellement désolée pour tout.

\- Chht, n'en parlons pas maintenant.

Je me décale un peu d'elle pour pouvoir attraper son regard.

\- Au contraire, on devrait en parler.

\- Ok.

Un étrange malaise s'installe. J'aurais dû l'écouter, maintenant je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Écoute, Clarke, je ne te dirais jamais à quel point je suis désolée pour les vacances. J'ai réalisé que ça avait vraiment pas été cool pour toi. Je comprends, vraiment, et je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus. Mais je veux juste que tu te mettes à ma place une minute aussi. Pour toi, j'étais juste en train de parler à mon ex. Mais… je… avant qu'elle parte, elle m'a demandé si j'avais jamais eu de retourner à Polis. Et je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question. Et là elle y était, et je me suis replongée là-dedans. Elle me parlait de tous ces endroits dans lesquels j'ai grandi, de toutes ces personnes que j'ai côtoyées, de notre lycée, de… Bref de pleins de choses qui faisaient ma vie d'avant, qui m'ont faite, moi. Et je suis désolée, j'aurais vraiment pas dû laisser ça bouffer nos vacances, mais ce n'était pas à propos de Costia, c'était juste à propos de ma vie.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Tu n'as rien demandé… Tu ne voulais rien savoir, Clarke, à chaque fois que j'ai voulu t'en parler tu t'es… Enfin bref. Et ensuite la mère de Costia est tombée malade, vraiment malade, alors je… je pouvais pas la laisser toute seule avec ça non plus.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais pas dû…

Elle ne semble pas savoir comment continuer sa phrase.

\- Sa mère c'est une des premières personnes qui n'aie pas changé de jugement par rapport à moi en sachant que j'étais gay, elle nous a toujours aidées, et soutenues quand ça n'allait pas, quand mon père…

À mon tour de ne pas savoir comment continuer. Mais je suppose que l'idée est passée.

\- Je comprends. Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai demandé le dernier jour d'ailleurs… je veux dire le chantage que j'ai fait pour les vacances. J'aurais détesté que tu fasses quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te demander ça, je suis désolée.

\- C'est pas grave, on était énervées, c'est bon.

\- Non, je veux vraiment que tu saches que je ne te demanderais jamais – plus jamais – de faire quelque chose, juste parce que ça me rassure.

\- Je… Merci de dire ça. Et merci d'être là.

Je désigne le café autours de nous.

\- Y'avait plus sympa comme lieu de réconciliation !

Elle rigole. Je passe ma main sur sa joue et laisse courir mes doigts sur ce visage qui m'a tant manqué. Très vite nos lèvres se rejoignent pour un baiser fiévreux qu'on approfondit rapidement, pour essayer d'effacer toute la colère, toute la frustration, toute la tristesse accumulées ces derniers jours.

\- Je t'aime Lex.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- On y va ?

\- Oui.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, nous voilà dans notre chambre, dans un hôtel en centre-ville. Il est tard et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de sortir ce soir.

\- Tu veux faire quoi pour manger ?

\- On commande ?

\- Oui si tu veux, mais tu sais que demain il faudra sortir d'ici hein ?

Je lui tire la langue pour toute réponse.

\- Pour l'instant je veux juste te tenir dans mes bras.

Je tire Clarke jusqu'à moi et la fais tomber sur le lit avant de la coller à moi, sa tête sous mon menton, prisonnière de mes bras. Elle passe ses bras autours de ma taille et on reste comme ça de longues minutes.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir annulé nos vacances. Je me déteste tellement pour ça !

\- Pour tout te dire je te déteste aussi pour ça. Quand je pense qu'O et Linc sont en train de profiter de notre super maison et de la plage…

\- On pourrait partir quand on revient de Polis ?

Je secoue la tête négativement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai mes règles la semaine prochaine, ensuite c'est toi.

\- Comment tu es mieux au courant de ça que moi ?

\- C'est pareil tous les mois…

\- De toute façon c'est pas ça qui va nous empêcher de partir !

\- Si, ça, et le fait que tu commences bientôt à l'hôpital, et qu'on a promis à Jasper d'aller à son anniversaire et que-

\- Ça va ça va j'ai compris…

Clarke vient coller son front au mien.

\- J'ai vraiment foutu en l'air nos vacances ?

\- Promets-moi que tu n'annuleras plus jamais ?

\- Promis.

\- Alors profitons de nos vacances maintenant, j'ajoute en l'embrassant. D'autant que personne n'a ses règles ici il me semble…

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Lexa ne s'améliore pas avec son téléphone, mais on comprend un peu les raisons aussi.**_ _ **Et au final les problèmes ne viennent pas uniquement de Lexa qui est sans cesse sur son portable, mais aussi du fait que Clarke est irrationnellement jalouse de Costia et refuse de communiquer là dessus...**_

 _ **MelleOcelote : Merci pour ta review ! Oui Lexa s'est un peu laissée prendre dans ces messages, mais elle n'a pas délaissé le message de Clarke, elle l'avait juste pas vu tellement elle était concentrée dans sa conversation. Bon et dans ce nouveau chapitre on en apprend un peu plus sur tout ça, j'espère que ça te convient (; Et oui ça aura finalement créé une grosse dispute (mais je l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas écrire sans drama...)**_

 ** _Morgane : Merci pour ta review ! Héhé oui Raven fait encore des siennes, j'aime bien ses petites interventions je dois dire ! Par contre pour la bonne ambiance que tu espérais, c'est raté, désolée... Et non Lexa ne retombe pas pour Costia, elle s'est expliquée avec Clarke là-dessus, j'espère que tu es aussi convaincue que ne l'est Clarke (;_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello ! Alors comme prévu, du retard pour ce nouveau chapitre... J'en suis désolée. Et je suis désolée aussi parce que vous allez probablement me détester pendant ce chapitre (; Je vous laisse à la lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**_

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

C'est la rentrée. Une nouvelle année. Les vacances n'ont pas été ce que j'avais imaginé, mais au final ça s'est bien terminé. Notre séjour à Polis s'est relativement bien passé, même s'il n'a pas été évident pour Lexa de retourner dans certains endroits. Elle a fait des efforts depuis notre retour pour ne pas passer son temps sur son téléphone. Elle est allée rendre visite à la mère de Costia qui se remet peu à peu, je l'ai accompagnée parce que ça lui faisait plaisir, mais je me suis forcée. Être dans la même pièce que Costia me déplaît au plus haut point.

\- Leex, je suis rentrée !

Pas de réponse. Je me débarrasse de mes affaires et me prépare un thé avant de commencer à bosser. Pas de temps à perdre, pas de retard à prendre surtout. Il commence à se faire tard, je ne comprends pas où est Lexa. « Coucou mon amour, tout va bien ? Tu rentres quand ? - Clarke ». Il est 19h30 et j'ai toujours pas de réponse. J'envoie des messages à nos amis, mais personne n'a de nouvelle. J'appelle, ça sonne mais ne réponds pas.

\- Allô Clarke ?

\- Oui O', il est 21h, j'ai pas de nouvelles de Lexa, je commence à paniquer légèrement !

\- Oh, merde…

\- Link sait pas du tout où elle est ?

\- Il est à côté de moi, il fait signe que non… Mais elle est sûrement sortie avec des amis après le premier jour de rentrée non ?

\- Je sais pas O, elle me prévient quand elle rentre plus tard que prévu normalement ! Et puis ce n'est pas son genre de sortir en semaine comme ça…

\- Écoute je-

\- Attends j'ai un double appel !

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon écran.

\- C'est elle, je te rappelle, bisous !

Je raccroche avec Octavia et décroche l'appel entrant.

\- Lex ! Ça va ?

\- Claaarke !

Ok, ça part mal.

\- Tu es où ?

\- Oh… Je suis… Au bar…

\- Quel bar ?

\- Tu sais celui où… y'a des bières ?

\- Ça m'aide énormément !

Ça commence à m'énerver un peu.

\- Tu pourrais venir me chercher Clarke ?

\- Oui, mais dis-moi où tu es !

Je l'entends qui parle à quelqu'un, puis une nouvelle voix parle dans le combiné.

\- Hey salut, je vais la ramener t'en fais pas !

\- Euh, c'est qui ?

\- C'est Costia.

Hors. de. Question.

\- Tu as bu ?

\- Juste quelques bières !

\- Alors tu es gentille tu ne touches pas à ta voiture, dis-moi où vous êtes j'arrive !

Costia me donne le nom du bar, j'attrape mes clés et envoie un message à O pour la rassurer. Non mais j'y crois pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans un bar avec cette pétasse, sans me prévenir, un lundi soir ! Je me gare passablement énervée et entre dans le bar, pour y trouver Lexa et Costia écroulées de rire à leur table, cette dernière un peu trop proche de ma copine à mon goût. Elles ne m'ont pas vue et Costia se penche pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Lexa, dont le visage s'éclaire d'un grand sourire.

\- Ah mais oui, le prof avait pété un câble quand tu lui avais dit ça ! Quel connard d'homophobe celui-là aussi !

Je respire un grand coup pour essayer de me calmer, quand un serveur s'approche de moi.

\- Vous êtes venue pour récupérer ces deux-là ? Parce qu'on savait plus quoi en faire…

\- Non je vais en récupérer qu'une, l'autre elle se démerde !

\- Ah non vous pouvez pas la laisser repartir en voiture, elles ont trop bu ! Ça fait un moment que j'essaie de les dissuader de prendre le volant.

Super, vraiment super, je pense pour moi-même. Je m'avance jusqu'à la table et me plante devant, les bras croisés.

\- Ça va je vous dérange pas ? On peut y aller maintenant ?

Lexa sursaute en relevant les yeux vers moi.

\- Oh… Clarke… Tu es venue !

\- Et je repars, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la sortie, pour aller attendre dehors. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard. Lexa s'approche de moi, mais je me dirige vers la porte du conducteur.

\- Clarke… On peut ramener Costia ? Ça nous fait pas un gros détour.

Je vais pour répondre non, et puis je réalise que je ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai beau la détester, je ne laisserai personne prendre le volant ivre. Je hausse des épaules et monte en voiture. Lexa monte à côté de moi et Costia derrière. J'évite de regarder dans le rétroviseur et me concentre sur la route, sans dire un mot. Costia me donne son adresse puis un silence pesant s'installe, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant son immeuble.

\- Merci beaucoup, désolée pour le dérangement Clarke.

Je ne réponds rien et attends qu'elle descende en fixant un point devant moi.

\- Ça va aller ? lui demande Lexa, ce qui m'arrache un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Oui t'inquiète pas, rentrez bien ! Bonne soirée.

Elle sort enfin et je redémarre passablement énervée.

\- Clarke… Je suis désolée. Je… en fait on voulait juste-

\- Je me contre-fous de tes explications Lexa, tu fais ce que tu veux.

\- Non, tu sais bien que-

\- Je sais rien du tout, et je veux rien savoir !

\- Clarke…

\- Arrête de répéter mon prénom ! Lexa, je suis sérieuse, tu fais ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas à contrôler ce que tu fais ou pas, je m'en fous de venir te chercher au milieu de la nuit si t'en as besoin, mais tu pourrais au moins me prévenir quand tu rentres pas ! On vit ensemble je te rappelle ! Je me suis inquiétée bordel ! Tu étais trop occupée à flirter avec elle pour pouvoir m'envoyer un putain de message ?

\- Je flirtais pas av-

\- Arrête ! je crie en tapant le volant.

Je réalise ce que je suis en train de faire, alors je me calme, on est sur la route quand même. Je me gare en bas de l'immeuble et coupe le contact, avant de laisser tomber la tête en arrière sur le siège, les yeux fermés.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai pas vu le temps passer, et après j'avais trop bu… et mon téléphone était en silencieux. Mais j'aurais dû t'appeler avant pour te prévenir. Je suis vraiment désolée Clarke.

Je ne réponds rien.

\- Mais je ne flirtais pas avec elle.

\- Très bien, je réponds d'une voix sèche en ouvrant la portière. Elle sort à son tour et me rejoint sur le trottoir tandis qu'on marche vers l'entrée.

\- Quoi c'est tout ?

\- Je suis fatiguée Lexa, je suis fatiguée de me disputer tout le temps, je suis fatiguée qu'on se dispute encore et toujours à cause de ça. Alors tu fais ce que tu veux, et tu me donnes les explications que tu veux, ou pas. Mais je m'en fous, je suis fatiguée.

Je croise son regard blessé mais détourne rapidement les yeux. Je ne pense pas un traître mot de ce que je viens de dire, bien sûr que non je ne m'en fous pas ! Je suis jalouse jusqu'à la moelle de cette fille ! Je presse le pas dans les escaliers et ouvre la porte sans me retourner. Je désigne la table où il reste un plat.

\- J'avais fait à manger si tu veux. Bonne nuit.

Je rentre dans la chambre, me mets à pyjama et me couche, bien de mon côté du lit. Je ferme les yeux quand elle rentre quelques minutes plus tard. Je l'entends se doucher puis venir s'allonger à côté de moi.

\- Clarke, tu dors ?

Je ne réponds pas et tente de garder ma respiration la plus régulière possible pour lui faire croire que oui. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler plus. Je sens soudain sa main qui écarte une mèche de cheveux de mon visage.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, mon amour, elle chuchote.

Ses doigts dérivent sur ma joue en une légère caresse, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce contact me donne envie de pleurer.

\- Je t'aime tellement, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. Je n'aurai jamais d'autres sentiments qu'amicaux pour elle, tu le sais ! Je t'aime Clarke, je ne peux pas te perdre.

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne désagréable. Ok, mes quatre ou cinq verres à jeun d'hier soir y sont peut-être pour quelque chose. Je grimace en entendant mon réveil qui sonne à nouveau.

\- Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi saleté ! je grogne en tentant d'éteindre cet objet de malheur.

Je me retourne et Clarke dort toujours. Elle commence plus tard le mardi. Avec le bruit de ma sonnerie, elle a bien dû se réveiller. Mais elle garde les yeux fermés, et ne se lèvera probablement qu'une fois que je serai partie. Elle n'a pas envie de me parler, ce que je peux comprendre. J'hésite à sécher mon premier cours pour rester là et la voir. Mais j'ai une meilleure idée. Je me lève, m'habille et avale en vitesse une tasse de café. J'envoie un message rapidement. « On peut se voir avant le début des cours ? - Lexa ». Je reviens dans la chambre prendre un pull, m'approche du lit et dépose un baiser sur le front de la jolie blonde qui y dort.

\- Passe une bonne journée mon amour.

Puis je sors et me dirige vers la fac, direction la cafétéria. J'ai réfléchi à la situation hier soir, quand je ne pouvais pas dormir. Le fait de redevenir amie avec Costia est en train de détruire ma relation avec Clarke, et ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je ne peux pas risquer de perdre Clarke, pour rien du tout.

* * *

 _Une heure plus tard, dans la cafet_

\- Salut, ça allait hier au final avec Clarke, elle avait l'air vachement fâchée !

\- Oui, tout va bien.

Elle n'ajoute rien, alors je me lance.

\- C'est mieux qu'on arrête de se voir.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je veux plus qu'on se voit.

\- Toi ou-

\- Moi, je n'ai pas-

\- C'est Clarke qui t'a demandé d'arrêter de me voir, n'est-ce pas ?! demande-t-elle d'un ton hargneux qui me surprend.

\- Non, elle ne m'a rien demandé du tout, elle ne ferait jamais ça, et je sais prendre mes décisions toute seule. Et entre autre je n'ai pas envie d'être amie avec toi. Ni rien du tout. Donc on arrête de se voir.

Je me lève et sors pour aller en cours. « Coucou, je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir. J'aimerais bien qu'on mange ensemble ce midi si tu en as envie. Tu me manques, passe une bonne journée. xoxo - Lexa ».

Je file ensuite en cours où le prof nous annonce qu'on doit faire des exposés à deux.

\- Eh, tu veux qu'on se mette ensemble ?

Je lève la tête pour voir qui m'a parlé. Indra. Je hoche la tête avec un sourire.

\- Euh, par contre, je bosse dans un bar tous les soirs sauf le mardi… elle reprend. Du coup pour se voir… Ce soir ça te va ?

J'hésite un instant. J'espérais pouvoir passer la soirée avec Clarke. En même temps elle ne m'a toujours pas répondu, elle n'a probablement pas envie de me voir. Ce n'est pas plus mal d'en profiter pour travailler.

\- Ok, ça me va, par contre chez moi je pense que ça va être un peu compliqué… Soit chez toi soit à la bibliothèque ?

À ce moment-là, je croise le regard de Costia, assise un rang derrière moi et que je n'avais pas vue s'installer. Elle me lance un regard mauvais avant de détourner les yeux pour répondre à son voisin qui lui parle.

\- Chez moi c'est bon, on peut y aller à 19 h après les cours, on prendra à manger en route !

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

« Coucou, je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir. J'aimerais bien qu'on mange ensemble ce midi si tu en as envie. Tu me manques, passe une bonne journée. xoxo - Lexa ». Je souris en lisant ce message. Je n'arrive pas à rester fâchée plus longtemps avec ça. Et ce qu'elle m'a dit hier soir quand je faisais semblant de dormir. Mais je ne vais pas lui accorder une victoire trop rapide. Je lui répondrai au dernier moment, qu'elle marine un peu. 9 h30, il faut que je me bouge, je vais être en retard. Je m'habille et sors à toute vitesse de l'appart. Une fois arrivée sur le campus, je me dirige vers ma salle de cours. Relativement ennuyeux. Puis le prof fait une annonce qui nous réjouit tous :

\- Je ne pourrai pas être là la semaine prochaine, du coup on va faire quatre heures au lieu de deux aujourd'hui.

\- Et la pause déjeuner ? s'indigne un étudiant.

\- Libre à vous de sortir, mais je ne referai pas le cours.

Une vague de protestation parcourt la salle, mais le prof enchaîne sans s'en soucier le moindre du monde. Bien évidement, personne ne sort à 12 h.

« Je suis bloquée en cours jusqu'à 14 h, je suis désolée je pourrai pas ce midi - Clarke »

« Oh… Désolée pour toi ! Je voulais te parler… Plus tard. - Lexa ».

« Ce soir ? - Clarke ».

« J'ai un exposé à faire avec une fille de ma classe, je pense qu'on finira tard, ne m'attends pas. Je suis désolée - Lexa ».

« On se voit demain alors - Clarke ».

« Oui, passe une bonne journée ! - Lexa ».

Je range mon téléphone dans mon sac. Décidément pas de chance. J'essaie de me concentrer sur ce que dit le prof, mais vraiment pas moyen. Je me demande ce que Lexa voulait me dire. Je repense à ces derniers jours, à ces derniers mois.

\- Mademoiselle Griffin si mon cours vous ennuie au point de dessiner vous pouvez sortir !

Je sursaute et ramène mon regard vers le prof.

\- Désolée, je marmonne en rangeant mon dessin.

Le cours est interminable, le prof me regarde de travers et mon estomac crie famine. Super pour un deuxième jour. Les cours de l'après-midi sont plus intéressants, ce qui sauve un peu ma journée. Je rentre et passe ma soirée devant des séries sur le canapé, toute seule. Je déteste être fâchée avec Lexa et qu'elle ne soit pas là. Il est 23h30 et je tombe de sommeil. « Je serai pas là avant une heure on a des trucs à finir, ne m'attends pas. Bonne nuit xx - Lexa ». Je soupire et décide d'aller me coucher.

Mon réveil sonne. Je grimace en l'éteignant. 6 h45. Trop tôt. Je tourne la tête et voit Lexa endormie, ce qui m'arrache un sourire. Je me lève sans faire de bruit et file sous la douche. Quand je ressors, habillée, elle n'est toujours pas réveillée. Je jette un coup d'œil sur son emploi du temps qui traîne sur le bureau et constate qu'elle ne commence qu'à 10 h, et, sachant qu'elle s'est couchée tard, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux la laisser récupérer. Je ferme la porte sans bruit et vais me préparer un petit déjeuner express avant de sortir. Une fois à la fac, je retrouve Raven pour un café rapide avant le début des cours.

\- Alors cette rentrée ? je lui demande. On n'a pas eu le temps de se voir ces jours-ci !

\- Ça va, mon emploi du temps est pas top mais bon… Et toi ?

\- J'ai un cours avec un prof atrocement ennuyant mais sinon le reste va bien pour l'instant !

\- Et Lexa ?

Je soupire. Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. On n'a pas parlé de ça. On a pas parlé en fait.

\- Je sais pas trop…

\- Quoi ?

\- …

\- Vous vous êtes encore disputées ?

\- Pas vraiment… Enfin, un peu. Et ensuite j'ai mon cours qu'a duré jusqu'à 14 h, et ensuite elle devait bosser chez quelqu'un le soir. On s'est pas beaucoup vues… Avec un peu de chance ce midi on pourra se voir.

\- Et… ça va ?

\- Je crois que oui, à peu près. Je dois y aller j'ai cours dans 3 minutes !

\- Ok, on se voit plus tard !

Je cours pour éviter d'être en retard en cours et m'installe à bout de souffle dans l'amphi. Les travaux dirigés sont plus intéressants et j'oublie un peu tout ça pendant un moment. Le cours se termine et je rejoins la bibliothèque puisque je n'ai pas d'autre cours de la matinée. Je dois pour ça traverser tout le campus, et espère croiser Lexa en passant à proximité des bâtiments dans lesquels elle a cours. Rien. Je me décide à lui écrire pour déjeuner ensemble aujourd'hui. Je tape mon message quand soudain je percute quelqu'un. Je relève les yeux et… Costia. Encore et toujours en travers de mon chemin. Je la fusille du regard et m'apprête à continuer.

\- C'est gentil d'avoir accepté que Lex vienne chez moi hier soir, c'était vachement pratique pour notre exposé.

Je manque de m'étouffer mais tente de faire comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas lui donner une victoire.

\- Oh, hier soir… Oui, pas de soucis !

\- Bien sûr…

Sur ces mots, qui sous-entendent bien des choses, elle s'en va, l'air de rien. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Lexa m'ait menti. Qu'elle soit allée chez elle. Le cauchemar continue. Dire que j'ai cru à ses excuses, à ses mots doux… Je suis tellement stupide ! Tellement, tellement stupide. Je serre les poings et repars en direction de… je sais même plus quoi. La journée passe et j'assiste au cours comme un robot. J'ai passé ma pause à pleurer dans les toilettes stupidement et j'ai les yeux tous gonflés. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu me laisser prendre pour une conne aussi longtemps, et rien voir tout ce temps. Elle s'est bien foutue de moi. L'amour rend complètement stupide et effectivement aveugle.

À peine le cours fini, j'attrape mes affaires et me précipite sur le parking pour rentrer. J'ouvre la porte de l'appartement et me fige en réalisant que Lexa est déjà là. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Tant pis. Je ferme la porte derrière moi, et sans enlever ni ma veste ni mes chaussures, je vais dans la chambre sans répondre à son « bonsoir » depuis le canapé. J'attrape un grand sac dans le fond de la penderie et le remplis de fringues et de mes affaires importantes.

\- Clarke, tu fais quoi ?

\- Je pars.

\- Pardon ?! Non, tu peux pas… Je suis désolée pour lundi, vraiment, je voulais te dire que-

\- Je m'en fous, je me tire !

\- Non Clarke attends, je vais t'expliquer !

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu m'as bien prise pour une conne, tu me prends pour une conne depuis le début, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte avant, mais-

\- Non ! Je ne t'ai jamais prise pour une conne. J'ai dit à Costia que je voulais plus la voir, je-

\- Mais oui bien sûr !

\- Je te jure Clarke !

\- C'est vrai que je peux totalement te faire confiance !

Je vois son visage plein de larmes, et réalise que les miennes coulent également.

\- Clarke, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Je ne lui réponds pas.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est mon père… Il t'a payée, c'est ça ?

Mais qu'est-ce que ça vient foutre là !? Pourquoi elle me parle de lui maintenant ?

\- Non il ne m'a pas payée ! je lui hurle. J'ai refusé son argent à ce connard ! je laisse échapper sans y réfléchir.

Puis je réalise ce que je viens de faire. Elle se fige.

\- Tu as vu mon père ?

Elle a dit ça très lentement, en détachant tous les mots, comme pour s'assurer de ce qu'elle disait.

Je regarde ailleurs.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ma décision. Et c'était il y a longtemps.

\- Mais oui bien sûr… Combien il t'a proposé ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, je me contrefous de ce qu'il m'a dit.

Je sens qu'elle bout. Elle me plaque contre un mur, le regard plein de rage.

\- Combien il t'a proposé ? me crie-t-elle, désespérée.

Je me dégage de son emprise et laisse échapper le montant à contre cœur, sans la regarder.

\- Trois millions. Plus si je veux.

\- Et… tu n'as pas accepté ?

Elle a une voix surprise. Je me retourne, énervée.

\- Putain mais Lexa bien sûr que non je n'ai pas accepté ! Mais tu me prends pour qui ? Comment tu peux penser une seule seconde que ça ait pu me traverser l'esprit ?! Ça fait plaisir que tu aies cette image de moi, vraiment ! J'ai craché à la figure de ton père quand il m'a dit ça et j'ai faillit lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule, mais je me suis faite sortir de la prison manière un peu musclée.

Je vois son regard perdu. Elle reprend d'une toute petite voix,

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Clarke ?

\- Parce que ça n'a aucune importance.

\- Ça en a pour moi ! Tu ne peux pas me cacher ce genre de choses ! s'écrie-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu me mens bien pour voir Costia, toi, je rétorque.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais menti Clarke, et je viens d-

\- Mais oui bien sûr, je ne suis pas stupide tu sais ! Il n'y en a que pour elle de toute façon, je pensais que c'était fini mais non !

Je pleure maintenant de rage et de tristesse.

\- Alors je pars, je reprends plus calmement. Mais personne ne me paye pour ça.

Elle secoue la tête, je vois des larmes plein ses yeux.

\- Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas te perdre. Il n'y a rien avec Costia, je te le promets, tu dois me croire, il n'y aura toujours que toi Clarke.

\- Je ne sais plus, je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, c'est trop douloureux. Je n'y arrive plus.

Je prends mon sac et me dirige vers la porte.

\- Je t'aime.

Je ferme les yeux un instant. Puis je me tourne vers elle et lui dis :

\- Moi aussi, Lexa.

Je sors et ne peux plus retenir mes larmes. Au moment de monter dans ma voiture, je vois qu'elle me regarde par la fenêtre. Je démarre le moteur et conduis jusque chez ma mère.

\- Bonjour ma puce, je ne savais pas que tu passais aujourd'hui !

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ma chambre quelque temps si ça te dérange pas…

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est chez toi tu sais bien. Dispute avec Lexa ?

\- En quelque sorte…

\- Rien de grave ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Sur ces mots je monte dans ma chambre. Enfin mon ancienne chambre. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter plus de ça.

* * *

 _ **Bon voilà, ne me détestez pas trop s'il vous plaît... Cette dernière scène, je l'ai écrite il y a trèèès longtemps, quand j'ai eu l'idée de faire cette deuxième partie, donc tous les chapitre précédents ont été écrits pour mener à ça. Oui, c'est pas glorieux, je sais. Et en plus de ça, je voudrais bien vous promettre un dénouement heureux pour bientôt, mais j'ai dernièrement été prise d'inspiration et... il va nous falloir un peu plus de temps que prévu (et souffrir encore) pour achever cette histoire cher.e.s ami.e.s !**_

 _ **Si vous vous lassez de tout ce drame, vous pouvez abandonner dès maintenant, parce que c'est pas terminé ! Je crois que je me suis un peu lâchée dans les prochains chapitres. D'ailleurs, étant donné que j'en ai quelques uns d'avance (il ne manque que des petites corrections), je vais essayer de poster le prochain sous quelques jours.**_

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, de ces disputes, de cette rentrée catastrophique, de ces dernières révélations (on avait oublié que Clarke avait potentiellement vu le père de Lexa hein ? (; C'est dans le chapitre 11, quand Costia explique ce qui s'est passé à Clarke, cette dernière a un flash back de l'appel de l'avocat de M. Woods).**_

 _ **Pour les reviews du précédent chapitre :**_

 _ **MelleOcelote : Hahaha oui Lexa aussi a été bien dégoûtée ! Et pour répondre à ta question, même si tu viens de lire ce chapitre, j'ai fait une éclipse des vacances entières ! On n'en sait que ce que Clarke nous en dit au début, soit pas beaucoup, je l'admets. J'espère que cette histoire te plaît toujours, malgré mes retards et ma propension sans fin à créer du drame...  
**_

 _ **Morgane : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui Clarke a un peu craqué en annulant ces vacances... Et il me semble que c'est Lexa qui connaît mieux les dates de leurs cycles menstruels respectifs, mais ça m'a fait rire aussi comme remarque (; J'espère que ce chapitre t'a également plu, et désolée pour les délais, je suis un peu débordée en ce moment... Mais la suite arrive bientôt !**_

 _ **MissHarpie : Salut MissHarpie, bienvenue dans cette fic, je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire (: Et je promets d'essayer de poster un peu plus régulièrement à l'avenir (mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver hahaha). À très bientôt !**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Whaouh le dernier chapitre vous a plu visiblement, tant de reviews :D Bon ok, c'est 6, mais ça fait vraiment plaisir (surtout leur contenu) et ça motive à continuer pour vous, merci beaucoup ! Comme prévu, un nouveau chapitre qui n'attend pas 10 jours ! Il est vraiment court, je n'avais pas réalisé lors de mon découpage, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai coupé là où j'ai coupé (et vous m'en voudrez, déso). Bonne lecture (:**_

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Les jours passent, plutôt doucement, mornes. Mes amis se relaient pour essayer de me remonter le moral.

\- Allez Clarkie, on reprend un verre !

\- Ça y est tu m'appelles avec les surnoms débiles de Raven, O ?

\- Tu m'appelles bien O. Bon allez, un autre verre.

\- Non, moi je vais rentrer.

\- Hors de question ! Deux tequilas s'il vous plaît !

\- Non !

\- Si. On doit parler de Lexa.

\- Oh non non non. On ne parle pas de Lexa. Je bois si tu veux, mais on n'en parle pas.

\- Je l'ai vue hier, elle me dit d'un ton soudainement grave qui m'inquiète.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Tu vois que tu veux parler d'elle. Ben elle est à peu près dans le même état que toi, elle est déprimée, elle veut plus boire non plus…

\- Tu sais O, ne pas vouloir boire comme l'alcoolique que tu es n'est pas forcément un mauvais signe hein ?

Elle me met une petite tape sur l'épaule en signe de protestation.

\- Non mais sérieusement, tu devrais l'appeler.

\- Non si elle veut me parler c'est elle qui le fait.

\- Mais enfin Clarke, c'est toi qui es partie et qui lui as dit que tu ne pouvais pas continuer.

\- Oui, c'est pas faux… Je sais pas. Je sais pas quoi faire…

\- Est-ce que tu sais au moins pour quoi tu es fâchée ?

\- Costia.

\- Bon, je pense que tu exagères avec ça. Costia était quelqu'un d'important pour elle, qui la rattache à la période où il y avait sa mère. Je comprends que ce soit pas facile pour toi qu'elle revoit son premier amour, mais enfin tu sais qu'elle t'aime et que ça ne changera pas ! Tu sur-réagis Clarke !

\- Mais tu es de quel côté là, tu la défends elle ou moi ?

\- Je défends personne. À part votre couple. Mais c'est pas facile vu comme tu es têtue.

Je grimace.

\- Mais m'aimer ça suffit pas, il faudrait que je puisse lui faire confiance, et là, je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est plus, je ne sais plus rien…

\- Alors c'est là qu'intervient un truc super utile inventé par le premier être humain qui a eu un problème : la communication. Ça te permet de dire à l'autre quand quelque chose ne va pas, dans le but de régler le problème. Mais toi tu gardes tout pour toi, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir gérer. Et là c'est la catastrophe.

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Encore une soirée toute seule dans le canapé. Je me sers un nouveau verre en soupirant, tout en zappant machinalement pour changer de chaîne. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je change de chaîne puisque je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de regarder. Je n'ai pas écouté une seule minute, ni de l'émission stupide de la chaîne précédente, ni du film sur lequel je viens de tomber. Je regarde fixement l'écran sans le voir. La seule chose que j'ai en tête c'est que Clarke est partie. Je venais de dire à Costia que je voulais plus qu'on se voit, et elle est partie. J'ai réagi trop tard, je suis tellement stupide. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, j'ai envoyé quelques sms, pas de réponse. J'ai voulu l'appeler de nouveau et me suis ravisée. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi au final. Quoi que je fasse, je la fais souffrir. Je le savais, que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de sortir avec elle, que ça allait mal finir. Je le savais avant de l'embrasser pour la première fois en boite. L'alcool m'a juste fait baisser ma garde quelques instants. Je le savais quand je l'ai fuie après cela. L'amour est une faiblesse.

J'ai croisé par hasard Raven à la fac. Je lui ai demandé comment elle allait, elle m'a répondu « et comment va Costia ? ». Le message est passé. J'ai ravalé ma douleur et j'ai fait demi tour sans rien ajouter. Elle non plus ne me croit pas, elle pense que je trompe Clarke. Comment elle a pu croire ça une seconde ? Je pensais qu'elle était mon amie, qu'elle me faisait confiance, qu'elle me connaissait un peu mieux que ça. Seule Octavia a été gentille. Elle a pris de mes nouvelles normalement, sans choisir de « camp », m'a proposé d'aller prendre un verre pour me changer les idées. J'ai refusé, mais ça m'a touchée qu'elle propose, après le comportement de Raven.

Les larmes coulent silencieusement sur mes joues tandis que mon cœur hurle de douleur dans ma poitrine. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant souffert. Clarke m'avait fait oublier cette sensation. Clarke. Je me recroqueville sur le canapé en position fœtale. Toutes les personnes que j'aime finissent par disparaître de ma vie. Je sais que je n'y suis pas pour rien, c'est de ma faute si elle est partie au final. Je fais fuir tous ceux que j'aime. Peut-être que je ne mérite pas d'être aimée.

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Je rentre chez moi tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'Octavia m'a dit au bar. Ça va faire dix jours que je suis partie de l'appart, que je n'ai pas revu Lexa. À la fac, j'évite les bâtiments où elle a cours pour ne pas la croiser. Elle a essayé de m'appeler une fois le lendemain de mon départ, m'a envoyé deux textos ensuite auxquels je n'ai pas répondu, et depuis plus rien. Je suppose qu'elle a compris que je ne voulais pas lui parler. Alors pourquoi, au fond de moi, une voix me crie d'aller la voir, que je veux la voir ? Elle me manque terriblement en fait. Mais elle m'a aussi menti, et elle voit Costia derrière mon dos. J'essaie d'éviter de les imaginer, ça me broie le cœur. Les tequilas d'Octavia font leur effet, et je tombe dans mon lit comme une masse.

Je me réveille avec une bonne gueule de bois. Un coup d'œil à mon téléphone. Il est 13h34. J'ai quatre messages. Deux d'Octavia, deux de Lexa. Mon cœur ratte un battement à la vue de son nom. J'ouvre ceux d'Octavia. « Hey Clarkie, j'espère que t'es bien rentrée, fais de beaux rêves, xx - Octavia », reçu à 1h49. Je n'avais pas vu. « Bon, j'ai essayé d'attendre ta réponse hier soir, enfin ce matin, mais j'ai bien fait de pas attendre vu que tu ne m'as même pas répondue, traîtresse ! Dès que tu ressembleras plus à un être humain qu'à un zombi, appelle-moi pour qu'on aille faire du shopping, il me faut des chaussures de sport et j'ai besoin d'une alliée pour faire face au centre commercial - Octavia ». Je souris légèrement à ce dernier message. Puis mon doigt hésite un instant à ouvrir ma conversation avec Lexa. Je verrouille mon téléphone à la place et sors prendre une douche.

Une fois propre et dans des habits confortables, j'attrape mon téléphone et me dirige vers la cuisine, afin de prendre de quoi petit déjeuner. J'emmène tout sur la table basse du salon et m'installe confortablement, café à la main, prête à faire face à ces messages. Le premier est de 7h12.

« Clarke, je suis vraiment désolée de t'écrire, je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler. Un jour, tu m'as dit que, même si on était plus ensemble, tu serais toujours là pour moi si j'avais besoin. Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi maintenant. Je ne sais pas comment faire face à ça toute seule. J'ai peur, Clarke, je crois que je suis en train de paniquer. S'il te plaît, rappelle-moi. - Lexa ». Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension. Une légère panique m'envahit. Lexa ne va pas bien. Je regarde l'autre message, envoyé à 11h44, et son contenu me glace.

Je repose violemment ma tasse de café sur la table, mon petit déjeuner soudainement oublié. Je presse immédiatement le bouton d'appel. Au bout de quelques sonneries, ça coupe. Je réitère, mais ça coupe à nouveau. Je regarde l'heure, il est déjà 14h17. Je presse à nouveau la touche d'appel. Je tombe directement sur sa messagerie. Son téléphone est éteint. Je respire pour essayer de calmer la panique qui monte. Son téléphone est éteint, et il ne l'était pas il y a moins d'une minute. Je suis définitivement en train de paniquer. J'enfile la première paire de chaussures qui me tombe sous la main et me précipite dehors jusqu'à ma voiture. Je crois que je n'ai jamais fait le trajet entre la maison de ma mère et notre appartement aussi vite. Je me gare n'importe comment en bas de l'immeuble et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. J'arrive essoufflée devant la porte. Je glisse la clé dans la serrure, qui n'est pas verrouillée. En moins d'un demi tour de clé, j'ouvre la porte. Ce constat me paralyse quelques secondes. Si Lexa était toute seule à l'intérieur, ce serait probablement fermé avec un tour. Je pousse doucement la porte avant de quasiment m'étouffer devant la scène qui s'offre à mes yeux.

* * *

 _ **Humm... Ne me tapez pas. Et, très sincèrement, j'attends vos hypothèses quant à ce qui est en train de se passer (;  
Au vu de la longueur de ce chapitre, j'essaie de poster le prochain assez rapidement. Mais pas trop vite non plus pour pas gâcher le suspens (x  
**_

 _ **Pour les reviews du dernier chapitre :**_

 _ **loveseriesloves : Je suis contente que ça te plaise !**_

 _ **MelleOcelote : Comme toujours au rendez-vous, merci ! Oui, je crois que tout le monde peut s'accorder là dessus : on déteste Costia. Après clairement, leur second plus gros problème c'est le manque de communication. Enfin, la fin de ce chapitre... quel est le problème cette fois ?**_

 _ **Edas44 : Oui Costia est la pire vraiment... Ça s'arrange pas tout de suite par contre, enfin tu dois bien le voir avec ce chapitre (; à bientôt  
**_

 _ **Guest : Effectivement, une baffe serait la bienvenue. Qui sait, peut-être un jour (;**_

 _ **Morgane : Merci Morgane pour tes reviews régulières ! Oui la situation n'est pas vraiment au top en ce moment. Qu'as-tu pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ?**_

 _ **Aioli : Merci beaucoup, ça me touche sincèrement. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! À bientôt (:**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Tadam ! Voilà de quoi mettre fin au suspens tragique et insoutenable (moi, exagérer ?) auquel vous étiez soumis.e.s depuis près de 5 jours ! Personne n'a découvert vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais la piste a tout de même été évoquée une fois (je ne révèle pas par qui pour ne pas vous spoiler). Bonne lecture (:**_

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

 _Quelques heures plus tôt_

Je viens d'envoyer un deuxième texto à Clarke. Je tremble de tout mon corps, et je suis incapable de réfléchir clairement. Je sais qu'elle me déteste, mais j'ai terriblement besoin d'elle. Si ça se trouve, je panique pour rien. Je sursaute au moindre bruit, agrippée à mon téléphone. Les larmes coulent malgré moi, je n'essaie même pas de les retenir. J'essaie juste de respirer, ce qui n'est pas évident. Soudain, un bruit de clé se fait entendre dans la serrure. Clarke ! Elle est venue. Je suis tellement soulagée. Je me précipite à la porte pour déverrouiller et ouvrir.

\- Clar-

Ce n'est pas Clarke. Il sourit, avec ce regard mauvais. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, il a bloqué la porte de son pied. Je reste paralysée. Clarke ne viendra pas. Elle ne veut plus rien avoir affaire avec moi. Je pensais – j'espérais – que je comptais malgré tout assez pour elle pour qu'elle me réponde quand même dans cette situation.

\- Bonjour Alexandria.

Sa voix est glaciale. Glaçante. Je suis incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il s'invite à l'intérieur et ferme la porte derrière lui sans me quitter du regard. Il semble étrangement plutôt en forme, comme s'il ne venait pas de s'enfuir de prison. Instinctivement, je recule. Je suis de nouveau la petite Lexa effrayée par son père.

\- Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère.

Je recule au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche, jusqu'à me retrouver bloquée contre un mur. Il s'approche encore et murmure.

\- Tu vas finir comme elle.

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Je me rattrape au mur avant de réellement tomber. Il ne m'a pas vu. Il est trop occupé à la frapper. À frapper ma Lexa. Elle ne bouge pas, elle est étendue par terre. Elle a les yeux ouverts, mais ne réagit pas. Et, agenouillé à côté d'elle, il la frappe sans sembler pouvoir s'arrêter. La scène me semble quelque peu familière. À la différence que la première fois, il n'y avait pas autant de sang partout, on était dans un parc public, et il n'était pas en cavale. Le téléphone de Lexa gît un peu plus loin, explosé en plusieurs morceaux. Je me ressaisis, je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. Je compose le 17 et laisse sonner, au cas où ça tourne mal. Enfin, plus mal que ça. J'attrape la statue en bronze qui se trouve sur un meuble à côté de la porte. Elle est lourde. Je l'attrape à deux mains. Je m'approche dans son dos. Il frappe comme un forcené sur le corps inerte de ma petite amie et ne m'a toujours pas entendue. Je tremble, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Je lève la statue au-dessus de ma tête, et la fais retomber le plus fort possible sur sa tête. Je n'ai jamais été autant soulagée de voir quelqu'un s'écrouler. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si je l'avais raté. Je chasse rapidement cette idée de ma tête. Je dégage son corps de celui de Lexa, que je tente de redresser. Ses yeux se ferment, elle perd connaissance à peine je la touche.

\- Lex mon cœur, reste avec moi, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi.

Le silence qui fait place dans la pièce, maintenant qu'on entend plus les coups raisonner, me permet d'entendre la voix qui vient de ma poche arrière. Je saisis mon téléphone.

\- Allô !

\- Mademoiselle, vous nous avez appelé, que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Oui les secours ! Tout de suite ! Et la police aussi.

Je raconte brièvement la situation à l'agent que j'ai en ligne, en essayant de garder mon calme – mais ce n'est pas évident, il y a la personne que j'aime le plus sur terre, inconsciente, étendue dans une marre de son propre sang juste à côté de moi. Je passe une main sur son visage tuméfié. L'attente des secours me paraît interminable. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'effraie le plus. L'état de Lexa, ou le fait que son père puisse se réveiller à n'importe quel moment. Je suis pour autant incapable de bouger et de poser mon regard ailleurs que sur Lexa. Sa poitrine se soulève faiblement, signe qu'elle respire encore. C'est la seule chose qui me permet de ne pas m'effondrer. Elle est vivante. La porte s'ouvre soudainement avec fracas, un policier armé braquant son arme directement sur nous. Je sursaute, ne comprenant pas ce qui vient de se passer. Par réflexe je pose mes mains sur Lexa, pour la protéger. Le policier détourne son arme de nous, avant de la braquer sur le père de Lexa. Il crie quelque chose et deux autres personnes entrent à leur tour, avec un brancard. Je reprends ma respiration. Enfin. Quelqu'un pour nous aider. Pour aider Lexa. Pour la sauver. L'un des deux ambulanciers s'approche de moi et me parle. Mais je n'entends rien. Il retire doucement mes mains de Lexa, je résiste, avant de réaliser qu'ils ont besoin de s'occuper d'elle. Il me parle encore, mais je n'entends vraiment rien. Le bruit des menottes me fait revenir à la réalité. Celles qui se referment autour des poignets du père de Lexa.

\- Elle est blessée, je parviens à bafouiller à l'ambulancier, comme s'il avait pu rater cette information.

\- Oui, me répond-il calmement, on va l'emmener à l'hôpital maintenant. Vous allez venir aussi, vous êtes en état de choc.

Je hoche la tête. Il était de toute façon hors de question que je ne l'accompagne pas. D'autres personnes entrent dans l'appartement, des policiers sans doute, je n'y fais pas attention. Les deux ambulanciers glissent un brancard sous le corps de Lexa avant de se lever. L'un d'eux s'adresse aux policiers.

\- Quelqu'un pour accompagner la jeune fille jusqu'à l'ambulance avec nous ?

Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je pense silencieusement. Pourtant, quand une femme s'approche doucement, je réalise que je suis toujours au sol, à genoux dans le sang. Et que je suis incapable de me lever.

\- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Pleh. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Je la regarde avec des grands yeux. Je vois les ambulanciers emmener Lexa, et je commence à paniquer.

\- Ok, essayez de vous calmer, je vais vous emmener avec elle, d'accord ?

Je hoche frénétiquement de la tête, et la femme passe un bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider à me relever. Mes jambes tremblent un peu sous moi, mais avec son aide, je peux marcher. Elle m'amène jusqu'à l'ambulance où le brancard est en train d'être fixé. On me fait monter, et je m'assois au niveau de la tête de Lexa. On lui a passé un masque pour qu'elle respire, et elle est sous perfusion. Je glisse une main dans ses cheveux. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, on arrive à l'hôpital. À peine arrivés, les portes s'ouvrent, des médecins débarquent, et je les regarde, impuissante, emmener le corps inerte de Lexa loin de moi. Je voudrais leur hurler non, la garder près de moi. Mais la partie rationnelle de moi décide d'enfin faire son apparition, et je sais qu'elle a besoin d'être examinée et soignée en toute urgence. Ma mère n'est pas médecin pour rien, je sais comment ça se passe ici. Je ferme mes yeux, qui me brûlent, un instant, avant que d'autres médecins ne débarquent. Pour moi. Je me laisse emmener à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Les heures passent, ma mère est arrivée, alertée par une infirmière qui me connaissait. Octavia, Lincoln et Raven aussi. Je ne pense à rien. À part à Lexa. À ma si belle Lexa, blessée, encore une fois. Par la personne qui aurait dû vouloir la protéger de tout. La police a essayé de me poser des questions, mais je n'arrivais pas à répondre. La seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit est que si j'avais répondu à Lexa plus tôt, elle serait en sécurité maintenant, et pas dans un bloc opératoire.

La chirurgienne arrive. Je me lève tellement vite que la tête me tourne quelques secondes. Je me raccroche à Raven à côté de moi.

\- L'opération est terminée, elle va être emmenée en salle de réveil bientôt. Elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se remettre, mais ça devrait aller.

Je lâche l'air que j'avais inconsciemment gardé prisonnier dans mes poumons en apercevant la docteure.

\- Je peux la voir ? je parviens tout de même à murmurer.

\- D'ici une heure ce sera possible. Essayez de vous reposer en attendant.

\- Je vais attendre ici.

Je la vois lancer un regard à ma mère, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas et vais me rasseoir. Ma mère vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Clarke, je vais t'emmener à la maison prendre une douche, te changer et manger, et ensuite tu pourras la voir.

Je secoue la tête. Il est hors de question que je parte d'ici.

\- Clarke. Tu ne peux pas la voir avant une heure, alors autant en profiter pour-

\- Je reste là !

\- Écoute Clarke, je sais que tu as eu peur, mais tu as besoin de-

\- J'ai besoin de rester là, comme ça je pourrais la voir dès que possible.

\- Ok, je vais reformuler. _Lexa_ a besoin que tu ne sois pas pleine de sang quand elle te verra en se réveillant, elle a besoin que tu manges pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes quand elle aura besoin de toi, et elle a besoin que tu sois en forme pour prendre soin d'elle et la rassurer. Donc tu viens avec moi maintenant, si ce n'est pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour Lexa, elle achève fermement.

Je la regarde avec des grands yeux et finis par acquiescer. Elle a raison. Le trajet jusqu'à chez elle se fait en silence. Je monte dans la salle de bain pour me doucher. Je réalise en me voyant dans le miroir que je suis effectivement pleine de sang. Ma mère a raison, Lexa va être traumatisée en se réveillant, elle n'a pas besoin de me voir dans cet état en plus. Ça ne fera que lui rappeler ce qui s'est passé. Je me douche et me change rapidement, passe dans ma chambre prendre des habits pour Lexa comme conseillé par ma mère, et descends la rejoindre à la cuisine. Je me force à avaler un peu de ce qu'elle m'a servi pour qu'elle me laisse retourner à l'hôpital.

\- Tu devrais t'allonger 10 minutes, ensuite on y va.

\- Maman, s'il te plaît… je prononce difficilement en me retenant de pleurer.

Je ne pourrais de toute façon pas dormir. Elle finit par accepter, et on retourne à l'hôpital. Je vais directement jusqu'à la chambre de Lexa, où je peux maintenant entrer. Elle est là, endormie, respirant faiblement, son visage contenant plus de parcelle de peau blessée que de peau saine. Pour le reste de son corps, le drap la recouvre, je ne peux donc pas voir l'étendue des dégâts. Mais je sais qu'elle a été opérée pour hémorragie interne, elle doit donc avoir un énorme pansement pour la plaie, en plus des hématomes et des cotes cassées. Je m'approche précautionneusement d'elle. J'approche ma main de son visage, mais n'ose pas la toucher, de peur de la faire souffrir. Je finis tout de même par glisser ma main dans ses cheveux. Au contact, elle ouvre les yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Hey toi, je murmure.

Elle essaie de dire quelque chose mais grimace de douleur.

\- Eh c'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

Je m'assois à côté d'elle sur le lit et prends délicatement sa main pour la porter à mes lèvres.

\- M-mon… pè-… ? tente-t-elle d'articuler.

\- Ton père ? je demande, incertaine.

Elle hoche la tête.

\- La police l'a… emmené.

Elle hoche de nouveau de la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce… qu'il… s'est passé ?

\- J-je… Euh, je l'ai assommé avec la statue en bronze en arrivant, je dis presque en chuchotant.

\- Tu l'as… tué ?

Je me tends brusquement à sa question, me sentant coupable. C'est vrai que ça aurait pu arriver. Je l'ai quand même frappé très fort sur la tête.

\- Non.

\- Dommage, lâche-t-elle dans un soupir, en refermant les yeux.

J'écarquille les miens sous la surprise. Elle a beau ne pas me voir, elle a dû le deviner.

\- C'est ce qu'il voulait faire avec moi.

\- Lex, je prononce difficilement dans un souffle tout en caressant sa main.

Elle la retire. Je la regarde incrédule. Elle rouvre difficilement les yeux, pour me regarder à nouveau.

\- Merci, de m'avoir sortie de là, je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de rester Clarke, vraiment.

\- Q-quoi ? Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs, j'ajoute les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est pas comme si on était encore vraiment ensemble…

\- Quoi ?! je demande à nouveau.

\- Tu es partie de chez nous il y a dix jours, en me disant que c'était terminé, que tu n'y arrivais plus.

Sa voix tremble sur la fin. Elle enchaîne.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu une seule fois. Je comprends, tu me détestes-

\- Non Lexa c'est-

\- Tu ne voulais plus qu'on soit ensemble Clarke, ne reviens pas juste parce que tu as eu peur. Je ne peux pas… gérer ça maintenant.

\- Lexa, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on rompe, je suis désolée si c'est ce que tu as compris, je suis juste… j'avais juste besoin de temps. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. Lexa je t'aime plus que tout, je ne suis pas là parce que j'ai eu peur… Je veux… Je veux…

Je n'arrive pas à terminer ma phrase, l'air me manque et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. J'étouffe. Jusqu'à ce que je sente la main de Lexa contre la mienne.

\- Respire, Clarke.

Sa voix est douce et calme. Je reprends ma respiration. Je suis ridicule, je ne devrais pas être celle qui panique. Lexa vient de se faire tabasser par son père, qui voulait la tuer.

\- Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras, alors ?

Je relève mon regard vers elle, surprise.

\- J'ai besoin… elle reprend. J'ai besoin de… de quelqu'un qui m'aime encore.

Ses derniers mots me fendent le cœur. Je m'approche tout de même d'elle et la prends précautionneusement dans mes bras pour ne pas la blesser plus. Je murmure contre elle :

\- Je t'aimerai toujours.

* * *

 _ **Alors, qui s'attendait à ça ? Et quid de la suite pour nos deux héroïnes en détresse ? Je sais, il faut absolument que j'arrête de faire souffrir Lexa, ce n'est pas ma faute si mon imagination ne coopère pas, d'ailleurs je vous laisse voir directement avec elle pour toute réclamation.**_  
 _ **Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir (les Guests n'hésitez pas à mettre un petit nom ou pseudo, même sans vous connecter, vous êtes plusieurs et je ne sais pas qui est qui). Je réponds à celles de la semaine dernière :**_

 _ **loveseriesloves : Merci pour ton retour, ça fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire est appréciée ! J'espère que cette suite a été à la hauteur de tes attentes (:**_

 _ **Manoukette : Merci pour ces compliments, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et que tu trouves le style agréable à lire (: Alors, maintenant que tu as lu ces deux chapitres, qu'en penses-tu ?**_

 _ **Edas44 : Héhé oui j'ai laissé trop de suspens... Mais voilà qu'il est retombé avec ce chapitre, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop difficile :)**_

 _ **MelleOcelote : Pour répondre à tes questions "oui j'ai encore fait du mal à Lexa", et "oui plus que d'habitude" *se fait toute petite et part se cacher*. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? Ça va mieux maintenant ? En tout cas tu avais raison, c'était bien le géniteur de Lexa qui allait nous amener de nouveaux ennuis... Et oui Octavia est au top (et attention, spoiler, ce n'est pas terminé)**_

 _ **Morgane : Merci pour ton retour ! Je vous ai laissé.e.s comme ça pour... faire durer le suspens, désolée ! Oui Raven a pas eu la meilleure réaction du monde... mais heureusement qu'Octavia est là (: à bientôt**_

 _ **Rosiie09 : Ahh quelqu'un qui fait des hypothèses ! Mais pas de chance (enfin si, parce qu'on aurait pas non plus voulu voir une tentative de suicide, ni Lexa tromper Clarke, ni une Lexa séquestrée), ce n'est aucune de celles là. J'avoue que l'hypothèse du suicide ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit. À bientôt (:**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bonsoir bonsoir, je sais que je suis plus qu'en retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis personnels et les jours sont passés trop vite j'ai pas eu le temps de poster. Le plus grave, c'est surtout que je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance (x (et comme vous allez le voir maintenant, il se pourrait que la fin ne soit pas pour tout de suite...). Très sincèrement je me laisse porter par mon imagination et je ne sais pas exactement où on va aller comme ça, mais j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours.  
Nous revoilà donc avec un petit chapitre, principalement du point de vue de Lexa, je crois que ça va fréquemment être le cas ces prochains chapitres, mais j'essaie de garder un peu de Clarke aussi, pour qu'on ait accès à ses sentiments.**_

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

 _\- Je t'aimerai toujours._

Je ferme les yeux à ces mots, mais les larmes s'échappent quand même. La porte s'ouvre soudainement, laissant entrer deux policiers.

\- Hmm… se racle la gorge le premier, désolé de déranger, on a appris que vous étiez réveillée, on aurait quelques questions à vous poser.

Je ferme de nouveau les yeux, mais cette fois pour essayer de chasser les images que la présence de ces flics m'amène. Je sais bien de quoi ils vont vouloir parler.

\- Allez-y, je réponds en essayant de contrôler ma voix.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure – qui me paraît durer des heures entières – je réponds à leurs questions, même si je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, puis Clarke fait de même. Je la sens très tendue, notamment quand elle doit dire qu'elle a assommé ce fumier. Il n'y a pourtant pas de quoi s'en vouloir. C'est la pire ordure que je connaisse.

\- Ça fait trois fois qu'elle vous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, je m'agace. Dites-moi plutôt que vous avez refoutu mon père en prison et qu'il ne pourra plus s'échapper !

\- Hmm, justement, il n'est pas encor-

\- Pardon ?!

\- Il est toujours inconscient depuis le coup qu'il a pris sur la tête, il est à l'hôpital.

\- Il est ici ?! je hurle presque en me redressant soudainement.

Ma vue se trouble soudainement. J'ai la nausée. Il ne peut pas être si proche. Je ne peux pas en tout cas.

\- Je veux partir, je murmure.

\- Mademoiselle, il est sous haute surveillance, il ne vous arrivera rien, je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Non vous ne pouvez pas, il était censé être enfermé et il a quand même pu venir essayer de me tuer ! Je ne veux pas rester là ! Vous l'avez laissé s'enfuir, il va revenir, je veux partir !

\- Lex, calme-toi, ça va aller, il est inconscient il ne viendra pas, me dit doucement Clarke en prenant ma main. Et ils n'y sont pour rien s'il s'est échappé, ajoute-t-elle en désignant les deux policiers.

Je me dégage de sa main.

\- Je m'en fiche, je veux partir ! Je ne peux pas rester ici ! S'il te plaît laisse-moi partir.

Je panique de nouveau. Clarke essaie de prendre ma main, mais je la retire précipitamment. La seule chose que je veux c'est être loin d'ici, le plus loin d'ici possible. J'entends Clarke qui appelle un médecin. On me fait une piqûre, et je peux de nouveau respirer calmement. Je n'arrive plus à leur dire que je veux partir, les mots ne passent pas mes lèvres. Je me sens vide, toute vide, incapable de rien faire. Incapable de leur dire ce que je veux, incapable de crier, incapable de bouger. Je me sens prisonnière de mon propre corps, spectatrice de mon état. Je vois Clarke qui me sourit gentiment, mais je veux seulement partir. Partir. Elle caresse de nouveau ma main, et je n'arrive pas à me libérer. J'ai envie de hurler, et j'en suis incapable.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard. Je regarde autour de moi et aperçois Raven sur le fauteuil, une revue à la main. Elle relève les yeux vers moi.

\- Hey, tu es réveillée, ça va ?

Je grimace. Je me sens misérable. Elle sourit légèrement avant de reprendre.

\- Clarke est allée déjeuner, Abby l'a obligée, tu sais comment elle est. Je suis restée pour pas que tu sois toute seule.

\- J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, je grogne.

Elle acquiesce silencieusement mais ne bouge pas.

\- Ton père a été transféré dans un autre hôpital, pour que tu sois plus tranquille, elle annonce calmement.

\- Je ne serai jamais tranquille. Tu peux y aller Raven.

\- Écoute Lexa je suis vraiment désolée pour-

\- C'est bon, je sais, Clarke est ta meilleure amie, tu as fait ton choix. Je pensais qu'on était quand même assez amies pour que tu me laisses au moins le bénéfice du doute, mais visiblement pas. Donc rentre chez toi maintenant, je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

J'ai terminé ma phrase fermement, en fixant un point devant moi. Je sens Raven qui se lève.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout Lexa.

Je ne réponds pas et attends qu'elle soit sortie pour lâcher le point que je fixe. Mon père n'est plus ici à l'hôpital. Je me sens soulagée, mais toujours pas tranquille. Le fait qu'il retourne en prison n'est pas suffisant pour me sentir en sécurité. Il a réussi à s'échapper une fois, il pourrait réussir à nouveau. Tant qu'il est vivant, je ne serai pas en sécurité. La porte qui s'ouvre me sort de mes pensées. Je n'ai pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qui vient d'entrer, son odeur me suffit. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, et quand je les rouvre elle s'est assise sur le siège près du lit. Je n'arrive pas à tourner les yeux vers elle.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne à me poser cette question. Comment veulent-ils que je me sente ? Physiquement, j'ai mal absolument partout. Émotionnellement… Je ne sais même pas comment mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens. Et je n'ai pas la force pour le faire maintenant. Je me contente de hausser les épaules. J'essaie de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tête pour ce que je m'apprête à dire. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de me lancer.

\- Clarke, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

\- Quoi ? Non, Lexa, je te l'ai dit avant, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare, je pensais que-

\- J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse, je n'aurais pas dû te demander de me prendre dans tes bras tout à l'heure. Mais tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas continuer. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais avant tout ça. Ça ne marche plus nous deux, tu le vois bien.

\- Non Lex, s'il te plaît, je t'aime…

\- Mais tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu penses que je te mens, tu m'as menti sur mon père, comment tu veux que ça fonctionne ? Ce n'est pas sain, pour personne. Et je ne suis pas capable de gérer ça maintenant, je n'y arriverais pas.

\- Lexa je t'en supplie ne nous fait pas ça.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui fais ça, Clarke, c'est déjà fait. Tu as pris ta décision, ne pas me faire confiance et partir. Je ne peux pas me permettre de revivre ça, c'est beaucoup trop douloureux, je ne peux pas. Je n'en suis pas capable. Je ne suis pas capable d'avoir une relation, je crois pas être faite pour ça en fait. Tu m'as donné l'illusion, que je pouvais le faire, que je pouvais être amoureuse, heureuse, mais la réalité c'est que ma vie est beaucoup trop compliquée, et que ça ne marchera probablement jamais. Je ne suis pas faite pour ça, je répète un peu plus faiblement, en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de ma voix.

\- Lexa ne dis pas ça, tu sais bien qu-

\- S'il te plaît pars.

Cela s'avère beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, mais je dois tenir bon. Mon père vient d'essayer de me tuer, et je me sens vide et en même temps pleine de sentiments contradictoires. Je suis incapable de gérer mes problèmes avec Clarke en plus de ça. Je n'ai pas la force de me battre pour moi-même et pour nous en même temps. Et Clarke mérite mieux qu'une fille paumée comme je le suis maintenant. Elle a déjà beaucoup donné pour m'aider, et ça nous a brisées. On ne survivra pas à ça non plus. Alors autant s'éviter plus de souffrances. Je ne peux pas encaisser plus de souffrance. Je lève les yeux vers Clarke, qui semble perdue, ses yeux bleus pleins de larmes fixés sur moi. Je réalise qu'elle aussi souffre.

\- Sois heureuse, Clarke.

Mes mots semblent la sortir de son état, les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle secoue la tête et sort précipitamment de la chambre. Je fixe la porte pendant de longues heures, incapable de formuler une quelconque pensée. Je suis là, dans un lit d'hôpital, seule, plus vide que jamais.

Le lendemain, je reçois à nouveau de la visite. Octavia.

\- Hey…

Elle rentre doucement et s'installe à côté de moi, sans rien ajouter.

\- Tu es venue pour me faire changer d'avis ? Pour me demander comment ça va ? Parce que c'est pas la peine, je lâche un peu agressivement.

\- Non, je suis venue rendre visite à mon amie. J'ai amené du chocolat, elle ajoute en posant ledit chocolat sur la table devant moi.

Je hoche la tête en guise de remerciement, sincèrement touchée par sa présence. J'apprécie qu'elle ne me pose pas cette fichue question, « comment tu vas ? Comment tu te sens ? ».

\- Je peux ? elle demande en désignant le lit.

Je me décale un peu et elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je finis par poser ma tête contre son épaule et profite de sa présence silencieuse et réconfortante. L'heure des visites étant terminé, elle finit par se lever.

\- Lexa, n'hésite pas si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider, ok ? Je veux pas t'embêter, mais je suis là, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, dis-le-moi.

\- Merci, je murmure.

Elle hoche la tête avant d'ajouter une dernière chose.

\- Et tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu veux, je ne suis pas là parce que tu es la pet- l'ex de Clarke, je suis là parce que tu es mon amie. Je te promets de rien lui dire par rapport à toi si tu ne veux pas.

* * *

 _3 semaines plus tard_

Aujourd'hui, je sors enfin de l'hôpital. Octavia est revenue régulièrement pendant tout mon séjour à l'hôpital, souvent accompagnée de Lincoln, quand il ne travaillait pas. Abby est venue plusieurs fois aussi. Je n'ai quasiment pas décroché un mot. Pareil avec Marcus.

Octavia arrive, un grand sourire scotché au visage.

\- Prête mademoiselle ?

Je hoche la tête. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête, mais de toute façon c'est pas comme si la vie nous laissait le loisir d'être prêt pour ce qui nous arrive. Je me lève et attrape mon sac avant qu'elle ne me le retire des mains pour le porter elle-même, sans un mot. Je ne proteste pas. Mes cotes me font encore mal. Mais quasiment tout a à peu près cicatrisé sur mon corps. Il reste encore des traces de bleus, et l'énorme cicatrice de l'opération que j'aurais probablement toute ma vie. Je sors de la chambre, quand Abby arrive. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Elle a plusieurs fois essayé de me parler de Clarke. Elle s'approche.

\- Lexa, tu t'en vas ?

Je ne réponds pas, la situation répond d'elle-même, et de toute façon Abby est au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe ici je suppose.

\- Je peux te parler une minute s'il te plaît ?

Je secoue la tête, je n'ai pas envie de faire ça. Abby continue quand même.

\- Tu sais, Clarke est très mal depuis…

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Moi aussi je suis mal. Octavia s'approche de moi, cherchant mon regard. Je fuis le sien et continue à avancer.

\- Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu la repousses comme ça.

Mes mains commencent à trembler.

\- Tu devrais lui parler Lexa, elle-

\- Écoute Abby, la coupe Octavia, je sais que tu cherches à faire ce qui est le mieux pour Clarke, mais ici tu n'es pas la mère de Clarke, tu es médecin, et en tant que médecin, tu devrais faire ce qui est le mieux pour Lexa. Et là, entre autre, c'est la laisser gérer ce qui lui est arrivé comme elle le veut, comme elle le peut, donc laisse-la partir, et arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Je remercie silencieusement Octavia d'être là, de ne jamais remettre en question mes choix, et je reprends mon chemin vers la sortie, non sans un dernier regard désolé en direction d'Abby, qui s'est maintenant tue.

On arrive à l'appartement d'Octavia et Lincoln. Celle-ci n'a pas reparlé de l'incident Abby. Elle n'a quasiment pas parlé en fait, juste quelques mots par-ci par là. Et moi je n'ai pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche. Comme depuis un certain temps maintenant. Mais Octavia n'insiste pas. Je crois qu'elle évite de poser des questions, pour pas que j'ai à répondre. J'apprécie qu'on me fiche la paix.

\- Voilà, toutes tes affaires sont là, la chambre est à toi aussi longtemps que tu veux, tu connais l'appart, tu fais comme chez toi.

Je pose ma main sur l'avant-bras de mon amie pour la remercier. Elle sourit gentiment et pose un bisou sur ma joue avant de sortir. Je m'assois sur le lit, qu'elle a préparé, et regarde mes affaires posées en vrac un peu partout dans des grands sacs. Octavia et Lincoln sont allés les récupérer à l'appart pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital. J'essaie de chasser de mes pensées la personne avec qui je partageais cet appartement. Je me dis que je devrais sortir et ranger au moins quelques affaires dans la penderie. À la place, je reste à fixer ce qu'il se trouve devant moi, les yeux dans le vague. Dans un carton débordant, j'aperçois mes affaires de cours. La fac. Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la force d'y retourner tout de suite. Je ne sais pas de quoi je vais avoir la force à vrai dire. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche. Je le sors et regarde le message que je viens de recevoir.. « Lexa, je suis désolée pour ma mère, je ne voulais pas qu'elle t'embête. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler, et je t'assure que je ne t'enverrai plus de message après ça si tu ne veux pas. Je voulais juste te dire que je maintiens ce que je t'avais dit, je serai toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi. Maintenant je comprends que ce ne soit pas le cas, que tu aies besoin de t'éloigner, mais sache que je t'attendrai, le temps qu'il faudra, si un jour tu décides de nous redonner une chance. Je t'aime. - Clarke ».

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement à la lecture du message. Elle ne comprend pas. Il n'y a plus de chance. Pas que je ne l'aime plus. Bien au contraire, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, je l'aime toujours follement, douloureusement. Mais ce « nous » n'est simplement plus possible. J'éteins mon téléphone et me lève pour sortir de l'appartement.

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Je regarde fixement mon téléphone, et finis par appuyer sur la touche « envoyer ». Et voilà, c'est parti. Elle ne répondra pas, au fond de moi je le sais. Pourtant j'espère. Je continue à fixer l'écran en espérant qu'il s'allume de nouveau. Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, probablement une demi-heure, je le repose sur ma table de nuit et me roule en boule sous ma couette, laissant couler les larmes. Cela fait des jours et des jours que je suis dans cet état de semi-prostration. Mais quand ma mère m'a raconté qu'elle avait essayé de parler à Lexa et ce qu'Octavia lui avait dit, ça m'a un peu réveillée.

Au début, j'ai été très en colère contre Lexa. Je lui en voulais de ne pas essayer, de ne pas se battre. Et puis peu à peu je n'avais plus de force pour être en colère, j'étais seulement triste, abattue. Je l'ai détestée. Détestée de me faire autant souffrir. Détestée de ne pas me laisser l'aider. Détestée de me repousser. Détestée de me faire sentir aussi inutile. Je me suis aussi détestée. Détestée pour toute cette situation. Détestée pour n'avoir pas réussi à être là, à la protéger, à la garder. Et de nouveau je n'ai plus eu assez de force pour détester qui que ce soit. J'ai continué à aller en cours, ma mère, chez qui je suis retournée, m'y a obligée. Finalement je lui en suis reconnaissante, sinon je serai définitivement devenue un légume dans mon lit. J'ai évité au maximum mes amis, à part Raven et Octavia. Mais jamais ensemble. Il y a une tension assez palpable entre elles. La seule fois où je les ai vues ensemble, pour déjeuner à la fac, Octavia a fini par lui dire que les amis ça se laissait pas tomber, quelles qu'en soit les raisons, avant de se lever et partir. J'ai demandé à Raven ce qu'il se passait, elle a grommelé quelque chose dans le genre « je suis vraiment stupide » avant de partir à son tour. Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris. En y réfléchissant ensuite, j'ai réalisé que c'était par rapport à Lexa. C'est vrai que depuis que je suis partie, Raven a pris mon parti, alors qu'Octavia a continué à nous voir toutes les deux, indépendamment de nos disputes. Je sais qu'elle continue à voir Lexa, même si elle ne m'en parle pas. Je suis rassurée que quelqu'un soit là pour elle, qu'elle ne soit pas toute seule. D'un autre côté, ça me blesse profondément qu'elle accepte Octavia et pas moi. Au fond de moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Je désigne la voiture du regard. L'homme en face de moi ne semble pas plus perturbé que ça par mon absence de mots. Il se contente de me donner les caractéristiques de l'engin et le prix.

\- Vous voulez l'essayer ?

J'acquiesce. Après un petit tour dans le quartier, je lui fais signe que c'est ok. Une demi-heure et quelques signatures plus tard, je repars, au volant de ma nouvelle acquisition. Elle est gris foncé, pas très grande mais avec un bon moteur. Une bonne occasion. Je me gare en bas de chez Octavia. Personne n'est là, ils sont à la fac. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Je rentre dans la chambre que j'occupe depuis trois jours. Je n'ai toujours pas défait mes affaires. J'attrape un grand sac de sport et y glisse des habits et mes affaires de toilette. Le strict nécessaire. Je rassemble tous les sacs contenant mes affaires dans un coin. Je défais le lit pour mettre les draps à laver. Maintenant le plus dur reste à faire. J'arrache une feuille de papier d'un carnet qui traîne dans le salon.

 _Octavia,_

 _Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. J'ai besoin de partir, au moins quelque temps. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller._

 _Prenez soin de vous deux._

 _Lexa_

* * *

 ** _Je sais, je sais. Bon, en même temps, ça me semble plus réaliste qu'une réconciliation qui arriverait simplement à cause du contexte. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La décision de Lexa, les sentiments de Clarke, Super Octavia, moins super Raven mais qui est désolée... ?_ _  
_**

 ** _Vos pronostics pour la suite ?_**

 _ **Pour les reviews de la dernière fois :**_

 _ **PoetaOscura : Disculpame, había visto tu comentario del capitulo 17, pero no sé como, al momento de contestar a todxs, no le he visto. Gracias por tu comentario, me agradece que te guste la historia ! Si**_ _ ** _ **había**_ mucho suspenso con los dos últimos capítulos, soy mala jajaja. Hasta pronto !  
**_

 _ **MelleOcelote : Humm... Je suppose que le dialogue c'est pour plus tard... Désolée pour cette suite, je sais bien que j'ai laissé pensé que tout allait s'arranger tout de suite à la fin du précédent chapitre (je suis sans cœur je sais). Mais au moment d'écrire, ça me paraissait pas si évident, et je suppose qu'elles ont besoin de temps (surtout Lexa) pour se retrouver un peu, toute seule. Pour Costia, c'est pas dans les priorités, mais je le garde en mémoire, elle mérite bien une petite vengeance (ou une grosse, on est bien d'accord !). Merci pour tes retours réguliers, et à bientôt (:  
**_

 _ **Rosiie09 : Merci pour ton commentaire (: Oui, heureusement que Clarke est arrivée tout de suite. C'est vrai que si elles avaient parlé avant, elle aurait même pu arriver avant, m** **ais au moins notre Lexa est sauvée. Tu n'es pas la seule qui attendait une réconciliation et un peu de calme pour nos héroïnes préférées, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura quand même plu. Et pour Costia, on s'occupera de son cas plus tard, mais effectivement, elle mérite une bonne claque !**_

 _ **Morgane : Merci pour ta review (: J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue de la suite, mon cerveau n'a pas voulu se concentrer sur la piste de la réconciliation, mais sur le ressenti de Lexa et... et voilà le résultat. À bientôt !**_

 _ **Edas44 : Oui son père c'est l'ennemi n°1 (la n°2 étant Costia !). La réconciliation n'est pas pour tout de suite par contre, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte. J'espère que tu restes intéressée par l'histoire (:  
**_

 _ **Manoukette : salut, merci pour ta review ! Oui le père de Lexa faut qu'il souffre, je sais pas encore comment, mais ça va venir. Et personnellement je suis contre la peine de mort, en plus du fait que ça abrégerait ses souffrances (x En tout cas c'est pas pour tout de suite, pour l'instant on se concentre sur ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de notre petite Lexa, qui vient quand même de vivre le plus gros traumatisme de sa vie. À bientôt (:  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bonjour bonjour, je vous passe l'habituel "désolée pour mon retard etc", voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture (:**_

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Trois mois, ça fait trois mois que je suis partie. J'observe le paysage en face de moi. Des montagnes, vertes de forêts, les sommets enneigés. À leur pied, un grand lac bleu. J'ai pris l'habitude d'en faire le tour en courant tous les matins. Le soleil se lève doucement, et les premiers rayons du soleil qui passent les montagnes viennent chatouiller mon visage. La sensation du soleil sur ma peau me réconforte. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me mets en route, je commence à trottiner doucement, puis accélère le rythme. Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis de retour à mon point de départ. Je remonte doucement la faible pente qui mène jusqu'à la maison en bois.

* * *

 _Je roule. Je roule depuis des heures, sans savoir où je vais. Je me contente d'avancer. De fuir. Je ne réfléchis à rien et laisse les kilomètres se masser entre moi et le bordel qu'est devenue ma vie. Entre moi et mes problèmes. Entre moi et mon père. Entre moi et ma colère. Entre moi et Costia._ _Entre moi et mon cœur brisé. Entre moi et Clarke._

 _Entre moi et le reste du monde._

 _Pendant trois jours, je roule sans faire attention à ma direction. Je m'arrête quand je suis fatiguée ou que j'ai faim, et je repars. Un matin, sur une route minuscule, après avoir passé la nuit dans une auberge d'un petit village charmant, j'arrive dans un cul de sac. Il n'y a qu'un chalet, tout en bois. Un petit chemin descend vers un lac magnifique, le tout entouré de montagnes. Je descends de ma voiture et observe le calme qui règne ici. Au bout d'un certain temps, perdue dans ma contemplation, une voix vient m'interrompre._

 _\- Bonjour._

 _Je sursaute et me tourne vers l'intrus. C'est un homme assez grand et baraqué, barbu._

 _\- Vous êtes perdue ?_

 _Je secoue la tête. Je ne suis pas perdue, puisque je n'ai pas spécialement de but._

 _\- Vous faites quoi ici alors ?_

 _Je hausse les épaules. Aucune idée._

 _\- Je vois…_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien voir celui-là sérieusement ?_

 _\- L'endroit vous plaît ?_

 _Je hoche la tête cette fois. C'est vraiment magnifique, et très tranquille._

 _\- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester dans le chalet._

 _Je me tourne à nouveau vers lui, surprise._

 _\- Hmm, je veux dire… Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller quelque part en particulier. Et cette maison elle… elle est vide, depuis trop longtemps._

 _Je ne comprends pas exactement ce qu'est en train de me proposer cet homme que je viens à peine de rencontrer. Il doit voir mon étonnement, car il reprend._

 _\- Je vivais là, avec ma femme et ma fille. Il y a six ans on a eu un accident de voiture. Elles sont… Elles n'ont pas survécu. Moi je n'ai pas réussi à rester tout seul dans cette maison, j'habite dans le village que vous avez dû croiser un peu plus tôt sur votre route. Je viens me promener par ici de temps en temps. Ma fille, elle aurait à peu près votre âge aujourd'hui. Enfin, ma vie ne doit pas vous intéresser, mais vous n'avez pas l'air bien méchante, un peu perdue peut être. Et si vous le voulez, vous pouvez rester un peu ici. C'est très calme._

 _Je le regarde quelques secondes. Je vois la douleur dans ces yeux. Je comprends, je ressens la même. J'acquiesce doucement. Il sourit et m'invite à le suivre._

 _\- Au moins elle servira à quelque chose, cette maison, il marmonne en déverrouillant la porte._

 _Je le suis à l'intérieur. C'est simple mais accueillant. Une petite cuisine ouverte sur un salon, une baie vitrée qui donne sur le lac. Il y a deux chambres à l'étage et une petite salle de bain. Rien de luxueux, mais tout ce qui est nécessaire. Dans les chambres, il y a les meubles, lits, table de nuit, commodes, mais aucune affaire personnelle. En redescendant dans le salon, je remarque des traces de cadres sur les murs. Il a dû emporter ses photos avec lui au village. Ça me va très bien. Pas de charge émotionnelle dans les lieux, mais tout de même ce qu'il faut. L'homme, dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom, me tend la clé. Comme s'il avait deviné ce que je pensais, il me dit :_

 _\- Je m'appelle Gustus. Sois ici comme chez toi. Si tu as un souci, je vis dans la maison grise à côté de la boulangerie au village. Si tu ne trouves pas demande à n'importe qui, tout le monde se connaît. Là-bas tu trouveras tous les commerces dont tu as besoin pour faire des courses._

 _Je récupère la clé et serre sa main, le remerciant silencieusement. Il sourit comme s'il avait compris, et sort de la maison. Je reste quelques instants à contempler la pièce, puis sort à mon tour. Plus de trace de Gustus. Je me dirige vers ma voiture afin d'en sortir mes affaires. Je pose mes sacs sur le canapé et en sort un carnet. C'est un carnet assez épais, à la couverture bleu profond. Clarke me l'a offert il y a quelque temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai emmené avec moi. Je caresse distraitement la couverture tout en me dirigeant vers la baie vitrée. Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais elle donne sur une terrasse, en bois elle aussi. Je repère une table contre le mur. Je la tire au milieu de la terrasse, ainsi qu'une chaise, et m'installe face au lac. C'est la première fois que je me pose depuis que je suis partie. J'ouvre la première page du carnet et attrape mon stylo._

* * *

J'entre dans la maison et monte me doucher. L'eau qui coule sur mon corps me détend. Je passe la main sur la cicatrice qui orne mon abdomen. Elle est à présent la seule trace physique qu'il me reste. J'éteins l'eau et m'habille rapidement. Le temps s'est rafraîchi cette semaine, j'enfile un sweat bien chaud. Je descends me préparer un petit déjeuner, et m'installe sur la terrasse avec mon café et mes deux tartines. Machinalement, j'attrape mon carnet. Comme tous les jours, je l'ouvre. Je porte le café à mes lèvres avant d'avoir le courage de me pencher sur ma page. La dernière page. La seule page que je n'ai pas encore remplie. Quand j'arriverai en bas, je sais ce que cela signifie.

 _Dernier jour. Dernier tour du lac, dernier petit déjeuner sur la terrasse. Dernier lever de soleil sur les montagnes. Dernière page. Mon corps a guéri. Mon esprit aussi. Je suis prête. Prête à affronter à nouveau la réalité. À affronter le monde. À arrêter de fuir. À réapprendre à vivre. À vouloir vivre. J'ai peur, bien sûr. C'est effrayant, le monde. Mais on n'a pas d'autre choix, que le monde. Ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs, mais ne pas avoir peur. Ne plus laisser personne nous faire du mal. Ne plus s'en faire soi-même. Profiter du fait d'être en vie, d'avoir des personnes qui tiennent à nous. Savourer chaque jour l'air que l'on respire, l'eau que l'on boit, la sensation du soleil sur sa peau. Passer à autre chose. Pour le bien de tout le monde. Ne rien oublier – de toute façon ce serait impossible – mais aller de l'avant. En ressortir grandie. Ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé. Reprendre la route. En sens inverse. Premier jour._

Je nettoie la maison, ferme mes sacs, et m'assois au volant de ma voiture. Un dernier regard au lac, et je fais demi tour. Je m'arrête sur la place et me gare. Comme d'habitude, je toque à la porte bordeaux de la petite maison grise à côté de la boulangerie pour annoncer ma présence, puis entre.

\- Cuisine, j'entends.

L'odeur est agréable, Gustus est en train de cuisiner. Je me dirige vers ladite pièce et le vois aux fourneaux. Machinalement, je m'approche de la casserole et trempe mon doigt dedans pour goûter.

\- Alors ?

Je hoche la tête. C'est succulent.

\- Tu restes manger, gamine ?

Je souris et attrape les assiettes afin de mettre la table.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu ne viens que le lundi et le jeudi normalement.

Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Je termine ma dernière bouchée lentement, comme pour retarder le moment. Puis, il le faut bien, je finis par relever les yeux vers Gustus. Il sourit tristement.

\- Tu repars.

Ce n'est pas une question, un simple constat. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'ai passé tellement de temps ici, avec Gustus, je me suis attachée à lui. Il est à présent ce qui se rapproche le plus de la figure d'un père pour moi.

\- Ne pleure pas gamine, il est temps je suppose.

\- Merci pour tout, Gustus.

Il sourit. Un grand sourire franc.

\- Ça fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix, gamine.

\- Lexa.

\- Je suis très heureux de t'avoir connue Lexa. Et entendue, il ajoute en rigolant. Rends-moi visite quand tu peux.

Il me prend dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte, puis me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Je monte dans la voiture, et après un dernier signe, reprends la route.

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai accepté. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, dans ce bar bondé.

Voilà eux semaines que je suis revenue. J'ai été directement chez Octavia. Quand elle a ouvert la porte, elle a ouvert des yeux immenses, elle n'a rien dit et m'a tirée contre elle dans une longue étreinte.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, elle a grogné le visage encore dans mes cheveux.

J'ai ri doucement et me suis écartée.

\- Tu m'as manquée O.

Elle m'a tiré dans son appartement sans ménagement.

Je suis restée trois nuits, le temps de trouver quelque chose. Un studio. Calme et lumineux. Pas très loin de chez Octavia et Lincoln. Ils m'ont aidé à y emmener mes affaires et à m'installer. Je me suis réinscrite à la fac, pour le prochain semestre, qui commence dans un mois. Le temps de me réadapter à ma vie. Dans le cadre de ma réadaptation, Octavia a réussi à me convaincre de sortir ce soir. Voilà donc pourquoi je me retrouve ici, au milieu de tous ces gens déjà partiellement ivres. J'évite un groupe bruyant et me rapproche du bar pour commander un verre, avant d'essayer de trouver la table d'Octavia.

Soudain, mon cœur s'arrête l'espace d'un instant, quand mon regard tombe sur la personne qui continue d'occuper mes pensées malgré moi. Elle est toujours aussi belle, bien évidement. Visiblement un peu pompette, au vu de sa démarche, mais incroyablement belle.

\- Hey salut toi, lance-t-elle une fois à mon niveau, comme si de rien était.

Je me fige. Comment peut-elle être si détachée ? Je reste interdite à la regarder sans rien pouvoir dire.

\- Je t'offre un verre ? Tu es vraiment très jolie tu sais, tu t'appelles comment ?

Ok, alors quand je disais « un peu pompette », j'étais loin de la réalité visiblement. Elle ne me reconnaît même pas. Sans attendre ma réponse, elle s'installe à côté de moi au bar, non sans quelques difficultés liées à son état. Je la regarde en espérant qu'elle finisse par réaliser.

\- Oh mais tu as presque les mêmes yeux qu'elle, tu lui ressembles pas mal en vrai… elle s'esclaffe. Je crois que je suis dans une phase Lexa, c'est pour ça, tu as de la chance.

J'écarquille les yeux. La situation semble l'amuser.

\- Raven dit que j'ai des phases anti-Lexa, là c'est les mecs, ou alors les blondes, les yeux marrons ou bleus. Et puis ensuite j'ai des phases Lexa, que des filles, de préférence brunes, ou les yeux verts, dans tous les cas très jolies. Et ben toi t'es les trois à la fois !

Elle pose sa main sur mon avant-bras en disant ça, en se penchant dangereusement vers moi. Je me tends brusquement au contact. Le fait qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas me blesse bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Et je ne suis pas certaine non plus de vouloir savoir qui elle se tape visiblement assez souvent. J'ai la nausée tout d'un coup. L'ambiance du bar m'étouffe. Avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il se passe, j'ai une Clarke vraiment très proche de moi, qui s'apprête à poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je voudrais bouger, mais mon corps ne m'obéit pas. Je sens son souffle contre moi, et finalement elle m'embrasse. Contre mon gré, tout mon corps s'enflamme au contact. Ça fait tellement longtemps. Je réalise à quel point cela m'avait manqué. Et petit à petit je réponds à son baiser, je laisse mes lèvres jouer avec les siennes. Elles sont toujours aussi douces, même si elles ont le goût de la tequila. Je sens l'odeur de Clarke. Clarke. Clarke qui est tellement ivre qu'elle ne me reconnaît pas. Je me sens soudainement coupable, c'est comme si je profitais d'elle, du fait qu'elle ne réalise pas la situation. Il est certain qu'elle ne serait pas en train de m'embrasser si elle avait conscience de mon identité. Sa main a glissé autour de ma taille, et il me faut toute l'énergie du monde pour me détacher d'elle. Je me lève soudainement du tabouret sur lequel j'étais assise, instaurant une certaine distance avec la blonde devant moi, pas plus perturbée que ça par la situation. Mes yeux me brûlent, et la seule chose dont j'ai envie est de sortir d'ici le plus vite possible.

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Ses larmes. Ce sont les larmes sur ses joues qui me font revenir à la réalité. Le constat me fait dessaouler d'un coup. C'est Lexa. Pas une brune quelconque avec de jolis yeux verts. C'est Lexa. Et je viens de l'embrasser. La tequila présente dans mon estomac me rend soudainement nauséeuse. À moins que ce soit la situation. Probablement l'une empire l'autre. Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux des siens, pleins de larmes. Je ne sais pas ce que le fait d'être en face d'elle me fait ressentir. De la joie, de la colère, de la tristesse, du soulagement, de la rancœur, de la haine ? On reste à se fixer de cette manière pendant de longues secondes. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle a compris que j'avais réalisé. Comment j'ai pu ne pas la reconnaître ? Et jusqu'où j'aurais pu aller sans m'apercevoir que c'était elle si elle ne m'avait pas repoussée ? Et pourquoi, sur toutes les filles que j'aurais pu choisir d'aller draguer, il a fallu que je tombe sur elle ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Le temps que je fasse le tri dans mon esprit embrumé – que j'essaie du moins –, elle tourne les talons et traverse la salle à grandes enjambées, jusqu'à passer la porte. Je reste plantée là, encore sous le choc des récents événements. Je ne pensais pas que la situation pouvait être pire que jusqu'à il y a moins d'une demi-heure. Eh bien je m'étais trompée. Et qu'est-ce que ça fait mal de la revoir.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Alors j'ai commencé par écrire la scène dans le bar, avant de trouver une "activité" à Lexa pendant son absence, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment cette idée de Clarke ivre et amnésique m'est venue, mais c'est une manière comme une autre pour qu'elles se croisent à nouveau ;)** _

_**Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de la partie où elle écrit dans son carnet (ce qu'elle elle écrit), j'ai réécrit la partie du milieu plusieurs fois et ça ne me convient toujours pas, mais je ne sais pas si je vais un jour obtenir quelque chose qui m'aille, alors je n'allais pas laisser ça bloquer (plus longtemps) l'arrivée du nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Les reviews du chapitre précédent :**_

 _ **MelleOcelote : Merci pour ta review. Je ne pense pas que sa décision était simplement due à l'émotion, au vu de toute la situation, elle avait besoin d'un peu d'espace pour elle, pour essayer de se retrouver elle même. Effectivement ça fait souffrir Clarke, mais je pense que c'était pour le mieux, si on veut qu'elles se retrouvent sainement un jour ;) Bon ok pour le côté "sain" on y est pas encore vu la fin, mais ça va venir je suppose !  
**_

 _ **Edas44 : Oui elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps et d'espace pour elle, mais la voilà de retour !  
**_

 _ **Aioli : Je suis désolée, je suis pas la reine des histoires toutes roses, mais ça finira par s'arranger. Un jour... ;)  
**_

 _ **Manoukette : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me touche vraiment. Je suis contente que tu ressentes les émotions de l'histoire, ce n'est pas toujours facile à faire passer. Enfin quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi sur le fait que la décision de Lexa est bénéfique pour elle et pour elles, à bientôt !**_

 _ **AmandineReader : Ahaha merci Amandine, je suis contente que ça te plaise (et que tu me détestes aussi, c'est le but un peu, de provoquer des sentiments forts. Faut juste pas venir me tuer pour autant ;) sinon je pourrais jamais arranger leur situation et vous allez rester tristes (x )**_

 _ **Morgane : Merci Morgane, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu aussi. La réconciliation n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais ça va venir, c'est promis ! À bientôt (:**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello, me revoilà après 2 mois d'absence, dont je suis sincèrement désolée, il s'est passé plein de choses et je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Et je suis vraiment désolée parce que je trouve ça très frustrant de ne pas avoir la suite qu'on attend... Mais, comme promis, je finirai cette histoire, donc pas d'inquiétude.**_

 _ **J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une très belle année 2019 !**_

 _ **Et comme ça fait longtemps, je vous fais même un rapide résumé des derniers événements si vous avez la flemme de relire les derniers chapitres pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Clarke est retournée chez sa mère après une dispute avec Lexa. Cette dernière reçoit une petite visite de son père en cavale, qui tente de la tuer. Clarke arrive à temps et l'assomme. Lexa se retrouve à l'hôpital et Clarke panique un peu en attendant qu'elle sorte de son opération. Lexa dit à Clarke de partir, elle ne veut pas que cette dernière revienne juste parce qu'elle a eu peur pour elle, elle sait bien que cela ne donnera pas une relation sur des bases saines, et elle a besoin de temps pour elle, pour gérer son traumatisme. Si Raven a merdé en ne lui parlant plus après sa dispute avec Clarke, Octavia est tout le temps là pour elle et l'héberge chez elle à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Mais Lexa, qui ne parle alors pratiquement plus, s'achète une voiture et part sur les routes. Elle revient trois mois plus tard. En rejoignant Octavia dans un bar, elle croise Clarke complètement saoule qui l'embrasse sans la reconnaître.**_

 _ **Voilà, j'ai essayé de faire au plus court, mais visiblement la simplicité et mois ça fait 3, et cette histoire a trop de rebondissements ! Bonne lecture (:**_

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Bzzz Bzzz. Les vibrations de mon téléphone sur la table de nuit me réveillent. Toujours les yeux fermés et bien au chaud sous ma couette, j'attrape à tâtons le responsable. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'écran. Octavia. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien me vouloir à cette heure-ci ? Enfin, quand je parle de l'heure, il est tout de même plus de 10h. Mais ma soirée d'hier… Ladite soirée me revient soudainement en tête. Je passe inconsciemment ma main sur mes lèvres, comme si je pouvais toujours y sentir celles de Clarke. Puis je la réentends me raconter toutes les personnes avec qui elle couche et je me recroqueville sous ma couette. Je suis celle qui l'a quittée, je ne devrais pas être blessée par le fait qu'elle voit d'autres personnes. Et pourtant, je le suis. Profondément. Ça ne fait que trois mois. Je pensais que notre histoire était plus qu'une histoire de laquelle on se remet en une semaine avant de passer à autre chose. Et quel que soit le temps passé, imaginer Clarke dans les bras d'un ou d'une autre me tord douloureusement l'estomac. Je n'en ai aucun droit, mais c'est le cas. Mon téléphone vibre à nouveau dans ma main. Je l'éteins, afin de souffrir en paix.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Des coups à ma porte. Je me traîne jusqu'à l'entrée. En ouvrant la porte, je vois Octavia, un sourire gêné au visage. Je grimace en guise de bonjour et la laisse entrer. Je lance la machine à café et sors de quoi prendre un petit déjeuner. Je dépose sa tasse devant elle avant d'enfin prendre la parole.

\- Je suis désolée de pas être venue hier, j'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre.

\- Oui, j'ai croisé ta mauvaise rencontre un peu plus tard.

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur mais n'ajoute rien.

\- Comment tu te sens… avec tout ça ?

\- Tu veux dire Clarke qui me reconnaît pas et m'embrasse ?

Elle fait une moue embarrassée et je me contente de hausser les épaules. Un silence s'installe et nous mangeons, chacune dans nos pensées.

\- Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ? je finis pas demander.

\- Ça ? elle demande incertaine.

\- Hum, Clarke qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge… je précise un peu gênée à mon tour.

\- Tu sais ça n'a pas été facile pour elle, surtout quand tu as disparu, et… Je…

\- Je n'aurais pas dû demander ça, laisse tomber.

Après un léger silence où le malaise est palpable, elle reprend timidement.

\- Tu… tu ressens toujours quelque chose pour elle ?

Évidement que cette question allait finir par être posée. Et évidement que je ressens toujours quelque chose. Je ne sais pas exactement comment le définir, mais c'est bien là.  
\- Je l'aimais tellement, O. Oui, bien sûr que je ressens toujours quelque chose pour elle, je pense que ce sera toujours le cas, mais… La situation n'est plus la même, on est plus les mêmes, on ne veut plus les mêmes choses, tu sais bien que notre histoire est passée, et il ne se passera rien.  
Elle hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- Je peux te poser une question Lex ?

Je soupire.

\- Vas-y.

\- Tu sais que je te soutiens quoi qu'il arrive, que je n'ai jamais remis en question tes choix, et je ne juge pas.

Je hoche brièvement de la tête. C'est exact. Octavia m'a toujours soutenue sans donner son avis.  
\- Mais pourquoi tu l'as repoussée ? À ce moment-là… Elle était la plus à même d'être là pour toi, de t'aider…

Je prends une grande inspiration. La question est légitime, Clarke était ma petite-amie. Malgré le bordel qu'était notre relation, on s'aimait.

\- C'était déjà compliqué entre nous… Je sais que c'est de ma faute, mais notre relation n'allait pas bien. Et même si j'étais restée, même si on était restées ensemble… ça n'aurait été faire que repousser le problème. Quoi qu'elle en dise, avant… hum, avant que mon père débarque, elle m'avait quittée. Et puis de toute façon, je pense que j'avais besoin de gérer ça toute seule, de m'éloigner, de guérir par moi-même.

Après cette conversation quelque peu éprouvante pour moi et un film sur le canapé, Octavia finit par partir. Je décide qu'il est temps de reprendre ma journée en main, et de m'occuper pour éviter de ne trop penser. Je m'habille et me dirige vers la sortie, quand de nouveaux coups frappent à ma porte. Je soupire et vais ouvrir. Raven. Je me fige. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis ce jour à l'hôpital. Elle a l'air gênée, plus qu'Octavia quand elle a débarqué ce matin.

\- Raven.

Je ne fais pas l'effort de me décaler, je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'elle entre. Elle se tord les mains nerveusement mais ne dit toujours rien.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Je me demandais si on pouvait discuter…

Je soupire et la laisse entrer. Je sors deux bières – parce qu'on va en avoir besoin – et m'installe sur le canapé, l'invitant à faire de même.

\- Merci.

Je hoche la tête, mais ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui voulais discuter, mais elle, alors qu'elle parle, je ne ferai pas plus d'effort.

\- Ok. Hum. Je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolée, de m'être comportée comme je l'ai fait, de ne pas avoir été l'amie que tu méritais, de t'avoir laissée tomber. Je sais que ce ne sont pas quelques mots qui vont changer ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je suis sincèrement désolée. J'aurais dû te faire confiance, et j'aurais dû être là pour toi. Et je pense qu'il est temps que je te présente mes excuses pour ça. J'espère qu'un jour on pourra de nouveau être amies.

Je hoche encore une fois la tête silencieusement, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

\- Je… Merci Raven. Je sais que tu voulais protéger Clarke et-

\- Oui, mais toi aussi tu es mon amie, et même si je connais Clarke depuis plus longtemps, je n'aurais pas dû prendre parti comme ça, sans même parler avec toi de ce qu'il se passait. Je suis heureuse qu'Octavia ait été là.

\- Oui, je n'étais pas seule, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Un peu quand même ces derniers temps, non ?

\- Un peu, oui. Mais c'était pour le mieux. J'en avais besoin. Je crois que ça va mieux, maintenant.

\- Je suis contente Lex, je suis vraiment contente que tu ailles mieux.

\- Merci.

Un nouveau silence s'installe. Je sens qu'elle essaie de dire quelque chose, mais qu'elle ne sait pas comment amener le sujet.

\- Dis-moi simplement ce que tu veux me dire, Raven.

Elle expire longuement et se lance.

\- Ok. Il se peut que Clarke ait débarqué chez moi cette nuit. Elle était… vraiment pas bien. Et pas qu'à cause de l'alcool. Elle a passé sa nuit à pleurer sur mon canapé. Hmm… Je suppose que la situation n'est pas non plus évidente pour toi ?

Je hausse les épaules. Je préfère effectivement faire abstraction de cette soirée catastrophique. Elle comprend que je ne souhaite pas m'étendre.

\- Tu sais, ça fait un moment, qu'elle va pas bien. Quelque chose comme trois mois.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on devr-

\- J'ai eu une conversation intéressante avec Indra, elle me coupe.

\- Je ne comprends pas bien le rapport.

\- Elle m'a demandé si je savais comment te joindre pour votre exposé.

J'avoue que j'avais complètement oublié ça. Indra, mon exposé. Les cours de manière générale.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai dit que tu avais des soucis personnels et que tu ne serais pas là ce semestre, elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour faire son exposé.

\- Merci.

\- Bon, c'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. Hmm… Quand tu es allée chez elle pour travailler sur votre exposé. Euh… Costia a fait comme si tu étais allée chez elle.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Clarke l'a croisée le lendemain, et Costia lui a dit que tu avais passé la soirée chez elle pour votre exposé. Et c'est pour ça que… ensuite… Ben… elle a… Enfin.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a quittée sans même me demander ce qu'il s'était passé parce qu'elle a cru Costia plutôt que moi ? Oui je me souviens, merci ! Je venais de dire à Costia que je voulais plus la voir, j'ai renoncé à être amie avec elle pour Clarke, et elle a préféré croire cette…

Ok, ma journée vient de prendre un nouveau tournant, et maintenant je suis en colère. Et je ne sais même pas si ma colère est dirigée vers Costia ou vers Clarke. Ou vers moi.

\- Je ne lui en ai pas parlé, à Clarke.

\- C'est très bien, continue comme ça. De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance.

\- Vous devriez en parler, vous deux.

\- Non, c'est du passé, c'est pas la peine de revenir là-dessus. C'est terminé.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Que c'est terminé ?

\- Oui Raven.

Après cette « petite » discussion, me voilà de nouveau seule dans mon studio. Je n'ai plus aucune envie de rien faire. À part peut-être frapper dans un mur, mais c'est une assez mauvaise idée. Je me change pour aller courir, c'est une meilleure manière d'évacuer cette colère. J'ouvre la porte et… troisième visite de la journée. Mais celle-ci, je m'en serais vraiment bien passée.

\- Lexa.

Je serre les dents et ne réponds pas, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Plusieurs possibilités. Lui claquer la porte au nez. Sortir comme prévu, sans rien lui dire. Ou, visiblement, rester plantée stupidement à la porte, ma main crispée sur la poignée.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir.

Mon cerveau se remet en marche.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien, c'est oublié.

Je ne rate pas l'éclair de tristesse qui passe dans ces yeux à mes mots. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut que je lui dise en même temps ? Elle ne semble pas décidée à partir.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais j'avais trop bu. Je… c'est juste que…

\- C'est bon Clarke, tu fais ce que tu veux, je dis sur un ton plus accusateur que je ne l'aurais voulu.

\- Oui, chacun fait ce qu'il veut, n'est-ce pas ? elle répond sarcastiquement.

\- Voilà, donc toi tu couches avec toute la ville si tu veux, et moi je vais courir. Sur ce, au revoir Clarke, j'annonce en fermant la porte derrière moi, me retrouvant soudainement dans le couloir, beaucoup trop proche d'elle.

\- Ça, c'était insultant !

\- Non, c'est objectif. Ne pas me reconnaître et m'embrasser sans me demander la permission, ça c'est insultant !

Elle recule d'un pas sous mon accusation. Je n'aime pas du tout le tournant que prend cette conversation.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça, elle reprend plus doucement. Vraiment. J'avais trop bu. On m'a brisé le cœur il y a quelques mois et il m'arrive de boire plus que de raison.

\- Ne renvoie pas la faute sur moi pour ça Clarke, tu choisis de boire jusqu'à être ivre et de coucher avec le ou la première venue, je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Tu m'as quittée sans une explication Lexa, j'étais dévastée ok ? Et ensuite tu as littéralement disparu… Octavia ne voulait rien me dire ! Elle m'a juste dit que tu allais bien et de ne pas m'inquiéter ! Comment j'étais supposée me sentir, moi ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais quand toi tu m'as quittée je ne me tapais pas tout ce qui bougeait.

\- Je ne t'ai pas quittée…

\- Tu as choisi de croire Costia plutôt que de recevoir mes explications, tu es partie et ne m'a pas adressé la parole pendant des semaines, tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais plus faire ça, j'avais besoin de toi, et tu n'étais pas là, j'énumère en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de ma voix à l'évocation de ces souvenirs douloureux. Alors ne fais pas comme si j'étais la méchante qui t'avais quittée, ok ?

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Son énumération de mes erreurs me broie le cœur. Mais la dernière… La dernière est probablement la pire. Je n'ai pas été là quand elle avait besoin de moi.

\- Lexa, je n'avais pas vu tes messages je te promets, je serais venue plus tôt sinon, je murmure en évitant son regard.

\- Quels messages ? De quoi tu parles ? elle demande visiblement un peu perdue.

\- Ce jour-là, quand… ton père… Je suis vraiment désolée de pas être venue plus tôt. J'aurais pu l'emp-

\- Ne fais pas ça Clarke. Rien de ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là n'est de ta faute, tu as déjà fait énormément, tu m'as sauvé la vie, mais ne te blâme pas pour ce qui est arrivé.

Je déglutis difficilement et hoche la tête. Le sentiment de culpabilité est quand même là. Depuis trois mois, je me demande ce que seraient nos vies si j'avais vu ses messages avant.

\- Est-ce que… tu vas un peu mieux ?

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux, elle dit pleine d'assurance.

Et ça a l'air vrai, elle a l'air d'aller bien. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait. Moi je suis une loque depuis qu'elle m'a quittée. Elle, elle a l'air de plutôt bien le vivre. Sans compter ce qu'il s'est passé avec son père. Elle a l'air sereine. Une partie de moi est heureuse pour elle. L'autre partie lui en veut. Lui en veut d'avoir si facilement tourné la page.

\- Je suis contente pour toi, je lui dis sincèrement. Au moins une qui est passée à autre chose facilement, je marmonne plus pour moi – mais tout aussi sincèrement.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ?!

Je relève les yeux vers elle à son ton visiblement fâché.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis celle qui est passée facilement à autre chose ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de difficultés à coucher à droite à gauche ! Je pensais que ça te prendrait un peu plus de temps que ça avant de-

\- Je gère comme je peux ok ! Et c'est pas parce que j'ai… ça ne veut pas dire que pour moi c'est facile ! C'est tout sauf facile ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, ce que je fais ? C'est toi qui es partie, tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner !

J'essuie du revers de la main les larmes qui ont coulé sur mes joues. Elle reste silencieuse après ma dernière phrase, ses yeux fuyant les miens. Aucune de nous ne bouge, plantées au milieu du couloir.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir Clarke, je suis désolée, elle murmure en fixant le sol.

Je ne sais pas comment prendre ses mots. Comme si elle ne savait pas que ça me ferait souffrir. En même temps, la vulnérabilité et la sincérité de sa voix sont un doux réconfort à mon cœur abîmé.

\- Je sais.

Elle relève les yeux vers moi et je vois son regard aussi vulnérable que sa voix.

\- Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir.

Elle détourne à nouveau les yeux, comme si ce que je venais de lui dire était trop dur à encaisser. Elle qui avait l'air si forte et si sereine en me disant qu'elle allait mieux il y a quelques instants, est à présent toute perdue.

\- Pourtant c'est la seule chose qu'on a fait, se faire souffrir l'une l'autre, elle reprend le regard perdu dans le vague, comme si je n'étais plus là.

\- Lex, je la rappelle. Lex, tu penses qu'on pourrait en discuter ?

Son visage se ferme, ses traits se durcissent, et elle prend cet air détaché que je déteste tant, où n'apparaît aucune émotion.

\- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, on ferait que remuer des vieilles blessures qui feraient mieux de rester dans le passé.

\- S'il te plaît Lexa, je supplie, espérant voir apparaître une quelconque émotion dans ses yeux, pour repartir sur de bonnes bases.

\- On ne repart sur rien du tout Clarke, elle répond les dents serrées, c'est terminé.

Elle vient de broyer mon cœur. Littéralement. C'est pas comme si on était ensemble pourtant, mais j'ai l'impression de me faire larguer une seconde fois. Je m'entends alors prononcer une phrase que je ne pensais jamais dire à Lexa.

\- On pourrait être amies ?

Elle lève un sourcil, et me regarde comme si je venais de dire la chose la plus absurde du monde. Ce qui est un peu le cas. Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait être amies ?

\- Oui, non, c'est pas une bonne idée, je marmonne.

Elle acquiesce. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, je crois que j'ai évité le sujet trop longtemps, mais je ne sais pas comment amener la chose. Puisqu'elle ne veut pas qu'on discute, puisqu'elle ne compte pas me laisser rentrer chez elle, il va falloir lui dire comme ça.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas venue ici seulement pour parler de ça. Il y a autre chose qu'il faut que… je te dise.

Je vois la confusion passer dans son regard un instant, et elle se recompose l'instant d'après. Je déteste vraiment quand elle fait ça.

\- Vas-y.

Je regarde autour de nous et réalise que je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça ici.

\- Je… On pourrait rentrer ?

Elle lève à nouveau un sourcil, comme si j'essayais de la berner.

\- Je te promets, c'est pas à propos de tout ça. C'est juste… Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, mais c'est pas lié à… à nous. Enfin, pas directement. Je veux pas que tu penses que j'essaie de m'inviter chez toi pou- Enfin. Ce que je veux dire c'est que-

\- Entre, elle me coupe, mettant fin à ma tentative d'explication.

J'inspire et expire pour essayer de me calmer, et pour me préparer à entrer chez elle. Son nouveau chez-elle. Je sais que c'est pas anodin de me laisser entrer, qu'elle prend le risque de me laisser voir une partie d'elle.

\- Tu viens ou tu vas me parler depuis le pas de la porte ? elle demande en se moquant gentiment.

Je me force à sourire et entre. Je ne peux pas empêcher mon regard se porter dans chaque recoin. L'appartement est simple. Sur la droite une cuisine, ouverte sur le salon, où trône un canapé gris clair. Devant le canapé une table basse. Une bibliothèque en bois abrite divers livres et objets. Une grande fenêtre laisse entrer la lumière du jour, ce qui rend la pièce chaleureuse. Sur la gauche, deux portes, que je devine êtres celles de sa chambre et de la salle de bain. L'appartement n'est pas grand, mais il a l'air confortable.

\- Tu bois quelque chose ? Café ? Bière ?

\- Je veux bien une bière, ou même quelque chose de plus fort si tu as.

Elle fronce les sourcils un instant, avant de se tourner vers un placard, duquel elle sort une bouteille de tequila. Elle l'amène ainsi que deux verres à la table basse du salon et m'invite à m'installer sur le canapé. Je prends soin de ne pas m'asseoir trop près d'elle et regarde les deux verres se remplir tandis que j'essaie de faire le tri dans mes pensées. Ça fait trois mois que je pense à la manière de lui dire ce que je dois lui dire. Et maintenant que j'y suis, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Lexa me tend un verre et prend le sien avant de s'installer plus profondément dans le canapé. Elle ne dit rien et attend que je parle.

\- J'ai reçu une information que tu aurais dû recevoir directement.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, alors, ces petites retrouvailles avec tout le monde ? Je suppose que c'est la dernière qui vous intéresse le plus haha. Maintenant vos idées pour la révélation que Clarke s'apprête à faire ? Je vous laisse patienter un peu avant de vous poster la suite, mais promis pas aussi longtemps que cette fois !**_

 _ **Les reviews du dernier chapitre:**_

 _ **MelleOcelote : Merci pour tes reviews régulières (: Oui j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la période d'absence de Lexa, ça me semblait vraiment important qu'elle se retrouve elle-même, et Gustus lui aura offert le cadre pour ça. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu aussi, à bientôt  
**_

 _ **Edas44 : Oui, c'était bizarre comme retrouvailles, je le conçois, c'est juste que cette scène m'a traversée l'esprit une fois alors je l'ai écrite, et ensuite je me suis dit que je pouvais la conserver, mais c'est effectivement étrange hahah. J'espère que cette nouvelle rencontre - sobre - te convient mieux ?  
**_

 _ **Manoukette : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Hahaha j'ai le même problème, je lis trop vite les nouveaux chapitres et ensuite je me dis "oh ben c'est tout ?". Bon du coup je suis d'autant plus désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour la suite (un tout petit peu plus longue que le précédent chapitre). À la prochaine  
**_

 _ **Morgane : Merci Morgane, désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que cette suite te plaît autant. À bientôt  
**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hello, voilà le nouveau ch** **apitre. Prêt** **·es pour la grande révélation de Clarke ? B** **onne lectur** **e !**_

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

 _\- J'ai reçu une information que tu aurais dû recevoir directement._

Elle lève un sourcil, visiblement confuse. Je cherche les mots suivants. Ils ne viennent pas. Je suppose qu'elle commence à être intriguée, parce qu'elle parle finalement.

\- Tu peux clarifier un peu ?

 _Des coups à la porte. Je sursaute. C'est elle ? Pourquoi elle toquerait avant d'entrer ? Je repose sur la table le courrier que je viens de rassembler. Celui qui ne m'est pas destiné. Le mien est déjà rangé dans un de mes sacs, avec mes affaires, les dernières qui traînaient dans l'appart, avant de rendre les clés la semaine prochaine. Les siennes ont disparu il y a quelques semaines. La seule chose qu'il reste, c'est son courrier. Peut-être qu'elle vient le récupérer. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle d'elle, elle ne vient pas à la fac, et Octavia ne me dit rien. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle ait vraiment des nouvelles. Ma main sur la poignée hésite un instant. Je ne sais pas comment réagir en la voyant. J'ouvre la porte. Ce n'est pas Lexa._

 _\- Bonjour, agent Lefevre et agent Lorens annonce l'homme en désignant sa coéquipière, nous sommes bien chez mademoiselle Woods ?_

 _\- Euh, oui, je réponds, intriguée par la présence de ces deux policiers, mais elle n'est pas là._

 _\- Quand pourrons-nous la voir ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, elle est partie._

 _\- Nous avons l'avons appelée, envoyé un courrier, mais elle n'a pas répondu._

 _\- Je ne peux pas vous aider, je ne sais pas où elle est, et votre courrier doit être là, j'annonce en désignant le tas de lettre sur la table._

 _\- Pourrions-nous entrer un instant ?_

 _Je hoche la tête et les laisse passer._

 _\- C'est au sujet de Monsieur Woods._

Je prends une longue gorgée de mon verre, et elle fait de même. La tequila me brûle la gorge mais ne me donne pas beaucoup de courage. Je repose doucement mon verre sur la table basse, consciente qu'elle suit chacun de mes gestes du regard, impatiente. Contrairement à moi, elle garde son verre, et la manière dont elle le serre entre ses deux mains témoigne de son inquiétude naissante. Je me mets une claque mentale pour me décider à parler et ne pas la faire attendre plus longtemps.

\- C'est ton père.

Ses doigts se resserrent violemment autour du verre. Elle recule légèrement.

\- Il est mort.

Elle devient soudainement très blanche. Elle avale son verre d'un trait avant de le reposer sur la table.

\- La prison a essayé de te joindre, donc ils sont passé chez n- à l'appart le jour où je le vidais. Je suis vraiment désolée Lexa.

\- Ne le sois pas, ce n'est-

\- Il est mort à l'hôpital, suite à ses blessures.

Elle me regarde maintenant de manière plus douce, mais je lis le conflit dans ses yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Clarke, tu m'as sauvée. Si tu n'avais pas fait ça je serais morte.

J'en ai parfaitement conscience, et je ne regrette pas. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir responsable. Les mots des deux agents résonnent aussi dans ma tête « vous n'y êtes pour rien mademoiselle Griffin, c'était de la légitime défense, vous avez sauvé la vie de votre amie. Et il y avait aussi les blessures de son évasion ». Ça ne suffit pas à calmer ma culpabilité. Mais ce n'est pas la question pour l'instant. Je regarde Lexa se servir un deuxième verre et le vider tout aussi rapidement que le premier.

\- Hey, je chuchote en approchant ma main de la sienne, mais elle se lève précipitamment et se dirige vers la fenêtre.

Je ne sais ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il peut se passer dans sa tête en ce moment, ce qu'elle ressent. Je ne peux pas comparer avec la mort de mon père, ce n'est pas vraiment le même contexte. Je me lève à mon tour et m'approche d'elle, toujours devant la fenêtre, le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire dehors.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Elle ne répond pas, mais elle serre la mâchoire un peu plus fort si possible. Je reste en silence à côté d'elle, à fixer les arbres au-dehors pendant de longues minutes. Le soleil commence à décliner et les dernières lumières du jour nous parviennent.

Elle retourne finalement au canapé, où je la suis, et se serre un autre verre. Elle le boit en plusieurs fois, mais tout de même trop rapidement.

\- Merci Clarke, tant qu'il était en vie je n'aurais pas été tranquille.

Sa soudaine prise de parole me surprend, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison au contenu de ses paroles. Elle vient de me remercier de l'avoir tué ? Par réflexe je me recule.

\- Je suis désolée je voulais pas dire ça… je… tu. Tu ne l'as pas tué, ok ? Il est mort de sa bêtise et de sa haine, et c'est pour le mieux, elle achève avec détermination.

Cependant, je peux lire dans ses yeux que ce n'est pas si simple. Son visage est toujours fermé, retenant toute émotion.

\- Tu as le droit d'être triste tu sais, je tente finalement.

\- Je ne suis pas triste, elle répond tout de suite.

\- En colère ?

\- Je ne suis pas en colère, elle explose.

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Je viens de crier. Pourquoi je serais en colère ? Ou triste ? C'est absurde ! Il est mort, et la seule chose que je devrais ressentir est du soulagement. Le regard de Clarke me déstabilise. Elle perce ma carapace beaucoup trop facilement. Je ne peux pas être triste que cette enflure ne soit plus de ce monde. Après tout ce qu'il a fait. À moi, à ma mère.

\- Être triste ou en colère ne déshonore pas la mémoire de ta mère, reprend calmement Clarke, après tout ce que tu as traversé, tu as le droit de ressentir un peu de tout face à un tel événement. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, il était ton père, et il y a aussi probablement eu des bons moments, au moins quand tu étais plus jeune.

\- Je ne suis pas triste, je constate platement. Je suis triste de beaucoup de choses mais pas de ça. En colère, probablement.

Pour toute réponse, Clarke pose sa main sur la mienne, et cela m'apaise un peu. Je ne bouge pas, mais j'apprécie le geste – bien plus que je ne le devrais. Les minutes passent sans qu'aucune de nous n'ajoute rien. J'essaie de faire le tri dans mes idées, dans mes sentiments, mais ce n'est pas évident. Finalement, la seule chose qui me permet de rester ancrée dans la réalité, c'est le pouce de Clarke qui fait des cercles sur le dos de ma main. Je me concentre là-dessus pour essayer d'oublier tout le reste. Au moins pour un instant. La sensation me berce.

* * *

 _ **Pov Clarke**_

Je sens que Lexa s'endort petit à petit à côté de moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en profiter pour la regarder, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Je finis par réaliser que ça fait plus d'une heure qu'elle s'est endormie quand son corps glisse sur le canapé pour s'allonger. Il fait noir dehors, il est tard. Je cherche quelque chose pour la recouvrir, mais il n'y a rien. Je passe alors un bras sous ses jambes, l'autre sous ses épaules, et la soulève dans mes bras. Je me dirige vers la première porte, que je pousse du pied, et par chance c'est bien sa chambre. Je la dépose sur le lit. Je retire ses chaussures et son pantalon de survêtement et la recouvre de sa couette. Elle est toujours endormie, la tequila semblant faire son travail. Je reste un instant de plus à l'observer dans son sommeil. Je caresse un moment ses cheveux, puis, même si je sais pertinemment que je ne devrais pas, je ne peux m'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur son front avant de me lever pour partir. Mais une main s'agrippe à la mienne.

\- Reste, s'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas toute seule.

Comment résister à ça, hein ? Impossible. Je sais que demain elle ne sera probablement pas ravie de m'avoir demandé ça, mais en attendant, je ne vais pas la laisser toute seule dans cet état. Je retire rapidement mes chaussures et mon jean avant de me glisser sous la couette et de laisser Lexa, à moitié endormie, se blottir contre moi.

La lumière du soleil qui entre maintenant pleinement dans la pièce me réveille. Je grogne avant d'ouvrir les yeux, et mets quelques secondes à réaliser où je me trouve. La pièce m'étant inconnue, c'est son odeur qui m'éclaire à ce sujet. Je tourne la tête légèrement et contemple les longs cheveux ondulés de Lexa étalés non pas sur son oreiller, mais sur le mien. Toujours agrippée à mon bras, elle a passé toute la nuit collée à moi.

Doucement, elle émerge à son tour. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder son visage. Ça fait tellement longtemps. Elle ouvre finalement les paupières, et ses yeux plongent immédiatement dans les miens. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle fasse quelque chose, dise quelque chose. Qu'elle s'éloigne. Mais non. Elle reste là, immobile, sans lâcher mon regard une seule seconde. Son visage inchangé, mais ses yeux traversés de milles émotions. _Merci d'être restée. Je resterais toujours, si tu me laissais. J'ai peur. Moi aussi. On peut y arriver cette fois ? Je le veux plus que tout. On parviendra à mettre tout ça derrière nous ? Il faudra se pardonner. Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? Et toi ? C'est déjà fait. Quand tu es partie ? Oui, tu m'en veux d'être partie ? Je ne veux plus t'en vouloir de rien. Je t'aime toujours tu sais. Je t'aime aussi. Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu as toujours été tout ce que je voulais. Alors cette fois, on va y arriver. On doit y arriver._

D'un même mouvement, nos visages se rencontrent doucement, nos lèvres se retrouvent. Sur cette promesse silencieuse, on s'embrasse comme si nos vies en dépendaient, comme si c'était le dernier jour qu'il nous restait. Ou le premier du reste de nos vies. Comme si nos lèvres se découvraient enfin après tant de temps. Comme si on respirait après s'être retenues trop longtemps. Comme si l'on ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

* * *

 _ **Pov Lexa**_

Je rouvre les yeux pour trouver leurs homologues bleus posés sur moi. On reprend nos souffles, et nos visages sont tellement proches que nous partageons le même air. Dans ce bleu, je peux lire toute la sincérité, tout l'espoir, toute la détermination qui l'habite. Et j'y crois. J'y crois comme je n'y ai jamais cru. J'y crois avec chaque fibre de mon corps. Pas une once de peur ou de doute n'est présente en moi. Je consacrerai chaque seconde de mon existence à ce que cela fonctionne. Et ça fonctionnera. Parce que c'est Clarke. Parce que c'est nous. Comme si elle venait de lire dans mes pensées, elle sourit légèrement. Comment un simple sourire peut apporter autant de bonheur ? Comment ce simple regard peut me combler à ce point ? C'est simple, c'est elle.

\- Lexa…

\- Clarke.

Son sourire s'élargit, copié par le mien. Un simple murmure de prénoms et la promesse est scellée, gravée à jamais. Je glisse mes doigts jusqu'à son visage et parcoure lentement ses traits. Je me refamiliarise avec ce visage que je connais pas cœur. Elle ferme les yeux et embrasse la paume de ma main. Je laisse mes doigts courir jusqu'à ses cheveux que je caresse. Le geste lui arrache un soupir, ce qui me fait sourire. Certaines choses ne changent pas. Les yeux toujours fermés, une main glissant autour de ma taille, elle rapproche nos corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement collés l'un à l'autre. Front contre front, on reste comme ça à profiter de la proximité retrouvée, à partager un silence réconfortant.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ces petites retrouvailles vous ont plues ! Je vous avouerai que je n'ai rien écrit de plus pour l'instant, donc je vais écrire un petit chapitre de conclusion et ce sera la fin de cette clexaventure. Merci beaucoup à celleux qui m'ont suivie tout ce temps, silencieusement ou à coup de reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir (:**_


End file.
